Anything You Can Do
by JustLatte
Summary: "I can do better"!: Molly's the type to show her worth and she won't let misogynistic male get in the way. She becomes the next Blacksmith's apprentice, having to work next to the Star Apprentice, Owen that no one gets to see the jerk side of like she does. Is Owen really the jackass "Mini-Hulk" though? Or is he really hiding pain even worse than her own? T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Are You Ready For This!

**Okay so, I know I have two other stories out...but when you've got a good idea you just have to put it down before you forget! I know I'm horrible for whatever comes from working on another story...but trust me. I think you guys are gonna love it!**

**To anyone new to my work, I hope you guys don't mind slow updates too much XP. Thanks for clicking on my new story and please enjoy!**

**Note: **[XXX] (Passage of Time Symbol**...**_not a Zelda reference xD)_

**Disclaimer: You know...I think I should own the rights to Natsume...no? Whatevs I don't own Harvest Moon XP**

* * *

><p>"Punctuality is a bitch…" I murmured irritably. There are a lot of words to describe me…some not as nice as others. But if there is one thing about me that is 100% true, it would be that I am punctual, on-time, never late! In other words, I'm the type of person to think: "Hey, early is on time"!<p>

And that's exactly what I am; too early to be where I was at the moment.

To make a horribly and aggravatingly long story short, I was living in the city until about…oh I don't know…two days ago. Don't get me wrong, this won't no "spur-of-the-moment" shit we're dealing with here. I actually had my moved planned out for months for the sake of punctuality (which, again, is a bitch) and I decided that the trip on the ferry was (although reliable) pretty iffy if you were trying to be on time. I mean, we could've run into a storm or something! So I boarded it early to get where I was going in a fair amount of time. Fortunately, the cruise was as smooth as a baby's bottom!

Consequently, I've been waiting for two days straight to be picked up and brought to my new place. Luckily there was a spare room in the hotel off the shipping docks where all my stuff currently is…or rather was since I was now lugging it with me as I stood in wait by a little booth.

"Where is that guy?" I muttered, pulling my hood tighter around me as the breeze of the cool, Spring night tickled my frozen ears.

I was currently waiting for a man the Mayor of Castanet said was going to come and pick me up. I was on time…him? Not so much.

I looked around at my surroundings. The only thing of any real interest so far out here was the boarding of passengers and shipment onto the ships. Besides that, there was a hotel (the one I mentioned earlier) and a bar…a little place for sailors only since passengers didn't usually stay it seemed. If they did, they ate at the hotel.

Realizing that there couldn't possibly be anybody around that would want to steal my measly little luggage, I lumbered over to the bar, cinching my hoodie over my head before entering. As I walked in, I was greeted with a few hearty "hello"s.

Now, I know what I said; it was for sailors only, right? Well the first night I was here and they tried to turn me away, I had a little dispute with them all until the bartender agreed to let me stay _only_ if I could win in a drinking contest. Needless to say, I won. Brownie points hit me like a truck (or more like a ton of burly, strong, sailors) after that.

"Yo Champ! We gotta surprise for ya!" One of the burliest of the burly called out to me. A smirk played on my lips and I worked my way through the many drunkards spilled around the floor before reaching the man. He gestured for me to bend down and I did so, letting him get a bit closer to me in the process.

"Over there, that guy right there with the spikey red hair…he's the only other guy who was able to beat us in a drinking contest." His voice was rather raspy sounding as he whispered.

I looked up at the man this guy was pointing to. He wasn't as big as my pal next beside me, but he was definitely one ripped mo' fo. I looked back down at my acquaintance and I could all ready tell that he wanted to start something.

"Not tonight, I'm not in the mood for a buzz." I muttered. I was more in the mood for getting on with the rest of my life in Castanet. Mr. Burly Britches next beside me, however, had other plans for me.

"Ey yo Owen!" He shouted and the guy turned around to face him, lifting a hand in hello.

"This is the bad little whiskey sucker I was talking to you about earlier!" The big guy yelled, pointing to me.

I sighed underneath my hood. Owen seemed to get what the guy wanted and shook his head in disapproval of the offer.

"Nah man, not tonight." He answered. Huh, so there was someone who was actually responsible around this part of the town.

"What! They aren't gonna do it?" Someone called out in disappointment.

"No way! That ain't right!" Another guy hollered.

"C'mon! You guys should live a little!" Yet another one of the many sailors called throughout the facility.

The Owen-guy and I were both unshaken by the calls and yelps of every other patron in the bar. That is…until one comment stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Whatever! They're just a couple of pussy cats!" Someone called all the way from the other corner of the place.

I felt a fire burn in my insides…what did he just call me?

I slammed my hand on the table in front of me, at the same time I heard a large ***THUMP*** come from the direction of the counter. I looked up to see Owen had gotten up from his seat at the bar. By the looks of it, I would say he also caught that little comment.

Everyone went silent as a few people sat up from a table exuberantly, gesturing to the bartender behind the counter as people started to usher Owen and I to the table.

"Geez, you guys…" I overheard Owen mutter and couldn't help but smirk.

"What, you afraid sir?" I asked a little smarmily.

Owen eyed me suspiciously before giving out a little chuckle.

"Afraid? Who do you take me for?"

I only laughed as the first round was placed in front of us. More rounds were being made by the dozens. I raised the glass in a cheers kind of way, letting my hood fall into my eyes…like a type of poker face. He mimicked my actions.

"Bottoms up." He said with a grin before we both chugged back our first beer of the night.

**[XXX] **

"Holy shi-they're still going!" Someone yelled…at least I think. Owen and I had been going for quite a while and I was way passed the point of being buzzed. I was in a rush, my brain cells were going to suffer for this; I just know it.

"Which round is this? Thirty-something?" I heard the dull murmur of someone's voice. I looked up at Owen, he had definitely slowed down, but he seemed to be doing better than me.

"How are you…feeling over there?" He called from across the table, trying to makes his words sound unaffected by the booze.

"I'm just…fine, thanks for asking. You on the oth…other hand look…" I stopped and looked at my now empty mug.

"It's gone…" I muttered and Owen let out a laugh.

"Oh man, you're blown!" He laughed, his huge frame shaking with his humor.

"Nuh…no! I've got this!" I said, chugging back another mug of the alcoholic beverage.

Owen raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"That's very…" He took a pause, concealing what I'm sure was a slur of his words.

"…hard to believe." He finished before following my lead and drinking back another one as well.

"…Owen…" A hazy and quiet voice came from the sidelines.

I turned slightly, looking up from underneath my hood to see a dark-skinned man with silver hair and a purple cloak standing right next to our table (battlefield), with luggage in his hands. He picked the luggage up and gestured to them in a worrisome manner, bi-colored hues showing concern.

"I think these…belong to the person you…are supposed to pick up." The man said.

Wait…hold on a minute…_those_ are _mine_!

It had taken me a moment through my buzz to realize that the luggage was, indeed, mine. I turned to the red-head in front of me as he dashed up from his side of the table, seemingly sobering up with alert.

"Where'd you find them, Wizard?" He asked.

I bolted up from my side, staring at the two as they conversed back and forth. I felt anger pulse through me…maybe it was just annoyance. Either or, this guy had kept me waiting for a long while.

Okay, it's all cool…deep breath…that's good.

"Do you mean to tell me that…you're the guy who was late in picking me up?" I asked, my bitter tone showing even through the slight slur I was getting.

Owen gave a sheepish smile.

"Ha, sorry about that. I didn't think that you were going to be on time…most people that I do business with are usually late, only barely making it before the day ends."

Owen's dark-skinned acquaintance caught Owen's attention as he gestured to the door. Had Owen called him Wizard? That's an interesting nickname…if it _is_ a nickname.

Owen nodded, almost in a tired way before nodding toward the door.

"We're sorry for keeping you. Get your bags and we'll get going." He said with a friendly smile.

"It's all good, bruh. I'm just glad to get this show on the road." I said before following the two outside.

There sat a gorgeous looking, midnight black, truck. I could just tell it was one of those hybrids…you know, the ones that have steam coming out of the exhaust engine instead of the usual car pollutants.

"Damn!" I awed, shaking off my buzz a little more.

"Oh yeah." Owen hummed in content.

"This baby…oh don't even get me started." He said.

Wizard rolled his eyes…which probably meant that Owen was about to get started.

"The first thing I love about it is that it's huger than me!" Owen exclaimed in pride.

Obviously, this was no easy feat. See, Owen was about a head taller than Wizard, both were taller than me. Not to mention, Owen was built like a more toned down version of The Hulk. The truck was really huge, I can tell you that. Owen opened the door as I got my leg up on the foot step attached to the truck's side so I could swing my bags in the majestic beauty.

"Second thing, it's a hybrid. No toxic fumes and it barely needs gas."

Owen frowned a bit.

"That isn't really something too exciting since I use it only every so often. I mostly use it for transporting shipments and animals. But man, when I get behind the steering wheel it's just…"

"Magic." I gave a happy huff. I could see where Owen was coming from.

He looked at me and smiled.

"You got it." He said before climbing in the driver's seat.

The sound of Wizard roughly clearing his throat caught my attention before I shut the door to the back seat. Owen and I both turned to him. He gave a condescending glare to Owen before doing an "up-and-out" gesture with his hand. Owen grimaced.

"Wiz, I'm barely drunk!" Owen argued.

"Barely drunk…is drunk enough." Wizard said.

"But…my baby!" Owen complained.

Wizard only continued to glare until Owen slunk out of the driver's seat and into the passenger's seat. Wizard climbed in and closed the door, adjusting everything to his accord before starting up the engine.

I heard the engine and I just about went wild.

"Yo-ho-_HO_!" I said in excitement.

Owen smiled in all his self awareness at what I was amazed with.

"That engine is like a mechanic orgasm!" I shouted.

"Trust me, I know." He said.

I could hear Wizard's chuckle as we started for a dirt road.

"Wizard, you can't tell me that this is not the sweetest babe of a truck. C'mon!" Owen nudged his friend who nudged him away.

"It's good…" Wizard responded. Owen's mouth dropped.

"Man, you gotta be kidding me?" I called up front.

"Look, a new resident knows the drill and you _still_ don't got it down!" Owen shouted.

Wizard smirked.

"It's pretty damn bitchin'…" Wizard said with his quiet haze of a voice.

"There we go! See, I knew you knew!" Owen laughed.

"So, how long is it gonna take for us to get to Harmonica Town?" I asked and Owen looked back at me.

"Well, it's pretty late right now…I would say around, oh…5 in the morning." He estimated.

Wizard nodded in agreement.

"Good, I'm tired." I yawned.

"It's best to rest up. Being the new apprentice in the Black Smith business is going to take its toll on you pretty soon." He warned.

I smiled.

"I can take it."

He gave me a smirk.

"Good to hear, we can always use the extra-hand."

The vehicle went silent as we traveled down the path. It wasn't long before I started feeling my eyelids droop with fatigue…or maybe it's from my previous antics at the bar. It didn't matter, I was dog-tired either way. I felt myself drift off after a while.

**X X X**

"Hey back there! Wake up!" I was awoken by Owen's booming voice. The twinge of a weak hangover kept me from getting excited as I saw we were parked at the side of my new home…the Black Smith's shop.

My body felt a bit stiff as I realized that I was sleeping in a curled up ball. I stretched and cracked my neck.

"OH, that felt good." I murmured at the relief of tension.

I opened the door on the right side and the smell of fresh country mixed with metal and sawdust filled my senses. The cool air of the dark morning air swept into my hood and I cinched the top tighter around me.

I smirked at the fresh scent as I gathered my bags and clambered out of the car, noticing Wizard and Owen standing at the side entrance of the Black Smith's shop.

"You know, you could've stretched out a bit more since you _were_ the only one in the back." Owen pointed out. I shrugged at his indication.

"I like sleeping in a ball. So sue me."

"I see you've arrived." A gruff voice grabbed my attention and I immediately turned to meet the stone eyes of an elder man. I gave a grin and held my hand out.

"I'm guessing that you're Ramsey?" I asked.

"Yes, that's correct." He took my hand and gave a firm handshake.

"Nice to finally meet you in person." I responded as we dropped out hands. I grabbed at my luggage again but Ramsey stopped me.

"Owen, where are your manners? Take these bags." Ramsey said in a steel-toned voice.

Owen gave him a confused glance.

"But I'm pretty sure-"

"Do not argue, my decision is final." Ramsey huffed and watched with a judging stare as Owen began to grab up all my luggage, easily might I add.

"Even though you're handling it without a problem, I'm still sorry about that." I told him. Owen just shrugged his shoulder as Wizard, Ramsey, and I followed in through the side entrance. The warmth of the abode met my face with much welcome.

"It feels great in here." I sighed in bliss.

Owen gave me a weird glance.

"Uh…okay." He muttered. He smiled and then gave my bags some more notice.

"So, I'm taking these to my room then?" He asked Ramsey.

The elder man and I both turned to Owen in surprise, Wizard raised an eyebrow.

"Owen-" Ramsey began.

"_SUP_!" A loud guy suddenly burst through the front entrance of the shop, cutting Ramsey off with an exuberant shout.

"Luke! What are you doing here so early?" Owen irritably questioned the blue-haired, golden-eyed person named Luke.

"I saw you guys come back with the truck and I knew you went to pick up a new person. So come one, where's the new guy?" Luke asked in expectance.

"Right over there." Owen said, gesturing to me.

Ramsey shook his head in a condescending way.

"Never mind that now. Owen, take the luggage to Chole's room." He ordered.

Luke and Owen gawked at Ramsey and me. Wizard wandered over to the kitchen and started to brew some coffee. He seemed really indifferent towards the conversation.

"_WHAT_! Why Chloe's room? That's just not right!" Owen argued while dropping my luggage in disbelief.

"Dude, shouldn't that be _illegal_?" Luke agreed.

"What the heck is the problem?" I mumbled but they didn't seem to hear me though.

"Do not question me, Owen." Ramsey stated.

Ramsey, Luke, and Owen continued to argue and started to feel the heat of the room burn me up. I was still wearing a sweater hoodie.

Well, I guess I could finally take off the baggy piece of clothing, it kept me feeling restricted more times than not.

I started lifting the hoodie off of me, I could feel my shirt rising up and bunching in the center as I did so. I hate when that happens. After I got that I off, I threw the sweatshirt on top of one of my two briefcases and grabbed them from where Owen had let them drop.

"Why should he being staying in Chloe's room?" Owen suddenly shouted and I gave him a strange look.

"Uh, yo bruh." I called to him and all eyes turned to me. Two sets of the three popped out wide at the sight of me. I took into account their reactions and sighed regrettably.

"Maybe I should've told you my name from the start, then we wouldn't be having this kinda convo right now. But uh, I'm not a dude." I said and gestured to my chest that had been covered by the baggie hoodie.

"Obviously, right?"

Luke smiled widely.

"Whoa, look at you! What are those, C's? D's maybe?" He asked and Ramsey hit him over the head.

Wizard came back to the room, not even looking surprised as he handed me a mug of coffee, sipping his contently while he watched on at the scene.

I scrunched my nose up at the mention of my breasts.

"D's…they really weigh me down though…I usually wrap them up." I sighed before looking towards Owen who was still wide eyed and shocked.

"Yeah, so…my name's Molly by the way. Sorry bout' the mix-up. But, can I get a tour to Chloe's room…and the bathroom? I need a shower." I said and Owen finally shook his head of the disbelief before turning to Ramsey in a dumb-founded state.

"_She's_ the new Black Smith apprentice?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, Molly Cameron, my _female _apprentice." Ramsey said with certainty.

Owen grabbed my bags post-haste and stomped toward the stairs.

"What's his deal?" I asked.

"_You're_ the new apprentice?" Luke asked in amazement.

"Yeah, what of it?" I inquired.

"Bad_ass_! I'm Luke Valatino, the star apprentice of the Carpenter's just down the ways a little." He responded and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Molly Cameron, nice to meet ya." I said and took his hand in my own, grasping firmly for a good handshake.

"Whoa, that's a nice grip you got there." Luke chuckled.

I gave him a toothy grin.

"Yours ain't so bad itself." I responded.

* * *

><p><strong>See what I did there? XD. I didn't put whose POV it was cuz it would definitely take away from the SURPRISE! Anyway! Tell me what you think, what I can improve on, anything (that isn't a major plot turn) that you'd like to see. I'm open to new ideas since I know what I want to do with this story but it's still all in the works.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and if you could, please review as well! ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet! Kinda

**Hey, sorry for the long wait.** **Its been hectic for me. My Dad was sent to the hospital and JUST got out like a few hours ago and my Great Grandmama on my Dad's side died Thursday. I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**Thanks to my first reviewers:**

**VioteInklings: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you haven't stopped reading. Isn't it amazing what baggy clothes do for a girl? xD. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**BiddyAuthor: You bet your ass stuff got real. Lol. I decided to take this Molly in a different direction, glad you like her so far. Let me know if you find something's wrong though (it'll be appreciated). thanks for reviewing Biddy!**

**AmbulansContradictionem: Sorry for the long wait! I wouldn't have pushed myself so hard to get this chapter out if it wasn't for your review! Thanks for the extra push, I hope this chapter is enjoyable as well. I also hope you haven't abandoned it .**

**For you guys who didn't review, I'm so sorry that I made you wait for so long! Hope you can forgive me! I'll do better next time (Ch.3 is all ready in the works)! **

* * *

><p>After I had gotten settled into Chloe's room, I took a shower and got dressed, deciding it would be a waste of time to go back to sleep. Might as well start work early than to start it late, right? The room looked rather playful. Maybe Chloe was a kid at heart? It was dimly lit by the pink of the rising sun so I wasn't able to get a good look at everything.<p>

"All right, time to suit up." I said a little more than excited. I was finally going to start my new job...and it was something a little more than adventurous! It was Spring, so I had to dress accordingly, and also to take in account the type of work I'd be doing.

First things first,my chest wrap. I don't tie it so tight where it looks like I don't have a chest, just tight enough so I don't jiggle around everywhere. What a nuisance...the only thing I liked about the wrap is that it was black. I don't know, the color black just makes me feel like a bad ass.

Next came the top. It was Spring so it would be warm and breezy out. But I had to take into account how the inside of the mines would be. Garmon Mines was a dormant volcano, meaning there would be magma flowing through the bottom of it. A tank top would probably be my best choice. With that decided, I pulled out a dark blue tank top and pulled it on.

Even though it would be very warm, I wouldn't want to get injuries on my legs from scraping up against rocks sooo...loose pants would do fine. I pulled out some jeans that fit loosely around my legs and pulled them up to my mid stomach and tucking the tank top in before tightening my belt through the pants loops.

I grabbed my scrunchie and tied my hair into a down-ponytail. the curled in ends of my bangs refused to stay tucked in.

_Tch..._

I'll go get some hair clips later.

Last but not least were the shoes which I bought recently for the job. They were steel-toed lace-ups and a dark brown in color. I pulled them up and then folded the lip down. I have to admit, for someone who wasn't trying I looked pretty frickin' awesome.

_"I'd look a lot cooler if I was a guy with short hair."_ I thought. But then again, I don't think I would like it too much if I were a guy. I'm not into chicks so I might be a gay guy.

I laughed at the thought.

"What are you laughing at?"

I looked up from where I was tying up my shoes and saw a little girl staring at me curiously. She had her hair up in ponytail that fell down making it look like twin tails. Her hair was a bright orange and her eyes were a bright blue. Mittens were on her hands and she had the rosiest cheeks I've ever seen. Her face brightened up with a smile.

"Oh, are you Molly? Grampa said that Molly would be staying in my room so you must be Molly!" She squealed with delight. I continued to stare at her as she hopped on the bed that was prepared for me and crawled near me, looking at me with her bright hues of blue.

"My name's Chloe Moore! I'm seven! Ramsey is my Grampa and the big brother out there is my cousin, Owen Moore!" She gushed in excitement.

I continued to stare at her.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, a frown coming to her lips.

I patted her head, a content smile reaching my features.

"You're effin' cute!" I gushed and Chloe started to giggle happily.

"So _are _you Molly?" She asked.

I nodded.

"You got it! I'm Molly Cameron. 20 years old."

Chloe gave a wide smile.

"Awesome! We can go on adventures together...well besides Paolo and Taylor." She said.

"Those your boys?" I asked and she gave a smile.

"Yup! Paolo's great at mining and Taylor and me always find trouble to get into."

Chloe hopped up suddenly.

"I almost forgot!" She exclaimed before going over to the far corner of the room and reaching behind her door.

"I asked Grampa if I could keep this in my room so I could give it to the new apprentice myself."

Chloe then revealed a beautiful, dark brown, belt that had many pockets and pouches.

"It's a tool belt! You can use it to store a lot of the stuff that you find! The pockets are really big and deep and can hold a whole bunch of things!"

"Ah man, look at this!" I exclaimed with a smile to which Chloe beamed before I took the belt from her and put it on in place of my old one.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind me caused me to turn around.

"Oh, sup?" I said to the spikey haired giant.

"Boss wants me to show you the ropes before we get started today. So hurry up and come on." He said, begrudgingly might I add, before turning and leaving.

"What's his deal? He seemed fine when we first met." I muttered sourly.

"I don't know. Owen's usually really nice to everyone." Chloe mumbled in a troubled manner.

I got a bit of an idea of what was bugging Owen...but I'm not going to jump to conclusions just yet.

I proceeded out the door and down the stairs of the residence to find Owen getting some things ready in a row. I looked around and to my dismay, the happy guy Luke and the silent guy Wizard were gone.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Home." Owen replied before holding out some material in his hand. I took it from him and realized it was rope.

A questionable look surely crossed over my features.

"Every time we go in the mines, rope has to be on you at all times. Keep it in your tool belt, we never know when an emergency might happen."

I nodded, it made enough sense.

Owen then began to buckle up his belt.

"Owen...are you forgetting something?" The gruff voice of Ramsey called from the main area of the shop.

Owen and I looked toward the door way to see Ramsey standing there with a brand-spankin' new hammer in his hands.

My eyes followed the shine of the metal with much interest as Ramsey step toward us with it...and then placed it in front of me. With eyes full of wonder, I looked at him in surprise and pointed dumbly to myself.

"Wait...that's for _me_?" I inquired. Ramsey nodded with a stern expression.

I picked it up and admired it in the light shining through the windows. It was pretty hefty, but with some use I'm sure I won't feel the weight of it after long.

"Holy Goddess...this is...really magnificent." I whispered in awe.

"Gra-Boss! I don't think that's a good idea. That hammer is _way_ too big for her!" Owen protested against his Grandfather.

Ramsey sent a glare to his Grandson.

"Do not determine the strength of others when you yourself are still developing. I've taught you this time and time before." Ramsey gave a stern glare.

Owen gritted his teeth, restraining words as Ramsey left the room once more.

"Let's go." He muttered as he grabbed a hammer that was a sterling silver color and headed for the door.

Let's go? Wait...what?

"I thought that you were showing me 'the ropes'."

Owen glanced over his shoulder.

"The rope is in your hand...right?" He then continued out the door.

I glanced at the rope and slit my eyes.

"Okay wise-ass..." I growled lowly before trudging out the door as well.

The smell that hit me this morning was filled with a bigger burst of saw dust. It was like the forest just exploded...hopefully that didn't really happen.

Trailing away from where Owen had walked off too, I walked down the steps and took a look to my left. A lot of things that I hadn't noticed were now staring me in the face.

For one, there was a shop right next to the Blacksmith's. It said something about accessories...so I can only assume what the shop offers. Down the ways a little, there was a little homestead place that seemed to operate as a shop as well. The sign above it had the illustration of a pot on it...was it a restaurant or something?

Then I spotted that happy guy from earlier, Luke. He was swinging his axe in the air as some spikey haired blonde kid kept his distance.

I imagined the kid ducking at the last minute in front of Luke...instant buzz cut.

My laugh was unfeminine and loud as I tried to shoo the thought away. I ended up dropping the hammer to the ground.

But...think about it. It would really be too hilarious, the kid would probably wet his pants right after his accidental haircut.

"Oh, that'd be too funny..." I sighed.

"Hey, new chick!"

I turned at Luke's voice and gave a little huff.

"It's Molly..." I relayed to him.

Luke smiled before his eyes traveled down to my chest again.

"Your chest is...smaller." He stated, his eyebrows wrinkling with concern.

"Chest wrap...it works better than a sports bra, ya dig?" I said as I stuck my nose to the air with some pride.

Luke snorted.

"You're kinda weird."

"Says the dude with the blue hair." I commented and looked behind me as I felt a strange feeling on the back of my neck.

There stood the almighty Owen with a glare in his eyes as he stalked over to me and Luke.

"Ummm...gotta go. I'll catch ya later!" Luke hollered at me before turning tail and running back to what I assume was the Carpenter's.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Owen demanded as he got closer.

"Starting a conversation." I said, quirking an eyebrow.

"I turn my back for five seconds and you run off to go mingle. Are you or are you not here to work?"

"I-" I opened my mouth to speak but Owen swiftly cut me off.

"Or maybe, you're really not cut out for this work." He muttered.

I could feel a sort of pressure building up inside of me...like a steam engine kind of pressure.

I picked up the hammer that I had dropped and pointed it in his face, menacingly.

"I'm not some weak little girly, Owen. Really don't know what your deal is but I'll tell you this one thing that holds true for me all the time..."

I set the hammer on my shoulder as I stared up at the massive man...probably holding 18 inches over me.

"You think you can talk down to me? Well then, I'll show you how well I can do this job." I proclaimed, and with that, I set off for the mines. Not caring whether Owen was angry with my statement or not.

As soon as I entered the cave, the smell of heat hit my face. I know, that probably doesn't make much sense...but I smelt the warmth of the mine entrance.

There were two pathways that I could travel down, leaving me very confused.

I shrugged my shoulders and decided to go to the path on the left.

"I'll show him..." I muttered as I found myself going down a ladder.

When I reached the ground, I was met with a huge surprise.

Crystal rocks were everywhere, it was so sparkly and bright. Among them lied many stones as well. I looked at the hammer that I had swung over my back to carry down the ladder, then I looked back to the many stones and crystals before me with a smirk.

"It's clobberin' time!" I said with some renewed gusto as I began to lay into the masses of rock in front of me.

As I worked, I could feel the sweat gathering at my hair line, wetting my bangs and just barely beginning to slide down my forehead. Ever so often I would find something buried underneath the rubble of destruction that was my work zone. I only assumed what they were when I found them, packed them away in my crazily deep belt pouches, and then continued slamming away at the rocks.

I had traveled through 4 floors of rock and crystal; even though I had been selective with which things I wanted to smash lethargy had still managed to find me.

"C'mon...you have to...go further..." I panted out tiredly. I was bound and determined to prove that I wasn't just some weakling of a girl.

As I reached the bottom of the rickety stairs made of wood, I found myself in an open area of the cave that had no rocks or crystals to smash. It was completely void of the masses I was so intent in finding.

"Damn..." I huffed, guessing that this was some sort of a "dud" area.

I sighed and decided that here would be a good place to take a breather.

I slumped against the rock wall until I slid to the ground, my hammer landing beside me with a satisfying thud. I swept the area over again and noticed a bell in the middle of the area. It was pretty huge, and really red.

"Must be some sort of ancient artifact..." I muttered and leaned my head against the wall tiredly.

Not even four minutes passed by when I suddenly got a strange feeling in my body. I snapped my eyes open and noticed a pair of green eyes staring straight at me with curiosity.

It startled me to hell! I jumped up and prepared myself for what came next...a girl about my age stepping into the mine's lighting.

She continued to stare at me in a curious way, as if she were analyzing me.

"Um...hello...?" I called out and her eyes brightened with glee, as if she were happy that noticed her presence.

"Hello there, you're new here!" She exclaimed, pushing her red glasses up her nose a little more. I noticed that her hair matched her green eyes perfectly. Odd hair colors must be a trend here.

I nodded.

She examined me a bit more.

"...Do you wrap your chest?" She inquired. I was shocked a little by her question...how could she tell?

I looked down and saw that a part of my chest wrap was showing, my shirt must've have been rustled quite a bit while I was working.

I smirked a little as I picked at the top of my tank top as to cover the exposed material.

"Yeah, it works a hell of a lot better than a sports bra." I said and she gave a curious smile herself.

"Really? I never knew." she then hit her hand with her fist.

"Oh wait, you must be the new apprentice for the Blacksmith's! That would explain the hammer and the clothing. How interesting, I never thought that they would accept a woman for the job, most men around here are pretty sexist..." She said that with a grimace as if she was recalling something.

I laughed.

"Well, luckily for me, Ramsey is the one who accepted me and not Owen." I replied.

She gave another curious look.

"You don't say? Is there something wrong with Owen?"

"Is there ever...that mini-hulk was fine with me when we first met because he thought I was a guy...then he finds out I'm a girl and all of a sudden he's acting like he's got something up his ass." I complained.

The girl smirked and let out a huff of air that I'm sure was her humor escaping her.

"That's odd, Owen usually gets along with everyone."

"He's just intimidated by the fact a girl can do the same job as him." I proclaimed sourly.

The girl laughed again and held out her hand this time.

"By the by, I'm Phoebe Brooks. My mother runs the General Store, just down the way from the Blacksmith's, and my father runs the Photo Shop in town."

I took her hand in mine and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet ya'. I'm Molly Cameron. You already know what I'm here for." I said with a chuckle.

Phoebe pulled her hand back, looking at it with shock before she gave a smile.

"So, how do you like it here?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes at the question.

"Sorry, I couldn't really give you an answer. I kind of just got here this morning."

The greenette in front of me look shocked.

"How shocking to already have you working. Through my observations I've noticed that the job of a Miner is quite dangerous, especially for beginners!"

I smiled loosely.

"Yeah, well I don't know everything...but I know enough by myself right now. I didn't come at this job blind, I know some stuff here and there."

"Ah, so you've done research? Or maybe you studied it back home?" She asked.

"Heh...you could say that." I answered.

Phoebe held her chin in her hand in a curious way. But, to be honest, it feels like she always gives a curious look at everything.

"Perplexing indeed...anyway, you've not met anyone yet then? Besides the people at the Blacksmith's I mean."

I gave a little smile.

"Well, I met the sailors down at the docks, but I don't think they count."

Phoebe shook her head.

"No, they're not really who I mean."

"Well, I've met that happy guy Luke and that quiet guy Wizard." I said.

Phoebe laughed.

"Do you give everyone you meet a title?"

I shrugged.

"A lot of people share the same name, ya know? It gets pretty frickin' confusing so it's best to sum up something about them. Like, the Mini-Hulk Owen, the Bubbly Girl Chloe, Boss-Man Ramsey...I guess you'd be the Curious Girl Phoebe."

"Interesting..." Phoebe decided and then looked toward a wrist-watch on her hand before looking back to me.

"It's 5 o'clock now...do you know when you're on break?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Nope, didn't know I got a break." I sighed.

A wrinkle of a frown formed on Phoebe's forehead before she lit up once again.

"Well, I usually see Owen go out of the mines around this time, so maybe it's about time that you stop...besides, your pouches look like they're getting a little full." She observed.

I then noticed that I _was_ being weighed down quite a bit by my load._  
><em>

"Well, I guess I can take these up then." It wasn't like I'd be committing a crime, technically I'm doing my job by going back up with what I've collected. I couldn't possibly carry any thing else anyway.

"Good, I was thinking that I should show you around. You never know when you'll need to go somewhere in particular."

I nodded, Phoebe seemed like an all right kinda girl.

As we exited Garmon Mines, a strong Spring breeze whipped past our faces and blew some dirt up in our faces. Phoebe's glasses obviously protected her but I wasn't as lucky.

"_AHH dammit!_" I raged and closed my eyes against the sting. It didn't help...in fact it made it worse.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked as I put my hands to my eyes. Water was forming in my eyes from the irritation and I started rubbing at them.

"The wind kicked sand up into my eyes and it hurts like a bi-"

"Owen, where is Molly!" The husky sound of Ramsey's voice cut me off. It sounded as if it were coming from the front of the Blacksmith's.

"Ramsey sure sounds upset." Phoebe muttered and took me by the shoulder to lead me to the front of the shop, on account of the fact that I couldn't see at the moment.

"She just ran off me, I couldn't stop her..." I heard Owen's argue back miserably.

"That is no excuse-"

"Umm..." Phoebe spoke up, which was possibly the cause of the two men to stop fighting. Then again, I wouldn't know...since, ya know...I'm kinda blinded right now.

"Phoebe, what is wrong? Is she hurt? Owen, this is what happens when you do not take your responsibilities seriously!" Ramsey scolded him.

Owen was silent.

"Ra-Boss, I'm all right. There's just something in my eyes."

I heard someone shuffle on the porch step.

"I see..." Ramsey sighed.

"Molly, do you understand how dangerous the mines are?"

My heart dropped as Ramsey made mention of this.

"Of course I do..." I answered.

"Then why did you wonder off alone!" Owen's angry voice spoke up.

I gritted my teeth.

"You don't think that's not partly your fault?" I shouted at him.

"How could it be my fault if-!"

"_ENOUGH_!" Ramsey shouted.

"I will not tolerate my apprentices acting so childishly! Both of you were erroneous in your ways!"

We were silent.

"Do you understand!"

"Yes'sir." Owen and I answered.

I heard the Blacksmith door open and shut close before Phoebe pulled me along.

"That was very eventful...but you should really get the sand out of your eyes before we get going." Phoebe said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Owen asked.

"She's gonna show me around, why do you care?" I spat.

"We're not off the clock left. We still have to take our findings over to Mira and then sort through what is necessary to keep." He informed me.

Phoebe sighed.

"I see...well, I'll help you wash your eyes out at least. Then I'll be waiting at the General Store when you're finished." Phoebe decided.

With this, Phoebe helped me into the Blacksmith's and I told her where the washroom was. As she helped me rinse out my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder as to why she was being so hospitable to someone she just met.

"It doesn't make much sense..." I muttered.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Hm...nothing..." I lied and she left after that.

I sat in the front room, waiting for Owen and his instructions on what to do next. I sat there and waited for about 10 minutes when he finally opened the front door and motioned for me to come outside. I reluctantly did as he asked and lumbered onto the porch area. There sat three big burlap sacks full of minerals and colorful stones alike.

"First off, add what you found to this pile." He said.

I proceeded to empty out my pouch...for just a pouch it fit in quite a few things.

Owen gave me a curious look before looking at what I had gathered.

"This isn't too bad for a beginner...you have a few Junk Ore here and there...but not bad." He mumbled.

I smirked at my accomplishment.

"But don't get cocky!" He reprimanded me. I scowled as he gathered everything up and we went next door to the Accessory Shop.

Could he be anymore of a prick?

Upon stepping into the store, we were greeted by two people with different shades of purple hair. Again, they all must love to dye their hair...if it was dye.

"Hello there Owen, ready for me to refine today's finds?" The woman asked in a soft spoken voice.

"Sure am Mira." Owen said with a warm smile.

Oh, so he _can_ be nice...

"Oh, why hello Owen. How many Wonderfuls are you giving to us today?" The purple-haired man called to Owen from the couch. He was shining a blue jewel with much care.

"You know the deal Julius, half our Wonderfuls in exchange for refining." Owen replied heartily.

"Yes, it seems you've brought more than usual today." The purple-haired man (Julius) replied before he noticed me.

"Oh, who is this?" He asked in curiosity.

I could see Owen grimace before he stepped a little to the side for Julius to see me.

I gave him a glare before facing the two people who were now sending me curious looks.

"Nice to meet ya...I'm the new apprentice at the Blacksmith's, Molly Cameron." I said.

Julius looked me over before his eyes settled on my face.

"Such a shame...a raw diamond having become a lesbian. She's wrapped her chest and even has the manly job to prove it, oh my." Julius sighed.

Lesbian?...Is he talking about me!

"_Gah..._" I sputtered.

I heard a stifled sound come from beside me and looked up to see Owen holding a fist over his mouth while he tried to conceal his laughter.

I swiftly turned back to Julius.

"Um...no...I'm not a lesbian. I wrap my chest because it works better than a sports bra. You see, I'm overly endowed and-"

"Then why such an occupation?" Julius questioned.

I scratched my cheek in my absence of mind.

"That's a...pretty long story." I relayed causing the room to go silent.

Julius' eyes brightened.

"Oh! A secret, well now I'm going to have to delve deeper into this!" Julius gushed. Oh great, he was probably a gossip.

"Dude...I'd really rather you didn't..." I muttered hesitantly.

After we handed the bags over to Mira, she began to work at refining the ores and colorful rocks that were called "Wonderfuls".

**[XXX]**

**"**All done!" Mira exclaimed happily as she handed us our bags full of refined items, minus their share of our Wonderfuls.

"Thanks, Mira. What would we do without you?" Owen said and gave her a wink.

"It's my pleasure, Owen." Mira said with her hushed voice and a soft smile that seemed almost sad.

It didn't quite reach her eyes...I wonder why?

As we started back to the Blacksmith's, I heard someone coming up behind us. Upon turning, I saw Wizard arriving at the steps and he gave me a small nod.

"Hi." I greeted him and Owen turned, giving his friend a smile.

"Sup, man. ready to go?" Owen said with a laugh.

Wizard only sighed.

"I don't understand...why do you take me there...?" Wizard asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

I didn't bother to stay for the rest of their conversation. As far as I was concerned, the only type of relation Owen and I had was similarities in our jobs.

I took a shower before dressing in some dark denim jeans and a white t-shirt with a light blue cami on top **(A/N: Think of the Work Outfit in the game only with jeans instead of the skirt.)**

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to alert everyone that I was going out or not.

"Been awhile since I had to think about something like that." I laughed as I shook my hair out on account of the fact I forgot to take my hair out of its pony-tail when I showered.

"Molly! Are you goin' somewhere?" Chloe's cute little voice rang through my thoughts. I looked down to see Chloe's blue eyes twinkling with interest.

"Yeah, this girl I met is gonna show me around the place. Her name's Phoebe."

Chloe cocked her head to the side.

"Phoebe's goin' to show you around?" She asked.

I nodded to confirm her thoughts.

"Oh, well have fun then! Don't come back late!" She said and ran into her room.

"Hmm...I'll try...but then again, what's considered _late_ in this house?" I muttered before heading down the stairs and out the door.

I was tempted to yell good-bye...but what's the point?

I sighed at the thought as I walked by the Accessory Shop...where was the General Store again?

"Molly!" I heard the familiar voice of Phoebe call out to me.

I turned to see her coming toward me with something in her hand.

"Yo. What's up?" I asked and she gave me a curious look before chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

She waved a hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry about it." She laughed before holding out her hand which held some sort of object.

"Here, it's a map. While we walk around you see where we are on the map so you'll be able to memorize everything better." She explained.

"I'm not very good at reading maps..."

"You'll learn." She assured me while stuffing it in one of my pouch pockets without permission. Oh well, looks like I'm going to be using a map from now on.

Let's start with the Flute Fields District!" She suggested. I really had no other choice but to follow along with her, I was pretty much oblivious to how this island was laid out so I was lost without her.

Phoebe lead me past the Carpenter's and over a rickety bridge leading to the trail going down the slanted slope of the mountain pass; upon reaching the base, a whole new area was revealed to me. My eyes went wide at the large meadow in front of me completed with a little pound and an old watermill. Phoebe must've noticed my state of awe because she was quick to explain where we were.

"These are the Farmlands. Besides Marimba Farm, that's over in Flute Fields, this place has some of the most fertile soil there is. It's been abandoned for so many years now though. The previous farmers buildings are starting to fall apart due to lack of use." As she said this, I caught sight of a house and two other buildings in the area next to a wooden water tower and a decrepit looking windmill.

"It must've been great in its older days." I spoke.

"I heard it was magnificent...with the way things are going we might need to get another farmer soon." I turned to Phoebe who had a concerned look on her face; she quickly wiped it away and we continued down a dirt path, obviously made by the constant walk of the trail. We passed by a beachy area before we came across another part of the island that was attached by a bridge. If you ask me, that's a little unsafe. Can't these two land masses drift apart one day?

I let that horrible thought pass my mind only for a second before giving my attention back to Phoebe as she pointed out various things in Flute Fields, such as houses, buildings, and who owned and lived in them. I wasn't introduced to the people per say...but Phoebe gave me detailed descriptions of them.

I found out that the Seemingly Gossip Guy, Julius lived in the purple house. Some guy Chase lived in the orange roofed house by Marimba Farm. An older couple, Ruth and Craig, with two children Anissa, and Taylor lived and ran the farm. Over the hill, we spotted a girl tending to some chickens and Phoebe let me know that the girl's name was Renee, her parent Cain and Hannah ran Horn Ranch.

She would've let me tour Fugue Forest if it wasn't getting dark out.

On our way to town (Harmonica Town was the name). Phoebe talked about the residents of the Carpenter's, Luke, Bo, and Dale (Luke's father).

I stopped listening after we arrived in town. Yet another bridge was connecting the gap between the land masses, but a solid arch carved out of the rock assured me that it was a little more together than the connection to Flute Fields. Phoebe pointed out the first shop we saw which was right at the end of the bridge.

"That's Dad's shop. We should swing by and say hello." Phoebe suggested.

I shrugged as she pulled me along, not like I really had a choice.

Upon entering the establishment, Phoebe was bum rushed by a man with pale green hair, unlike Phoebe's emerald green locks.

"Phoebe, your mother called asking about you! Did you just walk out without saying anything? You could've been hurt, you know how rambunctious you can get or-"

Phoebe cleared her throat and gestured to me with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh! You've brought a friend? Well then, there's nothing wrong. Stay out, have fun. Don't worry about a thing...except please be careful..." Simon said and smiled at me.

"Almost forgot. I'm Simon Brooks, Phoebe's father."

I stuck out a hand to shake his.

"I'm Molly Cameron." I replied.

He gave a hearty smile before returning to behind his counter.

"Come by whenever you like Molly. You're always welcome." Simon chirped before Phoebe hurriedly pushed me out the door.

"That didn't go like I thought it would..." Phoebe sighed.

"Is your whole family always so...hospitable?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." I muttered.

Phoebe cocked her head curiously before she looked across the ways, the glow of street lights flickered in her eyes as the remaining of the sunlight died down. I turned to where she was staring and spotted a few people walking into a place called the Brass Bar.

"Hey, a bar! My kinda place! Let's go!" I said and started walking.

"Uh..." Phoebe stuttered. I turned back to her and she seemed reluctant.

"What's wrong with ya?"

"Oh, well, nothing! Have fun!" She said, giving a smiled that didn't seem quite as cheery before turning to walk away.

What?

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted and grabbed her arm.

She turned around with a startled face.

"You're not done showing me around, right?" I asked while pulling her towards the bar.

"Wha- wait!" She shouted.

I started to laugh at her reaction until I noticed a certain Mini-Hulk walk into the bar. I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Phoebe to bump into me.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked a little flustered.

I sighed tiredly.

"Nevermind...I need to lay of the drinks anyway..." I grumbled.

Phoebe looked towards the bar then back at me before giving a slight smile and readjusting her glasses.

"You're hungry...right?"

As if on cue my stomach growled and Phoebe steered me away from the railing that led down to the bar and instead pushed me up a set of stairs.

"Where we goin'?" I asked.

"You'll see!" She chirped as we walked past a building called Choral Clinic. Phoebe didn't hesitate in pushing me through the doors of the building next beside it.

"Welcome to the Ocarina Inn!" Came a preppy sounding voice.

"Good evening, Maya." Phoebe said, a little hesitantly.

The orange-haired girl in front of us (Maya) gave one look to Phoebe and her face grew confused and shocked.

"Phoebe? Since when do you come down to socialize?" She asked innocently.

I looked behind me at Phoebe who gave an embarrassed face.

"Since now. Can we have a seat, please?" Phoebe pressed.

Maya's face lit up.

"Okie dokie. One table for Phoebe and..."

Maya stopped and looked up at me.

"Are you new?"

Wow, nothing gets past this chick.

"Yeah...My name's Molly."

Maya smiled widely.

"I'm Maya Vergoe! Nice to meet you!" She said in glee as she took my hand and lead me to a table.

"Then you guys can sit here! Be back in a minute to take your orders!" She said with a giggle then flitted off somewhere else.

The bespectacled girl in front of me let out a long sigh.

"If you don't like it here then why'd you bring me?" I asked.

Phoebe shrugged.

"You looked like you wanted to go somewhere...and if not the bar, the Inn is the next best place." She answered and looked at the menu.

Honestly, I didn't think that was it...and by the way Maya put it, it seems that Phoebe doesn't come to town much.

"So you're willing to go to the Inn...but not the Bar? As in the place where everyone our age probably is right now." I questioned.

"...I'd rather not talk about it." Phoebe sighed before Maya came back with a notepad.

"What would you like?" She giggled.

**[XXX]**

"Well, I'm stuffed." I relayed, patting my stomach.

"How was it?" The old woman, Yolanda asked. She was the chef along with her daughter-in-law Colleen.

I was able to meet the whole Vergoe family during mine and Phoebe's meal...Maya isn't that bad. She was completely shocked when she found out I worked at the Blacksmith's though. Stating "Isn't that a guys job?" in the most oblivious voice I've ever heard.

"It was the bomb, Yolanda! Give me the recipe to that Paella! It was slammin'!" I shouted. Yolanda and Phoebe laughed at my use of words.

"You've got an interesting vocabulary, Molly." Phoebe pointed out. Maya gave me a curious look.

"You kinda talk like a boy." She said.

I shrugged.

"I'm from the city, and I was the only sister in a family of four boys." I explained.

"FOUR!" Maya exclaimed.

"Sounds like your family is predominately male..." Phoebe said in wonder.

"Well, you should bring them over if they ever visit." Yolanda chuckled.

I took a long sip of my Cranberry Juice.

"Yeah...that would be nice." I muttered.

"Sorry to disturb, but it's about time to close up." Colleen called from the kitchen of the Inn.

I waved my hand in the air in dismissal.

"It's no bother. I need to get back to the Blacksmith's anyway. I stayed out a little later than expected since I wasn't given an exact time to be back. I think I might've broke my promise to Chloe." I responded.

I looked at my empty plate of food and thought of something.

"Hey, can I get some Paella for the road?" I asked.

Yolanda smiled.

"Of course, be back in a jiffy." She responded and hopped out of her chair.

As I waited for my food, Maya began to stare between Phoebe and I.

"So, are you two, like, friends?" She asked.

I looked across the table and Phoebe looked a little apprehensive. She didn't seem very comfortable with that question at all.

"Well I-"

"Sure, we're friends." I responded.

Phoebe's head snapped up in surprise and I gave her a toothy smile.

"Phoebe's a pretty cool girl, I think being her friend would be kickass!" I exclaimed.

Maya's eyes widened.

"Really? Then can I be friends with you and Phoebe too? If it's kickass it must be, like, super cool!" Maya said happily.

Phoebe snapped her head to Maya as well.

"Um, well..."

"Or, maybe you don't want to be mine and Maya's friend?" I questioned.

Phoebe's face reddened.

"O-of course I do!"

"Then it's settled! From now on this'll be our hang-out after work." I declared.

"Yay!" Maya squealed.

"U-um sure..." Phoebe muttered, sounding a bit out of it.

"Oh wow, I'll have to tell Luna." Maya exclaimed.

"Luna?"

"She's this awesome girl who works at Sonata Tailoring with her sister Candace and Grandma Shelly. She's a bit stuck up, but you can get used to her." Maya explained.

Yolanda came back with my order at that moment and Maya saw Phoebe and I off as we headed out the door.

"Well, that was an eventful meal." Phoebe mumbled and I gave her a smile.

"Everything's eventful when ya make it that way." I said, giving her a thumbs up.

She started to bust out laughing.

"Molly, that sounded very unlike you." She chuckled.

"Huh, whaddya mean?"

Phoebe adjusted her glasses.

"What's the word I'm looking for? You usually have this certain attitude to you but just now that was...um..."lame" I think it is."

I showed her the fist that wasn't holding the food.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you lame!" I threatened and Phoebe backed away with a smirk on her face.

Just then, I heard a commotion come from below us.

Phoebe and I both looked down to see a whole mess of people staggering out of the bar in drunk or slightly drunken masses.

"WHOOO! OWEN WINS AGAIN!" A girl's voice shouted.

"Well duh! No one can beat me at holding their alcohol!" Owen gloated.

"Heh, says who? I was beating him just fine last night." I scoffed with a laugh in my voice.

Obviously, Owen was able to hear me because he looked up and caught sight of me leaning over the rail.

He gave me a glare that said "bitch" and I just about hopped over the railing.

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME YOU BIG ASS-"

"Molly, let it go! Let's go home!" Phoebe pleaded as she pulled on my arm.

Right before every other person could look up, Phoebe succeeded in pulling me off the rail and up the hill.

"Who was that?" Someone asked.

"Tch...no one important." Owen's voice rang. I gritted my teeth and Phoebe held onto my arm tighter as we walked across the bridge from Harmonica Town.

"Geez Phoebe, you shoulda let me at him!" I complained.

"I don't know what you and Owen have against each other, but arguing in a place like that is not a good idea." Phoebe scolded me.

I sighed, realizing that Phoebe was probably right.

We were silent the whole way back. When I said good-bye to Phoebe as she went inside the General Store, I noticed a familiar head of cream orange hair, peeking up from the porch of the Blacksmith's.

As I approached, Chloe came up to me in a happy sort of way.

"Hiya, Molly!" She exclaimed.

"Hey there. I brought something for you, it's an apology for being late." I gave a huge yawn and Chloe giggled.

"Thanks, Molly!" She said and ran into the house.

I was tired as I stumbled in behind her, I hadn't realized how fatigued I was before now.

"I'll eat it now then." Chloe said to me as I walked passed her.

"All right, I'm going to take a quick shower before I go to bed." I told her.

Chloe frowned a little but her face lit back up quickly.

"Okay...good night then!" She said.

Was she not going to sleep yet? It was like 10 something. I guess if Ramsey hasn't put her to sleep yet then it must be okay.

"Night'." I responded before going upstairs and stripping of my clothes before taking a shower.

The warm water felt good as it drenched my skin. It was comforting, taking me away from the stress of today. I'd rather not think about Owen and how much of a jackass he was. It's not my fault he thought I was a boy...and it's not my fault that I'm not. I mean, he didn't say that he was upset about it, but somewhere inside I knew he was upset by the fact of my gender. What else could be the reason?

I sighed at my thoughts after I finished washing up and then proceeded to dry off and get dressed for bed in the dark room since I was too lazy to turn the light on.

The room was quiet, I guess Chloe was still downstairs doing whatever with her Grandfather. I didn't linger on the thought too much as I hopped into my bed. The covers were big and soft against my skin, it was so nice to get some sleep in a cozy bed in contrast to the back of Owen's stupid car.

...He's stupid, sexy, awesome, car.

"Jerkoff's shouldn't have cool cars..." I yawned before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, as mentioned above...this just hasn't been my week. However, introduction chapters are never fun. And she still has more people to meet. She'll meet them all...eventually. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Brewing

**Sorry peeps for the long wait. I'm a high schooler taking a lot of classes that require final projects (and after school classes), constant studying, and on top of that I take a weightlifting class that drains my energy like you wouldn't believe. (Yeah, I'm a girl who actually _lifts_ the weights and _pushes_ herself to do more...which is where the idea for this story came from). Then on top of that I had piano lessons and many other things...my GOD!**

**Anyway, here comes my thanks you guys!:**

**AmbulansContradictionem: Hey, sorry about my late release. I know that usually people come on here to read update of good stories so I'm sure it kind of made you think I abandoned the story lol. Anyway, I'm still alive, high school has just got me in a rut (Thank God Summer is coming up). Anyway, thanks for reviewing again! Oh, and I don't mind you nitpicking, it helps me improve my writing down to the smaller details which is always a good thing and I sincerely appreciate it because you didn't even have to bother to bring it up. The fact that you did shows a lot and I thank you for that. So again, thanks for the help and I hope you enjoy Phoebe, Molly, and Maya's friendship as much as I enjoy writing about it! Again, thanks for reading and since Summer is almost here you can expect many more laughter filled chapters! Please enjoy!**

**Akasya-Wolf: Sorry for the late update ^^". Thanks so much for the praise! I try very hard to breathe life into each character. I want to give them certain depths but not have everything out there all at once. Character development is very important to me ^-^. I hope that you can appreciate the further depth I blow into the characters into this chapter, there is much more to discover about Molly as you'll come to see. Thank you so much for checking out this story and I hope you can put up with the slowness for a little longer. One more week and I'll be on Summer break so stay tuned! **

**Zen Clarke: I'm very sorry for the slow update. I've been slumped with, well, life since finals have come down hard on every high schooler. I hope that you're reading this (because then that means you've actually decided to stick with looking at this story lol). Thank you so very much for the praise, and it makes me feel especially prideful when you tell me you rarely ever review. The fact that you also find this plot to have potential is really awesome too. I hope you appreciate what comes up in this chapter. I hope you consider reviewing again, and please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, HM doesn't belong to me. But you know what...I'm sure I'd be to busy to own it anyway ^-^''.**

* * *

><p>"So, did you get to talk to Owen after I went home last night?" Phoebe asked and I immediately scowled at her question, slamming my hammer into some rocks and crystals. I was working in the lower part of Garmon Mines again today, and Owen had decided to work two levels away from me...which was completely all right with this chick, Molly Cameron, right here!<p>

"Uh, don't say 'get to' because that makes it sound like I wanted to talk to him...which I didn't." I grumbled.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow and tapped her chin in thought before giving a little snap of her fingers.

"Did you and Owen engage in conversation last night?" She reworded, and that only made me frown deeper.

"Don't say 'engaged' either. It sounds romantic and shit..." I growled and Phoebe huffed and put a hand to her hip.

"Did you talk to him or not?" She asked impatiently and I smirked at her attitude.

"Uh oh, what's this? Phoebe's getting impatient?" I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Can you please answer my question?"

I shrugged indifferently.

"Well, I didn't even see him last night. I went straight to bed after showering, and this morning he just left Chloe to give me a message that went something like: 'We're working in the Lower Garmon Mines today, I'll be two floors underneath you the whole time'. And left it just like that...how in the Hell does he know which floor I'm going to be on anyway? Who in Hell does he think he...IS?" At the last of my words, I slammed my hammer down hard on some crystal, collecting the treasures that awaited me and putting it in a burlap sack that had been given to me by Ramsey...apparently the sack was a lot more convenient than my pouch pockets.

Phoebe sighed helplessly as she continued to look over some of the stuff she had found as well; why she needed them is anybody's guess.

"You guys aren't going to have a very good Co-worker relationship if this keeps up you know. Why don't you try to smooth things out with him?" She recommended and I immediately laughed at her advice.

"Oh, man! Phoebe, you just made my day! Trying to smooth things out with him is probably the same as trying to tell The Hulk to calm down! It just. Doesn't. Work!" I laughed between mining away at the various rocks and crystals.

"Heh, really..." She drawled out in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, real-" I started to chuckle out but stopped dead in my tracks.

_'...Wait...Phoebe didn't say that.'_ I thought and then groaned inwardly at the recognition of the voice.

I didn't bother to turn around as I heard Owen's steel-toed boots climb the rest of the way up the stairs.

Things were silent for a second, besides the sound of my hammer hitting against rock and crystal as I tried to ignore the other presence in the room.

He let out a long sigh after a while.

"Whatever...it's time for break." He said with an irritated ring in his voice once again. I didn't move from my work until I heard him climb the stairs. I then turned to Phoebe with a wide grin.

"C'mon, after I get these to Mira I wanna go hang out at the Inn." I said happily. Phoebe only frowned at me.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head and pointed up.

"I think you hurt his feelings." She said.

I smirked.

"Really? How's that?" I asked and proceeded in packing the rest of my finds in the burlap sack before throwing it over my shoulder.

"It's not funny. Owen isn't used to being talked about like that because he's so nice."

I started towards the stairs and started to laugh.

"For one, Owen is not nice. He's rude, and sexist. Two, I'm not even going to say 'if it did' because I know for a fact that I didn't hurt the guy's feelings." I rolled my eyes as I started to climb the stairs.

Phoebe huffed from behind me.

"You don't know that, Molly! Owen may be big, but his heart is really fragile." She explained.

"And how do _you_ know that?" I asked with a scoff.

"Because Owen and I used to be friends when we were kids..." She explained.

I stopped in mid-stride; we were right next to the exit of the mines.

"You were? How come you're not anymore?"

Phoebe shook her head and gave a smile.

"It's nothing." She responded and walked ahead of me. I stared after her and she turned to look at me with a smirk.

"Didn't you want to 'hang' at the Inn today?" She called and I immediately picked my feet back up, sprinting to Mira's.

"See you in 20!" I shouted at Phoebe before entering the shop, bumping straight into something hard.

"Ouch, son-of-a-!"

"Watch your mouth." Julius called nonchalantly from the couch.

"Did you seriously just run into my back?" Owen asked while looking down at me...he didn't look like he was frickin' upset to me.

"Nope..." I answered and we got the process over with quickly.

Upon returning to the Blacksmith's shop, Maya was waiting outside. I was a little thrown off...what was Maya doing all the way up here? When she spotted us she gave a smile at Owen and started to wave rapidly at me.

"Hiya~!" She called out in a sing-song voice and I waved at her with a smirk. She was holding a plastic container in her hands and I pointed at it in question.

"Heehee! I brought you something sweet! Sweets are good for when you're tired and I bet you're, like, getting tired a lot." Maya said before placing the container in my hands.

"Ah man, are these cookies? Thanks Maya I love cookies! Did you bake them?" I asked and she nodded zealously as she followed me into the shop. I heard a snicker come from Owen as he walked ahead of us.

"What's so funny?" I spat and he shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He said and headed upstairs.

"What a weirdo..." I said, staring at him as he went up the stairs.

Yup, his feelings definitely weren't hurt.

I gave a shrug as Maya glanced at me questioningly and took the cookies to the fridge.

"I'll get these later." I told her and she nodded.

"I guess I should get dressed in something different if we're going down to the Inn today." I said and looked at what I was wearing. My work outfit was covered in dirt and mine dust.

"I could use a shower too..." I muttered.

"I agree! I'll, like, wait in your room while you get all cleaned up and stuff!" Maya said as she followed me up to the room I shared with Chloe.

I walked in and found the playful room to be vacant. The only sign of anyone being here recently was the ruffled covers of the bed I sleep in...that I'm pretty sure I made before heading out.

"Molly, are you a messy sleeper?" Maya piped up, probably seeing me staring at the bed with a surprised look.

"Uh, no. I bet that Chloe came in here to play and probably left the bed a little messy, no big deal." I said and straightened out the bed a bit before stripping my clothes off.

"H-Hey! Molly that's totally inappropriate! The door is still open and everything!" Maya shouted and shut the door closed.

"What's your point?" I asked as I grabbed a towel and wash cloth that Chloe must've hung by my bedside for me. Such a cute kid.

"My point? My point is that Owen could've walked by and happened to glance inside and totally seen you naked!" Maya raged.

"You're too cute when you're angry, I can't take you seriously at all." I told her and she puffed out her cheeks.

"Don't say things like that. Only guys say things like that." Maya scolded me.

"Ha, maybe I'm a guy." I said before taking off the rest of my clothes and wrapping the towel around me, throwing the clothes in the hamper of the room and taking out the scrunchi in my hair.

Maya raised an eyebrow.

"With that body? I may be, like, a ditz sometimes Molly, but I'm not blind." She said and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Never said you were." I teased before hopping out the room and into the hallway where I nearly ran into someone.

"_WHOA_!" I let out a shout before twisting my body to go around the person...I ended up falling on my ass in the process.

"Ugh..." I groaned, thankful that my towel hadn't come completely undone.

"Molly." I heard the strict voice of Ramsey call to me and I immediately stood up.

"Sorry, Boss!" I said and rubbed my neck sheepishly. Ramsey only shook his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm...going to go take a shower..." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ramsey looked straight at my face for what felt like an hour before shaking his head and speaking.

"I see...a shower. I'm sure you'll learn eventually." Ramsey gave a sigh before heading downstairs.

"Learn what eventually?" I muttered but proceeded to the bathroom anyway. Upon entering, I took the moment to really examine it.

The toilet was basically in a separate room that was actually in the bathroom. There was another door too, but I didn't bother to look in there. The shower was located in the beginning of the bathroom. It was a few feet away from the sink and didn't have a shower curtain or any sort of divider.

I turned on the shower and started to wash myself off.

"Thank the God for water this great." I sighed as I washed myself with the soap and wash rag and got out as quick as I got in.

"I shouldn't keep Maya waitin-" I stopped when the other door in the bathroom opened to reveal a bunch of steam escaping into the bathroom. Out popped the Mini-Hulk in nothing but a towel.

We stared at each other for a second.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"_

_"ME? REALLY!"_Owen and I (respectively) shouted at one another.

"I was taking a bath! You shouldn't even come into the bathroom when someone is taking a bath you-"

"Hold up right there, I was taking a shower so I don't want to hear that shit."

"You don't even knock? And the hell? A shower?"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that there was a bathtub behind door number frickin' two? And what's wrong with a shower, should I just not wash?"

Owen fell silent at this.

"Bump this, just shut-up." He said and left the bathroom.

I clenched my fists, who the heck did this guy think he was? Just acting like I was an inconvenience to him...

When I stormed back to Chloe's room, Maya was sitting on my bed with a worried look.

"What was up with all the yelling?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Don't even ask." I muttered and threw on some clothes to go out in before ringing my hair dry.

"Aren't you going to do your hair?" She asked. I stared at her.

"I just did." I told her.

Maya just stared at me for a moment longer.

"No, you didn't."

"Maya, c'mon, I don't have anything to do with it anyway, it looks fine." I said.

"Your hair is, like, still dripping a little water though!" She protested.

I sighed and grabbed a brush from my bag, the only reason I brought it was to brush my hair back into a ponytail. I began to brush through it until it was dry and realized that I made it curl in around my face. One cow-lick stuck out among the waved in locks of my hair.

"I don't like it." I stated blandly.

"Nooooo, it's nice Molly! I mean, it's not breath taking but it's a lot better than before. You look a little more girly." She said.

I glared at the ditzy girl that was smiling all goofy like.

"That's _exactly_ why I don't like it..." I growled and Maya just rolled her eyes at me.

"Molly, I'm going to be late for my shift. Please please, pretty please, just wear your hair like that? It looks good on you."

Unfortunately for me, I didn't want Maya to be late to her job. I took another glance in the mirror before looking back at her.

"Fine, frickin' ticks me off, but fine, let's just go." I huffed and Maya bounced up and down in glee. I couldn't help but chuckle at her childish behavior...she almost reminded me of Chloe.

Maya and I stepped outside and the sun had gotten a bit warmer.

"Hey, Maya. What's today?" I asked her.

She put a finger to her chin.

"It's the...19th!" She exclaimed and kept her pace in walking to the General Store where Phoebe was at.

"Hmm...no wonder then. I can feel the sun getting a bit warmer."

Maya stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Hey, I think you're right! Wow, I guess you have to look up so you can actually feel the sun better!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. Again, no words came from my mouth as I stared at Maya with a blank face...was she serious right now?

"..." I stared at her.

"..." She smiled at me.

"...Okay, Maya." I stated and kept walking.

"What? What'd I say?" She called as we approached the General Store.

"Nothing, Maya..." I responded before walking into the store.

A woman with spring green hair looked up from the counter and gave us a smile.

"Welcome to the General Store." Her eyes widened a little.

"Maya, who is that?" The woman asked, very brazen-like seeing how I was right there and she could've just asked me (AKA, person she was referring to).

"Oh, Miss Barbara, this is Molly! She's the new-"

Barbara (who Phoebe had told me was her mother yesterday) jumped from behind the counter and took my hands in her own.

"The new Blacksmith's Apprentice! The one who's a girl! Yup, yup! Phoebe talked about you yesterday and I was so ecstatic. You actually got her to go to town too! Oh she said she-"

"_MOM_!" Phoebe came charging out her room, her glasses lopsided on her face.

"Yes, dear?" Barbara answered with a smile.

"Please, do not say another word." The bespectacled girl said before rearranging the glasses on her face.

"Looks like I upset Miss Grumpy over there." Barbara chuckled before returning to her place behind the counter. Phoebe gave a 'harumph' before stomping over to us.

"Hey, should we get going?" She asked.

"Yup, yup!" Maya said and clapped her hands together while Phoebe and I gave her confused grins. (No really, that girl confuses me).

Phoebe and I listened to Maya just talk about random things as we headed down to Harmonica Town, she was really the talkative girl in this outing. I think both Phoebe and me were just fine with how that turned out too.

"Oh, and Molly should meet everyone in town now. Well, actually, Jin, the Doctor, is still gone. He's, like, doing some research or whatever on new medical treatments and stuff! His Grandma, Irene, takes care of the clinic right now." She said and I nodded at the information as she lead us to the Town Hall.

"I bet you only ever talked to the Mayor on the phone." Maya said looking at me.

That was true, I only talked to the man once before about the job and sending my papers there so I wouldn't be an illegal immigrant. Other than that, everything else I had to arrange was sorted out between me and Ramsey before I got here.

"Well...I...yeah." I admitted sheepishly before Maya dragged me into the facility.

It was rather posh looking with the velvet couch, big desk, and bookshelves of history lining the right side of the room. It held a bit of personality...if it's personality was to be a little cold.

"Hello there! What can we help you with?" The familiar sound of a cheery man's voice penetrated my thoughts.

I turned and saw a very short and stout man coming toward us, he was strutting a very...gray, pompadour on his head to which I couldn't help but snicker at. Phoebe gave me a sharp nudge.

"Good evening _Mayor Hamilton_." She emphasized the last part. I immediately withstood my laughter and gave him a polite nod of my head.

"Good evening Phoebe, Maya, and..." He stopped as he looked at me.

"Ah...a tourist?" He wondered aloud.

I shook my head.

"Mayor Hamilton, it's me, Molly Cameron." I said and he tilted his head in the 'confused-toddler' sorta way.

"Girl you talked to over the phone...newest Apprentice at the Blacksmith's...ring any bells?" I prompted, trying to jog his memory.

He got a look of realization on his face but gave me a once over and tilted his head.

"Wait...you? I thought that you would be much...I guess..." He couldn't seem to find the words he was looking for and gave a little 'hmmm' before looking at me again.

"Has Ramsey met you yet?" He asked.

I only shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I mean...I've only been here since yesterday and all ready started my first day. He's all ready given me my hammer and everything..." I said sarcastically.

Hey, I couldn't help it! Hamilton must've thought I was going to be some big burly girl or something...and that ticks me off.

"Ah! Oh my, I see. Very sorry about that it's just that...I..."

"It's okay, I get it..." I said and held a hand up to him, signaling for him to quit while he's behind.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, yes...anyway I am, as you may know now, Mayor Hamilton. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Cameron." He said and left it at that.

"It was nice meetin' ya too. I'll see you around town then." I said, giving him a smile to let him know I wasn't the type to hold grudges.

We walked out after saying good-bye to him and Phoebe ran right into a blonde haired boy with icy blue eyes.

"Oh!" She let out a little gasp of surprise as her glasses fell off her face.

She was about to drop to her knees and do the whole 'My glasses!' thing like Velma from Scooby-Doo, but I placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I've got it." I said, bending down to retrieve her red-framed glasses.

"Thank you." Phoebe said and kept her gaze on the ground.

"Phoebe..." The man regarded her with his cold stare.

"...Gill." She answered back politely before he walked away.

"Whoa-ho-HO what was that?" I asked as soon as he disappeared behind the doors of Town Hall.

"That was Gill Hamilton, next in line to be Mayor...he's a bit off-standish, I totally have no clue why Luna's into him." Maya scoffed.

"Well...nice to know that too. But I mean…you guys got some serious tension going on there." I said and Phoebe continued to walk.

"It's nothing, he gives a cold-shoulder to everyone." The greenette answered.

I looked at Maya who shrugged her shoulders.

"What? You don't know and you've been living here?" I asked her.

"Well...I don't pay attention much..." Maya admitted bashfully.

"You're of no use to me…" I stated and Maya gave a gasp which I ignored.

Maya puffed out her cheeks and followed alongside Phoebe and me as we went down the slope toward where the bar was.

I was going to walk right past the other little shop, but Maya stopped me with a surprisingly forceful grip before pulling Phoebe and me into the store behind her.

"C'mon you two! I like, gotta talk to Luna real quick!" Maya said and dragged us into the center of the store before looking around herself.

"Luna!" She called before going off to the left side of the store/house (as I just noticed).

I also noticed what kind of store I was in.

"Clothing store?" I muttered, picking up the long, flowy sleeve of an elegant red dress.

"Actually…we're a tailor shop…but we do make clothing for people to wear…" A small voice answered me. I looked to Phoebe as if she said it and she gave a chuckle before pointing to where I was just looking.

"_WAH!"_ I shouted in shock as a blue-haired girl stood timidly in front of me…I swear to Goddess she wasn't there before!

She looked frazzled by my reaction and gave a low bow.

"I-I-I'm so sorry…I didn't intend to frighten you..." She looked up at me from her bow, only slightly though.

"W-Welcome to Sonata Tailoring…" The shy girl said and slowly came up from her bowing position.

"Thanks for the…interesting welcome. I'm Molly Cameron." I said and held my hand out to her. She gave a startled expression before taking my hand.

I was going to give her my usual firm handshake…but this girl seemed like she would break under any type of pressure.

"Candace Livingston..." She then got a quick look of realization.

"If you don't mind me asking…are you the-"

"Candace dear, have you finished mending that dress for Hannah ye-oh!" A little old women with shocking blue eyes came from somewhere at the front of the shop. She was holding a small ball of yarn and seemed to be busy.

"Goodness me, I had no clue we had customers." The old woman said smiling before staring confusedly at me and Phoebe.

"Oh, how rare, how rare! Phoebe, you only ever come down when you're pitching that instant yarn maker to us! Oh, and a face I've yet to see, so many surprises for this old woman." She rambled in an endearing way.

Phoebe gave a warm smile.

"Miss Shelly, it's nice to see you too." She answered.

The lady, Miss Shelly, looked to her with kind eyes before letting them rest on me once more, curiosity showing through her blue hues as she examined me from head to toe...maybe she was rating my attire.

"I'm Shelly. This young girl's Grandmama and…my, my. Who might you be dearie?" She asked.

"Molly Cameron, I'm from the city." I answered with a grin.

Shelly's eyes went huge as she looked from Candace to me.

"Oh, then could you be-?"

"_CANDACE! GRANMA!" _A small but fierce voice called through the building.

I immediately stiffened upon seeing the owner of the voice…if Maya was girly…this girl was Frilly McCutieson! I mean, this girl had cute _inside_ of her cute! It was…extremely too much for me to take in at once. And if her appearance didn't drive me away, it was her attitude.

"_OH GODDESS_!" She exclaimed upon seeing Phoebe and me.

"What are you two _wearing_?" She asked in an appalled way, as if _we_ had offended _her_.

"Phoebe, I keep telling you that _that_ is the wrong way to sport khaki. And you Miss-!"

Luna stopped short as she pointed at me.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked, a little more than rude.

"Call me dense, but I don't think that's the way you speak to a customer." I said and shot the girl a dirty look to which she returned.

"I don't give a fu-"

"_LUNA_! This is Molly Cameron…" Shelly interrupted and Luna turned to me in surprise.

"Wait. You're the-"

"_LUUUUUNAAAAA!_" Maya's energetic voice bounced off the walls before she came bounding back in the room.

"There you are, Luna! I was looking all over for you! Have you finished my new maid outfit? You said that you were going to make it look-"

Maya stopped short and looked at the scene.

"Molly, why do you, like, look angry and stuff? Did something bad happen? Did you see an outfit that you liked but you couldn't find your size? That would be soooo horrible! That's happened to me before too!"

I grinned lopsided at Maya.

"Nah, don't worry about it Maya. I was just getting to know the neighbors." I responded.

"Eh? Molly, you don't live down here." Maya said and tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, Maya…" Phoebe muttered and shook her head slowly in dismissal of the situation.

I turned back to the family of three and they were all staring at me in wonder.

"Y-yo…what's up with the looks?" I asked, stepping back a little.

"I can barely believe..." Candace muttered with awe.

"Yes, yes. He never lies, does he?" Shelly responded.

"Now that I look closer…I can see it!" Luna exclaimed with surprise.

Questions swarmed in my head.

See _what_? Barely believe _what_? Who is _he_ and what doesn't he lie about?

For some reason…I had a bad feeling Owen was telling people some _things_ about me.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe. But yes, I am a _female_ Blacksmith's Apprentice! Whatever that guy Owen's been saying to ya is _all_ lies. I'm nothing like what he says or-"

"Calm down! Owen hasn't said anything to us. You're just about as feisty as Julius said you were." Luna cut in. My face blanked and now I knew that there was nothing good about me going through town.

"Great…what'd that guy tell you…?" I asked, almost afraid to know.

Candace placed a grieving hand over her heart.

"A misguided Raw Diamond…confused about her own wants and needs. It's so sad…"

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa…whoa. I know what he probably told you but I am NOT a lesbian! And what the HELL is a Raw Diamond?" I shouted.

"Molly, language…" Phoebe said and elbowed me in my side roughly before gesturing to Shelly.

"Huh, but Julius said-" Luna began.

"Julius was _wrong_! He didn't even ask me he just frickin' assumed!" I shouted before giving a sigh.

"Ya know what…this is ticking me off. Sorry Shelly, Candace, Luna…but I'm out to relax with my friends after an exhausting day of work in the mines. So I'll be leaving now. It was nice meetin' ya." I announced before turning away and walking out the door and back up the ramp.

I felt relieved when I entered the Inn. Still, I managed to take a seat with a sour look on my face. When Colleen came up to me, she seemed to notice my mood right away.

"Molly, what's the matter dear?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

Right before I was able to answer Colleen, the chipper voice of Maya burst through my ear drums before she actually entered the inn.

"Molly! Please don't be mad! They didn't mean it, they really didn't!" Maya sried as she came and held my hands in hers to which I gave her a surprised look.

Phoebe followed in behind her, looking much more calm than the valley girl in front of me.

"Besides if they meant it or not Maya, they still said it. Molly deserves the right to not have to conform without people judging her appearance." Phoebe proclaimed while adjusting her glasses.

"Oh dear, Molly you aren't being picked on, are you dear?" Colleen asked with a fretful gaze. Jake and Yolanda were now also interested in the conversation,

"Molly's being picked on?" Jake asked.

"It seems so. Molly, don't you mind what everybody else says. They'll leave you alone if you don't address it." Colleen said.

I gave them blank looks, Maya raised an eyebrow at her parents as Phoebe seemed to contemplate what to say.

Yolanda shook her head.

"Jake, Colleen, young people that are of Molly's age do not get picked on. They are judged by society, don't belittle the situation." Yolanda scolded her son and Colleen.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry Molly. You being so close to Maya's age made me think of you as a little girl. Please excuse us." Colleen said. Yolanda waved a wooden spoon and waved it about.

"Now you two, is there not counters for you to run?" Yolanda said and Colleen and Jake immediately fled for their stations, probably to escape the elder lady's wrath.

I chuckled a bit as Yolanda turned her head back toward us.

"Maya, your shift is almost up, but until then you girls talk as much as you want." Yolanda said with a smile before turning on her heel and walking away.

I have to admit, she was a spunky old woman...I think I'll make her my new role model. I snickered at the thought of me as an older woman, waving a hammer around much like Yolanda did with her spoon as to draw attention and keep order.

That'd frickin kick ass.

"As I was saying..." Phoebe began again, an amused look on her face too.

"Julius simply needs to keep his unfactual opinions to himself. If he does that, then we can nip this rumor right in the butt." Phoebe claimed.

Maya shook her head.

"No! Molly should take it up with the Mayor and get Julius for, like, sexual harrassment or false claims or something!" Maya suggested.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Who said that I was going to do anything about it?" I said, holding my hands up in surprise.

Phoebe and Maya shot me looks of disbelief.

"Why wouldn't you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, Julius is in the wrong here!" Maya insisted.

I shook my head and folded my arms across my chest.

"Nope, if I mess with it, it'll only get worse."

"How?" Both girls asked.

"Because, if I get all upset and butt-hurt over it, then people will assume it's because he hit the nail on the head and I'm trying to hard to cover it up. If I don't do anything, no one will really bother with it. Honestly, I think Colleen's advice was the best to go by." I said while surveying the dishes on the menu for the evening.

Maya looked to Phoebe in confusion and Phoebe returned her gaze with one of concern.

"Molly, things don't work that way around this place. Believe me...it's in your best interest to get rid of it now." Phoebe crossed her arms.

I waved a hand in dismissal.

"C'mon Phoebe! Even if he were to take it too far, all I would have to do is say 'I like guys', give some facts as to why like..." I paused and to make my voice girly.

"'They're soooo cute.' or 'I want to have kids with a good husband someday', and it's over." I said and thought about how weird I would look saying something like that.

Phoebe blew a long sigh before plopping down in the seat in front of me.

"This is going to blow up in your face...trust me, I know what I'm talking about." Phoebe said and flipped through the menu.

"Yup, she does! Things blow up in Phoebe's face all the time!" Maya chimed before skipping to the back, probably to get her clipboard for taking orders.

I looked at Phoebe silently with a smirk as she returned my gaze with a serious one.

"She meant my inventions."

"Uh-huh...I believe you." I said, stifling a giggle.

"You're immature." She stated.

"And? At least things don't blow up in my face all the time!"

"Ha! You wish they did." Phoebe taunted back.

I pointed a finger at her.

"You bet your ass I do! And that's because I'm not a lesbian!" I said and Phoebe couldn't help herself anymore. She started to laugh and hold her chest from her outburst.

"What in the world is with that kind of response!" She managed to laugh out and I joined her in her laughing fit.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Maya asked as she hopped back out.

Me being the nice person I was (and wanting to see Maya's reaction) decided to have Phoebe and I reinact the whole conversation. When we got done, Phoebe ended up laughing again with Maya.

"It was funnier the second time!" Pheobe breathed.

"Hahahaha! What in the world, Molly? How do inventions blowing up in your face have anything do with liking people?" Maya said through her laughter.

Phoebe and I looked at her as she laughed hysterically at the wrong thing and...we just couldn't help ourselves from laughing even harder.

"No way, did she really-" I began but laughed so hard that I wasn't even making a sound anymore and my stomach hurt.

"Yes!" Phoebe giggled out while trying to stop herself from laughing.

Maya continued to laugh with us while we tried not to laugh at her obliviousness.

After a while, we all started to calm down and Maya finally got to take our orders.

"WHOO! I haven't laughed that hard since...a while!" I said and Phoebe nodded back to me, her cheeks flushed with red from laughing too much.

"Me neither! I've certainly worked up quite the appetite!" She responded and I nodded.

"Why does laughing always make you hungry? Do you know?" I asked her.

She shrugged and smiled when our food got to our table.

Maya had to tend to other customers that were arriving. Seems that a lot of them were from out of town while others were a few older people that I recognized, probably come to pick up dinner if they didn't have enough time to cook.

Before long, it was 11 o' clock.

"Oh, shoot." I said when I glanced at the clock. Phoebe was in the middle of answering my question on how she used the ores she dug up for her inventions while Maya sat and listened to her since she had a bit of time to spare. She stopped when she heard me.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Did you burn your tongue. Molly?" Maya asked.

"What? No! I promised Chloe I wouldn't stay out too late and now it's all ready past 10." I sighed.

"I'll have to make it up to her...can I get some chocolate pie and milk to go?" I asked and Phoebe and Maya shared surprised glances.

"Wow, I didn't know you and Chloe were so close all ready." Maya said.

"Well, I'm close to you two all ready, aren't I?" I asked.

Maya tapped her chin and smiled.

"Hee, oh yeah!" She said with realization before skipping to get me my orders.

Phoebe shook her head.

"It still is kind of surprising, Chloe usually doesn't care about the time." Phoebe said thoughtfully, as if trying to recall something.

"Really now? Well, I still wanna get back before too long. I've got work in the morning." I said and Phoebe nodded in understanding before Maya came back.

"Here Molly! Grandma said just leave the money with me so you can be on your way."

"Thanks." I responded and got up. Phoebe got up with me.

"I should be getting home too now that I think about it...my parents are probably going haywire at about this time." Phoebe sighed and put her share of her money on the table while I got out mine and did the same.

"Aw, you're both leaving? Darn, I'd walk you home but I gotta do some more things." Maya pouted.

Phoebe smiled at her and I gaver her a pat on the head.

"Don't worry about it Maya, we'll see you tomorrow." I answered and she perked up.

"Oh, yeah! Why didn't I think of that?" She responded with a giggle. Phoebe rolled her eyes and gave an amused sigh.

"Good night, Maya." Phoebe said as we started for the door.

"Night! Dream sweet dreams!" Maya called out to us as we left for Garmon Mine District.

When Phoebe and I approached the General Store, I saw a little figure sitting on the porch of the Blacksmith's Shop. She didn't seem to see it as she said good-bye to me. I answered her in return, not much of me still there as I was focused on the little figure. I continued onward until I could just barely make out the high pony-tail of the bubbly little girl that I shared a room with, it was almost like a repeat of last night.

"Chloe?" I called out.

Chloe was staring at me a little confused, but upon hearing my voice she jumped off the porch and smiled brightly as I approached her.

"Molly!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey kiddo. What're you doing out here?" I asked.

"Waiting. You're the first one back though." She looked at the bag in my hand and pointed at it curiously.

"Oh, this is for you, since I broke my promise and was late." I explained and bent down to her level.

"It's dessert."

Chloe's face lit up.

"Thanks, Molly! Usually Owen and Grampa bring back stuff to eat." Chloe explained and I followed her into the house.

It seemed as though no one else was in the shop.

"Where's the Boss?" I asked.

Chloe looked at me as if I said the silliest thing in the world.

"Didn't I tell you that you're the first one back? Grampa and Owen don't get home from the bar until 12 o' clock. It's still 10!"

I felt my heart drop for this little girl as she began to eat her food at the table, sitting atop her fluffy pink pillow. I'm not sure if she noticed my expression, but she continued to talk.

"Grampa and Owen spend time with me a lot during the day, but of course they need time to themselves. And kids like me aren't allowed in the bar so I stay home and wait for them to come back." She said, stuffing a piece of chocolate cake in her mouth.

I continued to stare on at her as she happily ate her dessert, as if nothing was wrong with what she just said. Being a kid living under circumstances like these, that's just all sorts of wrong.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked me as I realized she had finished of her snack and began sipping the cold milk.

"Nothin'...I think it's time to get you to bed." I said.

Chloe cocked her head at me.

"Bed? I don't go to bed until Grampa and Owen get back."

I huffed.

"Well, that's bout' to change. Don't ya know us girls gotta have some beauty sleep?" I said, though it sounded weird coming from me.

Chloe must've thought so too; she started to laugh.

"Wow Molly! You sure know a lot!" Chloe giggled.

I smirked a little at her light-heartedness.

"You think so?" I asked.

Chloe nodded.

"C'mon. Let's get washed up." I said and gave her a half-smile.

Chloe jumped from her seat and threw away her plate before we headed upstairs.

"You can take your shower first." I said but Chloe shook her head in denial.

"No, I don't take baths alone, ever! Our family is part Japanese so it's natural to take baths with the younger children. That's what Grampa said, and I usually take baths with Owen! Plus I need someone to scrub my back!" Chloe explained.

I remembered earlier today about the whole shower incident and gave a blank look into space. So _that's _why Owen and Ramsey were so out of sorts with me taking a shower.

"Is it bad to take showers?"

"Huh? No, not really. It's just better to take baths, especially if you do a lot of manual labor." Chloe said.

"The Japanese way, eh? I'm not quite sure what to do then..." I muttered.

"I'll show you!" She exclaimed and started to strip out of her clothes on the way to her room.

I laughed at her behavior and picked her clothes up on the way to our shared room. I also stripped and set both mine and Chloe's worn clothes in the hamper before Chloe threw me a towel. The hyperactive little girl rushed out the door as I set my night clothes on the bed and I then followed her to the bathroom. Now the set-up made sense, I remembered learning in school or something that the bathroom was separated from the actual bathing place. It must be a sanitary thing.

I looked over to the place I took my shower in.

"What's that for then?" I asked and Chloe turned to the shower head before giggling.

"That's our water that comes straight from the underground hot water pockets. We use it to fill up the tub for mineral baths since I'm not allowed to go down to the actual hot springs." She explained.

"It's bad to stay in the mineral baths for too long, and it's also a good idea to rinse your hair out with regular water because sometimes, if you don't, you'll catch a fever." Chloe said as she got a bucket from underneath the sink and went toward the door where I remember Owen stepping out from.

"What's that for?" I asked, feeling like the little kid in the situation.

Chloe held the bucket up.

"When we bathe, we don't stick our heads all the way under water…well, some people do, but they usually do that when they're frustrated." Chloe said and furrowed her brows, she seemed confused by that little tidbit.

"But, we're only supposed to soak in the water to our shoulders, and the shoulders only get soaked a little at a time. We shampoo and wash our head with the bucket as we sit on a stool outside the bath by the faucet. Little kids get their hair washed in the bath sometimes, but I'm not a little kid anymore cuz Grampa let's me wash my hair like Owen now!" Chloe said as I tried to process everything she just told me.

"So…do we still use soap and a washcloth?" I asked.

"Of course we use soap silly! But it's better to use a scrubber with the soap. Wash cloths get really dirty cuz the dirt cakes onto the fabric, _ick_!" Chloe exclaimed with a smile as she stuck out her tongue.

Chloe then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other door before swinging it open.

"C'mon! I all ready filled up the tub for when everyone got home!" Chloe said with a smile.

The room was very big and there was a structure that resembled a smaller version of an in-ground pool.

"That looks like it can fit…eight people!" I exclaimed.

"Well, baths aren't usually so big. But because Gramps likes cool stuff he had Luke, Dale, and Bo install this big bath! So now if I have friends over, we can all take baths together!" Chloe giggled.

I smiled at her behavior as she got down two scrubbers and a bar of soap from a little slotted shelf that was just in her reach.

"C'mon!" She waved me over and I closed the door to the other room before coming towards the bath. Chloe went ahead and jumped in after hanging her towel up, so I did the same.

The whole time I was just mimicking Chloe by soaping up when she got soapy, scrubbing when she scrubbed, I even splashed around when she did. Finally, she came to me and turned around.

"If you scrub my back, I'll scrub yours!" She said and I couldn't help but give her a gentle smile.

I took her scrubber from her. When I first saw the scrubbers, I thought they'd be hard on my skin…surprisingly, the bristles weren't that hard and were actually soft, but not so soft to the point that it didn't get the dead skin off. Just soft enough.

I began to scrub her back and she let out a little squeal of delight, maybe this was her favorite part?

"My back was itchy all day!" She said and I laughed at her.

She pouted.

"Well…it was!" She argued back, her rosy cheeks even rosier at the moment.

When she decided that was enough scrubbing, we began to soak our shoulders.

"We count to ten seconds before coming back up." Chloe said and I nodded as we sunk our bodies lower into the water and began to count. Chloe was counting much faster than me and complained that I was taking too long. I chuckled.

"You're counting the seconds too fast." I told her but she continued to think she was right. I relaxed in the tub a little longer until Chloe suddenly proclaimed it was time to wash our hair.

She bolted up from the bath and took out her pony tail before she sat on a stool. She was filling the bucket up by the time I joined her. Chloe's head was hung and her hair was flipped over as she handed the bucket to me.

"Pour it, please." She said and I complied with her wishes. She reached down beside her and handed me the shampoo and I began to help her wash her hair. In return, she helped me wash mine, though that was more her pleading with me than it was my request. She seemed to have fun messing with each strand of my hair and dumping the bucket on my head.

"Where's the conditioner?" I asked her. I'm not a girly girl…but even the burliest of girls knows that you need conditioner after shampooing.

"Conditioner? Owen doesn't use that…" Chloe said in confusion.

My face went blank and I looked at the shampoo bottle for the first time.

My mouth dropped open in disbelief. This wasn't going to help me prove that I wasn't a lesbian. If anything, people might start thinking I'm a complete dike.

"Nivea Men's Shampoo…" I muttered and looked at it before looking back at Chloe.

"He lets you use this?" I asked her.

"He just helps me wash…so yup!" Chloe said.

"What about the Boss?"

"Grampa just tells him to help me wash. Owen doesn't mind, he actually thinks it's pretty relaxin'."

I could feel my face scrunch up in anger before I stood up and went back to the still hot water and dumped my whole body underwater. When I came back up, Chloe was right in front of me, back in the bath as well.

"D-did I do somethin' wrong?" She asked with a worried look showing through her orange hair that fell into her eyes.

"No…" I groaned.

"Your cousin and Grandpa did. It's one thing to be a tom-boy, but how can they expect you to grow up _right_?" I said, more to myself than to the little girl within my sight. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh?"

Shaking my head, I took her into my grasp and looked at the soap that we were using, sighing heavily.

"Well, this is at least a normal smelling soap." I sighed, as I began to suds up the confused looking girl, making sure to use some of the soap on her hair.

"I'm not a little kid though!" She protested as I washed her hair with the regular soap. I rolled my eyes and suds up my hair too. She calmed down a little after that and I continued to scrub her and I until the smell of men's shampoo was no longer lingering on our skin.

A little after we rearranged things and brushed our teeth, I started helping Chloe get ready for bed.

"See, now you won't smell like men's cologne." I said as I fit her night shirt over her head after I pulled on my night stuff. I took her towel and started to dry her hair for her.

"That's a funny word for a smell." She giggled then gave a troubling look at me.

"But, what should I wash my hair with now?" She asked.

I sighed.

"I'll go pick something up for us tomorrow. I didn't really think about the body wash and shampoo since I supposed you would have some. I didn't know you were as young as you are so…that's pretty much a fu-" I stopped as Chloe looked at me.

"-dge. Fudge up on my part." I ended and got done with her hair, then I towel dried my own.

"Towel drying kinda hurts…" She admitted.

"That's right…little kids tend to have a fragile head." I said in thought as Chloe handed me a comb and I started to comb her hair absent-mindedly. I only noticed she seemed thrilled with the action, as if it were a long awaited treat.

"…Maybe I can find you a low heat blow drier, something simple and not too hot for your scalp…" I thought aloud. When I finished with her hair I gave a slight smile.

"There ya go kiddo!" I said to her.

"Molly, you're voice is a little different!" Chloe exclaimed.

I gave her a surprised look; was it different?

"You don't sound like Luke talks anymore! But…it's not like you're not cool still." Chloe said, trying to peg it. She suddenly bounced up with realization.

"You sound like a big sister!" She giggled as she climbed into her bed.

My eyebrows flew up to my hairline and I felt my mouth open into a small "O" shape.

"You don't say…" I muttered and stared at her as she settled herself into her fluffy and colorful bed.

"Uh-huh." She said, seemingly getting sleepier as the time passed.

I smiled at her.

"I guess I kinda am." I said and watched her drift off in her bed. I turned off the light to the room before I slipped under the covers of the bed I was using with great pleasure.

Being called a big sister…it was nice to hear that again.

* * *

><p><strong>All right folks! So, I think it was a bit risky of me to post so much of Molly's character development in this chapter, but in all honesty I think I wouldn't do it any other way. I wanted to show you guys that Molly isn't all rough and tough, nobody is. I hope you guys can appreciate this soft side of Molly's "boyish" demeanor. Don't worry, there will be more interaction with other characters soon! I guarantee that this story wouldn't be what I want it to be if I didn't include such interactions!<strong>

**If you don't mind, how about you drop me a review? I'd appreciate it (of course I'd continue even if you didn't). I'm not one of the authors who say they need a certain amount of reviews to continue, I do this for fun. If you have any concrit (which I'm sure I need) please don't hesitate to give it to me!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lay Off The Conclusions!

**Hey all! So, I know what you're thinking. "This BIZITCH better have a good reason for going MIA!"**

**WELL ^_^''...I've been down to Alabama to visit fam, plus I'm trying to spend more time writing my REAL story (that's not fanfic). Believe me, I'm going to finish this story no matter what, so no worries.**

**Since I don't want to waste your time with long drabble, I'll just save the thanks for the bottom. LOOK FOR YOUR NAME! Also, I'm not sure if you all like the thanks. I do it all my other long stories on this site, but I was wondering if you guys liked it or thought nothing of it. Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me. However, I'm working on that :D.**

* * *

><p>As the light of dawn reached my eyes, I found myself sitting up and looking at the drawn window that was across from Chloe's bed. I didn't go to sleep as easily as Chloe did last night and only just dozed off hours ago at around…1 o'clock; coincidentally, that was when I heard the door to the shop opening and the shuffling of footsteps coming up the stairs. I can vaguely remember someone opening the room door, probably to check on Chloe.<p>

I brushed away my thoughts, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. It was maybe 5 o' clock, and it was time for me to get my day started since work began at 8 basically.

So…Freaking…Early.

I didn't hesitate to make my way to the bathroom so I could wash my face and brush my teeth, after that I decided to just get dressed for the day since I basically rubbed my skin off in the bath last night.

"That reminds me…bath essentials…" I muttered groggily as I worked on putting my clothes on, eventually completing the task and then putting my hair up in its usual ponytail for work.

A rippling pain shot through my stomach at that exact moment, followed by the familiar sound that sounded like a cartoon cat being squeezed. In other words, my stomach was growling…_loudly_.

"Dang…I need some food." I decided. I went down the stairs and realized that yesterday I didn't eat until I had went to the Inn; that wasn't my smartest idea, I could've passed out from hunger. I shrugged at the thought, I mean, since I didn't pass out I must've not needed food all that much. Still, I'm hungry now, and though it'd be pretty bad of me to just eat something without asking permission, I still have to eat, right? Seriously, I think the only person who would be upset at me is Owen.

"Whatever, like he could do anything about it." I said as I approached the fridge in the kitchen. The thought of having to deal with the massive man so early in the morning was very unappealing to me though.

"I'll just make breakfast for everybody then…" I muttered sourly.

Upon opening the fridge, my face dropped. There were only a few food items…the only thing close to breakfast material was eggs.

"They've gotta be fucking with my emotions right now…" I said, clutching my heart in shock as if it might break by the sight.

There was only some rice, buckwheat, seafood items (a good part of the fridge being taken up by them), eggs, a gallon of strawberry milk, a gallon of regular milk, a pitcher of tea, and a few bottles of water. There was also the container of cookies I got from Maya, but cookies weren't anywhere near breakfast material.

"Is this what's usually in a Japanese family's fridge?" I questioned the air before pondering on what to do.

"Japanese people like fish and rice…at least that's what sushi's made out of. But I don't see any seaweed…plus sushi doesn't seem like a great dish for filling up a stomach in the first place." I pondered. I sighed in defeat.

"Fried rice…I could do fried rice with seafood and stuff. I can kinda remember how to do that. If they don't like that I can make boiled eggs too." I reached into the fridge and pulled out the ingredients I needed along with some eggs and looked at the cooking area of the kitchen.

"Well…at least they have all the cooking ware I need." I smirked, happy at the little light that just shone onto my early morning.

I got to work by finding plates to set the table with, chuckling at the sight of the many cutesy animal plates that surely belonged to Chloe and making sure to find Ramsey, Owen, and myself regular plates. I took off my work gloves and washed my hands so I could handle the food. They didn't have an apron handy so I just had to be sure not to spill anything on myself. I then fired up the frying pan and started to prepare the dish, it didn't take very long for the smell of the food to drift through the building, I even tried that thing where they flip the food in the pan just by picking it up and moving it.

"Look at that! I'm like Chef Ramsey!" I said with a snicker, also noting the fact that Ramsey was a common name between my Boss and the notorious chef.

"Grampa's not a chef…" The sound of a very drowsy Chloe broke my thoughts and I turned to see Chloe with her hair still down and her pajamas still on.

"Mornin' sleepy head. I see you're rockin' the sleepwear to breakfast." I said, but Chloe only nodded and sat at the table. I just then noticed that Chloe had a particular seat on account of the soft, pink pillow that adorned only one of the wooden chairs.

"At least those guys are trying." I muttered. Ramsey and Owen's hearts were in the right place, but it was clear that they weren't exactly sure how to give Chloe enough of what a little girl needed. I could relate to Chloe in that sense, with my Mom being gone when I was still young, the rest of my family had a hard time knowing how to take care of me.

"Heh, even if I don't quite fit the par, I might be able to give this place a 'woman's touch' just yet." I mused as I made Chloe's plate. Chloe looked at it with a little light in her tired eyes before she looked at me.

"Can I have Pink Milk…?" She asked, situating a fork in her hand, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's in the fridge…" She yawned and I realized what she was talking about.

"You got it kiddo!" I said with a smile before pouring her a cup of "Pink Milk".

"Here you go, a tall glass of 'Pink Milk'." I said, handing her the little plastic cup with a picture of a puppy on it.

"…This is plastic…" She said with a furrowed brow.

I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Okay, a tall plastic of Pink Milk then."

She seemed satisfied with that and went ahead and started to eat.

I began making my plate when I heard the sound of footsteps overhead and another set come down the stairs.

"Chloe, did you cook something?" The gruff voice belonging to Ramsey hit my ears.

Chloe shook her head, looking much more awake now.

"Nope! Molly did!" She said, pointing a finger at me. Ramsey stepped fully into the kitchen and I gave a nervous chuckle and showed him the plate I had just gotten done making. He seemed to examine it before giving me a contemplating look.

"I made breakfast for everyone." I said with a weak smile before setting it on the place next to Chloe's seat. Ramsey eyed the food before going to sit down by his Granddaughter. He gave her a smile as she looked at him with her glass…excuse me…_plastic_ of "Pink Milk" in hand.

"It's really good Grampa!" She exclaimed. This seemed to pique his interest and he took up a fork before he put some of the Seafood Fried Rice into his mouth. He chewed thoroughly before swallowing. With a content face, he gave me a nod.

"It's good." He offered, which was probably the godliest compliment I was going to get from the stoic old man. He continued to eat, I noticed that he seemed very happy with the boiled egg on his plate.

"I try." I said in response before I made my way back to the stove to fix myself a plate. The intoxicating bouquet of the meal was making my mouth water and my stomach was beginning to try to eat itself…at least that's what it felt like.

As I heaped the food onto my plate, I heard heavy foot steps make their way down the stairs. Owen's massive physique soon made it's way into my sight and I sighed as I begrudgingly set the plate I had made at the table for him, he looked like he was having a rough morning.

"Why is your hair dripping wet, Owen?" Chloe piped up as Owen took his seat at the table. I hadn't noticed before, but Owen's spikes were now a little droopy as drops of water spilled onto his shoulders.

"I took a bath since I forgot last night, but the water was colder than it usually is in the morning." He sighed, placing a hand to his forehead and propping his elbow up on the table.

Ramsey gave a grunt.

"You should have taken it when we got home instead of later. If you didn't notice, Chloe and Molly had all ready taken theirs before we got back." Ramsey said.

Owen could only give a quiet 'I see' before he picked up his fork absentmindedly and started to eat.

"That reminds me…" Chloe began and I turned to her as Ramsey and Owen continued to eat.

"I didn't want to mention it before…but I saw a big pink looking mark on you last night. What was that?" She asked. I gave her a little shrug and shoveled some more food into my mouth even though I noticed Ramsey's attention had been caught.

"I don't know what you're talking about kiddo." I responded and Chloe scrunched up her face.

"But, I really did see it." She insisted.

"The lighting is pretty bad in this building; the light's probably just making you see things." I explained and she looked at her Grandfather who seemed less interested now and then at Owen.

"Do you believe me Owen?" She tried.

Owen gave a little yawn.

"Pink mark's sound pretty farfetched, don't worry about it." He said and leaned his head in his hand tiredly.

I shook my head at his tired behavior and went to prepare my plate _FINALLY _and gave a sympathetic smile to Chloe who was pouting. While I emptied the skillet and pot of its remaining food, I heard the clinking of cutlery over the plates and kind of felt at home.

"Whoa." I heard Owen's groggy voice brighten up. I stopped loading my plate for a second so I could listen to him. I swear…if he has even one tiny complaint, I'm going to-

"This is the best. It's my favorite. I didn't think you'd have enough time to cook Gran-Boss, you never do."

I heard Chloe start to giggle in her seat.

"GranBoss?" She repeated before giggling again.

"Sorry, Boss." Owen muttered sheepishly. Ramsey didn't make a sound in return…did he not want Owen to call him Grandpa?

"Molly made it." Ramsey finally spoke up.

At the mention of my name, I went back into motion to fill my plate up. The room was silent, save for Chloe eating; I could tell it was her since I could hear her "om nom nom" sounds…

I'm serious; she's making sound effects over there.

When I finally turned around Ramsey and Owen were staring at me. Now, I'm not a very shy or uncertain person…but what am I supposed to do when two guys are staring at me when I'm about to sit at a table with them? It was unnerving, okay!

Nonetheless, I took the seat by Owen, feeling like the new kid during lunch.

I was going to try and ignore Owen's gaze, as Ramsey stopped staring at me after I had taken a seat. When I stuffed the fork in my mouth, I stole a glance to my side to see if Owen was still staring at me. At that same exact moment, he said something that was completely out of character for the Owen I had known for three days now.

"Thank you." He said and with a smile at that. I almost choked on my food but managed to swallow it down before standing up.

"Anyone thirsty?" I asked and Chloe held out her 'plastic' for a refill.

"Green tea." Ramsey simply said.

"Water." Owen said, his tired demeanor having lifted maybe by an inch.

That's right, Owen was tired. Which meant he was acting unlike himself. I'm just getting all worked up over nothin'; there's no way in Hell that Owen Moore could be nice…right?

**[X X X]**

"I told you he was nice." Phoebe said when I told her about my encounter with Owen that morning. After breakfast, I went over to the General Store to gather the things I needed for Chloe and myself before dropping it off in the bathroom at the Blacksmith's. I put the blow drier on the vanity near the bed I've been sleeping in. After that, we went straight to the mines.

"I still think he was just tired." I argued back with her as I made some more progress in my finds.

"Owen really is a nice guy. I've not seen him act rude to you yet…in fact, I've only seen _you_ act rude to _him_." Phoebe said and I gave her a disbelieving look.

"You're kidding me! What about the look he gave me the night we saw him and some of the others outside the bar."

"Molly, it was dark out. The lack of light could have obviously hindered your vision, causing your retinas to pick up the wrong images to send to your brain."

"…My wha-"

"Your eyes were playing tricks on you!" The greenette cut my question off quickly.

"Well golly gee whiz, I'm not exactly an expert at scientific terms! I'm actually smarter than I come off though." I said while giving a sarcastic roll of my eyes. Believe me, golly gee whiz is better than what I _wanted_ to say.

"Hmmm." Phoebe seemed to ponder on my words and I gave her a side glance.

"Don't push me…" I warned and she gave a giggle.

"Anyway…so I noticed you bought some really flowery smelling body washes and shampoo." Phoebe gave a smile.

"Yeah, last night Chloe had me using Owen's manly smelling shampoo…it reeked of cologne."

"Oh, so that's what that smell was. I just figured you had helped Owen out earlier today. Sometimes scents can rub off onto another person."

I looked at her with an unhappy gaze.

"Hold on…you mean you can still _smell_ it on me?" I asked and she nodded.

I threw down my burlap sack and stared at her.

"I've gotta go wash." I decided.

"Huh? Why?" She asked and I gave her a look like 'you must be frickin' retarded'.

"Um, you must be frickin' retarded Pheobe!" I shouted my thoughts; she gave me a shocked expression.

"_Excuse me?_ I'll have you know that I have a very high IQ and I'm am not in any way-"

"Relax Phoebe, it's an expression!" I said, slapping her on the shoulder, knocking her glasses loose only slightly.

"What I mean is that I can't believe you can't put two and two together!"

She stared at me, fixing her glasses back to their rightful way.

"I'm not following you."

"Look, if I go drop off my finds at the Accessory Shop while smelling like a guy…what do you think that's going to make Julius think?"

She opened her mouth but I gave her a little 'zip it up' gesture.

"He's not going to think that I was hugged up against Owen or helping him like you thought. No, because he's all ready been spreading stupid shit around town, he's going to assume the worse thing possible."

Phoebe eyes widened considerably as she got what I meant. We were ready to get out of there and get me a quick bath when Owen came up the stairs.

"Time to pack it in." He said and gestured me to follow him out.

"Uh, actually, I think I'm going to take a shower first." I said and he gave me a confused look.

"A shower? And why would you want to wash? You have to take your sack to the jewelers anyway; you'll get dirty sorting through stuff." He figured as he adjusted the burlap sacks that he was holding to his other shoulder.

"Yeah, well…I." I looked to Phoebe and she shrugged her shoulders. I was at a loss for words.

"Oh, I get it. You're all ready getting lazy, huh?" Owen's voice suddenly said. To anyone else it would have probably sounded understanding…to me he sounded like the prickiest prick this side of Castanet.

"…Wanna run that by me again?" I asked him.

"You're getting lazy so you want _me_ to take your sack up while you go and…do whatever it is you do." He said.

Phoebe looked at me, as if I really had a way to lie my way out of this. I gritted my teeth and stared at him.

"Bite your effin' tongue you jerk-off. I'm not lazy!" I possibly growled at him before I swung my burlap sack over my shoulder and followed him up. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looked pretty frickin' happy about my reaction.

Phoebe's a liar, Owen _is _a jerk.

Owen and I got to the Accessory Shop and approached the counter, waiting for Mira to get done with something else she was working on. I was at the counter for a while before I realized that Julius was walking up to us. I didn't have time to react fast enough so I just put my head down and hoped he wasn't going to catch the scent on me.

"Good afternoon Molly and Owen!" He seemed to sing. He opened his mouth but before he said another word he stopped and looked down at me. I gave him a glance and a slight nod while he gave me an appraising look. I almost thought that he had caught a whiff until he gave a smile.

"You're rather quiet today." He said and, with hum, went into the back room as Mira came out.

We gave her half our wonderfuls, she appraised our finds, and we went on our way. I breathed a sigh of relief; Julius must not be able to catch scents too well.

"So, you gonna take your bath first?" I asked Owen and he gave a thoughtful look.

"I'll go bathe in the hot springs…it'd be easier that way." He said and started upstairs to probably get his things. I was okay with that, so I went upstairs and got the bath ready for myself before grabbing a towel and then going to the bath. The shampoo, conditioner, and body wash I bought for myself was a hyancith and raspberry mix…it was soothing and I enjoyed bathing in it.

"I don't even care that this kinda thing is really girly…it smells so good…" I sighed, indulging in the fragrance.

"I feel like I should have some flower petals in here…that'd be soo beast." I said, sinking down lower in the water. It was quite a while when I decided to finally wash my hair and condition it.

"Right now I could have the whole island hate me and not even care." I said with content as I got out the bath and traveled back to Chloe's room to search my suitcase for an outfit. There sat Phoebe on the bed along with Maya who was playing and giggling around with Chloe on the floor.

"Hey, I see you guys missed me so much that you came to pick me up?" I said with a smirk.

Maya glanced up from her position on the floor and her smile dropped. My first thought was that she was going to freak out about me exposing myself (even though Owen wasn't here), but when she looked towards Phoebe who was giving me a troubled look, well, I thought someone had died.

"What's the matter with you two?" I asked and they exchanged glances.

"Molly, we have a situation." Phoebe started.

I raised an eyebrow at them.

"What type?"

"A Julius type." Maya said and Chloe gave all of us confused looks.

"What's wrong?" She asked and I gave her a smile.

"Nothing…hey there's some cookies in the fridge, why don't you go eat em' all up? Mkay kiddo?" I said and Chloe gave a big grin.

"Mmkay!" She squealed happily as she shot up and out the room. I could hear her excited little feet tap their way all the way down to the kitchen.

I smiled after her before turning back to my two friends.

"So…I hope this isn't about what I think it's about."

"You did say that you're smarter than you let on." Phoebe said and I groaned as I sat on the bed next beside her.

"What's the damage?"

Maya clicked her tongue.

"Well, it's all ready gotten to the bar so…everyone on the island who hasn't met you yet now thinks that you're, like, a dike!" Maya exclaimed.

"I think what really hit hard with the people is when he said you used cologne…so I can only guess that he caught your scent." Phoebe added. I could only stare off into space and think about every single thing I wanted to do to Julius at that moment…and those things are not good…not at all.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

Phoebe gave me a skeptical look as if she were about to ask a question but Maya cut her off quickly.

"The bar!" She chirped in a happy tone. I nodded my head calmly.

"Okay…lemme get dressed." I said and started to rummage through one of my suitcases, I didn't get a chance to really unpack yet.

"What are you going to do?" Maya asked.

"Yes, I should ask the same…" Phoebe muttered.

"Nothing…I just feel like drinking tonight." I said with nothing in my voice betraying my actual emotion.

_RAGE_.

"W-we're going to the _bar_?" Maya asked and Phoebe gave a rigid look.

"Are you guys afraid of a little alcohol or somethin'?" I asked as I found a bra and some panties to put on, the girls in the room politely turned away as I did so.

"No! I mean, I'm not! I'm not sure about Phoebe." Maya glanced at the still shell-shocked girl.

"It's just that…there's a certain someone there that isn't, whachacallit…'proper' to me."

"You mean there's some guy who's mean to _you_? Little miss Sunshine?" I was thrown a little off my tracks at that notion. Who didn't love Maya? She was a ditz, yes, but she was a nice girl at heart.

"He's sarcastic and rude to everyone…but to me…" She paused.

"I don't think he likes being around me…"

I put on some dark green cargo capris with a navy blue tank top and a light, baggy, black jacket. Some black tennis shoes finished my look. I decided to zip the jacket up to just a little above my belly button.

"Well, his loss. You're a nice girl so…whateva." I said. Yup, that's basically how girl talk was for me.

Maya seemed genuinely shocked by my comment.  
>"You really think so?" She asked in awe.<p>

"Uh…duh. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." I snorted as if that was the most ridiculous thing to do.

"Wow…thanks. Just, usually girls are always the most judgmental people." She said with a smile.

"No prob…though I'm technically a dike according to Julius." I responded with a frown to which Maya returned. She didn't seem very happy about the rumor either.

I looked over at Phoebe who was still sitting stock still.

"Um…yo Fifi." I called to her, thinking it was a pretty good nickname seeing how I'm not too good at making them. She glanced up to me with a confused expression.

"Is…that supposed to mean _me_?" She questioned. I gave a shrug and answered.

"Well, I thought it was good."

"It makes me sound like a female entertainer."

"You mean a stripper?" Maya asked.

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yes I mean a stripper…" Phoebe muttered quietly.

I gave her a wink.

"I bet you could work it Fifi."

Phoebe only sent me an unamused glare which I gave a kissy face to.

"Anyway, what's up with your reaction to the bar? You got somethin' against it?"

Phoebe tensed back up and gave me an uncertain look.

"I…I'd rather not say." She stated lamely.

"Huh…well let's get going then." I said and opened the room door.

"What…you mean, you don't want to know?" Phoebe asked with confusion.

"I do." Maya chimed in while raising her hand. Phoebe couldn't help but crack a smile at her.

"Well, are you gonna tell me?" I chuckled slightly.

"I just thought…" She trailed off a little, looking at her hands as she tapped her fingers against one another.

"Hey." I said, causing her to look me in the eye.

"I'm not going to make you talk about it if you don't want to. When you're ready to say something, I'll listen." I told her.

"Ditto!" Maya said and jumped by my side, linking arms with me in the process.

Phoebe blinked in surprise and she gave a thankful smile.

"I'm grateful…thanks." She muttered and we gave her a smile.

"Anyway, I'll only stop by there for a second. How about it?" I suggested.

"Well…I don't have a shift until later tonight so…sure." Maya said.

"Only a second?" Phoebe asked.

"It'll be _so_ quick." I said and Phoebe gave me a questionable gaze before shrugging her shoulders.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." She sighed and I gave a little 'yes' before we went downstairs.

I saw Chloe eating the cookies that Maya had given me; she seemed very content with them.

"Liking those cookies?" I asked her and she nodded with a wide smile.

"Wanna come with us?" I asked again and she shook her head. I guess she was content with just sitting here and stuffing her face with the cookie-goodness she had in her mouth.

"Okay kiddo. Just chill here then, I'll be back in time to show you the new stuff I got for you." She seemed excited with my last statement before swallowing a cookie.

"If you're back early enough…will you make dinner?" Chloe asked and I nearly laughed.

"Tell you what, you tell Boss to go pick up some ingredients before he heads for the bar and I'll come back super early to make you something. Sound good to you?" I asked and she nodded exuberantly with a cute little smile on her face.

"Kaykay!" She shouted and I patted her head before we left out the door.

"You're really good with Chloe." Maya said.

"She's a good kid. And too cute for life." I said simply.

As we continued down to the bar, my mind began to turn with questions. One in particular was: "How many people actually believed Julius?"

"How many people on the island would believe Julius?" I asked and Phoebe gave a little look that seemed almost pained.

"A lot of them. Especially our age group. They're all keen to gossip so I would prepare myself for the worst if I were you."

I gave a curious look at her; she seemed like she knew how it felt. Maybe this was one reason why she never went to the bar.

"If that's the case…then it'd be bad for you two to go in with me, right?" I asked while folding my hands behind my head with nonchalance. I didn't want Phoebe and Maya to get a bad rep because of Julius' malicious story-telling.

"What! Are you telling us to just let you go in alone?" Maya seemed appalled by my insinuation.

"That's right."

"No way!" The orange-headed girl protested.

I shook my hands a little behind my head as the baggy sleeves were in the way of my thumbs. I don't know why…I just really liked baggy clothing.

"Molly, I can't agree to that…why don't we just go to the Inn?" Phoebe suggested but I shook my head.

"I'm not going to let Julius continue to spread rumors like he is...it rubs me the wrong way, ya know? I mean, last time I checked high school ended 3 years ago." I said.

"But-"

"Look, I know you guys don't like the bar. I'll go in and have a little chat with Julius and then I'll hop on over to the Inn. It'll be fine and everything will blow over before it even starts."

Maya and Phoebe exchanged looks of worry.

"Trust me." I said and they gave sighs of defeat.

"Don't give Julius anything else to bash you with." Maya warned and I gave her a little smirk.

"You really think he could say anything worse about me at this point?" I questioned and she gave me a little smile back.

"I guess not." Maya replied.

"He could find a way…" Phoebe chimed sourly.

"Ah, I can just sense the optimism Fifi. I love it, I really do." I said and Phoebe rolled her eyes. Whether it was at my sarcastic comment or her nickname, I'll never know.

After another second or two, Phoebe and Maya were finally on their way to the Inn. There was no hesitance in my steps as I made my way toward the lively looking building with the sign out front saying Brass Bar. The sound of obnoxious conversation filled my ears when I neared the doors and the smell of food mixed with the familiar smell of alcohol intoxicated my senses. I immediately shook my head of the thought.

"Okay, Molly. You're hear to talk…not to drink."

I know, my first impression made it seem like I was all about drinking contests every night. Well, I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. I was never an abusive drinker…of course I never really had anyone to abuse in the first place so I wouldn't know. Still, it was best to try and cut down my in take just in case I did get a little tipsy.

Again, I shook away my thoughts of alcohol, it was bad to have conversations with imaginary audiences in your head anyway. Am I right, or am I right?

Proceeding through the doors, the atmosphere immediately hit me as overly joyous, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It was obvious that a lot of the grown people on Castanet were increasingly busy, and that a drink at the Bar was a great way to wind down from a day of hard labor. I can relate to that, I really can. No one seemed to notice when I walked in, and I liked that just fine, I don't need any sort of attention when the majority of the islanders thought I was a dike because of some purple-haired pretty boy.

I immediately spotted said man sitting at the counter of the bar, twirling what looked like a cocktail in his hand as he talked to a man behind the counter. The other guy had strawberry-blonde colored hair and violet eyes. It was safe to say he was a nice looking guy…but not exactly my cup of tea. I didn't give a second thought to anyone else in the bar after that though, my eyes were set on Julius and Julius only. I strode up to the counter and was amused by his completely oblivious reaction to my arrival.

"So, Julius." I said, breaking him from his conversation with the man behind the counter. Julius turned with a smile and, almost immediately, his face dropped into a somewhat frown.

"Dear, you're actually out in public looking like _that_?" He said and kind of scrunched up his nose.

"I would ask you the same thing, but then again I'm not rude like you." I said giving him a smirk.

He shrugged and looked back at the violet-eyed man.

"Oh well, what else can you expect from her? You simply can't change someone's ways." Julius said with a condescending smirk and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, like how I can't change the faggoty way you dress or the malicious rumors you love the spread like a little high school girl." I said casually as I occupied the bar stool nearest to him.

Julius almost did a spit take as he glanced at me as if he were livid. The violet-eyed man seemed to be getting a kick out of this. I gave Julius a smile as he ordered another cocktail for the stress I'm sure I was putting on him.

"Listen here 'doll face'." I started and laid a hand on the table.

"I'm by no means a 'dike'. Nor am I homosexual. And, bruh, if I was it'd be none of your business." I started to stroke my invisible beard. I noticed the sound in the bar dying down and I could tell some people were directing their attention towards me.

"On second thought, scratch that. It probably would be part of your business since I'd probably be hitting on _you_ if I was a lesbian." A series of murmurs and gasps made their way around the bar. How mature…

"Damn…" The violet-eyed guy breathed.

"But since I'm not a lesbian, you have no chance with me. So to make this simple for ya…stop spreading lies about me, not cool, this ain't high school. Let me do the job I came here to do because, really, your job doesn't suit your gender as much as my job doesn't suit mine." I said and got up from the bar to walk away.

Apparently, Julius wasn't done with the conversation because I felt him forcefully tug on my hood. I immediately whipped around to look at him but that probably wasn't the best idea. The bar stool made him taller than me while I was standing, my movement cause the jacket to pry off of me, and it ripped pretty badly from my left shoulder to mid-back. My once baggy appearance was now replaced with a tight shirt wearing chick and I didn't like it one bit. When I looked up and met with Julius' and the bartender's eyes I knew exactly what they were surprised with. All guys would be surprised to see a plain ol' tom-boyish girl like myself with a set of big ones just lying on her chest. It's also one of the many things on a girl's body that a guy thinks about almost constantly. My older bros taught me that much.

Then, when a sudden breeze hit me, I realized it was more than just a tight shirt showing.

The somewhat tan flesh of my bosom was peaking out of the bra and tank top ever so slightly, revealing with it part of a scar that ran across the front of my torso. The part they saw was across the left breast. I immediately snatched the ripped jacket from the ground beside me and covered myself as I scanned the room. There were curious gazes, but no one besides Julius and Violet-eyes saw the real problem. I cleared my throat a little as I readjusted myself back into my top, giving Julius a glare the entire time.

With a sigh, I stood up and dusted myself off before retrieving my jacket from the floor and approaching Julius on his bar stool. There were so many things that I could do to him…castration sounded pretty good to me right now. But I wouldn't be satisfied with taking something that nobody would miss. So, I reached over and grabbed his cocktail. He flinched as he waited for me to pour it over his head, but I didn't do that. Instead, I held the glass high before downing the fluid myself, the tingly feeling the alcohol gave my throat was welcomed by my senses.

"Fantastic." I said with a grin as I dropped the glass to the floor, letting it shatter. I then turned to the man behind the counter.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked. He had to shake himself from his trance as he looked at me with a normal stare now.

"Chase Harving." He answered.

"Okay Chase, well, just letting you know that my buddy, Julius, will be paying for that glass and any other thing I get or break in this facility from now on. So put it on his tab." I said and gave Chase a smile.

"And don't say a word about what you just saw." I added before walking out the door. I wasn't going to let some stupid little incident get me down…but that was my favorite jacket so I'm going to be a little pissed for the next few days.

When I got to the staircase that lead to the Inn, I noticed Phoebe and Maya hanging around on the steps. Maya was sitting down, head in her hands with a worried look on her face and Phoebe was leaned against the rail while standing. There was a contemplative look on the bespectacled girl's face, as if she were going over some things in her mind.

"What're you two doing on the steps?" I asked them as I resituated the torn jacket that was slung over my shoulder. They both looked up and small smiles reached their faces.

"We were waiting for you." Maya said with a peppy tone. I was a little shocked, I'll admit.

"Waiting for me? You mean you didn't even go in yet?" I asked.

"Well, we decided it wouldn't feel right. It's only been a few days…but going in together all ready feels like tradition." Phoebe piped and could only give the two a wide smile.

"Geez, you guys are too cute for life." I gushed in a teasing matter and they both gave me unsatisfied expressions as I made my way up the steps.

"You're sounding like a guy again…" Maya deadpanned.

"A flirtatious guy at that." Phoebe agreed.

I shrugged.

"Oops?" I offered as I helped Maya to her feet.

We continued the conversation in the Inn, we didn't order anything tonight, just sat and talked while Maya did her thing. Jake, Colleen, and even Yolanda agreed that my speech was more like a male's way of talking. I tried explaining that city slang only made it seem that way, but in the end I didn't win the conversation.

"Told ya." Maya rubbed in my face and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Whateva." I responded and we laughed before I noticed Phoebe checking her watch.

"Phoebe, that's the umpteenth time you've checked the time, what's up?" I asked and she gave me a startled expression.

"Well, I actually need to be getting home now. I promised my Mother something." She explained, rather vaguely though.

"What's the something?" Maya asked, there weren't really any customers coming in so she didn't have much to do.

Phoebe waved a hand in dismissal.

"Just something. It's nothing exciting or anything but she just wants me to be home in time to do it. So I've got to get going." Phoebe stood up.

"You want me to come with?" I asked and Phoebe gave an alarmed look.

"Uh…no that won't be necessary Molly. You don't have to leave early all because I am, in fact I'd rather you didn't." She said with a nervous twinge to her voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive!" She answered quickly. Before I could ask another question, Phoebe was out the door. I looked at Maya who seemed just as confused as I was…but then again there was nothing new with Maya being confused. She didn't seem to know about a lot of things going on in town. Nonetheless, I stayed and talked with Maya about random things for a while but because of her ditzy nature I ended up staying longer than I had planned. She was actually interesting to talk to if you brought up the right things like, say for instance, food. She could talk about food non-stop if she wanted to.

The clock read 9:15 and I decided that would be a good enough time to leave the Inn since I basically promised to make her dinner.

"So soon?" Colleen asked with a bit of disappointment.

"Yeah, I've gotta get back to the shop." I explained and she gave an understanding gaze.

"All right, have a safe night." She said and I gave her a nod.

The air was a little warm and the sky was lighter than it should normally be; I noted both of these things as I started my walk away from the Inn. It must be that Summer sun carefully creeping on us. I was actually looking forward to the season this year; that was a bit strange for me.

"Heh, this Island's got some strange tricks up its sleeves." I chuckled to no one in particular.

"Yes…that it does." A deep and mellowed voice responded, letting me know that I wasn't alone.

I looked up ahead of me and saw the familiar robe of Wizard blowing in the late day breeze.

"Trying to live up to your nickname I see. Mysticality is a good color on ya." I joked and Wizard gave me a smirk in return.

"'Mysticality'…is not a word." He said.

"I knew that, but people make up new words all the time." I responded with a smirk of my own. He gave a little grin at my joke and waited in his place as I neared him.

"So, where's your overly buff friend?" I asked, looking up and down the road to catch sight of Owen.

"Owen…he would be at the bar…more than likely." Wizard spoke, carefully considering each word.

"Why aren't you there too?" I asked him and he gave a little shrug.

"I do accompany him…on occasion. It's not my…'thing' as Owen would say." He answered, seeming a bit put off by his own speech.

"You two are an odd pair, ya know that?"

Wizard gave a peculiar look at me.

"I suppose your acquaintances…suit you better?" He remarked. I put my hands in the air and smiled.

"Hah! You got me. We're not exactly peas in a pod either. Still, I can't understand how people are drawn to his jerky attitude." I huffed.

"Owen…is a kind person." Wizard said with a frown. I think I might have offended him somehow.

"You're his friend. Friends talk friends up to other people."

Wizard still stared at me with the same expression and I gave a sigh.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that he's so frickin' frustrating. I mean, I don't think anyone knows how he-"

"Owen is not…good with words sometimes. He is, however…a kind person." Wizard said with and shook his head in dismay.

"He may have been unfairly rude…but two wrongs are still wrong." His voice rang through with a sense of finality in it.

I blinked a little in surprise, it was really weird to see the perceived as stoic Wizard become rather serious. He gave a smile at my bewilderment, seeming to lighten up slightly.

"You'll see…soon enough." He said right before the previously mentioned jerk showed up.

"Hey Wizard! You hangin' out tonight?' Owen called to his wise friend. Wizard only gave a shake of his head.

"Ah, too bad." Owen responded and seemed to have noticed me. It also seemed that he wanted a word with me because he started to approach me with a serious look.

"I'll take my leave…" Wizard said and headed further north of Harmonica Town. Owen gave him a little nod in goodbye before turning back to me.

"What's this I hear about you making Julius pay for your drinks?" Owen asked with a little bit of anger. I almost gagged on the irony of this situation. I was the victim in that situation, not Julius…until the end at least.

I wanted to spit fire and acid into his face but I remembered that Wizard and I just got done talking about mine and Owen's behavior…kinda. So, I sucked it up, gave him a totally calm look, and responded.

"Don't worry about it." I said in the most nonchalant voice I could gather up. He stared at me like I'd just told him I was eloping with a fish, and that was my cue to just keep walking back to the shop.

I guess he eventually broke out of his trance because he was now right behind me as I crossed the bridge to the Farmlands.

"What do you mean don't worry about it? Of course I'm gonna worry, you're making someone pay for you! Did you force him to?"

I was almost shocked that he would admit so easily that I (a woman) could force a man to do something…but seeing Julius was, well, Julius, I guess he didn't think that accusation was too farfetched. Not to mention, it was kind of accurate.

"It doesn't matter." I said with a clear and confident voice. I picked up my pace and we were now going past the big pond that was next to the deprecated old Farm Buildings.

"What's your deal?" He asked in a frustrated tone. The sky was now blackening and I could only just make out Owen's massive physique.

"I should be asking you the same damn question!" I shot back at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked furiously as I picked up my pace going up the mountain to the bridge.

"Have you listened to the way you've been talking to me?"

"I kind of have to since I'm the one talking." He retorted.

"I'm being frickin' serious right now you ass hole! Where the hell do you get off just treating me like I'm a hindrance to your work when I'm obviously working too? Do you know that..." I stopped talking as we neared the Blacksmith's.

"You know what...it doesn't matter. Like you would listen to me anyway." I sighed with annoyance as we entered the Blacksmith's.

"So you're just gonna keep PMSing over everything?" Owen muttered.

"Give me a break you fuc-"

I was cut off by the sound of someone puking and moaning in pain. Actually...it sounded a lot like Chloe.

"Chloe!" I shouted with worry as I looked for the cute little girl. Owen rushed in just as fast as I did and we quickly found Chloe hunched up in the corner. Vomit was all over the ground that surrounded her.

"Goddess!" Owen exclaimed with the most fearful voice I've heard from a man. He ran toward her and took her into his arms.

"M..Mommy..." Chloe breathed out a haggard breath. She sounded delusional as well.

"Where's Grandpa?" Owen asked.

"...Market...food..." Chloe muttered out.

She must've told Ramsey to go out and get stuff for me to cook with.

I rushed over to the two and could actually heard Chloe's stomach gurgling, possibly meaning she was getting ready to spill her guts again. It would be bad if she vomited all over herself. Without hesitating, I threw the ripped jacket in my hands over some of Owen's bicep, right before Chloe puked again. It was a horrid smell, but I could faintly smell chocolate.

"Oh Goddess kiddo. How many cookies did you eat?" I murmured to her soothingly.

"Only five...in the box..." She strained.

"Five? Then how're you vomiting? Are you allergic?" I asked incredulously.

"Wait...what cookies?" Owen asked as he cradled Chloe gently.

"Cookies that Maya baked for me. I decided to let Chloe have them for snack." I explained and Owen gave a long groan.

"No, no no! Maya's cooking is like poison! Usually the sickness isn't so bad since not many keep eating her stuff." Owen said and shook his head in grim dismay, looking heartbroken at the sight of his little cousin in so much pain.

"Wait...you knew that and you were going to let _me_ eat them!" I asked.

"Well, I-"

"This is exactly what I meant. Dammit...whatever let me call the doctor." I shook my head in disgust at Owen's actions. If he would've just told me, I would've thrown them out and Chloe wouldn't have eaten them.

I went over to the store's phone and found the numbers to the other business' posted next beside it.

"Choral Clinic..." I muttered as I dialed in the number. It took a few rings for them to finally answer.

"This is Irene. Do you need a remedy or cold medicine this time?" I could hear the direct voice of an older woman ask me.

"What? No, I'm not Ramsey or whoever you think I am. My name's Molly Cameron, the new Blacksmith's Apprentice. We have an emergency with Chloe that you need to come over and check out." I responded, trying to sound as formal as possible as to not piss off the stuck-up sounding woman.

"What kind of emergency?" The woman (Irene) asked with some concern.

"Well, I'm not really sure what's wrong with her but-"

"Do you know what caused it at least?" Irene sounded impatient.

I paused for a moment...maybe this was a reoccurring thing in town?

"Maya's cooking." I stated.

"Mother of The Harvest King! How much did she eat?" Irene seemed rather alarmed now.

"Five chocolate chip cookies." I responded.

"Oh, no...five chocolate chip..." Irene groaned in anguish.

"Doctor Jin will be over right away." Irene said before I heard her shouting urgently to someone else near her I'm sure.

I hung up the phone looking at it oddly. Maya had told me that the Doctor was out on a trip of some sort. Shrugging off my curiosity, I went back over to Owen and Chloe. Owen was cradling Chloe in an affectionate way.

"It's okay, the doctor will be here soon. Just hold on Chloe."

"I thought Jin was out on some trip." Owen said.

"That's what I heard but, hey, if the man's here the man's here."

I watched the scene for a little before I decided to spring into action.

"C'mon, that ripped jacket isn't going to do a good job of keeping the vomit off her for long. Let's take her upstairs and get a trash can." I said.

As much as Owen and I probably wanted to rip each other's throats out right now, we didn't have time to argue with one another on what to do.

"Can you hold her real quick then. Let me get her some water." He said and I took her from him without any complaint. She wasn't looking too good at all, her face was all green from probably trying to hold back her vomit for a bit.

Owen went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. At that exact moment, Chloe's stomach gurgled again. I wasn't able to readjust the jacket in time and she ended up throwing up all over me. The smell and the sickly warm feeling of the regurgitated food and liquid made me want to throw-up as well. But I had to suck it up and just wave it off as I just tried my best to keep it off of Chloe.

"I'm sorry..." She squeaked and started to tear up. No one likes throwing up, especially not little kids. So I could understand her tears.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I said, trying my hardest not to wiggle her around. The movement could make her nauseous.

"Dang Chloe. You sure did a number on her shirt." Owen tried to joke with her as he took her back from me. He had took the time to get one of Chloe's cute little cups down for her too.

"Uh-huh..." Chloe said with a weak voice that probably made Owen want to kick himself for not throwing those cookies away. Then again, I shouldn't be thinking about how much of a prick he is right now.

Owen carried her up the stairs as I followed with the nearest waste can I could find (which I dumped my ruined jacket in). He laid her on the bed, propping her up with all her fluffy pillows. She started to whimper.

"My stomach..." She said with a sob.

Owen gave a hopeless look on what to do.

"Have you ever had an upset stomach before?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"No, never. I've been able to help with other sicknesses...but I have no clue what to do right now." He admitted with grief.

I walked over to him and knelt next to the bed.

"You have to rub her stomach. Like this." I said and started to rub Chloe's tummy gently.

"It helps the pain if only a little. Plus, it's comforting and it'll calm her down." I said.

I pulled my hand back and watched Owen begin to imitate what I did.

"Wow. You gotta gentle touch for someone with such huge hands." I said in surprise. I didn't take him as the easily-gentle type.

Chloe seemed to calm down a little as Owen rubbed her stomach. It seemed to calm him down too.

"I'll go clean up the vomit, you just make sure she's feeling comfortable. The water should help her too so that was a good call." I said and made my way back down stairs, searching for the cleaning products. When I found them, I made sure to bathe the floor in Pinesol. I got it cleaned up pretty well right beforeI heard the door open.

"Doctor? When did you get back?" I heard Ramsey's voice as he stepped through the threshold of the house.

"I actually arrived not even a few hours ago when I got a call about your Granddaughter, Chloe." A voice that I could only assume to be Doctor Jin's fill my ear.

"What do you mean you got a call about Chloe?" Ramsey's voice sounded alarmed as he made his way into the kitchen.

Doctor Jin was a man wearing glasses and a white doctor's coat. He was definitely of Asian descent, that much was for certain.

"What a strong scent of lemon..." The doctor remarked as he looked in my direction.

"Yeah, I was cleaning up the vomit. The smell was a lot worse before." I explained and Jin gave a nod while Ramsey looked at me in shock.

"Vomit? Has Chloe been vomiting?" He asked with concern. I could plainly see the groceries in his hands too.

"Yeah. Owen and I came home to find her getting sick in the corner. We managed to keep it off of her, but she did get it on me. Owen and her are upstairs in her room right now. Owen's keeping her comfortable." I said and the doctor gave a nod.

"Very good. I'll go examine her now then." Jin said and set off up the stairs.

"Thank you." Ramsey responded and followed him upstairs.

I put away the cleaning supplies and let out a long sigh. Tonight just couldn't get any better. I looked over at the groceries that Ramsey sat on the store's counter and got an idea.

"Well, I can't do anything covered in vomit...now can I?" I questioned myself aloud. I climbed up the stairs and to the room, doing my best to stay under the radar as Jin examined Chloe. She was lying down, looking helpless and weak.

I grabbed my night clothes and headed to the bathroom, deciding to use the thing that was obviously not a shower as a shower.

After I got done and disposed of the ruined shirt, I headed back downstairs and found that Ramsey picked up a lot of herbs. Those would be good to make tea with for Chloe. I decided on a raspberry herb tea, it would be good for her.

Ramsey had also picked up bread; if it was food poisoning then the bread would help with soaking up the poison a little. It was something that I learned by reading some stuff online back in my old place. I put it on a little plate for her and started up the stairs. Jin seemed to just be getting done with Chloe's check up.

"It seems that she has food poisoning. I'll bring her some pills tomorrow. Until then, just keep her comfortable and resting." He said and got up to leave.

"Thank you Doctor. We'll have the money ready for you when you get here." Owen said and went back to rubbing Chloe's tummy. I brought the food over to Ramsey.

"The tea will help calm her stomach, the bread will help with the poison a little. Suck it right outta there." I said and he nodded thankfully before trying to get Chloe to eat and drink.

Chloe ended up trying to spit out the tea, she didn't seem to like the flavor at all.

"Chloe, come now." Ramsey chided.

"Don't sweat that. I thought she wouldn't like the tea so I'll go make her some juice. The sugars will help her." I said and went down the stairs to the kitchen. I had noticed that Ramsey picked up a lot of fruit so I'd be able to use that in the mixer.

"Let's see...raspberry juice sounds like the best idea." I decided and grabbed some raspberries to throw them into the mixer.

I added some sugar so the taste wouldn't be too sour and headed back upstairs with it to see Chloe munching softly on some bread.

"Here, this should help a little." I said and let Owen pour some of the pitcher's contents into the now empty cup that he had brought up to Chloe.

He let Chloe sip on it before she gave a tired look and feel back onto her pillow.

"She's tired, we should let her rest for now." Ramsey decided.

"We should get her into her pajamas." Owen said and Ramsey gave a nod. They went to work in getting Chloe undressed and I left it to them.

Thing was, I felt like I kept butting in when I helped with Chloe. This is their family, not mine. I couldn't just step in and expect to be accepted...I already wasn't that welcomed by Owen so that kind of thinking would be pretty much greedy of me.

I could feel my usual gusto drain from me. Every time I thought of family matters I got depressed, which is why I tried not to think about it. Maybe becoming an apprentice here was a bad idea, I didn't know it's be a family business to begin with...it just turned out to be.

When they were done dressing Chloe, Ramsey left the room.

"Hey..." Owen said after Ramsey was gone. I was wondering why he was hanging back; I guess he wanted to talk to me.

"If you weren't here, it probably would've taken twice as long for Chloe to get settled down. Gran-" He let out a long sigh at the syllable.

"**Boss **and I aren't good with much except broken bones and underground gas effects." He said with a grim smile.

"It's nothin, really. I just know how to take care of this kind of stuff." I said with a shrug.

Owen gave me a skeptical look, like he wanted to ask something.

"Anyway...I guess I just want to say thanks." He said and offered his hand to me.

I couldn't help but start to chuckle.

"Geez, do you have to be so formal?" I asked and he gave me a confused look.

"I'm just being nice." He said, sounding a little hurt.

"Hey, don't sound so upset. I respect the gesture." With that I took his hand in mine. When we shook hands, his grip was way too soft for his muscles.

"You're treating my hand like a fragile piece of glass." I said flatly and he finally gave a laugh.

"I'd probably break your hand since I'm so huge." He said, a bit of bitterness showed through his tone.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a pretty tough girl." I said and let go of his hand.

He gave a little smirk.

"Good night." He said and walked to his room.

I shook my head in amusement at our conversation as I turned off the light.

"Maybe I..." I stopped mid-sentence and gave a bitter chuckle.

"Molly you ass. Stop thinking like that." I sighed to myself.

After all...in reality I didn't have enough heart for family anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing you guys!:<strong>

**hendrixthenicecow: WOOT! So many A's and stars! Lol, no but really, I'm glad to know that my story was easy to follow. It's good that your confusion was cleared up as you read on since I think that's a key component in writing (making sure your reader knows what the $#% is going on xD). I try my best to show my readers that I'm thankful that they take their time to read and even review my stories, which is why I have this thanks here. So, thanks for reviewing, and sorry for the long wait! :)**

**Zen Clarke: I'm happy to know that the time between updates didn't bother you too much. But I think I screwed up badly this time, it's been two months I think (sorry about that ^_^''). Thanks for understanding too (especially since i'm not an author who's in high-demand xP) I've heard a lot about college from my bros so I'm sure I'll have my hands tied with it when I get there like you say. With the scenes that have Chloe, I try to make them at least a little meaningful to Molly's character, so it's great that you like them! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you didn't mind the wait ^-^.**

**L'Archel-Hotishi: I agree, there isn't enough Owen (though I noticed that in my absence the number of Owen stories went up. Maybe he's become the popular bachelor for 2012? Lol). Anyway, I'm glad you like Molly's character. I try really hard not to make Molly seem like a Mary-Sue, but I also try to make sure she doesn't seem weak or pitiful at the same time since she's a strong person. I hope her caring side hasn't made her look Mary-Sue either (I always worry about that when I make a chapter that shows a different side of the character). Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter.**

**MorWolfMor: Sup! I'm happy that my story managed to pique your interest, and even happier that you decided to leave a review! It's great that you're enjoying so far, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing and also for waiting!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Boring Day For Revelations

**Sup! Sorry for the long wait! The computer has been down and all that jazz. Anyway, it's not the longest chapter, but it does reveal a little more about Molly. **

**Thanks for reviewing!:**

**MorWolfMor: Thanks for thinking so. I'm glad you appreciated the sweet little tidbit with Chloe (even if it did have vomit). I hope you can forgive me for the long wait and know that the next chapter will be up soon after this one! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BiddyAuthor: Lol yeah, good times good times. It's amazing how time flies though. I actually do kind of miss that version...just a bit. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon!**

**StephanoAtlas: I just noticed where I had made that slip up and I'm going to go back and fix it ASAP! Thanks for pointing that out. Anyway, I was very touched by your comment, it made me feel happy to write this chapter and I'm glad that I was able to appeal to you with this story. This chapter isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it anyway and that you continue to read since the next chapter will be up very soon. Thanks for the review and enjoy!**

**Panda Bandit: Thank you so much for your review. I'm sorry for such a long wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one will be up very soon too!**

**Thanks for the support, and please enjoy Chapter 4! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"How's she doing?" Maya asked as she came through the shop door.<p>

It had been four days since Chloe had gotten sick. Maya, having felt bad because Chloe got sick off of her cookies, has been bringing over little treats from Yolanda for when Chloe gets better. Also due to this unfortunate sickness, Owen and Ramsey haven't been going to the bar after work and I've been cooking the meals.

Come to think of it, the whole schedule changed since Chloe got sick. Ramsey works until late at night in the mines while Owen was in charge of keeping Chloe happy and comfortable; as mentioned previously, I was in charge of the meals. You'd think it would've brought us closer together, but it's clear that Owen and I can only be nice to each other for so long.

"She's still a little upset since she missed the circus. That kid can seriously hold a grudge. As for me, I'm about ready to blow my top." I sighed.

I couldn't stay cooped up in one place while being asked to cook. It wasn't only boring...it was demeaning! I'm not some sort of stay-in-maid!

"What's wrong?" Maya asked as she set the treats on the shop counter.

"Owen came to a conclusion that Chloe's sickness really _was_ my fault." I growled.

"What? How?" Maya inquired.

"Well, he says that I shouldn't have given her a container of cookies in the first place. So then I told him that his trifling ass knew the whole time what the cookies could do to someone, so his grown-tail is at fault!" I said and slammed my hands on the counter.

"You're, like, kidding right?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Worse part about it is that it's a reoccurring argument. And now my dumbass is stressed because I decided to argue back in the first place." I said and let out an irritated groan.

"Geez Molly, calm down for a bit." Maya said with a little sympathetic frown.

"Calm down? Do you know what it's like to argue with a monster truck?"

She shook her head at the question, her brow wrinkling in confusion.

"It's like arguing with a brick wall, except the monster truck will ram you over and over with accusations and reasoning." I shook my head in disgust.

"My shoulders are sore from all this stupid crap." I spat at the air basically.

The house was silent as I stood there, breathing in and out with frustration. The only sound being my breath.

"...I brought pudding..." Maya suddenly chirped.

I only stared at her and she looked at me with a puppy dog face, as if she were making me feel guilty.

. . .

. . .

"Thanks." I said and took it to put in the fridge with the bazillion other things that were contributed by Ramsey's shopping and Yolanda's cooking.

"Sorry that my cooking is, like, the plague." Maya muttered.

"It's okay. My only question is that if you _knew_ what your cooking could do, then why did you give it to me?" I asked while I went about making juice.

"Well, I thought I got it right this time. And since my teacher refuses to help me anymore I have no way of telling if what I make is edible or not." Maya sighed.

"Wait, you're teacher isn't _teaching_ you?" I asked with an incredulous look on my face.

"He tells me that it won't change anything, and it's a waste of his time as well as mine."

I stared at the ceiling for a second before throwing a hand up and slapping it back down to my side.

"See, this shit is why people have to die Maya." I said and started for the door.

"_WAIT_! Molly you don't even know who I'm talking about!" Maya shouted.

"That can change real fast." I said still proceeding towards the exit, knowing full well that anyone of Maya's family members could tell me who's instructing her.

"_NO_!' Maya yelled which caught me off-guard. I turned to meet her pleading eyes.

"It's okay Molly. I can handle it..." She said, pulling at on of her braids.

I gave her a skeptical look before shrugging my shoulders.

"I trust your calls, Maya. If you say someone doesn't have to die, well, then they don't have to die." And with that I went back to my juice preparation.

Maya gave a smile.

"Thanks for not killing people, Molly."

"No prob." I said.

Right then, I heard massive and minuscule footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hi Maya." Chloe's little voice came from the stairwell. She was trying to sound perky, but her lack of energy made her sound pretty weak.

"Hey there Chloe. Hi Owen." Maya responded meekly, no doubt hanging her head in guilt. I kicked my foot out to tap her on the leg; hopefully she realized that it meant I wanted her to stop acting like the world just died.

"Want some juice, Chloe?" I called over my shoulder as I got done making the blueberry concoction.

"Yes, please." Chloe chirped quietly.

I poured her juice in a cup with little drawings of cartoony cows all over it and set it down in front of her. She turned the cup around, poking each one of the cows; she was probably still upset about missing the circus.

The whole time I didn't even acknowledge Owen, nor did he acknowledge me. Translation: we were happy.

"Where's Phoebe?" Chloe suddenly asked.

"Hm? Oh, she's..." My sentence slowly died as I put a hand to my head. The thing is, I hadn't seen Phoebe since Chloe got sick.

I turned to Maya who seemed to be thinking the same as me.

"I've been so busy with my punishment work that I haven't had time to go see her." Maya admitted. Yeah, Maya was being punished for feeding people her food. It's a cruel world out there people, welcome to it.

"Again...why do you have a punishment? How old are you again?" I asked.

"My parents told me that as long as I'm under their roof blah blah blah." Maya said and slumped her shoulders.

"That sucks." I said and shrugged.

"Anyway, I've been busy with everything going on here that I haven't had time to step out the shop to see Phoebe or anyone else for that matter." I muttered.

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion from somewhere nearby basically combo-broke the conversation.

"What in Goddess' name...?" Owen muttered as he bolted out of his chair and to the door.

Chloe stayed seated as she watched Maya and me rush outside, right behind Owen.

"Where'd it come from?" Maya asked as we made it outside.

Owen's face was a dead-pan expression as he merely gestured to a few doors down.

"Heehee...oh." Maya said, her expression changing from concerned to care free.

I, on the other hand, freaked out when I saw black smoke coming from the General Store.

"Holy-_PHOEBE_!" I shouted, bolting off the front porch and to the shop just a few steps away. When I opened the door, smoke hit me in the face like you wouldn't believe, which made me cough up a good part of my lungs I'm sure.

"*cough cough*_ PHOEBE, Mrs. B!_" I called out with worry.

"*Cough* We're fine dear." Barbara's voice rang out clearly from behind the counter.

"*Cough cough* You do reali-*cough* -ze that if this was a fire that you would have been burnt by now?" Phoebe's voice called out to me, obviously referring to my lack of fire caution; like putting the back of my hand to the door before opening it and all that jazz.

"Excuse me for being concerned." I said after I saw Phoebe appear from the lifting smoke. I heard the whirring sound of metal and looked at the front counter to see Barbara with an electrical fan perched on her shelf. The spring-green-haired woman continued to turn on electrical fans around the shop, as if this was protocol.

"Does...this happen often?" I asked, realizing that I was the only person who came to check on them in this situation.

"A lot more often than one would hope." Phoebe replied grimly.

"It's alright Phoebe. You'll get it next time!" Barbara cheered for her daughter. Phoebe gave a little shrug and a sigh.

"Thanks mom." Phoebe replied before slumping against the door way.

"What were you working on anyway?" I asked her with my arms crossed.

Phoebe's face turned into a thin line as she wrinkled her brow slightly.

"It doesn't matter now. I'll have to do some re-calculations before I think about even _thinking_ about this machine." Phoebe replied.

"Wow, I guess Maya was right about things always blowing up in your face." I said while nodding my head.

Phoebe nodded as well and I couldn't help but give a snicker.

"Oh, come on!" Phoebe said, but a smile was threatening to usurp her frown.

"You have to admit, that was pretty damn funny." I joked, nudging her in the arm.

"Whatever." She said, readjusting her glasses only slightly.

"Anyway, thanks for coming to check on us. Not many do anymore since this happens so often." Phoebe said.

"No problem. I wouldn't want my friend to die in some freak explosion." I joked, but really, the thought that Phoebe could possibly blow herself up one day made me worry about her. Mostly just because I think she wouldn't mind if it was in the name of science.

"Yes, thanks for your concern." Barbara said with an energetic grin. Wow, nothing seemed to bring this lady down.

"So, how's Chloe?" Phoebe asked as she dusted herself off some more.

"She's getting a bit better. A little upset that she missed the circus, but she's at least not so sick anymore. How'd you know she was sick anyway?" I asked, knowing full well that neither I nor Maya had the time to come see Phoebe to tell her anything.

"Word spreads fast on this island. Especially if it's about someone even daring to eat more than one bite of Maya's dishes."

"Hey! I take total offense Fifi!" Maya's voice came from behind me.

"Oh yeah, high-five for using the nickname!" I shouted and held my hand up. Maya immediately smacked with hers and giggled.

"Don't call me-"

"Fifi? Are you girls giving each other stripper names?" Barbara cut of Phoebe's words with an interested smile.

"M-Mother!" Phoebe shouted.

"Now now. I was just asking if it had made a come back. You know, _my_ friends and I used to have stripper names for each other too. They called me Melons. Wanna know why?" Barbara said with a laugh.

Phoebe groaned as if she heard this story before.

"Mo-" I smacked a hand over Phoebe's mouth.

"Hold on Phoebe, the people want to know! Was it cuz of your hair?" Maya asked with giddiness in her voice.

"Yeah, Phoebe." I agreed and turned back to Barbara.

"Tell me Mrs. B. Why'd they call you Melons?" I said smiling widely. Maya's grin was probably even wider.

Barbara smiled widely and struck a pose; one hand in her hair the other on her waist.

"Not just because of the hair. But because I had the _melons_ to go with it!" Barbara said and started to laugh as she shimmied back to the counter.

Maya and I couldn't hold it in any longer, we began to laugh and hold our stomachs at Barbara's antics. Even Phoebe had a hard time of not laughing with us.

"Mom, you can't be serious." She finally said.

"Oh, I'm dead serious, of course they're not as big as they used to be. Just go ask Mama." Barbara said with a smile as she started rearranging some things in the store. Maya, Phoebe, and I all exchanged strange glances.

"You mean Grandma?" Phoebe asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. I met Colleen. _Your_ mother Maya." Barbara said.

I held a hand to my mouth.

"OH ho ho! What now?" I exclaimed in question. This day was just getting better and better.

Phoebe was now leaned up against me, trying to hold her laughter in while Maya just stood there looking dumbstruck.

"Please tell me that they called her that because she was, like, a mother figure or something." Maya said.

"Nope, fraid' not dear. It's actually pretty funny. See, Colleen always looked more mature than everyone else. That's why the guys liked her so much. As you can imagine, there were guys always drooling at her feet. When a guy did something right, she'd pat them on the head and say 'You did good'. Add in the fact that she cooked really well and she was like the ultimate figure of a woman. Every time we saw a guy with her we would call him 'Mama's Boy'. Cuz that was Colleen's man at the time." Barbara explained with a laugh.

Everyone went silent.

"Wait, my mom was a-"

"A _playgirl!"_ I shouted and started to laugh again.

Maya groaned and Phoebe started to cough subtly. I think she felt Maya's pain.

**[XXX]**

"Mama's Boy..." I snickered again as I sat at the kitchen table of the Blacksmith's with nothing to do. Phoebe decided that she still had work to do while Maya was basically still on punishment and had to get back to the Inn. In fact, they both said they'd be busy with their own stuff until Summer came (it thankfully wasn't too far away). I was leaning back in a chair, staring up at the ceiling.

I was letting Owen entertain Chloe; no sense in irritating Owen with my presence, am I right? For the time being, I was just on stand-by for dinner, waiting for someone to tell Chef Molly what they wanted for the night.

"I'm really tempted to just order from the Inn." I sighed and let my thoughts wander further away.

This life was a lot more peaceful than my old one, not that I was complaining. I enjoyed the country smells and the sound of nature...I'll admit that it's kind of hard to sleep without the sound of backed up traffic and police sirens. I wasn't always accustomed to those sounds; but living with it long enough makes it grown on you.

"Owen, let's go do something." I heard Chloe whine from upstairs towards her older cousin.

"Chloe, I've told you already. You have to stay in bed because you're sick." Owen said, annoyance creeping into his voice this time.

"_EEEEUUUUGHHH...Not faaaaaaair_!" I heard an out-of-character whine come from the little girl upstairs.

Now folks, I really was trying not to interfere with their cousin time. I don't like to get in the way of _anyone's_ family time; however, the last thing I wanted to hear was the heart-wrenching sound of a sick _and_ bored little girl.

"Chloe, c'mon. You're more mature than that." Owen tried to pacify the girl.

I sighed and put the chair back on all fours before standing up and making my way up the stairs towards Chloe's room.

"Owen, I'm soooo bored." Chloe mumbled as I peeked into the room. She was basically planking on Owen's stomach while Owen lied down on her colorful bed. He really didn't fit the color scheme...well his hair kind of did.

"Believe me, I know. You're being a handful." Owen said and patted her head with a smile. Her hair was out of her usual cute ponytails and instead flowing around her face and a bit past her shoulders. It was actually a little wavy too.

"...Can't I just be a little selfish right now?" Chloe said, but her voice sounded much softer and melancholy now.

Owen's face looked a little more somber and the smile faded from his lips.

"...Of course." He said, but instead of getting up to do something, they both just laid there silently.

I backed away from the door before making my way down stairs again.

"Looks like I'm not needed after all." I mumbled. I wasn't sure what it was, but Owen and Chloe were definitely thinking of something serious right now. I'm not a brown-noser, so I wouldn't pry.

Looking at the clock, I could see it was only three. That gave me plenty of time to go do...something before I had to get dinner started. I opened my mouth to announce my leaving, but shut it close again and smirked slightly with a shrug.

"I'll be back before they notice." I decided and headed out the door.

As I started my journey to find something to do, I noticed a small and very inconspicuous path through a wooded area. I thought about going down it...then I saw a big brown grizzly bear with her cub walking around the area and thought better of it.

Though wrestling with a grizzly would be_ pretty_ badass.

I walked a little further, noticing that Luke wasn't outside swinging his axe today, but the blonde kid he almost cut open and a husky looking fellow were hanging around the Carpenter's. The big guy looked kind of like Luke.

"Must be his old man..." I muttered. I kinda felt like hanging with that Happy Guy Luke today too.

"Hey there!" I shouted out to the two people who turned to me in acknowledgement. Just then, the thought occurred to me that I actually don't really know the two guys...and more than likely they didn't really know me either. So asking about Luke might seem strange to them.

"Uh, sorry. I don't think we've properly met yet." The blonde kid pointed out kindly; I was glad he wasn't rude about it or anything.

"Hah, you're right. I was just thinking the same thing after I called out to you. Weird, huh?" I laughed. Both of them seemed to find it humorous too since they started to laugh.

"If I wasn't lookin' at you, I would think I was talkin' to my son." The bigger fellow said as I reached them fully. His laugh seemed to make the air ripple with his burliness, it was kind of cool. He would be "The Burly Guy" then.

"Hm? Really?" I asked, crossing my arms inquisitively.

"Yeah, Luke doesn't think before he acts either." The blonde kid said with a smirk that basically said 'He's pretty hopeless'. Which meant he was calling me pretty hopeless too. Beside that, he seemed like a dependable kid since he was out here helping Luke's Pops. He'd be "The Dependable Kid".

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a wide grin; I couldn't help but smile at the comparison.

"Hahaha, I was just pointing out the similarities, didn't mean anything by it. I'm Bo Carter by the way; one of the apprentices for the Carpentry." The blonde kid (Bo) said.

"I'm Dale, Luke's Dad if you haven't guessed by now, and the big boss of the Carpentry. You have the same attitude as him as far as I can see." The husky guy (Dale) replied.

"Nice to meet ya both. I'm Molly Cameron; just got here about a week ago but I haven't gotten much of a break to come say hi to the whole island." I said and offered a friendly smile.

"Wow, no way! I remember seeing you once when Luke almost took my head off, but I didn't think that _you_ were Molly." Bo exclaimed in excitement.

"H-huh? You know me already?" I asked.

Dale nodded.

"A female Blacksmith isn't what you would call overlooked news kid. In fact, it's caused a bit of controversy not only here on the island, but in the world of Handy-Men too. People are talking about you already." Dale said which startled the hell out of me.

_Me_? A popular subject among many?

"Well, that's pretty flattering." I said and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, a lot of people are anxious to see what you can do. And I'm betting everything that Ramsey's ready to prove all the nay sayers wrong." Bo said with a nod.

"Heh, that'll be a challenge that might not leave the front door. His Grandson's the leader of the nay sayers." I joked. I don't think Bo and Dale thought it was funny though. They gave curious glances to one another.

"Owen's got a problem with it?" Dale asked.

I'm not one to spread gossip, and I'm pretty sure these two aren't either. But the last thing I need is something to slip and make it seem like I was bad-mouth The Mini Hulk.

"I won't say that. I think he just doesn't like me as a person is all. I've been told that my very presence kills the mood from time to time." I said with a shrug.

"Huh, that's weird. Owen gets along with...well, everyone from what I can tell." Bo said. Dale nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe I'm just paranoid. But anyway, do you know where Luke is?" I asked.

This seemed to change the conversation quick. Dale groaned.

"He didn't disrupt the peace or anything, did he?" He asked.

"Uh...no. I just wanted to see if I could chill with him for a bit. I liked his attitude and all that." I said and Dale nodded.

"Well, he usually goes to Fugue Forest around this time. You could probably catch him there." He said before he checked his watch.

"Time to me to get back to work. Thursday's still tomorrow away." He said.

"All right then, I'll catch ya later." I said and waved bye to them as I set off across the bridge leading to the farmlands.

As I passed the broken down area that used to be a successful farm, I couldn't help but remember Phoebe's concerned face while she was staring out at the acres of land. Something about it was definitely bothering her...I could only hope that she would tell me what.

I remember Phoebe showing telling me that Fugue Forest was in the Flute Fields district (which I got to briefly see thanks to Phoebe's tour guide skills) and made my way to said area. I passed a beach area while trudging down the path and made a mental note that it was in a low-traffic-location.

As I made my way over the curve up the hill, I could see the familiar bridge that pretty much connected the two land masses. This time around, there was an interesting looking guy fishing just below the bridge, right near the watermill building. It wasn't just his really really really light-blue hair that caught my attention...but the fact that he seemed to be looking through closed eyes struck me as odd too.

"Luke's not going anywhere soon..." I decided and made my way past a pond and an annoyingly purple house (Julius's place) before I reached the river side where the interesting guy was. I didn't bother saying hi to him since he looked so concentrated on his task at hand as he sat with his fishing rod in hand.

After standing for a bit, I took a seat, criss-cross-applesauce, on the ground and just stared at his face. He looked to be some type of Asian. His eyes were definitely closed though. It was weird and awesome all at once. I think I was starting to have a one-sided staring contest with him now.

"You've stared at me since you got here." He suddenly said, turning to face me with those un-opening eyes of his.

I jumped a little at his words, too speechless to answer.

"Did you need something?" He asked.

"How'd you know I was looking at you the whole time?" I asked, not afraid of admitting that I _had_ been staring at him since I got here._  
><em>

"I have extraordinary peripheral vision." He said with a smile before turning back to the water's surface.

"W-wait a minute! Your eyes are _barely_ open, if they're even opened at all!" I exclaimed.

"Technically my eyes are in a squint. That doesn't mean they aren't open" He said.

"I..._damn_ you have a point." I said begrudgingly and the guy began to laugh quietly. He seemed relaxed and easy-going. He's a "Mellow Guy".

"You're pretty funny. I'm Toby Shigami." He said and gave a small smile.

"You're pretty chill. I'm Molly Cameron." I responded in the same way he introduced himself.

"Molly Cameron...Where have I heard that name before?" He questioned.

"I'm kinda sorta new here, so maybe you heard a few people talk about me." I offered and he started to nod slowly.

"Yes...it's coming back to me. You're with the Blacksmith's maybe?" He questioned and I nodded in confirmation.

"Yup, that's me." I said, proudly puffing my chest out.

He seemed to scan me over...at least that's what I could only assume he was doing since he looked back at me with his super-squinty eyes.

"You don't look like a Blacksmith." He stated plainly.

I frowned a little.

"Well you look like a fisherman." I responded.

". . ."

". . ."

"You just-"

"I know what I said." I cut him off before standing up and dusting myself off.

"Were you trying to make a point?" He asked as he stared back out at the water, a smirk on his face.

"Nope. Were you?" I asked and he gave a full-out smile.

"You are one interesting person." He said as I saw the bobber on his line go under water a bit; he seemed to notice it too and his muscles tensed at the movement.

I chuckled quietly.

"Ditto to you. See ya' around." I said and left him to his prey.

When I made my way back up to the main path of Flute Fields, I found myself looking at a familiar set of violet eyes.

"Hey, aren't you that chick that's making Julius pay for her?" The bartender from a few nights back asked me.

What was his name again? Something like Speed...or Dash?

"The one and only." I said proudly as I was still wracking my head for his name. I looked at the orange roofed house and the word Chase popped into my head because of Phoebe's tour around the island.

That's right, it was Chase. He told me at the bar too. Chase Harving.

"Molly Cameron, right." He more stated than asked. The way he looked, I don't think he really cared what my name was.

"Yeah, flattered that you know me since I don't remember giving you my name."

Chase gave a little shrug and crossed his arms.

"It's pretty hard to forget a girl who comes in, blasts someone off their bar stool, and then shows me her breast for free." He said, a smirk slowly reached his lips at the memory of the eventful night.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. It wasn't free, I want five bucks." I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember asking for it." He said.

There was a silence between us as I contemplated what to say next.

"You think he's going to stop?" Chase suddenly asked.

"Who? Julius?"

He nodded, his orangish-strawberry locks bobbing with his head.

"Yeah. Frankly, I don't give two shits about this island's gossip, and it gives me a headache when he comes in and chats me up with it." Chase said with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I let myself relax at his words. I thought that Chase was going to bring up the scar on my breast. Then again, the lighting was pretty dim in the bar to begin with, so maybe he didn't see it after all.

"I have no idea. But he better think twice before he messes with me again. I'll take my hammer to his flamboyant ass if I have to." I said, imitating me swinging a hammer into nothingness.

Chase gave a huff of amusement before shaking his head.

"Whatever. I'm heading to work now so I'll be seeing you. Stop by if you want." He said and held his hand up in a farewell before walking away.

He seems pretty stoic...but not bad. Not to mention he doesn't listen to gossip...so he's all right with me.

I continued on my way to Fugue Forest, the hill was pretty steep, but I didn't mind it too much. I looked out at the vast fields of Horn Ranch and watched some of the animals graze on the grass. It reminded me of another country side that I remembered from long ago...

I shook my head fervently at that. There was no sense in remembering any of that now. It was all in the past, nothing but a figment of my memory now. I had to look forward, not back

"What're ya doin'?" I heard the familiar voice of Luke's call out to me. I spun quickly to look at him. He was hauling a bunch of logs and wood in his arms.

"Yo! I was just clearing my head." I said with a grin to which he returned.

"I do that sometimes too." He said and started shaking his head so much that his bandanna fell off. I laughed at his actions and stooped down to get it for him since his hands were full.

"Nice bandanna. But doesn't this _support_ fires in the forest?" I commented as I examined the pattern. It was flames on a white background, giving me the sense of extreme outdoors-man.

"Heh, probably." He said and frowned a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him as I noticed his expression change.

"My head feels naked." He said sadly and I felt a little sorry for him...

For like a second.

Then I put the bandanna on my head while grinning widely.

"Mine doesn't." I laughed.

"_WHOA! _That's actually mine!" Luke protested with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Too bad, you'll get it back after you drop the wood off." I said.

There was a silence between us; yet, unlike the silence between me and Chase, this one was more like a deep thought silence.

Then we both laughed.

"Dude, that did not sound right!" Luke exclaimed.

"Ain't that the truth." I chuckled before running from the spot.

"Wh-_YO__ I call false start_!" Luke called from behind me.

"We didn't make any rules bro!" I shouted as I made my way to the bridge.

As the wind rushed by me at a fast speed, I could feel my troubles blow away with it. Goofing off with Luke like this reminded me of playing tags with one of my brothers...and I was out-running them this time.

"C'mon Luke, you can go faster than that!" I shouted as we made our way up the path to the farmlands.

"I'm seriously handicapped if you haven't noticed!" Luke responded.

"Huh? Geez, I thought you were a little more hardcore than that!"

"Are you tryna say I'm _not_ hardcore?" Luke shouted in shock.

Just to add insult to injury, I turned around to run backwards to see Luke's eyes looking at me with a glint of amusement.

"Uhh...yeah." I stated. As soon as the words left my mouth, Luke's speed accelerated greatly as he nearly caught me.

"Holy-!" I exclaimed before turning tail and booking it past the broke-down farm and up the mountain pass.

"That's right, you better run!" The blue-haired wonder laughed maniacally .

The bridge rocked wildly as we sprinted over it and I knew I was a goner as soon as I heard Luke drop the wood from his arms.

I looked behind me out of instinct and saw Luke gaining on me like crazy. I laughed and turned back in front of me, moments too late. Phoebe happened to be right in front of me.

"_PHOEBE!_" I yelled in surprise and she looked at me, her eyes widening as the realization came to her. However, neither of us had enough time to move as I crashed into her. As she toppled over, I tried my hardest to maintain my balance. To make matters worse, Julius was walking out the accessory store right at that moment.

"_WHOA WHOOOA_!" I said as I was doing a balancing act. But my top-heaviness began to succeed me as I felt myself falling.

Fortunately, a certain carpenter caught just in the nick of time.

"Gotcha!" He exhaled with a pant and picked me up by my waist.

"_Dammit..."_ I grumbled, accepting my defeat.

Luke snickered in his victory as he spun me around, just because he could.

"Luke, man! Put me down!" I shouted, realizing Julius was now noticing our commotion.

Luke complied after I elbowed his shoulder-blade. As soon as he set me down, I rushed to help Phoebe up.

"Sorry bout' that." I said and pulled her to her feet. She dusted herself off and gave me a condescending glare.

"And just _what_ were you doing anyway that you didn't watch where you were going?" She asked with a huff.

"Calm down Fifi. I was just playing keep away." I said and she rose an eyebrow at her hated nickname.

"Fifi? Hey, that's pretty cool." Luke piped up from behind me.

Phoebe crossed her arms.

"Great, now you've encouraged him." She sighed.

"What's wrong with a nickname? I wouldn't mind if you gave _me_ one." I said with an uncharacteristic pout.

Regret immediately washed over me as I saw the vengeful glint in Phoebe's eyes.

"Oh really~" She seemed to sing.

"Whatever, nothing will offend me." I said since I really didn't have anything to worry about.

"Lioness." Phoebe said and I gave her a curious look.

"That's...actually pretty cool." I said and Luke nodded in agreement.

"Think about it." Phoebe said.

Let's see. Lioness' are strong, powerful, protective of their young. It was pretty much perfect for me. Though I wasn't really a fan of big cats I-

"Hold on, that's a little too close to Cougar." I said and Phoebe's face brightened up as she nodded her head.

Luke started to laugh, this time even louder than before.

"Phoebe, c'mon. Don't cal me _that_. Anything but _that_!"

"Fine...then I'll call you Deedee. You're top-heavy enough for it." She said and Luke fell to the ground in tears.

"Phoebe! Okay, I won't call you Fifi anymore, I promise!" I pleaded with her.

"Hmmm...nope. Too late. I think I've come to appreciate the name better. Bye, Deedee." Phoebe said as she giggled her way into the General Store before I could protest against her anymore.

My mouth hung open at her cruelty.

"That's just harsh." I mumbled.

"No! That's hilarious!" Luke laughed from the ground. I kicked him in the side.

"Shut up." I grumbled and he sprung up with his hands in the air in a type of surrender.

"Alright, I don't need you injuring me. I've still got work to do ya know." He said with an impish grin. I looked over at the wood he had thrown down and saw it scattered all over the front of the Carpenter's entry way.

"Oh yeah. That's a mess...I'll give you hand." I decided and made my way over to one of the many logs of wood.

"Molly, wait!" Luke called right as I picked up the log.

I didn't realize what the problem was at first so I disregarded his protest. Hey, I was able to do hard work, I worked in the mines for crying out loud. When I was about to walk with it, it started to slip in my grip. Suddenly, the work didn't seem as easy anymore. A searing pain reached my hand and I let out a yelp as I threw the wood to the ground.

"Crap, that hurts." I said and looked at my now splintered hand. Blood started to pool at a few of the wooden spikes.

"Damn, I knew that would happen. You don't even have any gloves on." Luke said as he grabbed for my hand.

I winced at his touch and pulled away on reflex.

"No, it's fine don't touch it." I said and examined my right hand again.

Luke frowned.

"I'll be more careful this time. Let me get some of it out at least." He said and tried again. I shook my head and gave a smirk.

"I appreciate the concern, but you've got work to do and not much time to get it done. There're tweezers at the Blacksmith's I think so I'll do it myself. It's not too bad."

Luke didn't look too convinced. Just to show him I was really okay, I took his bandanna from my head and threw it at his face.

"I'm cool, Luke. Don't look so worried." I said and rolled my eyes as he fumbled with keeping his bandanna from dropping to the ground.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he tied his precious headgear back to his noggin.

"Yes!" I laughed.

"Well, okay. But just so you know you'l need to put alcohol on it so it doesn't get infected...and wrap it up."

"I know first-aid dude." I said and he gave a shrug.

"Can never be too careful."

The sky was getting a little darker and I calculated the time in my head.

"Hey, is it 5:20-something?" I asked. Luke looked down at his wrist watch and raised a brow.

"5:23. How'd you guess?"

"Punctuality is a bitch." I simply said causing Luke to give me a blank stare. He obviously didn't understand what I meant...but who was I to explain it to him?

"I'm just really good with guessing the time." I said, and that was about all the explanation I was going to give him.

After he finally decided I was able to take care of myself, Luke thanked me for making his day a little more exciting, though I think _I_ should've thanked_ him_. I would've been bored out of my mind if not for his company. Now, it was time for me to get back to the shop, get these splinters outta my hand, and get dinner started like the good little Female Apprentice I was...not housewife.

When I stepped into the doors, I saw pliers sitting on Ramsey's counter. They were actually the tool type of pliers and not the tiny tweezers that I was looking for but, oh well, better than nothing. I worked diligently to get the splinters out, and I found the rubbing alcohol along with some gauze in the top cabinet near Ramsey's work place. I had to roll the sleeve of my shirt up before using an applicator with the alcohol on it. It stung the hell out of my hand, but it was better than an infection so I wasn't complaining. I wrapped the gauze around my hand firmly before pulling my sleeve down and moving my fingers. It still kind of hurt to move my hand, but again I wasn't complaining.

"Alright, time to get dinner started." I decided. And since no one told me what they wanted, it was my choice tonight.

**[XXX]**

"Seafood seems to be my reoccurring theme."

That was all I had to say when I was done with the dish. It was Seafood Curry, but the ingredients weren't cut to their usual perfection.

"I'd say it'd a good quality dish just because it's a little chunky."

I set aside a plate of curry for Ramsey when he got home. It was obviously going to be another late-night for him.

"It smells like seafood again." Chloe said as she made her way down the stairs.

"Yup, Seafood Curry. Compliments of Chef Cameron, kid." I gave a wink and turned off the pot so it wouldn't burn.

"It smells good." She said in delight.

"You seem better"

"I feel better." She said excitedly

Owen came down and didn't show any hesitance in checking the food from behind me.

"It looks a little chunky." He commented.

"Hey, people like chunky sometimes." My voice was a mumble as I stirred the pot a little.

"Not really."

"Well you'd be surprised."

Owen didn't say another word and I prepared to lift the pot over to the table in order to serve it.

Too bad that didn't work out the way I wanted it to. A stabbing irritation reached my hand and caused me to flinch, making the pot slip from my hands. Owen reached for the pot before it dropped.

"It's hot!" I warned him but the heat didn't seem to bother him at all. He held the pot by the bottom and set it back on the stove before he looked back at me.

"It doesn't bother me, and what did you do to your hand?" He asked.

"Uh...well, you see what had happened was-"

"Here we go." He muttered.

"I was hanging out with Luke, and he had some logs that he dropped, so I decided to help him out being the crazily nice person I was and-"

"Stop, I don't need to hear the rest. I can all ready tell what happened."

"He chopped off your _hand_!" Chloe exclaimed in shock.

Owen and I stared at the horrified face of the little girl.

"Well, did he?"

I think Owen and I couldn't help but to smile at Chloe's conclusion to my story.

"No Chloe, she just got really bad splinters." Owen laughed as he took my hand in his own.

"Bro, don't touch it!" I protested but Owen didn't bother to listen, he didn't even let me snatch away from him.

"Calm down, let me look at it." He said and unwrapped the gauze, revealing the really red and probably raw looking skin.

He made a hissing sound as he sucked in air through his teeth.

"What, did you rub your hand all over the wood?" He asked in surprise.

Chloe jumped out of her seat.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly and Owen tilted my hand for her to look at.

Chloe held her hand as if she was experiencing the same kind of pain and made the same sound as Owen did.

"Ouch." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes.

"I got all the splinters out so it only hurts a bit. And, no, the wood slipped." I said.

"Well, you didn't get all the splinters out. There are some really small ones that could cause some real damage. Not to mention your hand looks really raw like you peeled off some skin."

"I was in a rush to start dinner so I just grabbed the pliers and went to work."

The Mini-Hulk in front of me smacked a hand to his forehead and pulled me to the shop area of the building.

"That's probably the stupidest thing you could've done. Chloe, go get the tweezers." He ordered

I struggled for my hand which he wouldn't let me have.

"Can I have my hand back?" My voice came out in an impatient tone.

"Do you _want_ to get an infection? Because, splinters and rusty pliers can do that to you." Owen said with a raised eyebrow.

I didn't utter a single word as Chloe came to us with a pair of tweezers.

As I let Owen get rid of the splinters stuck in my hand, I couldn't help but notice how gentle his hands were. For a guy with ginormous, rock smashing hands, he could easily be a glass maker.

"I think I've told you this before. But you're really gentle for such a big guy."

"Yeah. And you're really rough for a tiny girl." He said and I felt like punching him in the jaw.

"I am not tiny! You're just _huge_!" I shouted.

"It's okay. City girl's are usually shorter than most anyway. Though I guess you'd be classified as a tall City girl. That's probably why you wear those boots a lot, they make you taller." Owen continued.

Fine, I was a few inches shorter than Maya and Phoebe, but I never considered my height to be a problem. Still, I had to hand it to him for being able to notice.

"Shut up..." I muttered, mostly because he was right.

"I'm just stating facts." Owen said with a cocky smirk that I wanted to punch off of his face.

"Hey, Molly, may I get some curry?" Chloe asked in her sweetest voice as Owen got done wrapping my hand back up.

"Sure let me-"

"It's okay, I've got it." Owen said and stood up to follow Chloe into the kitchen.

I was surprised by his sudden helpfulness, but I guess he was just trying to make sure I didn't have an excuse to slack off come Friday.

In the end, I ended up just saving my curry for later. I didn't have much of an appetite to begin with really. Right now I was soaking in the tub, Japanese style of course. Owen took his with Chloe all ready, so I was bathing alone.

. . .

I have to admit, it was pretty damn enjoyable.

"There's nothing wrong with a little pampering." I mumbled as I sunk further into the water. My bad hand was outside of the huge tub.

"Maybe I'll start wearing gloves 24/7." With that, I dunked my head underwater, letting the warmth envelop me.

I could hear the water rippling above my head, and it kinda sounded like the echoes of foot steps. Very soothing. It wasn't until I heard someone come in the water with me that I was startled out of my meditative state. I slowly peeked up from the water's depths and saw none other than Ramsey sinking down into the water. I immediately snapped to attention.

"B-Boss! You're back early. I would've finished sooner if I had known!" I said in apology as I reached backwards for my towel.

"Do not become so flabbergasted child, stay." He said and I stopped my movements altogether at Ramsey's order.

"Yes'sir." I responded.

Ramsey let himself sink further into the water and he closed his eyes in thought. I guess when you get to be his age, you didn't care who was naked or who saw you naked...

Must be nice when you don't have a need for hormones.

"Does it still hurt?" Ramsey asked and I gave him a peculiar look before realizing what he was talking about.

"The scar? No. Thanks for not clarifying Chloe's suspicions though." I said with a sigh.

Ramsey didn't answer with words. He gave a nod instead.

"I talked to Dale today. He said you came to meet him." Ramsey said, opening his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, I met him and Bo today." I responded, relaxing a little more.

"Ah yes, the younger apprentice...Dale tells me that he sees a lot of potential in you." Ramsey continued.

"Really?"

"Yes, as do I. I didn't accept you for nothing. Though, whether you go through with the apprenticeship is up to you. I'm only here to help guide you."

For the third time today, there was a silence between me and the person I was conversing with.

"Hands..." I finally muttered.

"Hm?" Ramsey hummed in confusion.

I brought my other hand out of the water and wiggled it before clenching it into a fist.

"Dad always told me that I wasn't the type to mind getting their hands dirty, unlike my sister. I think he knew I was cut out for some type of hard labor no matter how hard Mom tried to train me differently." I said, Ramsey kept silent.

"That's why...I'll go through with this apprenticeship. And even if I don't become a Blacksmith, this'll be my first step to the life I want to lead."

Ramsey nodded in agreement.

"I see a lot of Michael in you. I'm only grateful that your complicated life didn't take it away." Ramsey said, and for the rest of our bath we were silent, only acknowledging the company of each other as Boss and Apprentice.

Maybe if Owen knew I wasn't seeking to take away his success to being the next boss, then we could actually get along with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know that Molly said she had four brothers. Don't worry, time reveals all! Thanks for waiting for so long and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up soon!<strong>

**Drop a review and stay tuned~**


	6. Chapter 6: Not Even On A Thursday

**O.O...Before you say anything, I know I'm a horrible person for not updating. Please...please don't hurt me. Lol jk. I'm sure you'd never do that! *Gulp* Anyway, I did my best with this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it since it's horribly short for my first update since the beginning of time! In my defense, my laptop broke! T~T I've been needing it for school...**

**Thanks to:**

**BiddyAuthor: You always read my updates and I'm always so busy that I barely read yours! I'm so grateful to you and I hope you didn't miss me at all cuz then I'd feel bad! I hope this update is the first thing that makes you think about me so I know you weren't worried lolz. Thanks for commenting like usual and happy reading!**

**starpokemon123: Ack! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was overjoyed by your review, thanks so much! I hope you didn't mind such a long wait and that you didn't have anything riding on my update (who would hahaha). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. If not, let me know what I could've done to make it better. Thanks!**

**StephanoAtlas: You've been so good to me since I started this and I really hope that _your_ hope in me isn't gone! Yes, Molly was indeed very thoughtless in her gloveless antics xD. Those splinters will get you! As for Julius...yeeeeeah I hope you like this chapter heh heh ;P. Thanks for reviewing again (don't thank me for my writing I don't deserve such praise \QAQ/).**

**Hope you guys don't mind a nice side of character development. Let me know what you think because I know I need to improve! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: <em>

_Not Even On A Thursday..._

_~O~O~_

"I know today's a day off for us. But I'm still working on this thing and-"

"Phoebe, save it. I understand, you don't have to explain." I cut Phoebe's voice off through the phone.

Yes, that's right. The phone.

She was too busy to walk her little ass two doors down. I couldn't really blame her though; it was her job to make inventions for her Mom to sell for the convenience of others.

"You sound upset." Phoebe said worriedly.

"I'm not some whiny bitch Fifi. I'm not mad." I said, twisting my boot into the floor in annoyance.

"I'm finding that very hard to believe."

"Well, find it hard to _not_ believe."

"Okay. I'll talk with you later. My tool box calls." Phoebe said.

"Bye, Fifi."

"Bye _Deedee_." Phoebe said with a smirk in her voice as she hung up.

"Should've kept my mouth shut when she said Lioness." I groaned as I put the phone back on the hook.

Truth be told, I was a little irked. I knew already that Phoebe and Maya weren't going to be available for a while, but that didn't stop me from thinking it was completely stupid. Usually on day offs I'd spend forever with my buds.

I sighed at the memories of the city and leaned against the wall in the kitchen.

There was nothing to do. Chloe was better so she was out with her friends. Owen was doing whatever a Mini-Hulk did with his best friend. My talk with Ramsey last night left me feeling pretty lonely. Like I was one girl taking on the world. I know I'm a tough cookie (maybe not as tough as Maya's cookies) but I still had to have time to be me. The closest I felt to being free was yesterday when I was just out talking to people.

Just then, the phone rang again. I answered it without hesitation.

"Ramsey's Blacksmith. What can we do for you?" I answered.

"Molly? That's really you right?"

I froze at the voice.

I looked around for a second before gritting my teeth and looking menacingly at the phone's receiver.

"Where'd you get this number from, idiot?" I spat with an iron grip on the phone.

"That doesn't matter. Where the hell did you go? And when were you planning on telling-"

*_CLICK*_

I hung up the phone as quickly as I had picked it up. That's one part of my city memories that I wasn't missing, that's for sure.

"What the hell is he doing calling here?" I huffed.

The phone rang again and I pulled the cord from the wall before heading out the door. Let's hope no one was going to call for some new equipment.

As I let the ever brightening light of the 9 o' clock sun fill my senses, I wondered what I could accomplish today, how could I take another step in the direction I wanted to go. Actually, what was more important now was leaving my boredom behind me.

. . .

Now how the hell was I supposed to do that? There wasn't much of anything to do in the quiet country-side of an island, and the most that I've ever done is talk to random people I didn't know. Unfortunately, this place was sure to run out of random people very soon, so I wanted to save meeting everyone for at least for another season or two.

"This sucks..." I grumbled, slowly making my way to the waterfall bridge.

The narrow and rickety bridge seemed to sway peacefully and without care, much like the rest of the island. Come to think of it, no matter where you are in Castanet, there's always a calming feeling in the air, as if to tell you not to worry. I was grateful to it.

As I rounded the mountainous hill that lead to the dilapidated farm, my mind couldn't help but to wander back to the phone call I had received just a few moments ago. It was a memory of my most previous life, the third one, the one that started out well but ended badly. No, it wasn't reincarnation if that's what you were thinking...it was more like my way of saying how I used to live. I shouldn't keep thinking of it...but it's only been a couple of weeks since I got here so it's still fresh in my mind.

The more I thought about it, the slower I walked. I eventually stopped right in front of the old farm-house. It was in a sorry condition which meant that no one was willing to tend to since the owner abandoned it. I recalled Phoebe's worried expression when I mentioned it; for some reason this place upset her natural smart-alek attitude.

What interested me the most about this place was the six, proud looking cherry blossom trees that stood tall in the untended field. It was as if the land was calling out that it was still strong, and that there was no way it would stop. It was oddly inspirational.

It didn't surprise me when my feet made up my mind for me and went to sit underneath one of the pink colored trees. They were beautiful and tough; honestly, I was envious. All I am is tough, no way was I beautiful and I'm definitely not a "Diamond in the Rough" like everyone's been saying.

It's not like I really care, I just know that I'm not because I had been told so a couple of times in my first and third life. One of the most memorable times was a few years ago in my third one.

****_(A Few Years Ago)****_

_"Hey..." Someone had called out to me. I remember sitting at the train station, at night, in the rain, nowhere to go. Just a 16-year-old girl who had just gotten through another rough spot. I turned to the voice to see a guy who was older than me by a couple of years. His hair was a dark-earth brown and his eyes were a polluted ocean blue. He was muscular and his air reeked of violence._

_"You look like you have nowhere to go." He said, coming to sit beside me on the bench._

_I looked down bitterly at my one bag._

_"Is it that obvious?" I asked quietly, my ever strong attitude trying to contain itself. Though, my efforts were for not as the boy gave a smirk at my tone._

_"You've got some bite." He said, as if this pleased him._

_"Yeah? I can bite you if you don't leave me the hell alone." I grumbled, scooting away from him._

_"Is that a promise?" He asked, and even though he laughed like it was amusing, I could tell a part of him was really serious._

_He suddenly took my bag and slung it over his muscular shoulder, giving me a grin that didn't match his violent aura._

_"Wh-"_

_"Follow me if you want it back." He said, turning around and swiftly starting to walk._

_I panicked, having no choice but to follow him for what measly belongings I still had at that time. He led me down the streets of the muggy city I had found myself in and we eventually arrived at an apartment complex that seemed pretty well off. We got to the 7th floor when he finally stopped at the room numbered 723. _

_He unlocked the door, letting me into a house that had a few people just sitting idly on the couch, watching a program on the television. The girl looked about my age and was sitting on the floor while the other two, who were guys, were on the couch. They immediately faced the door when the guy and I stepped into the apartment and they gave inquisitive looks to one another. _

_"I thought you went out to get a new six-pack." One of the guys who had vivid red hair called in nonchalance._

_"Yeah, didn't think you'd end up coming home with another Victoria." The other guy with ink-black hair shouted in amusement, earning a glare from the blonde-haired girl on the floor._

_"Nah, she's not like Victoria at all. Victoria's pretty." The guy who had just lead me to this apartment said. It wasn't the first insult I've recieved about my plain looks...but it still was like a slap to the face._

_"I don't need this shit! Just give me my bag and let me go; not like I wanted near some weird guy in the first place!" I snapped at him, slamming my fist in the wall and leaving a dent._

_They all looked at me in surprise and the guy with the polluted eyes looked at me with a grin._

_"You're not pretty, but you _are_ tough. But I think that's enough."_

_"Who said I care what some old stranger says anyway!" I shouted, getting angrier by the second._

_He patted me on the head._

_"I'm Derick, and I'm 20, not like I'm too much older than you. The girl is Vikki, she's 16, and those two guys are Greg and Kyle. They're both 20 too. They got their own place, but they choose to hang here." The guy, Derick, pointed out to me._

_"Why the hell are you even telling me this!" I shouted in outrage._

_"Because, now we're not strangers anymore." He said. _

_I stayed silent and glared at him, expecting my bag back at any time._

_"I know what you're thinking," He began and closed the door, locking it for security but it set me even more on edge._

_"Even if I wanted to let you go, you wouldn't be able to survive these streets on your own. Especially with that gash on your chest."_

_I gasped and looked down at my shirt, realizing that it was a light-color and easily seen through due to the rain. It was stitched up, but you could tell it was a gash. I quickly covered my abdomen in anger and fear._

_"How'd you get that?" Kyle, the one with black hair, shouted out._

_I kept quiet._

_"Doesn't matter I guess." Greg, the one with red-hair, muttered._

_"Can you at least tell us your name?" Victoria asked._

_I was still silent._

_"I'll give you your bag if you do." Derick said._

_"...Molly." I spoke begrudgingly._

_"A plain name for a plain girl." Greg said with a shrug._

_I let it roll off my back._

_"She's not that plain...look at her chest, it's pretty big." Derick pointed out and I immediately grabbed for my bag._

_"You said you'd give it to me!" I said in anger._

_"I did say that, but it wasn't a promise. I mean, how else can I get you stay here." Derick then took my bag to another room._

_****(Back to Present)****_

After that day, I stayed in a room in Derick's apartment, Victoria eventually becoming my best friend. A lot of things happened in those 4 years I was with them and a good amount of it wasn't good. I just never seized the opportunity to leave, being given the revisited excuse of my gash and the bag Derick was keeping hostage, even now.

It still feels so surreal that I just escaped that life not too long ago...it feels like it's been years since I first arrived here.

"My life is really just a great big train wreck." I decidedly said in a daze.

The peace of the area left me feeling refreshed, and I barely realized that the day had passed well into the evening where the sky was an almost indigo color. The view from the hill that the Farm resided on made for an excellent view of the ocean as the sun was just disappearing under the horizon.

"I like it here." I said in a dreamy voice I didn't know I even possessed anymore.

Unfortunately, I realized that all those memories left me with a hankering for some liquid-joy that Derick and the other guys found pleasure in introducing to me. Victoria wasn't a drinker, but I sure was.

"Since Phoebe and Maya are busy, nothing's really keeping me from going." I said, feeling compelled to explain to myself that it would be okay to go to the bar.

I stood up and made my way down the hill, humming happily to myself.

It didn't take me long to get to the Brass Bar. I could hear the music and laughter from the bridge leading into town. I know that going there means I might meet some new people, but hey, if I drink enough I might forget them anyway.

The amazing thing about the bar is that everyone is too drunk or too happy to even notice that you're there. Satisfied with not a soul acknowledging me, I swiftly took a seat at the bar.

"Yo." The big burly guy behind the counter said to me. I gave him a nod.

"What can I do for ya'?" He asked.

I was going to give my order and tell him to put it on Julius' tab...but the guy wasn't making much of a stink lately so I was feeling nice enough to let him off the hook.

"Cranberry cocktail with a shot of scotch." I said with a smile as I put the money on the counter.

He nodded happily, taking the money I had just laid down.

"I haven't seen you around here lil' missy. What's your name?" He asked, preparing my drink.

"Molly. I'm the new Blacksmith. Ya know, the one Julius has been talking smack about." I said.

"That boy, always causing trouble. Well Molly, I'm Hayden. I own this here bar." He said, slipping me my shot and my cocktail.

"Nice to meet ya Hayden." I said with a bit of a smile, picking up the scotch and swirling it around.

"Now, are you sure you can handle that?" He asked and I quickly gave him a frown.

He only stared at me with a bit of concern, you couldn't tell by his face...but Hayden seemed like a caring person.

Nonetheless, I gulped down the shot in spite of his concern, giving a gasp of air before sipping on the cocktail to balance out the bitter taste with something a bit more sweet and sour.

"I'll be fine." I said.

He stared at me with a little smile of humor before turning to a person who just sat down at the bar.

I turned in my seat to survey the area and saw a few familiar faces along with a lot of people who seemed like out-of-towners. One person who stood out in particular was Toby, the guy I had met yesterday. It was a tempting thought to call out to him, but he was with a girl and it seemed like they were both in a very heated discussion.

I knocked on the counter and I could hear the joyful sound of the glass sliding its way to me. I set my hand on the counter, letting the glass meet my palm without having to look. I set the money on the counter and brought the cold glass to my lips, uttering a small "thanks" before taking a drink of the happy liquid.

"Where did you learn that kind of bar etiquette?" Someone asked me with nonchalance. I turned to see violet eyes glancing at me as the man they belonged to shined a glass. This would be my third time meeting with him.

"Around." I responded to Chase with a smirk.

"Oh?" He said with not much interest.

"Mmhmm." I replied using a sound effect of my own.

The hours passed by and I was feeling pretty good. No stress, and the alcohol was tasty. Isn't that just pure-bliss? Not too many people were in the bar any more. It was mostly the younger residents around my age. I only guessed they were residents since the blonde bar-maid seemed very familiar with them.

"She seems nice." I said.

"Kathy? Yeah, she's got a certain personality that everybody likes. Pretty dependable." Chase said with a shrug.

"You got nice things to say about other people? I'm pretty shocked." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, he's sweet on me. Right, Chase?" I heard a cheery voice pipe in. I turned to see the blonde-haired girl smiling from ear the ear next beside me.

"Yeah, right." Chase muttered.

"You're such a sour-puss." She said and wrinkled her nose before turning to me.

"Hi, I'm Kathy as I'm sure Chase just told you. Last name's Branson. Hayden's my Dad." She said very openly. I was caught-off-guard by her instant friendly attitude.

"You're Molly right? I've heard a lot about you!" She said.

"Heh. You and everyone else." I said a bit bitterly.

"Yeah, I don't believe anything Julius says anymore. He's a damn lie."

She looked down at my glasses that Chase was keeping up with refilling.

"You don't think you're drinking too much?" She asked.

Chase snorted.

"Kathy, I've watched her drink all night. She could give Owen a run for his money." Chase said with a smirk.

"I did kind of do a drinking contest with him once." I said.

Kathy's eyes widened.

"Really! Did you beat him?"

"We didn't get to the end. Wizard broke it up at the last-minute."

"Oh wow. Wizard did? That man is a mystery in itself you know. I wish I knew what he was thinking sometimes."

She looked longingly at a menu which perplexed me greatly.

"Did you want something to drink?" I asked and she quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh, shit...no I'm good. I've gotta get back to work...which reminds me. Chase, I need two Grape, one Apple, and three plates of Squid Tomato Stew." Kathy said.

"About time someone ordered food." Chase sighed in relief.

"You like to cook?" I asked.

"It's only his life long devotion to become the greatest chef out there." Kathy said with a smile.

"Cool. You should cook for me sometime! Show off your skills!" I said.

Chase gave a chuckle.

"How do you like your eggs?" He joked.

"Psh. You wish." I laughed. Kathy chuckled as we watched Chase make the dishes. His work was mesmerizing. The way he handled the knife seemed just about as powerful as when Owen handled his hammer. That's frickin' admirable for a guy to cook with such strength.

Kathy got the order and announced her call of work before going to tend to her tables.

I went back to indulging in the sweet taste of the bar atmosphere. Chase, though mainly silent, was pretty good bar company. I guess that's a requirement for any good bartender.

"Saw her underneath...old farm...so weird." My ears suddenly perked at the broken sentence belonging to a tiny voice.

The weird thing about being talked about is that if you're in the same room as the offenders, you tend to catch their voices easier than any other person's around you.

"Sleeping underneath a tree? Hm...how indecent." I could hear the unmistakable voice of Julius mutter in an elegant way.

Goddess, there he goes again with his little comments.

"You guys...it's rude to talk about people like that..." The meek and timid voice belonging to the blue-haired sister of the pink Lolita found its way to my ears.

"Oh, Candace! You don't have to stick up for that dike." The Lolita herself, Lulu or something, spoke up in that irritating tiny voice I had caught earlier.

I gritted my teeth at the sentence, trying not to grip my cocktail glass too hard.

"You know...there was also some oddity adorning her chest..." Julius started.

My eyes went wide and I bolted from my seat, causing Chase to look up in surprise, before spinning around to find Julius and his group. I immediately spotted the cotton candy colored bunch and made my way swiftly over to them, placing my hand on Julius' shoulder in a non-to-gentle way.

"Hey, Julius. How are you?" I said, mustering up the cheeriest smile I could manage.

He turned to me with a surprised look.

"Molly? What are you-"

"Well, I heard you talking about something that didn't concern you," I started with an innocent face.

"And I thought it would be best to tell you to shut the hell up. Ya know?" I ended, taking my hand from his shoulder.

Instead of him backing off, Julius unexpectedly gained a cynical smile.

"What's this? Did I happen to find some sort of dark secret?"

I was held speechless for a second, but I quickly regained my composure and frowned at him.

"Julius, it really doesn't concern you, keep your mouth shut." I said, completely serious now.

"Dear, I just want to know, where ever did you get that-"

"I said to keep quiet!" My voice rose with my anger.

Julius was far from being done though.

"I wonder why you act so masculine as well. I wonder, were you part of a thuggish operation back in the city? It would explain a lot."

"You frickin' punk! Ever stop to think that certain experiences can make me like this?" I said feeling very insulted. I acted the way I did because of a lot of reasons, I was sick of his stereotyping.

"Well, I did. I mean, you wrap your chest. You wear baggy clothes. You even talk with no sense of femininity. You're not trying to appeal to a man's wants at all...so maybe you're trying to avoid men. My theory was that you're a rape victim." He said, smiling in contentment.

Something lumped in my throat and left me without sound.

"I've seen your type before. It was always the case with them." He continued.

"How the hell would you feel if I told you that was the case?" A strong growl erupted from my throat and I bared my teeth in anger at him, wishing that murder of a douche bag wasn't something to get convicted for.

Julius' expression changed to one of pure delight and I suddenly realized what he had done.

Of course, in a small place like Castanet, conflicts don't go unnoticed. And if you're having an angry discussion in a public place, people were going to tend to listen in. And that's just what Julius had planned on, me screwing up and agreeing with an insinuation that really didn't happen at all. Still, I had indirectly agreed with his statement, and that was good enough for the silent bar of Harmonica Town.

I quickly whipped my head around and saw various people, all staring at me and not even noticing Julius' satisfied grin. One person who stood out in particular just had to be my co-worker, Owen the Mini-Hulk himself. As soon as I met his eyes, I lost it. I slammed my hands on the table in fury.

"_JULIUS!_" I shouted in warning.

"Or...maybe there's something _else_?" He said, hinting towards the gash on my chest.

I gawked at him in my rage, wondering if there was any course of action I could take. Unfortunately, Julius held some information that I'd rather replace with being raped than being the truth. Though I wasn't happy with anyone thinking of either reason, I knew that if I did one thing to Julius, he'd tell the island about the ugly gash he saw on my breast. Questions would arise, and even if he didn't know where it came from, if I kept quiet then people would start to assume that I really was part of a gang. The word would spread, and Ramsey's business would be slandered by my name since they would think he took in a street thug as an apprentice. It was already bad enough that some of the community thought that I was weird.

. . .

Dammit. Looks like I'll have to take it in stride.

"...Screw you." I muttered in a disgusted voice and made my way out of the bar as murmurs started to arise from the crowd.

"Hold on. Then how do you explain why she's so comfortable around me?" I heard someone right when I was about to exit the place. I turned to see Luke standing up, eyeing Julius suspiciously.

Julius gave an arrogant smile and crossed his arms.

"Maybe she doesn't see you as a man?" He said.

Luke started to laugh.

"Oh, I see. So what about the fact that she can spit fire in your face without any problem? I mean...I guess it does kind of make sense seeing how you're, well..." Luke trailed off with a mock troubled look on his face.

I don't know if the liquor was finally getting to me or what, but I swear I smiled the widest I had in forever at Luke's words. That was a well-played turn around.

Julius sneered.

"Showing your feminine side doesn't make you gay!" Lulu...Loli...Lu-something with the pink hair countered for Julius.

"You're kidding me right? It's one thing to show your feminine side every once in a while, it's another to have it switched on 24/7." Luke said.

Lulu-Bell crinkled up her nose and swiftly turned to Julius.

"Julius, why don't you tell us about that odd thing about Molly you know about?" She said.

"Certainly, Luna." Julius said with glee.

So Luna was her name!

. . .

Hold on a second.

"You see, the last time she barged in here she happened to have a little accident where her shirt lifted up and-"

"If all you're going to do is make perverse comments about her, then I'm gonna have to ask you to cut the shit." Owen's unmistakable voice boomed across the bar.

It was staggering to see Owen glaring daggers at Julius. He must've been drunk or something if he was seriously sticking up for me.

"What's this? Owen, you're defending her? I could have sworn that you hated her the most." Julius said nonchalantly.

"What?" Owen furrowed his brows. I gave a confused look to Owen before looking back at Julius.

"Just the other night you were talking about how intolerable she was. She was noisy. Lazy. Even caused Chloe to get sick, poor thing and-"

I didn't even stay to hear the rest of what Julius had to say. I slipped out the bar without a word. I knew Owen didn't like me that much but...ouch that kind of stung. I mean, even if Julius was making up the part where Owen would talk about it, who's to say that he really wasn't feeling that way.

I shook my head at the thought and quickened my pace, finding myself at home underneath the cherry blossom trees from earlier. It ruins your day when you find out that half the community knows you as this irresponsible person, just based on word-of-mouth.

**[XxXxX]**

An hour or two had passed since the little bar incident. I doubt anyone was looking for me.

. . .

Okay, I'm a little sensitive. So sue me. You would be too if you lived like how I lived.

I sat for a little longer before standing up to make my way back to the shop.

"I can't just stay here forever." I said decisively.

"I'm glad you came...to that conclusion..." The deep voice belonging to Wizard startled me. I jumped and turned to see Wizard standing on the other side of the tree, reading a book in an ancient language that I had no hopes of understanding.

"Uh...how long were you there for?" I asked the mysterious man.

"...Long enough..." He answered and slowly closed his book before turning to face me.

"It's not good...to hide it from him..." Wizard said and pointed to my chest. To be more precise, he pointed it to the gash on my chest. I recoiled in shock and anger. How the hell did he know that?

"It's my gift...to know these things..." He said as if to answer the question I never asked.

Okay, creepy. But perhaps this is why they called him Wizard. He was able to see what others couldn't probably?

"Come..." He said and beckoned me to follow him.

"I was going to go anyway." I said in distaste as Wizard and I made our way up the hill to reach the Blacksmith's.

When we got there, Ramsey was on the patio, looking out at the night in a patient manner.

"Boss?" I called out to him. He turned to face me and gave a long sigh.

"Molly, you've caused us much worry." He said with a drooping expression.

"Heh. Sorry. You didn't have to wait up." I said.

"Indeed. Which is why I sent Owen out to find you." Ramsey responded.

Great, there's another thing to hate me for. I'm not going to hear the end of this, I can feel it.

"Wizard! You found her!" I heard the relieved voice of Owen as he came running up the path.

"I'll be going to bed now. It is far too late." Ramsey said and made his way in the house.

"Molly, you-"

"Save it. I'll stay out of your way from now on. I don't need anymore enemies than I already have." I said with a shrug and turned to make my way into the house as well.

Owen caught me by the shoulders and gave a sigh.

"Wizard, can you go let everyone know that you found her so they can stop freaking out on me?" Owen asked.

Wizard gave me one last knowing glance before he trailed down the mountain to get back to Harmonica Town.

I tried gently shrugging Owen's hands from off of me, but he held on tightly. I gritted my teeth in irritation before I finally shoved him off with as much force as I could muster up. He looked at me as if he were caught off-guard and I stomped into the Blacksmith's shop.

"Molly!" He said, trying to get my attention.

I could feel my face getting hot, probably from anger, and I looked up at the ceiling while taking in a deep breath. Before I was under constant surveillance. Being told what I could and couldn't do by Derick. Being told to my face how unsightly I was except when it came to my well endowed self. I thought anything would be better than what I've already experienced.

I was kind of wrong in my reasoning.

Being talked about behind my back wasn't my first thought when I decided I needed a change. It's much worse than being told to my face. All this town is about is gossip and rumors it seems. If Luke hadn't intervened when he did, people would really think I was some poor rape victim. And now I'm being called down by Owen, the guy who has given me the most grief, claiming he has nothing bad to say about me.

"Owen, just leave me the hell alone." I groaned.

He once again spun me around to face him. I didn't understand his expression, but his eyes went wide and he dropped my arm.

"You're..." He began but stopped silently. I stared at him for a second before charging up the stairs and into Chloe's room. The little girl was curled up in a ball with damp hair on her head. I took that as a sign that she had a bath not too long before I came back. Baths seem to be among the only things that make her sleepy, which was good.

I gave a long sigh before heading to my drawer, too exhausted to even think about anything other than the sheets that looked like soft and inviting dark velvet on the bed before me. Annoyingly enough, a loose lock of my hair began to stick on my face. I swept it away and felt a wet substance on my face.

"What's this?" I muttered bitterly before happening to glance at the mirror.

This sight disgusted me a little as I saw the dull remains of a fallen tear stain my cheek. The glisten of a tear dripped from my chin as if in fear I was going to kill it if I saw it. I rubbed at my eyes in a furious pace.

"Dammit, don't tell me..." I mumbled angrily, remembering Owen's stunned features.

Why'd I have to go and get all teary-eyed in front of that guy? Am I stupid? What am I crying for anyway?

I stared at my fave in the vanity near Chloe's bed once more and rubbed my head furiously, sending my one annoying cowlick into a frenzy.

"Idiot." I muttered before flicking off the light and tackling the bed.

Clumsily, I kicked the shoes from me feet and let the ends of my baggy pants cascade over my feet like sheets. I didn't bother to get under the sheets, preferring to wrap myself in a cocoon with top of the blankets. It was admittedly cozy. Underneath the sheets, my hand subconsciously found its way to the scar that marked my body, or at least the part of it that went along my abdomen. It still felt smooth and fragile, like a deep wound usually would.

The sound of Owen's heavy footsteps came up the stairs after what I guess was a few minutes later. They reluctantly stopped at Chloe's room door. I wish he would try to come in after that incident...though it's not exactly my room to dare him with. Meh, who cares about the details? Eventually, he walked on like a smart man should do in this kind of situation with any type of person really, even if it was someone they couldn't stand.

The darkness of the room let me feel like I was already closing my eyes, and I savored in that moment oddly enough. I couldn't help but wonder why Chloe's night-light wasn't on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it wasn't a very long chapter guys _xP)!<strong>

**Thanks f****or reading, stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings Gone Unnoticed

**ありごあとうございます! みんあさんはすごいです！Lol, Japanese :). Note, I did not google this, I'm actually taking Japanese. I did this for my linguafolio, had to put Japanese somewhere other than in the class discussion blog ^_^'. **

**Anyway, as I said in Japanese: Thanks so much! You guys are awesome!:**

**starpokemon123: Daaawww your baby talk is so cute lol! Sorry bout' your computer (I know the feeling...oh yes I know). I hope that it starts behaving properly. Anyway, I hope this was soon enough for you! I think this is my fastest update time this year! pachipachipachi (clap clap clap in Japanese xP). Thanks so much for your review and, yes, I believe I'll start further into Molly's past next chap (already in the works ;D).**

**Narwhale1: I believe we've already exchanged words via PM, however, I would like to thank you once again for your awesome words of awesomeness. I can't express to you how valuable your concrit is and I hope you'll give me any advice you can, especially on this chapter. I tried to make it go at a better pace instead of dragging it out, but I hope I didn't speed it up too much. Thanks for your review, once again and I hope you'll be willing to let me know of any more improvements I can make :)!**

**Impressed Reader: Oh my and Anon! Lol jk, I love seeing mysterious faces (so mysterious)! Your review made me very happy, I've tried my hardest to make each character an individual in their own way. It's hard to put personalities into characters from different stories because there's always the fear you'll mess up on a certain point. Like with Maya, I didn't want to make her too much of an airhead, but she still was kind of like a valley girl. I got this from in-game play when she had said "like" in her sentences sometimes. Anyway, enough with my chatter! Thanks so much for taking the time to review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**This chapter isn't much of plot development as it is relationship development. Let me know if it goes too fast or too slow! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: <em>_Feelings Gone Unnoticed_

The whole day had gone by quietly. I woke up to make breakfast and found out Owen was already out in the mines. Ramsey said he didn't know when he left which kind of worried me. I mean, the guy could talk shit all he wanted, but I didn't want him to go and get hurt. After a while, I figured he probably left for somewhere else instead and just went about my work.

Currently, I was collecting the last of the wonderfuls and ore since my bag was getting too full.

"This is heavy as frick." I groaned in my fatigue. The bag felt like it was going to rip at any second, spilling all my hard earned work. Slowly, I made my way up the stairs to get out the mine without any mess-ups. I didn't realize how much Owen really carried for me until just now.

. . .

Dammit. I wish I didn't need his help.

"Here we go..." I muttered in disgust as I looked at the entrance to the jewelers store.

As soon as I entered the shop, I saw the familiar hair of cotton-candy purple.

"Good afternoon." Mira said in a quiet voice as Julius turned to greet me.

"Hello~" He sang with a smile. The smile was quickly replaced with a monotone look as he noticed it was me at the shop's entrance.

"Yo..." I muttered and struggled past him. I swear I saw him smirk as I nearly tripped over the rug...frickin' prick.

"Here, lets sort it out here." Mira pointed to the usual spot.

"Alright."

After sorting it out as usual, I put our half of the earning back in the sack and got back to the shop much easier.

When I gave Ramsey the ore and wonderfuls he gave a sigh.

"I see the load is lighter this time around." He said.

"Sorry, I'm not really able to carry as much as Owen." I muttered.

"Speak loudly when you talk to me. Do not murmur with your head down, child." Ramsey ordered.

"Yes sir!" I said in a military like voice to which he gave a 'hmph'. Ramsey wasn't really the most chill person...but I respected him.

"Come inside. There is something new to learn today." Ramsey said as he headed into the shop.

I followed him in excitement. Something new sounded good to me!

Ramsey went and stood over the stove area behind the counter. I noticed it a couple of times and how there was always a fire lit...but I didn't look too far into it. In fact, on further inspection...

"This looks like a smithing anvil." I said in a whisper as I stooped beside the piece of steel equipment. I could see my reflection in the side and could tell it was well taken care of.

"It has been in the family for generations...I am hardly surprised you know what it is."

I looked up at Ramsey. Was that a compliment?

"Step over here to the forge." He commanded and I did as he asked with no hesitance.

"Your father used to work with these. I doubt he ever let you see him work." Ramsey said as he fired up the forge some more with coal.

"Actually, he always let me come in and watch when I turned 6. By the time I was 12 he let me actually hammer the ore and cool it." I said, feeling nostalgic at the memories.

Ramsey turned and looked at me with interest.

"Michael was the superstitious type...he would never let a woman observe his work. Not even his wife."

I smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe he had something planned for me..." I said and hopped toward the forge to see what Ramsey was doing.

"I assume then that you know the basics." He said.

I nodded and he began to go into a more detailed explanation. He explained the smelting process where the ore would be melt down and purified into slabs. Then he went through the hammering explanation where he showed me how to straighten out a bit of melted copper. I was able to do the other steps from that.

"Good. Your task is now to smith your own hammer."

The sound like a record screeching on the DJ table resounded in my head.

"Boss man said what now?" I questioned, hoping Ramsey's humor was as dry as the old farm's soil.

"A hammer. I want you to make your own. It's hard for someone with your skill to make one out of gold or silver, so try iron. The quality of your hammer will improve when you're skills in smithing excel." Ramsey explained.

I recalled Owen's hammer having been silver in color. Which meant he was at a pretty high level of smithing. It was respectable really, though I'd be crazy if I was going to let that jackass impress me when he's just that...a jackass.

"Okay, I'll give it my best." I said and looked towards Ramsey with a little confusion on where to begin.

"You'll start by smelting 3 iron ores in the furnace. You must make sure you keep the airblasts consistent with each other. As I've mentioned, you do that with the pedal. Iron may not be as high in quality as copper or silver, but it is one of the toughest metals to form your tools. Do what you have learned." Ramsey lectured.

I nodded and reached for the bag of metals to find three bars of iron. Ramsey put his foot on the bag and, with amazing force, dragged it away from me in one swoop. He was pretty strong for someone his age...

I gave him a surprised look.

"No, Iron _ore. _We are able to purify our own metals, but you will need some of the impurities as well. You must go retrieve your own iron ore."

"If we're able to purify them ourselves...then why do we go to Mira for our ores?" I asked.

Ramsey did something that shocked the hell out of me...he smirked.

"Understand this, Molly. Blackmith's pour their hearts and their blood into only the most important of jobs. If it is a simple repair, upgrade, or tool we do not bother with so much work."

He paused.

"Do not misread my words. Each job is important in our trade. But we are the ones with the authority to pick the specially done ones. Understand?" He lectured.

I let myself be astounded at the thought of this. Being a Blacksmith was not only a lot of work, but an honorable profession. I always thought of it as a means to bettering the tools, but it was also a means to bettering the soul as well.

"I just realized that this job fit my Dad's personality really well..." I said with a bit of pride.

Ramsey nodded and, with that, left out the door.

Now, it was time for me to get to work. First things first...the mine.

**[XxXxX]**

As soon as I found the required ore, I hurried back to the shop with a spring in my step. Just in case, I had gathered more than a few iron ore.

So here I was, smelting the iron into its bloom. A goopy mixture of iron was the product, and I dunked the tray of the bloom into cold water so it would harden. Unfortunately, when I went to pry out the hardened bloom, it crumbled almost immediately.

As I went on, this kept happening and I was wondering what I had done wrong.

It was probably late at night when I was out of iron ore.

"It's all been wasted..." I groaned in anger as I kicked at the pliers.

What the hell was I doing wrong? I couldn't even get past the smelting part! I could see that the iron wasn't melting fully, but it would get into a goop of some sort of mixture. Maybe I was smelting it wrong. But I remember Dad smelting his copper the same way, so I had to be close.

"Molly!" I heard a voice ring angelically, as if Goddess sent.

Chloe was standing on her tiptoes, by the upstairs banister with her hair untied and messy, wavy. Two towels in her hand and a smile on her face.

Her boyish grin caused me to take on one of my own and we exchanged chuckles at her sudden proposition. Her because she knew I'd say yes, and me because I knew I needed a break.

"Ready for a break." She stated exactly what I had been thinking.

"You read my mind."

**[XxXxX]**

As I sat, rubbing my awesomely scented soap onto my body, I couldn't help but think of the trial and error that Owen must have went through at first. Maybe I can understand his anger towards me a bit better. I mean, I'm sure anyone would be mad if they were working towards a goal their whole life and someone else suddenly comes in to threaten your success. Maybe that was why he was such a rude prick. Maybe it wasn't because I was a girl.

I watched Chloe with amusement as she had just wound down from her swirling and twisting. Now she was floating idly by, lying in her aftermath of bubbles.

"Ducky ducky ducky ducky." She said in a dazed chant to which I smirked.

Thinking back to my issue of the forging, I stretched my hands up high and leaned my shoulders back on the edge of the ginormous tub, lifting my head sky-high to look at the ceiling tiles.

"Molly..." Chloe called to me in a relaxed tone.

"Hmm?" I answered back.

"Are you and Owen fighting?" Chloe asked, her usually joy-filled voice sounding dejected and drained, just from that one sentence.

My head quickly snapped up as I faced her looking at me with her vivid hues of blue, a troubled look on her face as she was sitting on one of the steps that was engulfed by the warm water.

I didn't know how to answer that exactly, and I guess Chloe knew that.

"I mean...you don't have to answer if it's kinda nosy..." She sighed and let her eyes trail away from me. Chloe's eyes suddenly looked off, like they were devoid of life, and she began to look much more wizened than a normal 7 year old should be.

"No. No it's not nosy at all." I said in a comforting tone as I made my way over to her. I couldn't bear to see her looking so sad.

"The reason me and Owen don't get along is...well it's complicated. I actually don't know why kiddo. It's like he hates me. I didn't mean for it to go like this when I got here."

Chloe's eyes suddenly lit up and she looked at me with a hopeful spark.

"Molly, is that really all? That's all there is to it?"

". . .Um...yeah." I answered, suddenly very confused. Is Chloe bi-polar?

She did a fist pump in the air.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Getting G! Getting G!" Chloe suddenly thrashed around in a spur.

"Wait, what? What're you getting money for?" I questioned.

Chloe hopped out the bath in a frenzy and laughed with her hands positioned on her waist in a victorious manner.

"HAHAHA I'm the best!" She gloated in a Waluigi voice...okay that's beyond weird. Then she sped out the bathroom, only barely remembering to get her towel.

. . . O_o . . .

That Up there? That's basically the face I was making right now.

"Dafaq...?" I murmured with nothing else to really say about the...peculiar actions of Chloe.

In my dizzied thoughts, I dipped my head under the water and blew bubbles out my nose. It surprisingly relieves a lot of stress and clears the head, I highly recommend it.

The inside of my body started to feel so ethereal as I let my air escape me. The dream-like feeling could easily be what a snowman feels like when he melts.

. . .

I popped out of the water as my epiphany appeared clearly.

"That's it!"

Almost exactly like Chloe, I sped out of the bathroom with my towel barely hanging around me and dressed in some work clothes as fast as I could manage. I was _determined_ to finish that hammer!

In my hurry, I almost trampled over Chloe, who was surprisingly fully clothed, and Ramsey.

"Child, where are you rushing to at this hour?" Ramsey called to me in a state of shock.

I turned to them, hopping from foot to foot.

"I'm going to get some more iron! I just got a frickin' genius idea!" I shouted in delight and, with a grin, started back on my way to the mine, not hearing what Ramsey was shouting out at me.

The thought of my plan working got me so excited that I hopped like a little kid down the steps into the mine. My muscles felt ready to work until they dropped.

This was what I've been waiting for. No, not the idea for the forging. And no, not a chance to prove myself. What I was waiting for was the motivation. The want to do something with nothing but the utmost passion. The invigorating drive that conquered my will to do anything else but the task at hand. My Dad always described his passion in that sort of way, and to finally be able to know the feeling and the share what he felt...it was like a eulogy in his name, much greater than words at a funeral could ever be.

I had barely noticed until now that I was smashing away at the rocks around me to find iron ore. My eyes started to droop with lethargy, which was weird since I was so pumped out just about 3 seconds ago. Admittedly, it was becoming unusually hard to find iron.

. . .

Or anything else for that matter...

"What the hell?" I said with a pant, leaning heavily on my hammer with exhaustion. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even notice where I was...or where I wasn't maybe? All I knew is that I was surrounded by pitch blackness, which was weird because the mine had lanterns strewn about it, we couldn't see without them. I was more than sure they weren't solar powered since Ramsey went to mine at night on various occasions. That's when the drooping feeling in my eyes suddenly became a stinging feeling, like someone had thrown a pound of pepper in my eyes. In the suddenness of the sting, I dropped my hammer and brought my hands to my eyes on reflex.

"Dammit, that hurts!" I hissed in pain.

I felt dizzy then too and started tripping over my own feet before I finally reached the wall and tried to group along it. So even though I could suddenly see, I was still in a confused daze.

"Okay, one step at a time Molly." I said in reassurance. I realized I must've hit a hell load of gas pockets in my excitement. First it was the sleeping gas, then the darkness gas, and now I was feeling the effects of the confusion gas. If I wasn't careful I was going to hit a-

The ground underneath started to shake loose, and I could feel the ground tear away from under me in a terrifying moment.

_Pitfall._

I stuck my hand out for something to grab, hoping I'd grab onto the edge or something. Although I didn't grab something, _someone_ grabbed me. I felt the rush of air as I was pulled up from almost falling through the hole completely. The person's hands were big yet gentle...so it had to be Owen.

"You idiot!" He shouted in what I could only think was exasperation.

Yup, definitely Owen.

He stood me up on my feet, and instead of being able to protest against him, I fell against his body like a lump of rocks.

"Let...go..." I said, feeling my words slur.

"You're leaning on _me_." He said, matter-of-factly.

While I realized this, I wasn't going to let him be correct...though he frickin' was and I despised him for it.

"...Shtill..." I said. Oh Goddess, there it goes. The always prominent "h" before the "t".

I could feel the sudden racking of Owen's body, the tremors felt like earthquakes in my current state. That could only mean one thing, and one thing only...

That this loud ass mo' fo was laughing at me.

I gave a growl (or what a growl sounded like when you were the equivalent to being drunk) and tried to stagger away from the massive man. Beautifully enough, I tripped and landed on my ass in my attempt to escape him.

"I'm not gonna lie..." Owen said with a sigh, as if calming down his laughter.

A moment of silence.

"You look frickin' ridiculous!" He started back laughing once more.

Screw this.

"I'm just...gonna lay here. Just quietly...and wait for you...to leave..." I said, lying my head on the ground to calm the dizziness.

"No that's not even on the list of choices you get. The last thing I want to do is carry you're drunken ass up the steps." Owen said as he made his way over to me.

"Drunk...I'm not..." I argued.

"Actually, Yoda, you are. Confusion gas has a certain chemical in it that gives you the equivalent feeling of being impaired after drinking your limit at the bar. Drink this." Owen said as he propped me up and put a bottle to my mouth. His face and hands and...everything looked like he had added an extra two to each to them.

Oh...make that four.

"Stop moving..." I muttered.

"Shut up and open wide." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

The stuff tasted awful, and for a moment I considered that Owen was trying to drug me, pin me to the wall, and post a sign above my head that read "I'm Molly the Destructor" or something idiotic like that.

However, the stuff started to clear my head almost immediately. It was like...instant sober fluid or something.

"Whoa." I said as Owen's face suddenly came in clearer than ever. Turned out, his eyes weren't such a murky gray. They didn't make me flinch with recollection of Derrick's eyes anymore, now that I could see them clearly. Actually, they couldn't be more of the opposite. Owen's eyes were actually a strange mix of a very _very_ light green with two small, light navy blue rings circling his pupil and iris. I could see the light of amusement in them, and an always prominent strength. Then I could see them shimmer lightly and the reflection of my own, plain brown in them, as if he were now fully recog...

Hold up, pause, stop the movie, and all that good stuff. What's going on here?

I could tell Owen was thinking the same thing because his face showed confusion. We pulled from each other, and I realized that I must've been staring pretty hard at Owen. He stood up slowly and dusted himself off.

"I guess trying to get my focus back made me stare a _little _too long." I said and stood up, just a bit too fast, and the air rushed to my head. I staggered and Owen steadied me without hesitation. I jumped slightly from his touch in surprise and he reached up and scratched his cheek. Things just got a little awkward.

I looked to the ground and saw the iron ore, remembering what I was doing here in the first place.

"Hey! I did manage to get some. Whaddya know!" I said with a grin and bending down to retrieve all 6 pieces of ore.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember why I came down here...what the hell were you thinking coming to the mine at night?" Owen scolded me in his normal 'I'm-the-effin-Hulk' voice.

I gave a snort of disapproval at his sudden change and proceeded up the stairs. Owen, how ever, wasn't trying to keep the distance. Instead, he was following right behind me.

"Hey, give me some space would ya?" I said as I sped up.

"Are you going to answer my question or go on doing dangerous shit?" He said, a serious tone in his voice.

Owen continued to follow me at my own speed as we exited the mines.

"You're going to keep doing dangerous things then?" He seemed to demand an answer.

I stopped and slowly turned to look up at him. What did he mean by being so bold? Was he trying to say I wasn't capable of looking out for myself? That could easily be my conclusion if it wasn't for the look in his eyes. I couldn't do anything more but look him up and down with curious eyes, my mouth locked tight with no intentions of spewing out anything more.

"Owen! Molly!" The familiar little voice had called me out of my stupor for the second time that day. I turned to see Chloe jumping up and down and waving on the porch, seeming really excited. I smiled and raised my free hand, waving vigorously at her smiling form. Owen followed suit and we walked forward to greet her.

"Good, you found her." Ramsey's voice of steel rang and I could feel the lump the size of a cue ball in my throat. His tone sounded less than happy.

"Yeah. She was practically on the verge of a broken leg if I hadn't come when I did." Owen said with his arms crossed.

I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off by Ramsey's hand.

"You have no right to talk back, Molly. What you did was dangerous and an unimaginable threat to your own well being. Depending on how far the drop, you could have lost much more than a leg." Ramsey said.

"Yes, Boss." I muttered in defeat.

He stared me down for a moment longer before turning and walking back into the shop, Chloe following behind him, looking back at me with concern.

Owen walked to the door and held it open with an expectant look on his face. No longer in the mood for an argument, I accepted his gesture and walked into the shop. I took the iron to the furnace to start smelting it, but Owen stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm about to smelt the iron ore I worked, oh so hard for. Gotta make a hammer and all that." I said snatching my hand away from him.

He rubbed his forehead and looked at me with impatience.

"Is that why you went down there at the most dangerous time possible?" He asked.

"What's so dangerous about the mine at night? It's _just _as dangerous during the day?"

"No, it isn't. At night, the gases expand more and the more dangerous gases spread to the higher levels due to the cooling temperatures."

I just gave a grunt as I tried to get back to work. Owen jerked me back to look at him.

"I'm pretty sure I've said this already, but do you know how idiotic that was of you? You would have _seriously_ injured yourself. And just over making a hammer!"

"Okay, Owen! Maybe it seemed a little weird that I've suddenly got all this energy and desire to make a simple hammer. Maybe I was going overboard...but who the fuck cares? I've got something that I finally want...no..._need_ to do for myself. It's like this burning feeling in my chest and there's nothing to drench it out! I can't even thing straight! That's why I wasn't being careful and got myself in that situation!" I ranted.

. . .

"You're really something else..." Owen muttered, his palm covering his mouth.

Something started tugging on my insides at his gesture. This guy suddenly getting all upset over me, what was his deal? It was making me feel...I don't know _weird_!

"Owen, why do you even care. You've made it obvious that you wish I weren't here." I said, crossing my arms and looking him in the eye.

Owen looked straight at me, and with overbearing boldness said,

"Because I do." He nearly bellowed at me. I was shocked by his answer,

"And what Julius said couldn't be further from the fact. I don't even mention you half the time. Don't believe everything you hear Molly, especially from Julius. Listening to the gossip just puts you at his level, and you're better than that. I can tell."

I reluctantly gave a hum of acceptance to his answer, though I didn't really understand. I hadn't known him for long, yet he was all of a sudden concerned with me, and acting like he knew what I was all about. I let my eyes wander back to the furnace and reached for the iron ore again. This time, Owen gave a much gentler tug and my shoulder.

"It's better to wait for tomorrow. You're going to need more energy than you have for making a hammer. Trust me." Owen said.

The way he was acting, how could I not agree to follow his directions?

Besides...I'd wake the neighbors.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? WELL? It was good right? I'm a genius right? I know, I know. No need for applause. (Just kidding that could've been SO much better hahaha).<strong>

**Thanks for reading my lovely viewers! Reviews are welcomed in any size and language! **


	8. Chapter 8: Wishful Thinking

**It took soooooo long for me to get this chapter up, and for that I'm sorry. However, I went to extra lengths for this chapter...I had a beta reader. And I was pleasantly surprised that he had taken his time to read through and give me his opinion. I was also surprised to see that there was little to no errors found in my writing. Still, he gave me some good advice and some great encouragement. So everyone PLEASE thank Narwhale1 for lending his time to the production of this chapter:**

**Thanks to!:**

**Joyie: Ah! nihongo wo hanasemasuka! Sugoidesu! (Sorry, I'm typing from a computer without the Japanese keyboard on it). Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you thought so and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Zen Clarke: You don't even have to apologize! I'm so glad that you still read, it's only a bonus to have a review for my work. I'm so happy that you took time to review~ Anyway, the whole thing with Julius...I won't say much, but you don't know how much I would love for that to happen myself. Unfortunately, my characters are their own people, and it all depends on how their story progresses heh heh~! Again, thanks so much for taking the time to review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Narwhale1: Dude...I owe you so much thanks! I mean, really, I'm so happy you took time to beta read for me, you're awesome! Yes, Owen and Molly are quite amazing together, right? I'm so excited to show you guys what I have in store for them. I already know what's going to happen, the only step is to write it down. If you didn't notice, I took your suggestions into mind while writing this chapter and put Molly's thought in italics this time round. I also toned down the cursing...I think there's like only one or two curse words in this chapter...that's saying something when it comes to my work lol. I'm glad that I've impressed you with my grammar in last chapter, and, you know, I try to proofread as good as I can xD. Don't worry about ranting, I appreciate you have so much to say, and don't worry, my AP classes are allowing me to empathize with you, if only a bit. Again, thanks so much for your continuing help and support! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I also hope that you're college life lets up on you a bit! :)**

**hendrixthenicecow: Aw thank you so much! I always feel so insecure about my writing, simply because it's one of the things that I really care about. I do take pride in some of my stuff, but sometimes I worry a about writing that I'm not sure will meet the standards that I've set for myself. Your review really helped me gain more of a positive image on my writing and I'm very grateful to you for that! Thanks so much for your encouraging review and I'm simply thrilled that you enjoy my character-development. I hope you enjoy this chapter too; it's really a chapter about much of nothing, but I think it was _really_ necessary just because of the end. **

**Chemistry Nerd: Lol how embarrassing, I've gotten my science wrong! Thank you for catching that though! As you know, it's not only the writing that matters, but also the facts and information. That's actually the most important thing I think. I'm really happy you read into it like that, it shows you were reading my chapter in a slight critical way. Thanks for your review, I hope this chapter is enjoyable! (I'll go back and fix my scientific mistake ASAP :D).**

**starpokemon123: You're gonna love this chapter...like for real. I saw your idea and I had already been thinking about doing something like that...but when you said something I thought "I'm doing it". I find myself loving this story more and more, probably more than DB and DFL! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it, because next chapter...well you'll see :). Thanks for your review!  
><strong>

**Madame Joker: HA! I know right? When I first got the idea of Molly, I was ecstatic by my sudden character idea! If you've noticed, Molly had only one type of attitude at first and now she's slowly showing more and more of her true character. Don't worry, she's still has her tom-boyish charms, obviously. Also, for your review on DFL...yeah I did most of those mistakes while I was half asleep and typing. Especially the horrible typo for naive. Anyway, thanks for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I'm a really lucky person to have so many amazing people who read my stories and review. Thanks so much you guys, I wouldn't keep writing if it wasn't for my audience!**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter 8: Wishful Thinking~<em>

_*PANG PANG PANG_*

The sound of metal against metal filled my ears harmoniously as the hammer hit its target. The metal was flattened and then folded, then heated then folded,the process being repeated multiple times.

"_HEY~_" The dual-tone of two M.I.A.s interrupted my listening to Owen's work. Yes, Owen was smithing instead of me. Ramsey decided to put me on a no-smithing punishment for a while...grr.

"Well, look who stepped in the room." I called as I turned to look at Phoebe and Maya. They looked worked to the bone and happy to be out and about.

"Well, you guys look awful. What's the occasion?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh, how very perceptive of you." Phoebe said as she came in and sat at the chatting table. I called it the chatting table because it was in the store area for no reason except to be there. I'd sometimes see cards lying on the table after waking up in the morning, so I guessed that maybe Ramsey had a poker night here and there. He seemed pretty buddy buddy with the older guys on the island, so it wasn't as if it was an unheard of thought.

"We've been working our butts off..." Maya sighed, slumping over to the table and lying her head down. She had a smile on her face as if sitting on the wooden seat was like being on a vibrating chair.

"Suck it up." I said and gave Maya a slap on the back. She jumped about a foot in the air and let out an 'eep'.

"Speak for yourself. I bet you've relaxed rather well on your regular schedule." Phoebe grunted.

The clang of metal stopped and I heard the beautiful hiss of the metal as it met the water. I turned with excitement to see Owen's finished product. There it was, a beautiful, newly enhanced axe. Dale had given Owen the task of giving Bo an enhancement...it would've been me but, I'm on punishment, remember?

I stepped over towards Owen to get a look at his work.

"Actually," Owen said as he lifted the axe and examined it.

"Molly has worked pretty hard, even if she didn't notice it herself. There's a couple of things you could thank her for." Owen said as he wrapped the axe in a thick cloth, lying it gingerly against the wall of other finished items.

I gave Owen a curious stare to which he gave a condescending sigh.

"And, she's been keeping herself here in the shop for far too long..." He muttered, while standing up.

"You're making me sound like a recluse...I've gone out here and there." I said as I looked up into his grey blue hues.

Owen rubbed at the back of his neck as he looked skyward. His shoulders looked stiff, possibly from all the work he'd just done.

"Hey, you look sore. Want me to get you something?" I asked, much like how I've done since my punishment. All I could do was go run and get Owen something when he looked uncomfortable.

I couldn't see his face as he gave a chuckle and swept past me.

"Go take a break." He said and went upstairs.

My face blanked as I watch him ascend and I could hardly tell if I had just been talking to the Mini-Hulk.

"How nice. You and Owen get along so well." Maya sang as if in wishful bliss after a moment.

My face twisted in a sort of irritation.

'_No wonder he was acting so nice...Phoebe and Maya are here.'_

"Nah, he's probably just keeping face..." I muttered and walked towards the table the two of them sat at.

"You sound kind of disappointed with that explanation." Phoebe said with a teasing grin to which I scoffed at.

"Okay. Anyway, what's up? We going somewhere or something?" I asked.

"The Beach!" Maya exclaimed gleefully.

I looked skeptically at the clock, it was only 9 o' clock in the morning.

"While people are still having breakfast?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Well, do you have a swimsuit?" Phoebe asked.

"Um...no." I said dumbly. The swimsuit I used to have when I was 16 wasn't going to fit me anymore, though I packed it anyway. Besides, it was bikini, and that probably isn't best with the huge gash on my body that I was trying to keep secret.

"Well, then, that's why we came early. We're buying new suits and breaking them in before the Summer Festival tomorrow." Maya said with a grin.

As confused as I have ever been, I've never cocked my head to the side _in my life _until just now.

"Summer Festival...? Is that a Castanet custom or something?" I more muttered to myself than to the two girls.

Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise from their sleep deprived depths, Maya's mouth fell agape at that same moment.

"You mean you've never celebrated?" Phoebe asked.

I shook my head precariously as Maya slapped a hand to her mouth.

"I didn't think that we were the only ones that celebrated it." Maya mumbled through her fingers.

Phoebe pushed her glasses up on her nose and leaned back in her seat. I could tell she was getting ready for an explanation.

"Well, no, Maya. We aren't. Though our way of celebration is definitely different there are other cultures that celebrate it as well. Our festival is closely related to that of the Japanese since the Castanet community has many that fall under that ancestry. It also has to do with our founders as well; the main man being Natsume-san, a man the Japanese sent out to explore. He was a music lover," Phoebe paused, possibly noticing Maya's blank expression.

"Anyway, though we don't go around in Yukata, or even sell it for that matter, we do have fireworks, stalls, and competitions. It's very small, but still similar."

"Oh." Maya simply stated as she hopped up.

"Well, are we going?" She asked as her blue eyes gave her usual look of curiosity.

I turned to Phoebe again.

"Was this all her idea?" I asked.

"I'll only say that I haven't worn a swimsuit to the festival since I was six." Phoebe said.

"Figures."

**X**

**X**

**X**

"I like this one! What do you guys think?" Maya said as she showed us yet another swimsuit.

We had only been in Sonata Tailoring for ten minutes and she had already showed us twenty patterns that were, and I quote her: "My absolute fave!"

"I like whatever gets us out of this store." I steamed.

"Now now." Phoebe sighed as Maya gave a pouty face.

"Well, at least I'm actually looking! All you're doing is standing there." Maya countered.

Phoebe perked up a bit.

"Oh, I forgot we were supposed to buy one too." She said, almost apologetically.

"Probably because Maya _begged _us to shop around with her until she found the perfect one. Oh, yeah! That would also explain _why _I haven't found one yet." I said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Maya frowned, looking defeated.

"Well...I mean...oops?" The red-head offered and I only rolled my eyes in amusement.

"I'll go shop around then. Bikinis aren't really my style." I said and made my way to the other suits hanging around.

As I perused the one-piece section, I noticed Luna's glowering hues of blue fixated on me.

'_What? Does she think I'm going to shoplift or something?'_

The thought was enough to make me grimace in her direction, though she quickly turned away and acted as if she hadn't just been staring me down with the hope of death.

Was there an exact reason for her to dislike me so much? Even if I was a lesbian, _which I'm NOT_, but even if I was it was a little, hmm, I don't know, _prejudice _maybe? It wouldn't be as if I wanted to sex all the girls here. Homosexual people have types too.

I shook my head, getting rid of the angering thoughts as I looked back to the display.

"A-are you finding everything alright...?" The meek and quiet voice belonging to Candace whispered from behind me.

I turned to greet the girl but saw her quivering in her shoes. Giving an irritable sigh, I turned back to the display. If she was so afraid of me, then she should've just left me alone.

"Just looking for a one-piece that covers the front real well." I huffed.

"O-oh! Well then I know something that you would possibly like." Candace said, sounding a little more confident.

She turned and gestured for me to follow her as she lead me to another part of the one-piece section, pointing to a few selections.

"Here, we have a variety of one-pieces with full body coverage." Candace said.

I looked at the suits. Yes, none of them had any cutouts around the body, meaning coverage of the lower parts of my scar. However, all of them had some sort of neck line that could show my cleavage. Most girls would probably be okay with this, I, however, was not. The scar, while not going near my cleavage, came out onto my left breast just enough to show up when cleavage was out.

I gave a frown and turned to Candace, her face etching with worry at my grim expression.

"That's too much skin." I said.

Her eyes widened considerably.

"T-too much? While I would agree with you if it were any other swimsuit, these are the ones that have the best coverage..." She said in a fretful tone.

"Sorry but...it's the cleavage. I don't want it showing, ya know? Maybe you have a surfer's suit?" I prodded.

Candace fiddled with her hair and glanced to the floor.

"Sorry, but Castanet doesn't get many surfing waves so..." She trailed and looked up.

"Toucan Island may have such outfits, but you'd have to take a ship to get there and such..."

"I don't want to waste so much time just for a swimsuit." I murmured with a hand to my chin in deep thought.

I wasn't worried about pleasing Maya's want for the beach trip anymore. My mind had suddenly drifted to Chloe and how she would probably like to play on the beach too. Owen was good at playing with her, but how often would he get around to it? Ramsey didn't seem like the type to play in the water either. And it would make us all uncomfortable if Chloe went to swim at the beach unsupervised. While she was anywhere else on the island, there were always adults able to see her and the other kids from their shops, or they'd be in the area. But on the beach, it was too risky since even near the Fishery, Toby and Ozzie were usually busy with work to supervise them for the whole time the kids would be there.

"U-um..." Candace's mumble brought me out of my train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I said and gave a troubled look to the girl. She seemed scared of my presence again.

I looked to the left of her, my patience wearing pretty thin at this point. Suddenly, my eyes caught something on the top rack and I looked back to Candace.

"Are those compression shirts?" I asked.

She looked toward them and nodded.

"Yes, we just got some women compression shirts. The small girls compression is on sale this week." Candace said.

A pleased smile came to my lips.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"I'm surprised you were able to find something so cute! You know, compression is all the rage in the city I hear." Maya said as we made our way back up to the Garmon Mine District.

I wasn't concerned about the fashion, I was more pleased with the fact that there happened to be some swimsuit bottoms that went well with the compression shirts. I picked out a few for Chloe and me since I figured I'd wear them as shirts once in a while too.

"I'm more impressed with Molly's want for a conservative look. Most women with her endowment would want to 'flaunt' it unnecessarily." Phoebe said, giving a pleased smile.

"Yeah! Not to mention, isn't it so cute how she always thinks of Chloe? She gets her things when we go out, all the time!" Maya exclaimed.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah! You used to bring her food back from the Inn until you started being able to cook for her. You went and picked her up some body wash and shampoo when you went to pick yourself up some. And now, you're even buying her a really cute swim outfit!"

Come to think of it, I did tend to get Chloe a lot of things. It probably had to do with my own little sister. We were separated from each other when she was around Chloe's age.

"You're, like, a really cool older sister." Maya added.

I shook my head.

"Nah, I wouldn't say that." I murmured a bit bitterly, Phoebe gave me a peculiar glance as Maya continued to ramble on. I could tell she caught the slip in my tone.

She didn't say anything about it though as we made our way back to the shop.

As soon as we opened the door, a certain little girl almost knocked us over.

"_Wah_!" Maya squealed as she fell towards me; I was able to stop her fall.

"Ugh...what's going on in here?" I asked, peeking over Maya's shoulder, wishing that she was a tad bit shorter.

Chloe was sitting on the floor, some odd ores and wonderfuls scattered about her. When she saw me, her eyes widened.

"Molly! Listen to this!" Chloe jumped up, wailing as she grabbed me from beside of Maya and Phoebe.

"I don't know why, but Taylor got mad at Paolo and hit him!" Chloe began.

"What!" I exclaimed, shocked since, for as far as I knew, Taylor was a very friendly kid.

"So, I got mad at him since we're supposed to all be really good friends and he called me a 'stupid girl who didn't know anything' and then he went home!"

She stomped her foot and crossed her arms; even though her actions seemed angry, she only wore a troubled face.

"All because he's two years older doesn't mean he gets to say things like that!"

"What about Paolo?" Phoebe asked as she began to pick up the ore for Chloe and shut the door as we all made our way inside.

"Oh yeah! He was even worse! He got a bruise on his face so I tried to look at it to help and he got mad at me! Then he said the same thing Taylor did and _he's _only _one _year older than me!" Chloe looked really hurt, I could see her eyes getting watery and I could tell she didn't want me to see.

I got down on my knees and tried looking her in the face but she held her head further down.

"They don't like me anymore do they?" She asked.

"What? What would make you say that?" Maya asked.

Chloe didn't answer and instead buried her head into my chest. I could feel her start to cry.

"Hey," I said, gently scolding her for ignoring Maya's answer.

I looked to my friend, and instead of looking hurt, she was smiling.

"Should we call off the beach trip?" Phoebe asked.

Maya hopped up and wagged her finger.

"Nuh-uh. We'll go ahead. I'm sure Molly will be on her way with Chloe after a little." Maya said with a sort of knowing that was unusual for her. I didn't have to bring Chloe anywhere, I could just stay at the shop, but I guess since I didn't say anything before the two of them left it'd be rude to not show up.

I looked back to Chloe and patted her back softly.

"Now, this time I'm gonna ask and I expect an answer. Why would you think they don't like you anymore?" I asked the little girl in my arms.

"Because! Right before they got into an argument they were talking by themselves away from me! They had to have been talking about me, and they probably fought over who _didn't _have to play with me! They don't like me anymore! I must've done something wrong!" Chloe wailed.

I gave a sigh.

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"I'm not!" She cut me off and wiped at her eyes stubbornly.

Chloe was a very cute girl. Her hair was a crème orange, her cheeks were rosy, and she had heartbreaker blue for her eye color. Plus, her personality was so much better than most girls her age who would throw fits, and instead she was more worried about how she treated others. Basically, what I'm saying is that I had a hunch about why Taylor and Paolo got into a fight, and it probably wasn't the reason Chloe was thinking.

"Maybe they fought because they were arguing over who would have the _honor _of playing with you." I stated.

Chloe gave me a funny look.

"Huh?"

"Maybe it's cuz they like you."

Chloe crossed her arms in thought.

"Well, I hope they do. We've been friends for a while, so you have to like someone to be friends, right?"

"No no no. I mean _like _like."

Chloe jumped at this.

"Wah! Really!" She asked in shock.

"_LIKE _LIKE?" A loud voice boomed from the top of the stairs.

Chloe and I looked up in surprise just in time to see the Mini-Hulk nearly topple over the banister. Chloe gave a curious look while I could only give a condescending stare to the eavesdropper.

"Owen?" Chloe muttered.

"Would you like to give a few words of wisdom, big guy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Owen rubbed at his cheek in an unconcerned way.

"No. Of course I don't. Why would I?" He said, but I could see through his over-protective nature. There's no doubt he'd be concerned when it came to Chloe, so one would think it natural that he'd eavesdrop after he saw her looking so distressed.

In fact, Chloe was still looking really upset.

"Hey, stop frowning and get your butt into this swimsuit kiddo." I said and picked out one of the brand new compression tops and swimsuit bottoms for her. Her face brightened up immediately at the pattern. On the compression was a little monkey, and the suit was pink. The bottoms were a darker pink and had little light pink bananas on them. I didn't think I'd find a swimsuit bottom that went so well with the top, but I did, so I think I was pretty successful.

Chloe looked back up at me, her innocent eyes looking hopeful.

"Is Owen coming?" She asked.

"Uh, sorry. I was getting ready to go out to the bar." The guy answered back. For an over concerned older cousin, he seemed much more concerned with going out to drink.

"Oh." Chloe muttered.

"That's okay Chloe. Ya know, I bet Taylor and Paolo will rush to the beach as soon as they see you." I said.

"You think so!" Chloe smiled brightly, but I saw Owen's back stiffen at my words.

Bullseye~

**X**

**X**

**X**

"It's really nice of you two to come to the beach with us." I said smartly as Chole and I walked down the path with Owen and Wizard in tow.

Yes, that's right. Owen dragged Wizard along.

"Actually, I don't mind...I prefer this over the bar...aquatic life is interesting..." Wizard said with a slight smile on his face.

I wasn't quite fond of him since he picked up on my scarred torso so easily a week or two ago, but he was an alright guy nonetheless.

"_AHHH_!" A scream sounding very close to Phoebe's voice came from down the hill, near the small patch of beach near Harmonica Town.

"I don't like the sound of that." I muttered as I got ready to run down the hill. Owen nearly flung me backwards as he stopped me.

"No, I'll go check it out. You stay here." He said and started down the hill.

I looked at Chloe who looked at me with a confused look before rolling my eyes and running after the man.

Upon reaching the beach, I saw Owen looking dumbfounded at the scene in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I asked before his expression rubbed off on me.

Surprisingly enough, a few more people had decided to hang out at the beach today. Right now, Luke was carrying Phoebe fireman style through the water, her glasses nowhere in sight, while Maya rummaged through the water with Bo and a tropical looking girl that I had seen at the bar; she would dance on the stage to entertain the masses.

"Luke! Bo!" Chloe called out from behind us and the two young men looked toward the shore as she waved frantically, a big smile on her cute little face.

Luke's eyes brightened as he spun around quickly, surely dizzying the poor greenette who was covering her face completely with her hands.

"Molly! Chloe! Hey!" He yelled, waving vigorously.

"What are you doing?" Owen called to the blue haired boy with a blank expression.

Maya and Luke started to explain and, as it turns out, Luke, Bo, and Selena (the tropical girl) had already been at the beach when Maya and Phoebe arrived. Phoebe was apparently urging Maya to go to the other beach spot before they were spotted but Luke, with his overly perceptive self, had spotted the two coming from a mile away. He hurriedly ran to catch them, grabbing Phoebe by the waist and accidentally sending her glasses flying. Bo proceeded to pick them up, but Luke ran to him in a rush, sending the eye-wear spiraling into the ocean, which is why they were now rummaging around the water. Luke, thinking that Phoebe was the equivalent of blind without her glasses, was "kind" enough to pick her up and help her with walking around until they found them.

"You've gotta be kidding." I dead-panned.

"No no, it's the truth." Bo dead-panned back, quite use to Luke's sporadic actions.

"If you could...put me down please..." Phoebe muttered in a sick murmur, possibly queasy from being spun around rapidly.

"Are you sur-"

"YES!" Phoebe cut him off.

He complied and put her on the sand. She peeked through her fingers before shakily making her way to her towel.

"Luke, this is taking entirely too long! I'm done!" Selena said with a dissatisfied grunt as she came up on the shore, flipping her red hair out of her face to reveal a bombshell bod. She had hips that could break a man not worthy enough, and breasts that could feed a nation. Though I think I'm no exception to that last bit. Her outfit was a simple bikini that actually had that bird, Toucan Sam, on the right breast.

"But, Selena!" Luke exclaimed with much disappointment.

"Don't you 'But, Selena!' me! You promised me I was going to have fun!" She shouted in his face. He looked very hurt, like a sad puppy.

I wish she wouldn't yell at the guy like that. He was only having fun, that much I could understand.

"I'll be happy...to take a look..." Wizard volunteered in his hazy voice.

Wizard did manage to find them, and after giving them back to my once again bespectacled friend, they started up a conversation about...well what I could only assume to be the wonders of aquatic life. Maya seemed to be having a splash contest with Selena, though Selena looked more pissed than anything else.

"Well, this was surprising." Owen muttered from beside me.

"Tell me about it..." I muttered, rubbing my temples to smooth out my thoughts.

I looked down to see Chloe still standing between Owen and me, not having moved an inch away from either one of us.

"Don't you wanna go play in the water?" I asked her and she gave a grin.

"Yup!" She exclaimed and grabbed onto mine and Owen's hands before pulling us to the water. I'm sure Owen only went along because he doted on Chloe so much.

Without any hesitation, Owen and I started to swing the girl back and forth through the water, as if we had already planned it from the start.

She squealed with glee as the water splashed around. I could feel the cold waves of the ocean hitting my legs and reaching inside my shorts. The salt rubbed against my skin but it was just fun to be moving around.

Chloe then started to splash us with water, creating a splash war between the three of us. It was childish, yes, but Chloe looked like she was enjoying herself, which seemed to make Owen happy too. And with all the commotion going on, it almost felt, for a brief moment, like how it used to be when I was living with my brothers. We always went out and had fun, just like this. And looking at Chloe's overjoyed face, I was vaguely reminded of when my older brothers would play with me.

Though it was a very lonely memory that I kept to myself, I still enjoyed it, and I wanted to, if only for now, let myself live in that memory for a while.

We continued to find new ways to keep Chloe entertained with the ocean, though, when Luke suddenly brought out a beach ball, Chloe quickly hopped at the excitement of a new game. I chuckled at her giddiness, walking slowly to the more shallow area of the water as I watched her play. However, Owen, who was probably doing the same thing as me, bumped into me from behind, sending me sprawling face first into the water. I bolted up as quick as I went down, sending him an incredulous look.

"Watch where you're going!" I shouted and he turned to me in surprise.

"What?" He asked, seeming confused.

"You bumped me into the water!"

"Well you were in front of me and I'm a pretty big guy. Sometimes I can't control that." Owen said with a frown.

I grimaced at his lame excuse and ended up splashing him with water in a very childish attempt to make a point. He, in turn, splashed me back, looking offended.

So then we started another splash war, except this one had the intention of claiming "Apology Rights" or something to that effect. We ended up taking the fight further off shore, the whole time dodging each other, making it more into a game of strategy than a game of hitting the other person after they hit you. We'd dunk underneath the waves as they came and do sneak attacks, or sweep to the side of the others attacks. It was actually getting to be pretty fun, that is, until I stepped a little too far off the shore. Owen, being as tall as he was, was still able to walk where we were. I, on the other hand, was in danger of drowning.

The man quickly saw that I was about to go under and steadied me quickly. Owen wasn't affected by the waves that lapped against his body, wetting his T-shirt and swimsuit to the core and weighing down his natural spikes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at me. I leaned precariously on his shoulder, closing my eyes in relief.

"Yeah, that was just a bit of a scare. I've never gone so far out to the sea before."

"You should be more careful." He chastised me.

"Look who's talking..." I murmured. A cold wind swept by me, causing me to give a shiver. I could practically see Owen give a smirk at my reaction.

"Shut u-" I started, but hadn't finished before I heard an epic battle cry coming straight for us.

"_RAAAH!_" Luke shouted as he charged.

He banged into us, sending me toppling back into the deep waters, the waves pulling me down, making me freak out. I was too surprised to even have a chance to hold my breath, causing me to swallow the water that had Goddess knows what in it. Thankfully, Owen didn't waste much time in pulling me back up.

"The hell Luke!" Owen shouted while I was coughing up sea water, gagging from the horrible taste. He carried me to the shore as I started to calm down with my coughing fits.

But now I was shivering like crazy from the cold.

"I think you played around too much, Luke." Maya said to the boy.

Owen took a knee beside me as soon as I sneezed, a dribbled of snot started to spill out of my nose and I bent my head down so it would avoid dribbling down near my mouth. Nasty.

Owen pressed a cloth to my nose, and I immediately recognized it to be his T-shirt. He had taken it off, of course.

"Owen!" I protested as I started to push his hand away, he only kept a firm grip.

"It's not good to let it stay in there, you have to blow or you'll get sick easier." He insisted.

As I've stressed before, I'm not the girly type. But even I was embarrassed about blowing my nose into someone's white Tee at the beach.

Still, he was right, and I couldn't afford to get sick, so I blew my nose reluctantly.

"Sorry." Luke said in his devilish tone that made me think he thought it was still a funny scene.

Owen sighed as Chloe came to sit by me as well.

"Well, I think we should get her home before she catches a cold." Owen said and hoisted me up to my feet.

I couldn't see anything through the shirt, and I'm glad no one could see my face. I was pretty sure it was red.

Why, you might ask? Because I was being treated like a little kid. And for some reason I felt very annoyed to be treated as such by Owen...it really irked me.

When we got back to the Blacksmith's Ramsey was there to greet us, though not in a very normal way.

"Why are you half-naked? Why is Chloe soaking wet? What happened to Molly?" Ramsey said, his voice sounding more bored than alert. In fact, he didn't seem alerted at all. Just really chill.

"Molly and Owen took me to the beach! Then Molly threw-up sea water!" Chloe said and ran upstairs with a smile to get ready for a bath.

I brought Owen's T-shirt slowly down from my face, getting ready to explain the rest of what Chloe had left out.

"No. I don't need to know. Just make sure you clean up the sand." Ramsey said and went back to his work behind the counter.

Owen and I made our way upstairs. Surprisingly enough, we were both trying our best not to laugh. It was pretty frickin' hilarious.

"Well, I think I'm going to go take a bath at the hot springs. I'll give you the one here." Owen said as he made his way to his room.

"Okay." I said and watched him walk for a moment, his muscles rippled slightly with each movement, and I couldn't help but let my gaze linger on him.

'_Am __I checking him out?' _I thought as I let the shirt I held fall from my face and into the laundry hamper outside of Chloe's room door.

He turned back around for a second, and I could see him give a satisfied grin to me before disappearing behind his room door.

I made my way into the bedroom Chloe and I shared, locating my towel and stripping down to get ready to join Chloe in the bath. I glanced at the mirror for a brief second, but just long enough to make me stop and stare at what I saw.

I had a big, glowing grin on my face.

. . .

My face paled and I covered my mouth in surprise.

'_Holy shi- I was checking him out!_'

I let myself think about his grin too.

"Wait...was he checking _me _out?" I knew I wasn't going to get an answer from the mirror, it was just nice to try and ask it.

I couldn't help but think about this, I mean...if I was admiring Owen's physique, could he have been admiring mine?

A grimace met my lips since I knew I wasn't much to look at. Still, it'd be kind of...nice maybe?

More importantly, I had to figure out why I was starting to think of Owen all of a sudden. Yeah, Owen had a nice body. I was just now noticing it. Could it be because he wasn't acting like his usual, jack tail self. Maybe it was because we had a really good time together at the beach today.

Well, actually, thinking back on it, Owen and I were getting along pretty well since I first got on punishment last week. If I thought about it some more, I was actually admiring Owen's eyes then too. I thought it was more respect than it was attraction...but maybe attraction was there. It wasn't a ridiculous thought altogether.

In my spiral of thought, I found myself in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror outside the actual bath.

I could barely make out my scar through the thick of the steam that made its way from under the door.

All I could think when I saw that was: "Nevermind".

My thoughts were just wishful thinking; thinking that maybe there was a chance for me to find something as great as love, and not be the one to spoil it. So far, everything that separated me from the ones I loved turned out to be my fault. Maybe I was hoping that I could hold onto someone, that maybe I had a connection with someone that could possibly be strong enough to help me through my past. But that scar reminded me that all I had been was a burden. Even now, Owen was going out of his way to help me, changing his plans. I _intentionally _lured him to the beach, and, even though it was for Chloe, his attention managed to be put on me instead.

I looked at myself with almost blatant disgust before letting the face fall and then started my retreat to the bath.

I concluded that maybe I was just attracted to the idea of Owen. That was the most probable explanation for my behavior. Owen was strong, and obviously kind-hearted, though very bull-headed. And there was still a lot I didn't know about him, for example: why does he call Ramsey 'Boss' instead of 'Grandpa' or something like that? And why do Chloe live here too? I understand Owen's reason, and that would be to take on the family business. But, Chloe was Ramsey's Grandchild of a much younger age. I haven't even heard about her parents since I've been with them, so I could only guess where they were.

So, yeah, I was attracted to the idea of Owen. Not to Owen as a whole.

And I knew that if it was any other way then it would be a problem.

So I'll just stop thinking about this and I'll never bring it up again.

. . .

There, crisis averted.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Molly...if only if it was that simple. I'm so excited for the next chapter and I hope you guys are too! Why? Because that's where things are going to start getting REALLY real. I've got so much planned, you guys don't even KNOW! AHHHHH! I can't wait! I'm starting on it as soon as this chapter goes up!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chap, and I hope you're anticipating the next chapter as much as I AM~**

**I'm such a dork xD! Much love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: There's a Solution

**So! About the wait...yeah...sorry. I only have three reasons for being so slow: School, My Book, and a friend of mine and I have decided to make a game (what the hell possessed us to do this...the world may never know). Anyway, each thing is requiring a lot of my time, but I've not abandonded this story, so do not fear!**

**Thanks to:**

**Zen Clarke: Sorry for the wait! I'm glad you appreciate the long chapters. Sometimes I just keep typing and I don't stop until I think it's a good stopping point, and by that time I've written well over 5000+ words xP. Of course it means more story in one update, but let me know if the pacing gets awkward. I'm always so bad with pacing TT-TT. Anyway, thanks for the review! I hope that this chapter is as entertaining as my last.**

**hendrixthenicecow: I know I already apologized for this but the wait was really just too long and I am sooo sorry. Anyway, I know, just so much is going on and it's just...oh frig I'm even surprised xD. Anyway, this is only part one of the whole big DAFAQ moment. I hope you enjoy this (I really do because afer a while of looking at it, it just seemed really sloppy and I couldn't fix it...oh God why D:). Moving on...please let me know how this chapter was, I'm stressed out over the result. Thanks for reviewing so kindly last time! I'm ready for anything you have to throw at me now ;).**

**Madame Joker****: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, sorry abou the wait though. It's amazing how characters do that, right? Just up and deny their feelings up until that one moment where you're like "YES! FINALLY!". However, it just can't be that easy in a story else there wouldn't be need for the story in the first place xD. The snot thing was put there because I thought it seemed very realistic, and I guess I was right. Unfortunately, life has those little moments where you just despise that you even have a certain function in your body. Thus is life, I suppose. The best part about your review is that it had me smiling from beginning to end; I could definitely see Owen flexing in a mirror...how Mini-Huk like. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it doesn't disappoint!**

**dolphinz411****: Ah so much praise! I'm so sorry for the slow update, but I'm glad you can stick with me. Again, your reviews...oh my gobs I'm just so flattered I can't take it...I MIGHT EXPLODE! Hopefully that was a just kidding...exploding sounds painful. You're such a wonderful reviewer/person and your patience is astounding. Thank you for the encouraging words and I hope you enjoy this chapter because I feel you deserve quality entertainment ;).**

**Still Impressed****: For one, your anon-name alone made me smile. I'm sorry for the long wait! Your review was really flattering and I kind of need to sit down to take it all inn xD. I'm so frickin' happy about this review and I can honestly say that it had made me want to strive to do my best. Unfortunately, I have doubts about how good it is compared to my other chapters. I hope it's up to par and that you enjoy it as much as the other chapters. I tried hard to make sure the situations were still as real as possible, but the plot advancement I tried breaking through probably made the pacing a bit screwy. Let me know how this chapter was to you and if it's suckish, let me know what parts were suckish xD. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks for the encouragment you guys! I'll continue trying my best for this story, and I hope you won't give up on me just yet xP.**

* * *

><p>"So you guys weren't going to enter any contests?"<p>

I shrugged at Maya's question as we watched many of the villagers line up for the Fishing Contest.

"I just got here so I've not been fishing. I mean, I'm still getting adjusted to my job, so there's not much time for things on the side."

"Yes, I agree with Molly. Things have been too tough for this island for a long time...since we were about 10 if I recall. The few hobbies that I've come to partake in are starting to become far too time consuming." Phoebe stated.

I felt my ears perk at this.

"What? The island doesn't seem like it's doing too bad."

Phoebe and Maya sighed.

"Like you said Molly, you've only been here for a short time." Phoebe gloomed.

"Yeah, why do you think we've been working so hard? It hasn't been just this one time you know." Maya mumbled as she leaned against one of the wooden posts on the dock.

I frowned.

"So the economy is really bad...how'd that happen?" I asked.

"Ten years ago, we used to have a farmer. He did really great work...but the man died suddenly. He didn't have a will, and as far as everyone knows he didn't have any family. We put ads in the paper to try and get people to take the job, but no one would answer them. The ads were very costly since we had to spread them in all sorts of different papers, so eventually the Mayor had to stop so we could use the money to provide for the providers. That being Marimba Farm and Horn Ranch."

Maya nodded.

"When our generation got older, we were able to help a little with the problems...Phoebe's machines bring in a lot of income for the island since they're the newest kind. But she's been having to work really hard to beat the other innovators out there. Her biggest competition right now is the engineers in Flowerbud Village. I think their names are Louis and Ann." Maya crossed her arms in a troublesome manner.

"Maya, I'm surprised you know about my competition." Phoebe stated with a smile.

Maya gave a wink.

"Well, what kind of a waitress would I be if I didn't get some info from the out-of-towners that usually stay at the Inn? Call it my act of patriotism."

"Really? What else do you know then?" I urged.

She gave a frown.

"Well, I know that Flowerbud has gotten a new farmer recently, and she's doing really well...Tina I think her name is. Though, honestly, they didn't need her since they already have a farmer by the name of Jamie living over there. He's ranked really high on the agricultural listings. Some say that he's got the powers of the Harvest Goddess because all of his products are top quality, no matter the season!"

"That's just blasphemous..." I muttered.

Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Well, yeah. I agree! And that's not even the worse thing! In Flowerbud, their Inn seems to get a lot of famous people, such as the Gourmet who travels the world. He always gives wonderful reviews of their dishes, but he's never travled down here to rate my Grandmother's or Chase's cooking. Possibly because our island is so remote,"

Her frown deepened.

"Which reminds me...I've tried asking Chase to help me during the day, since he only works at night, but he's never willing. I know I suck at cooking...but I'm good with everything else! I'm not clumsy and I'm actually very good with tastes! Cooking is just..."

She took a deep sigh, pulling loosely at her hair that was, for once, not braided.

"Anyway, the other places in town are our most redeeming. Unlike in Flowerbud, we actually serve alcoholic drinks...not just soda." Maya said.

I stared at her.

"They only serve soda...at their Bar?"

"Yeah..." Phoebe replied, I could see her fighting back a smile.

"And...that's what they put in the _B__ar_?"

Maya started to chuckle into her hand.

I just couldn't keep my laughter in.

"Are they serious!" I laughed out.

"It's really sad, isn't it?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I can see why our Bar wins out there...where else can I find all this out though, Maya? Flowerbud can't be the only people we're dealing with."

Maya nodded.

"You can find some of this stuff out by talking to the people who are in the business. Mayor Hamilton could also let you see the files if you're really interested. And you're right, Flowerbud isn't our only problem. In fact, our Blacksmith's biggest competition is with Saibara the Blacksmith and his apprentice, Gray. They're in Mineral Town. However, Ramsey's methods are really a step above the game...you're learning top secret craftsmanship Molly. So if you ever meet a fellow Blacksmith you better not tell them anything."

I shook my head.

"You don't even have to tell me that Maya. My Dad was a Blacksmith. I actually know a few family secrets from him."

Maya and Phoebe gaped at me.

"No wonder you took the job! I used to think it was because you were some crazy girl with-"

I sent Maya a pointed look.

"Eh-heh..." She trailed off, plucking at the hem of her pink cover up dress.

"Well, Molly, you should have your Father come down to help out with the business. I'm sure competing with Saibara is no walk in the park." Phoebe said.

"That's not possible." I responded.

"Why not?" My bespectacled friend asked me with a curious gaze.

"He's dead." I answered, not really meaning for it to slip out in a tone of nonchalance. It was a big deal to me that my Dad was dead...it's just been so long.

"Oh, Molly. I'm sorry to hear that." Maya sympathized.

"Yeah...me too." I muttered, thinking back on the past for a brief moment.

"_AND THE WINNER IS...OZZIE!" _Mayor Hamilton shouted excitedly into his bullhorn.

Of course Ozzie would win. He _runs_ the fishery!

Toby came in second, no surprise there either, and Renee came in third. I never really got to talk to Renee, but she seemed like a nice girl. I just never knew she had an interest in fishing.

"Well, there are more tourists than I thought there would be...so I guess the Festival is bringing in some good profit." Phoebe murmured.

"Yeah...I'm just mad that we can't play in the water until after the fishing contest." Maya pouted.

I rolled my eyes at her childishness. Never again will I meet an adult quite as young-minded as her.

"There's the possibility that we could scare away the fish, so it's not good to disturb the ocean until after that." Phoebe explained.

"Psh. She just wants to show off her bathing suit to all the guys." I teased.

"Am not!" Maya protested, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Haha! That's why you're blushing." Phoebe patronized her.

Maya pouted.

"Oh, don't make that face! You make me feel like I just kicked a puppy." I grimaced, picturing a puppy with orangish fur and its tail tied with a pink ribbon. Blue eyes staring into my soul...too adorable.

"Hey, we can call her Puppy. That'd fit her want for attention." Phoebe prodded.

_'Puppy? I liked the sound of that.'_

I nodded at the name and Phoebe laughed.

"Well, I bet you want guys to see you too, Fifi!" Maya countered.

Phoebe shook her head.

"Hah! I'll have you know that I actually don't like being out in public! I wasn't really socially accepted back in middleschool if you don't remember." Phoebe said with a laugh.

Maya frowned.

"Hey, that's not funny Phoebe! I liked you back in middleschool! I just didn't want to bug you while you were studying! And then you advanced to college early in sophomore year! I never got a chance to talk to you until you came back to the island. You barely even talked to anybody then."

Phoebe shrugged.

"Yeah, well now I am. Though I still think I don't like being around people...just you two though."

I smiled at her words.

"Me too! A lot of people see me as a screw up, even my parents...but you guys make me feel like I'm worth something." Maya said with a smile.

"Wow. Where the hell did all this sentiment come from?" I asked and the two of them looked at me with grins.

"Well, you told us something that took a lot of strength to talk about. And you told us to talk to you whenever we needed to...it was one of those moments." Maya explained.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it."

We sat at the dock for a while, and I started to take notice of everyone at the festival.

I could see Hayden and Pascal (a man who had a boat that transported passengers to Toucan Island) with stands. Paolo was also working a stand, and he looked a little miserable as he stared at the beach.

"I wonder what he's looking at?" I muttered.

"Hm? Probably Chloe. Didn't you know she was working on a sand castle down there? I think I saw Ramsey with her." Phoebe commented.

"Oh, I hadn't even noticed when they got here. I remember Ramsey and Owen had to leave early to help with something at the festival and Chloe went with them. The only reason I didn't come with them was because I had to clean up the sandy mess on the floor this morning." I mumbled on the last sentence.

Last night, I had forgotten about the big sandy mess that we tracked through the shop...so yeah, since Chloe was small and Owen and Ramsey had to help out it was left to me to clean.

"Well, you should've done it last night. It's not good to let dirt sit." Maya scolded me.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I grumbled and looked toward the beach, only barely seeing Ramsey as he looked near the light house. I couldn't follow his gaze, but I saw some gear set up near the back of the light house, and I think I saw Owen's familiar spikey hair walk around to the back...but I couldn't be certain.

"_THE FISHING CONTEST IS OVER! THE WINNER IS-" _

_"FINALLY!" _Maya exclaimed, keeping me from hearing the results, though I couldn't care less.

"Okay Maya...we'll go swimming now." Phoebe sighed as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yes! It is burning _up_ out here so I'm glad we can finally take off the cover ups!" Maya cheered.

"I think I'll keep mine on." Phoebe stated.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Oh c'mon you guys! What is the point of getting the suits if you're not going to wear them, sillies!" Maya laughed and pulled down Phoebe's zipper, causing her to shriek in shock as her shirt fell off her shoulders.

"Oh...real mature." I rolled my eyes at Maya as she sped away towards the beach.

I looked up to the greenette who was struggling to get her zipper back up and stood to help her.

"You know, maybe Maya's right. A little skin wouldn't hurt."

"Says you! You're wearing compression." Phoebe said.

"Well, no one told you to get a sexy, cargo bikini...now did they?" I poked at her.

Phoebe groaned, seeing that I had a point.

"C'mon Fifi. There's no one at the beach besides some tourists who are swimming...and half of them have a significant other...so techinically speaking, the other half also has a significant other. No one is going to look at you." I reassured my friend.

"Are _you_ going to take off your shorts?"

. . .

"Fine."

"Okay. See? This is called a compromise." Phoebe gave a satisfied grin.

I gave an amused huff as I followed Phoebe down to the beach. I could see Chloe playing contently in the sand next beside Ramsey, and she seemed to enjoy being near him so I decided against calling her over.

The smell of sea water hit my face like a well earned prize. The ocean lapped against my thighs as I made my way over to Maya, the cold water chilling my legs as the blazing sun above beat down on us.

"Ugh, it feels so weird without pants. It's like letting the waves cop a feel everytime they hit me." I complained as I held onto Maya's shoulder to steady myself against a big wave.

"Molly, that was lewd." Maya chastised me.

"Well, excuse me for being honest." I laughed.

"Unfortunately, Maya. I have to agree with Molly." Phoebe said as she reached us.

"Hey, can you see?" I asked her worriedly, noticing that she had taken her glasses off.

"Well, yeah. I'm not completely blind without them. Besides, going in the water with them on could cause me to lose them." Phoebe said.

"Oh. Well you look pretty different without them. What do you think Maya?" I turned to where Maya was...or more correctly used to be because she suddenly disappeared.

Phoebe and I poceeded to look around for her, perplexed on where she went.

"Where'd she-"

"_GOTCHA!_" Maya exclaimed as she came up behind me and, shocking me even more:

"Squish!" She shouted playfully as she basically squeezed my bosom and fled.

"_HEY!" _I gave a yelp of anger. Turning to splash her. The water only skimmed her back as she was able to make it to one of the rocks that stood near us. She gave a giggle as I had to tread through the water to try and reach her...okay maybe Maya wasn't the only childish one after all.

Phoebe obviously didn't want any part of our antics but was very interested in the tiny fish that we sometimes saw when the waves would tumble back out.

After a while, I was too tired to avenge my violated chest and gave up trying to smite Maya.

"Done?" Phoebe questioned as I came back up on the shore.

"Yup!" Maya chimed before I could answer, skipping energetically over to her towel. I gave a little grimace which Phoebe laughed at, making me smirk at my playful friend who was beckoning us to come join her.

"She's quite sporadic."

"Yeah. She doesn't stay put for very long, does she?" I agreed.

Still, there was no arguing against Maya over anything. And now, she was set on tanning in the sun. Something about getting that "healthy glow". Though I didn't really _need_ a tan, the sun felt good on my water-chilled skin.

"I think I could get use to days like these." I mumbled to myself.

The smell of grilled fish suddenly filled the air, causing the three of us to stop and take notice of the two chefs to our far right.

Chase and Yolanda had started a bonfire up on the beach to help pass the time until the big fireworks show that everyone was excited about.

A good number of the tourists didn't want to touch the food since it was pretty unfamiliar to them, but I welcomed the challenge of something new.

"Oh, wow...I wish I could do that," Maya said and sniffed the air; her smile showed her pleasure.

"Mmmm...you can smell the savory flavor from here." Her mouth seemed to water.

"You know, smell _is_ a big part of taste." Phoebe said.

Maya looked to us with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Wanna eat?" she asked.

"Well...I am kind of hungry. What about you Phoebe?" I asked and turned to face the girl who suddenly had a wrinkled up nose.

"Sorry, I think I'll pass." she said.

"What? Why?" Maya pouted.

"I hate seafood...it's sickening." Phoebe mumbled.

"Geez, I don't want to eat without you, Phoebe." I said.

"Don't worry. There's other things to eat at the stalls." Phoebe reassured me.

"Well, what do you want? It'll be my treat." I offered.

Phoebe said she wanted a Baked Potato, so I went on my way to find out which booth was selling the Baked Potatoes.

While I was standing in line...I couldn't help but feel that there was someone watching me. I'm usually a very mellow person, so this feeling left me with goosebumps. It almost was like the feeling I got when I was near Derrick.

Thinking back to the phone call I got back in Spring, I remembered that it had been Kyle who called me. I don't even want to know how he found the number...and I hoped he didn't let Derrick know I was here.

I brought the potato back to Phoebe, just before the Mayor let out an announcement of the Fireworks starting in a few minutes.

Maya looked so giddy as she saw that it had gotten dark out, the torches were still lighting up the night, giving it a luah feel.

"C'mon guys! Let's get some seats!" Maya exclaimed.

"_THE FIREWORKS ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!_" Hamilton announced.

"Oh! Oh! That spot over there looks goo-" Maya started to exclaim before someone reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Maya dear, come along now! You have to help clean up and you're _not_ escaping like last time." Colleen came and took Maya as she tried to protest.

"What? I wanted to watch with the others!" She struggled.

"Phoebe! Come on! I found the best seats. Don't you want to see the wonderful pyrotechnics at work?" Barbara did the same to her child.

"Uh." Phoebe could only grunt as she was hastly pulled.

It was a hilarious scene, seeing them try to struggle away from their families. It made me wonder if I would be the same way if I still had my family today...or at least one of them.

I gave a wistful sigh, trying to shake away the morbid thoughts of lonliness. I should probably look for Chloe and Ramsey before the crowd got too dense.

"So you finally decided to show your thighs?" I heard from behind me.

Whipping around, I saw Owen looking down at me with a brow raised and an inquisitive smirk on his face.

He was wearing dark blue swim trunks and was shirtless...though not as wet as the other day.

"Moral support." I stated and he nodded his head.

"I'll buy it." He replied as we started walking toward the beach. Chloe and Ramsey were standing within the crowd, Chloe placed upon Ramsey's shoulders.

I looked around, trying to spy the familiar head of silver that usually was with Owen.

"Where's Wizard?" I asked.

Owen shook his head.

"He doesn't like big sounds usually. The fireworks also make the stars hard to see, so he doesn't enjoy it."

"Oh, well. Looks like you're my viewing buddy for tonight." I said, not in distaste though. I was kind of enjoying his company.

"Want me to go somewhere else?" he joked.

"Would you? For me? Man, you're the sweetest." I gave a sarcastic tone.

We laughed with each other and I couldn't help but to think how he and I got to be so close. Looking up at him, I don't know why but I just had this tickling feeling that something was too good about our relationship...it just felt weird.

The fireworks started-bursting into euphoric colors, grappling my mind away from my previous thoughts. Reds, Blues, Oranges, Greens. I think I even saw some Pinks in the mix.

"Can you see alright?" I could hear Owen ask as I leaned onto his frame in a comfortable way. He didn't seem to mind my weight.

"Definitely!" I called over the tremendous booms that shouted in the sky.

The lights glowed in their fiery glory, and I felt like a little kid when I would '_ooh_' and '_aw'_ at them. My viewing partner noticed this, looking to me with curiosity and I gave a sheepish smile, realizing that I really did seem like I was Chloe's age.

I couldn't hear Owen over the booms, but I saw his mouth moving and trying to communicate with me. He had a wide smile on his face which was kind of dangerous since I was prone to checking him out since yesterday.

"What'd you say?" I shouted.

"Don't worry about it!" he answered and we continued to watch the light show in a comfortable silence.

**X**

**X**

**X**

When the fireworks fizzled out, everyone started heading back home. Chloe had fallen asleep on Ramsey's shoulders, slouching in her cute little way with a satisfied smile on her face. Owen and I were walking in a comfortable silence, which was quite odd for us. As I've said before, we've been getting along so well lately.

On our way up the hill, I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on the sorry looking farmland to our right. The sweet smell of cherries was in the air, meaning those trees were still able to produce fruit. I would've really liked to have seen the farm when it was back in its glory days...maybe one day.

"It's a sad sight, isn't it?" Ramsey had spoke up, probably noticing my gazing eyes.

"I heard that the owner died. It's pretty depressing how no one came along to take it over." I said quietly.

"Yes. The man's name was Franklin. He was a good man...a very good man." Ramsey shook his head in remembrance. They must've been good friends.

"If someone ran the farm, our island's economy would surely start to raise. Our shop would be able to give better updgrades too." Owen muttered.

I turned to him.

"I thought we were doing good. You just did a silver enhancement on Bo's axe!" I exclaimed.

Ramsey and Owen flashed each other passing glances.

"Molly, when it comes to people whose jobs are based around the tool, then we do everything in our power to upgrade or repair as best we can. However, anyone coming in for an improvement that, though important, isn't necessary...we just don't have the resources for that." Ramsey explained.

"So...what exactly can we do for _everyone_ right now?" I inquired.

"Iron upgrades are the best we can provide...maybe copper if we're lucky." Owen spoke.

"How do we expect to compete with the others then?"

Ramsey gave me a pointed look.

"The quality of the work is what counts! _Not_ the quality of the tool!" He said in a thunderous tone. It seemed I had accidentally struck a sensitive spot.

I stayed quiet the rest of the way.

When we got to the shop, Ramsey took Chloe to her bed. She hadn't been in the water, so she wasn't really sandy.

I gave a sigh as I waited for him to go to his bedroom so I could hurry up and go take a quick little shower in the thing that wasn't actually a shower. I didn't care if it was the mineral water dispenser or not.

I felt someone bonk me on my head and turned to see Owen looking down at me.

"Hey, things don't go well when you're depressed. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"I think he's pissed at me." I grumbled.

"Things have been hard. That's all." Owen said.

Even though he was trying to make me feel even the slightest bit better, it wasn't really working.

"I'm heading up." Owen informed me, pointing to his room.

"Okay. Night."

We both went up the stairs and I went to Chloe's room to get my clothes ready for when I got out the shower.

I turned on the hot water and stepped under the running faucet after hanging my tower over the side of the door. It was soothing to feel the it roll down my back. My hair and legs had to be drenched thorougly to get rid of the salty sediment, but I didn't mind it at all. The flowery scent of my soap and shampoo filled the air like and exotic perfume, relaxing me as I shifted from foot to foot. It was nearly silent as it hit the floor and went down the drain since it flowed at a very smooth pace. I was able to drown in my own thoughts.

There had to be some way for me to help the island. The state it was in right now was causing stress to everyone; that meant there were things to get done and not a lot of ways to make sure it got done. If we had a farmer, then everything would be okay. But, where would we find someone willing to take on that abandoned farm, especially since many parts of the world are in a recession, much like the island. Not to mention, anyone young enough with an able body was out doing things that they thought were more important than farming...liking being blood-sucking lawyers or blind social workers. They didn't seem to realize where their food was coming from.

"There's gotta be a way..." I muttered right before someone opened the door.

Owen entered with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped almost immediately and stared at me for a moment before his eyes widened as he looked further down.

"Owen?" I questioned, wondering what his expression was supposed to mean.

Then I remembered that I had been taking a shower, it had nearly slipped my mind during my thoughts, but it was very clear to me now as I noticed what his eyes had landed on.

The scar.

There was no shower curtain to hide the fact that I was naked, and the shower didn't produce enough steam like the bath did to cover it up.

Shocked and ashamed, I grabbed the towel and pulled it around me quickly and then shut off the water. I fumbled with the cloth, trying to tighten it around my body while keeping my panicked gaze on the tiled floor, refusing to make eye contact with Owen.

When I headed for the door, I was afraid Owen was going to block my path and question me. It was the last thing I wanted to discuss...the distinguishing mark that uglied my body. Surprisingly though, Owen lifted his arm to let me through and I quickly scurried past, having to squeeze because his massive body was still partly in the way.

"Should've locked the door. Sorry..." I mumbled quietly while making my way back to the room.

"Molly." Owen tried talking to me, but I didn't want to face him now.

The scar that went across my body felt like it was burning, letting me know how prevalent it was, that it was there to mock me. The thing knew the control it had over me; it knew it was something that defined my existence...I was nothing but a scar in a family.

And Owen had seen it.

It took all my willpower to not slam Chloe's door behind me before I had locked it to keep Owen from coming in. I was right to do so, because the first thing he did was try to enter the room.

"Molly? Molly, open the door." He implored with me in a quiet voice. I didn't budge from my position as I stared straight ahead at the door illuminated by Chloe's nightlight. I was looking at it in anticipation, as if I was expecting Owen to break down the door...as if I wanted him to. And I was wrong to want him to.

Owen eventually gave up, obviously not wanting to wake Chloe. I could feel my mood sink with each footstep that took him further away...

'_He wanted to see if I was okay...maybe I should call him back.' _Some tiny voice in the back of my head seemed to whisper its desires to me.

What kind of person was I? To pity myself and hope someone else would tell me differently? I know that I had wanted to let Owen console me. But I knew damn well that I was not going to let myself do that. There was absolutely no need to act like I couldn't stand on my own two feet.

"Pull yourself together, Molly. Just pretend it doesn't matter." I breathed before getting up and preparing myself for bed.

Well...it was obviously a little too late for the latter. I got away from him so fast, acting like I was a leper or something.

I looked towards the package that was sitting inconspicuously near the windowsill near Chloe's bed; it's prescence wasn't very clear, but I knew it was there and where it needed to go tomorrow.

**X**

**X**

**X**

The next morning, everything went as usual. I woke up, got downstairs, and started to prepare breakfast. Except, this breakfast was made for a special occasion.

"Hey! Lemme help!" Chloe loud-whispered from the top of the stairs. I gave an amused smile at her bedhead as she trotted down the stairs.

"Okay kiddo. Come here a sec'." I said and swiped her hair up in its usual ponytail.

"Can I help now!" She loud-whispered again and I chuckled.

I picked her up and placed her on a stool that I had pulled next to me.

"Yup." I responded.

"What do I do first!" She asked.

"Well. _You, _can crack these," I said, pointing to the eggs.

"Into _that_." I gestured to the bowl next to her.

"Wahoo!" She shouted.

"Shhh...it's gotta be a surprise Chloe." I said.

"Oh, yeah..._Wahoo_." She loud-whispered again. I rolled my eyes and prepared the rice.

"Hey, Molly, guess what!" Chloe said excitedly as she cracked the eggs.

"What?"

"Taylor and Paolo are talking to me again!" She said with a smile.

"Really? When did that happen?" I asked.

"Right before the fireworks! They came over and started helping me with my sandcastle. I was happy cuz I really wanted them to play with me since there's no other kids on the island! They were silent the whole time, but they didn't have to come over so they must've came cuz they wanted to!" Chloe explained elatedly.

"Really? You know when guys do that for a girl it usually means they think they're special." I said to Chloe with a wink.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Well, when they see that you're alone, they'll come to you and make it so that you're not alone. It makes them feel useful to you." I explained.

"_Really? _Does that mean that Owen thinks you're special, Molly?" Chloe asked as she finished cracking the eggs. I almost immediately stopped with the rice at her assumption.

"What?"

"Yesterday, you were alone before the fireworks too! I remember cuz I saw Phoebe and Maya with their families and you were standing there waving at them. Then Owen came and made it so you weren't alone anymore!" Chloe said with a curious look in her big-blue eyes.

I didn't know what to say for a second.

"Well...Owen's just really nice. Now mix the eggs." I concluded.

Chloe cocked her head to the side and shrugged before she began to mix the eggs. I lightly salted the rice and steamed it some more so it would get a good texture and not be too chewy.

"Well, does that mean that Taylor and Paolo are just really nice too?" Chloe spoke up.

I let a smirk come to my face and shook my head at her cheeky question.

"Nope, it's cuz you're special."

"How come?"

"You're really pretty. Guys like pretty girls." I chuckled as I prepared rice on four separate plates before frying the eggs.

"But, _you_'_re_ pretty, Molly." Chloe proclaimed as she handed me the whisked eggs. I began to fry the eggs, scrunching up my nose at her as my laughter increased.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"I think so!" Chloe argued.

"That's cuz you're sweet." I said and pinched her nose and she pouted.

"You are! Luke said so too!" Chloe crossed her arms in defiance.

"He did?" I asked, not really caring to think about it as I went back to work with cooking the round yolks.

"Well, he actually said 'sexy'. I asked Bo what it meant and he told me it meant pretty." Chloe said.

I stopped what I was doing for a moment, then went back to frying the eggs...a bit disturbed they used that word around Chloe.

"When did this happen?" I asked, getting ready to take the pan to the sink.

"At the beach the day before," She chirped.

"He said you were _really _sexy when you were splashing around in the water cuz your chest was 'stiff'...what does that mean by the way? Bo wouldn't tell me."

I nearly dropped the pan on the ground in shock.

"What th-! They said this to you?" I nearly screeched.

"Nope! Luke was just talking to Bo while we were playing with the ball. I've got really good ears!" Chloe said proudly.

"Oh geez. Don't repeat that to anyone else, okay Chloe? And don't say those words again."

Chloe pouted.

"Owen said the same thing..." She muttered, I turned to her in surprise and she threw a hand over her mouth.

"He said the same thing as _Luke_?" I asked, trying to even _imagine_ Owen talking lewdly when he knew Chloe was _right there._

"No, as you! Cuz I told him what Luke said...oops." She said, putting her hand back over her mouth.

I gave a sigh of relief. Of course Owen wouldn't say that around Chloe. Still, this subject shouldn't have had to be brought up to him.

"When did you tell _him_?" I groaned.

"Yesterday when Boss was talking to Hayden." Owen's deep voice came from the kitchen entrance, startling me.

"Oh." I simply mumbled.

"What's the problem with me knowing what Luke said?" Owen asked.

I shrugged.

"It's just childish of him and shouldn't have to be addressed, ya know?" I muttered, trying not to react based on what happened last night.

"Yeah, well, he's been that way since we were kids. Some things never change. I don't think he meant any harm by it though, so just take it in stride." Owen said as he grinned, knowing that it probably still perturbed me...which it did...immensely.

Chloe hopped from her chair as she went to greet Owen.

"Good morning!" Chloe gave a happy yelp when she reached his proximity. He swooped her up and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday!" She giggled.

"Birthday?" He muttered.

I stared at him with a plate in my hand.

"It's your Birthday...right?" I said uncertainly since Chloe was the one who told me about it a week before hand.

He tilted his head slightly, as if trying to think.

"Molly even made your favorite breakfast!" Chloe exclaimed with glee.

"Omelet Rice?" He asked and looked at the plate.

"Yeah...but it's your Birthday..._right_?" I urged for him to answer.

"What's today?" He asked.

"The 18th." I responded.

"Oh! It's my Birthday then!" He decided with a smile as he set Chloe at her chair before taking a seat himself.

This guy...

"Good morning." Ramsey said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning Boss." Owen and I said.

"Mornin' Grampa!" Chloe said after she swallowed the first bite of her omelet.

Ramsey smiled adoringly at Chloe before taking his seat next to her.

"Congratulations on turning another year, Owen." Ramsey said as he gave a nod towards Owen.

I didn't hesitate to get everyone's drinks ready...

I swear I was the frickin' maid here.

I sat down to eat with the rest of them and was barely half-way through when Owen said,

"Molly, have you been to the deepest part of the mine before?" he asked.

I paused and stared at him, shaking my head after a moment.

"I wanted to go when I was young. Luke and I tried but Boss and Dale got really angry with us." he laughed.

"And with good reason too." Ramsey muttered.

"Yeah, well we eventually found our way down there. The bottom is just really amazing,"

Owen gave me an expectant look.

"You want to go today?" he asked.

I looked over to Owen and he had this look on his face...like an innocent little puppy whose eyes were so kind and so earnest...unlike how he used to look at me with so much contempt that it angered me. Now, whenever he looked at me I felt like jelly.

"I mean...I guess." I muttered in response. Why couldn't he take his stupid, sparkling eyes off of me?

"Owen." Ramsey said in warning.

Owen looked to Ramsey, an almost challenging smile played on his lips.

"What? She's your apprentice, and I'm her superior, right? I can't test her?" he asked.

I froze, and this time not in shock...I got the boiling feeling in my blood again.

"Of course, if she's not sure if she can do it then-"

"Oh! So that's what you were tryna do, huh? Well bring it! You _know_ I can do anything you can do better!" I seethed, feeling angry with the prick known as the Mini-Hulk. He had been missing for quite a while.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"Prove it."

"I will!" I declared as I jumped from my seat, taking my dish to the sink.

"Let's go! Right now!" I demanded, grabbing my hammer from the side of the door.

"All right. I'm ready." Owen hopped up and followed me out the door, a cocky grin smeared across his face.

I was gonna show _him_ who couldn't take what!

"We're going to the Watery Cave." he decided.

I thought for a moment, remembering we had went to it once before when Owen was showing me the other two mines on the island. The Watery Cave was in town, past a gated area.

"Fine. I'm good with that." I accepted.

We walked to town, and I was eager to get started so I could show Owen up.

"Molly! Owen!" I heard someone call and looked up to see Maya waving at us from the Bar's entrance.

I waved back to her with a smile.

"Where're you goin'!" Maya shouted inquisitively.

I rolled my eyes, shoving a thumb behind me to point at Owen.

"I'm proving this guy wrong!" I claimed.

Maya's eyes widened.

"Eh? Really?" She asked.

I nodded vigorously.

"Are you really just going to talk?" Owen asked, rudely interrupting the conversation.

My face scrunched up in a grimace. Yup, his prickiness was going off the scale right now.

"Good point. There's no use talking about the ignorant." I fumed and spun on my heel as I continued to the Watery Cave.

"Good luck, Molly!" Maya shouted before I made my way down the staircase into the beginning of the mine.

The moment we got in there, it became a full out race. We were rushing to be the first ones at the end of the staircase. The smell was very damp and cold down in these mines, and the floor was really slippery so I had to be careful not to lose my footing. If I did, I'd lose part of my dignity and Owen would be quick to tell me I wasn't up for this.

"Hey, remember to be careful down here." Owen warned me.

"I know that." I grumbled as I spotted the next set of staircases.

"Hah! This competition is mine!" I boasted as I dashed for the staircase.

For the rest of our time we were racing to the bottom of the mine, smashing rocks and finding the staircases as fast as we could. At first, Owen had me beat, but then I started to pick up my pace and became the one who was finding the staircases faster. It was harder to find the staircases in the parts of the mines that were much darker, and it meant that we had to go slower, but my eyes were quickly adjusting to the poor lighting. Of course, we had to avoid any gas pockets that we hit too.

As we neared the bottom, I could hear the sound of trickling water get closer. The smell of sea salt was filling the air, soaking it with the scent of the ocean. It was all so soothing, I couldn't help but lose myself in the refreshing setting.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Owen called as he sped past me, a grin on his face as if we were playing a game of tag.

Immediately, I hastened my pace to catch up with him. The footing was slippery, but at that point I was only concerned with beating out Owen at his own game.

Eventually, I managed to pass him before he reached the stairs.

"Wait! Molly, slow down!" Owen bellowed.

The smell of salt became more prevalent, and I could see the aqua light that water usually reflected, flickering across the cave walls further down. A smile came to my face, realizing we were at the end of our little game and I turned my head to see him.

"Why? So you can-"

My foot slipped.

I felt my heart skip fearfully in my chest at the feeling of trying to run on air. I tried twisting my body to steady myself, but it only put me in a more awkward position.

"_Shit_!" Owen's voice rang through the cave, along with the sound of metal clanging against rock roughly.

The familiar feel of Owen's arms wrapped around my small waist from the left of me, pulling me from the brink of possibly breaking my neck.

"Goddess, Molly!" Didn't I tell you to slow down?" he chastiesed me.

I stood stock still, my body frozen from the sudden event I had just experienced. The sound of my blood pumping with my heart trumped everything except for Owen's voice.

"Are you okay? Did you sprain anything?" he asked with urgency in his voice.

After regaining some of my composure, I was able to turn to him, looking up to answer his question...though when I noticed where his eyes had traveled, I immediately lost my will to speak.

Almost like in a horror movie, I slowly let myself look down at where his eyes were pointed...the scar. Part of it had been unveiled, partly due to my neglect in wrapping my chest before our excursion and was still wearing my regular bra. The top of the sickening sight was easy to see if my tank-top was messed with enough.

Without a word, I pulled from him, a lump catching in my throat.

I wasn't surrounded by his embrace that had somehow made me feel better sometimes. What was even worse, I couldn't even bring myself to look him in the eyes.

If Owen hadn't seen the scar last night, he definitely caught an eyeful of it now.

I took in a breath.

"I'm fine." I stated, turning to see the end of the stairs and how Owen's hammer lie at the bottom of the steps.

I felt the air shift as Owen moved to pick up his hammer before me.

"The metal I forged it with makes it much heavier than yours." he said, explaining his quick movements.

"Oh." being the only thing I could choke out of my throat.

"Uh..." he seemed to trail. I could see him from the corner of my eye, his facial expressions showing his uncomfortable position. He didn't have to try so hard.

"Dammit." the word slipped from his lips and I turned to him a bit.

"What?" I asked out of habit as I rubbed at my left shoulder insistenly, almost as if something was there bugging the hell out of me.

"It's just...I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react to this. I knew I saw something last night but I figured the way you ran out of there was just because you were embarrassed," he took in a breath and seemed to eye me.

"But, now I'm sure something's up," he gestured to the left side of my chest and I gripped at my shirt, looking at him with uncertainty. Just what was he getting at?

"I didn't want to address it, especially not like this, but there's been calls coming through to the shop from some person looking for you,"

My body seized at his words. The only person who could possibly be looking for me was Derrick.

"He doesn't seem to know where you are, but the point of the matter is that things are beginning to sound dangerous. He even threatened me."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"My thing is...Molly just what exactly did you use to do before you came here?" Owen seemed to have struggled with asking me this, where he's always been able to articulate his words and speak boldly, here it's like he's treading on ice.

A lump formed in the pit of my stomach as I tried to reassure myself that Derrick wasn't going to find me while also trying to come to terms with that fact that Owen saw me as someone caught up in negative things.

"You think I'm trouble?" I blurted out my question.

"Huh?"

"You think I'm no good, right? That I just have trouble following me?"

"I never said that." Owen argued back sternly.

"Maybe not to _me_! Maybe not _out loud_!" I was trying desperately not to let the hurt drip out in my voice.

Owen stayed quiet, and it only let me confirm one thing. Owen, whether to someone else or just to himself, had thought that I really was part of something bad. It wasn't just because of the scar, like Julius had presumed from the thing. Owen said he thought something was up beforehand. This whole time, Owen really thought I was trouble. And who was I to blame him? All I ever would be was trouble. Owen was just smart enough to see it before it happened.

Without another word, I started making my way back up the steps.

"Wait a second!" Owen called. I stopped, remembering what I had in my pack before rummaging through it and pulling out the gift-wrapped package, tossing it to him. He caught, giving it a questioning look.

"It's from me and Chloe, she wanted me to give it to you so...Happy Birthday."

With that, I left Owen to his own devices, quickly making my way back up to the surface. I knew that our friendly vibe wouldn't last. It was only a matter of time...and quite frankly it sucked.

What sucked even more was how everytime something like this happened between us, work always suffered because we didn't want to run into each other in the mornings or be in the same room. We needed time apart to cool our heads, and being in such close proximity didn't help that. Let's not even mention my sudden interest in him, though that could be due to our close proximity as well. Staying in a house with a man near the same age was bound to cause hormones to rage, and that could probably explain why I was having all these 'up and down' moments; when you think about it, that really doesn't sound good for my health.

...

A solution came to me.

**X **

**X**

**X**

By the time I made it back to the shop, it was already getting pretty late. Ramsey was behind the counter, shining some of his tools as the fire was starting to light, signaling he was about to start smithing.

He looked up and saw me, immediately stopping his work.

"Molly, where is Owen? Why do you look troubled?"

My eyes scanned the area and I listened for any sign of Chloe.

"Is Chloe here?" I asked.

Ramsey gave me a once over as we met eyes.

"What do we need to talk about?" his voice steady as always.

"I've been thinking, Boss, that living here is putting some strain on Owen as well as his work," I started.

"And, I know that he's the star apprentice, even if you don't admit it. I also know how important star apprentices are to a master in any field, especially blacksmithing since the craft is dying fast in this modern age, which is why Dad had passed down his principles and techniques to me. So I...I think it'd be better if I lived somewhere else."

"Oh?" Ramsey questioned, giving slight interest to the subject. He stopped shining his tools, putting all his concentration on me.

"And just what principle of his pertains to this decision?"

"Don't be a hindrance, and make sure things get done," I stated.

Ramsey continued to stare at me before giving a sigh.

"I'm not quitting my apprenticeship but I just think this would be for the best." I quickly explained.

Ramsey suddenly got this look on his face. It was out-of-character for him, but it was almost as if he'd been drained of energy.

"...I will allow this." he finally agreed.

"Really?" I exclaimed in relief.

"Yes, only if you can find a place and if you can afford it with what you have."

My budget was around 85,000 G, that would be counting money I had saved in pocket from the city and the steady income from mining and shipping of ores we didn't need (or more accurately, couldn't use without certain requirements).

"Yes, sir!"

Finally, something was going the way I had hoped. I was going to feel horrible for not discussing this decision with Chloe, even though she wouldn't have understood my reason in the first place, but at the same time I knew this was really for the best. Owen didn't have to deal with Maya and Phoebe dropping by after work anymore and interrupting his work, and I didn't have to deal with Owen and his constant disapproval and doubt; plus, Derrick or whoever it was that was calling would stop calling here after I called and told them I wouldn't be staying here anymore, which would mean I'd have to talk to them, but I'd get over that.

The list of reasons to go went on, I didn't even consider the reasons to stay since they all seemed really watered down compared to the prior.

"I'll start looking tomorrow during my break. I promise that it won't interfere with work." I continued my grovelling though I had all ready won my desired choice.

"Yes, yes," Ramsey muttered as he went back to his work.

With the feeling of success under my belt, I started making my way up the stairs, pleased with myself until Ramsey said, "Also, you're going to have to be the one to explain to the Chloe as to why she will no longer have a room mate."

I spun on my heel, a stagger put in my decision.

"Wh-wha-"

"Goodnight. Best of luck to you," and I could've sworn from that sentence that Ramsey had a evil grin on his face. How exactly would Chloe react? I mean, I obviously have to get through the process of finding the place before I have to deal with Chloe...

Suddenly, Owen's doubt seemed very, _very_ tiny and insignificant.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Welps, it was really long. I couldn't separate the festival and the next day because, surprise surprise, Mini-Hulk's B-Day is <em>right<em> _after_ that festival is over. Like literally, after you watch the fireworks, it's the next day, and that just so happens to be Owen's Birthday. So, seperating the two seemed like a chapter too many since nothing really happened at the fireworks festival...**

**Or did it?**

**Where'd that come from...I'm not sure. You'll have to keep READING *Trollololololol Face***

**xD, _AHH~ I LOVE MY JOB!_**

**Leave a review if you want to tell me how horrible of a person I am xD (oh, and if the chapter was good or if it sucked, that's important too)! **


	10. Chapter 10: And So It Begins

**BOO! AN UPDATE OUT OF THE BLUE! This was weird...right? THis chapter took so long because there was a lot I had put in it and it seemed really...rushed for the amount of time. SO I edited this thing like crazy, thought of where to put the other things that I wanted to put and...viola! The next chap I promise is going to be up within the next few days. And all my DB fans, hold on just a little longer kay? I love you guys!**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing!:**

**hendrixthenicecow: I'm glad you don't mind the few months wait. Unfortunately, editing wasn't the only thing keeping me preoccupied. School was a bitch and I just now got my chance to fanfic a bit again yayz! So we're seeing a little plot development and, well, of course you called it xD. I couldn't have a Molly who didn't work on the farm, that's like...not even Harvest Moon anymore. I like how I worked in the farming so I'm glad you totally called it. Thanks for waiting!**

**dolphinz411: Ah, I can't tell you how much that means to me x3, making the reactions similar to real life reactions is like the ultimate goal, and that I've even touched it is like "OMFG I'M THAT GREAT? TT_TT THANK YOU!" so thank you so much for sharing that with me ^_^! I hope the wait wasn't too long to make you not care about this anymore, so thanks for reviewing and thanks for reading!**

**Worth the Wait: I'm glad it was! Your indirect compliment of me writing perfection made me smile like a...like a monkey? Yes, a monkey. I was cheesing so hard XD! I'm not all that great, but I'm slowly improving with these fanfics so I'm glad you enjoy them so much! The next chap will be out much sooner than usual so please await it too :).**

**Narwhale1: Coming from you that means a bunch :). I'm trying my absolute hardest to keep the plot going where it needs to go in the right sort of flow and such. I'm hoping to pick things up more after this chapter (which I guarantee it'll pick up, we've been in the neutral stage for far too long now ^^"). Anyway, thanks a bunch for the review and I'm glad you got the time to read the last chap! Hope you're still following the story :).**

**lerainbowchibi: First off, cute name ^w^! Second of all, I think this is the first time anyone has ever mentioned that I've provoked THE FEELS! QAQ Oh goddess them feels xD! I take your words to heart, the praise is very much appreciated and just completely makes me all...all Feely inside x3. Thanks so much for the review and I hope that you're still following this slow updater and her slowness of slowocity Q_Q.**

**Madame Joker: XD I just love your reviews (and fics, sorry had to throw that out there teehee xD). I'm glad that I've exceeded the expectations once again (though I'd like to find out my own secret as to how x3). In the last chap, it was that Luke had said it and that Owen, after Chloe told him about it, told Chloe the same thing Molly did which was "Don't repeat those words". Though, I believe Owen has his dark side somewhere, we've just not seen it yet...this must be fixed! Ha, anyway, thanks for your review! I hope you're still following this :)**

**Fantasy is now Non-Fiction: I'm glad the characters are coming along well (I recommend playing the game cuz it's pretty relaxing :D). I really like taking the characters to a deeper level than the game. In game Owen is actually a little more go-lucky than the Owen you're reading about here, but he always had this undertone of being shouldered with responsibility along with his big-brother demeanor and I really wanted to bring that out in this fic. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much and I'll try to update a little more often. Thanks for your time and I hope you're still reading along :)!**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>I sat quietly with my hands folded on the desk in front of me, my eyes not leaving Gill's and his not leaving mine. I had never talked to the guy, only having seen him around the island ever so often. Still, he looked at me as if he knew every move I was going to make...so of course I returned the favor.<p>

"That's too high." I stated.

"It's an appropriate price." Gill countered.

"They don't even have an upstairs."

"They are built efficiently and sturdily."

We had been at it since I came in this morning...arguing over prices for the houses. I didn't understand why they were all either 100,000G or 200,000G. It was just crazy! Luckily it was a Thursday and I didn't have any work to get done.

"I'm willing to reduce the Mountain House by 20,000G since there's the risk of a landslide."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I already told you that _that_ house was out of the question." I sighed. The Mountain House was only right above the Blacksmith Shop. I needed to be at least a smidge more apart from the shop than a staircase away.

"I know." he seemed to get a kick out of this because a faint smirk was starting to appear on his lips.

"You think this is funny?"

"I think this is ridiculous. Molly, you already stay at the Blacksmith's where your job is. What could be more convenient than that?" Gill pried.

"The convenience of privacy is a little more appealing than the convenience of being at my place of work before work-hours," I grumbled at him. Though, I will say being on-time every hour on the hour was really a big deal for me. Being punctual was a pretty big thing.

"Anyway. You have to have something that isn't as expensive, right?"

Gill leaned back in his chair, seeming to think really hard on this as he fiddled with a pen.

"Well...there's the old farm house." he stated.

I thought about that old, run-down farm. It looked like rain could seep in through the cracks, and that didn't make for very good living conditions...

Well...depending on the price that is.

"How much would that be?"

"70,000G."

"You're killing me...why so much for such a disaster!" I was getting irritated.

"The house doesn't come by itself; it's a package deal. If you buy the house then you get the acres of land, the barn, the coop, the hot spring at the back-"

"Hot spring? What?"

"It was helpful when the old farmer needed to unwind. It's quite a luxurious piece of property when you think about it. The aesthetics, the wide open fields. I'm giving you a bargain for it."

"Gill, I barely have the money to afford that and I'm still going to need to buy things like food and get certain appliances, not to mention furniture-"

"There's furniture there that the old farmer had used." Gill chimed.

"...Okay, furniture like a bed that an old guy didn't die on."

"Molly, don't be absurd. We cleaned the sheets before we put the ads out for a farmer,"

That sounded like a joke, but Gill didn't seem like the joking type.

"Plus, he didn't die in the bed. He died on the floor."

. . .

"There has to be some other way. I really, really need to move out of the Blacksmith's shop. It's the best option for work production. If production fails, profit decreases. I'm sure someone like yourself should know that."

Gill gave a sigh and rubbed at his temples. I felt bad for trying to haggle him, but what other choice did I have, besides staying at the shop that is.

"Look, Molly. You're a determined, strong, hard-working woman; so, I'm sure that whatever problem there is at the Blacksmith's can be solved through-"

Gill stopped, his eyes widening slowly. He slowly sat up in his chair, placing the pen on his desk and propping his elbows on the desk with folded hands as he leaned forward. His icy-blue hues went from being stoic to rather serious.

"Actually, I think I do have a proposition for you. It'll lower the cost of the farmland."

"By how much, exactly?"

"All the way to 5000G."

My eyes widened and I sat up a bit straighter.

"What exactly are you proposing then?"

Gill laid a file on the desk. It was aged and yellowed -dusty as if it hadn't been touched for a while.

"Ms. Cameron," he started.

"I'm about to offer you a life-changing experience."

X

X

X

Empty.

Finally, I had emptied the whole dresser. I didn't think I brought that many clothes since I didn't really have much...but then again I guess Maya did cause me to expand my wardrobe in the one season that I was here.

. . .

It really has already been a whole full season. It's weird how things can change so quickly; nothing ever really stays the same for too long. In a matter of a few months I had decided to leave a place I had been for four years. In a few more months (a whole season actually) I was suddenly moving out of the place I had just moved to.

Now here I was, staring at the suitcases that were once again chock-full of my things.

"I take it you found a place?" I heard the distinct voice of Ramsey call from the door.

I turned to see him, giving a half-smile.

"Yeah. You'll never guess what I'm having to do though."

Ramsey looked at me with much interest before stepping into the room.

"What do you mean?"

I've never seen Ramsey shown so much interest in one thing, he was slowly starting to give me that concerned-with-what-you're-doing-with-your-life vibe with each conversation we had.

"Well, the only place that I could afford, with Gill's proposition, is the farm." I said.

Ramsey put a hand to his forehead, massaging it for a moment.

"Child...what kind of proposition is it that he gave you?" his voice sounded wary as if he already knew the answer.

I fiddled with the handle of one of my suitcases, looking at him with a smile because I knew he knew what it was without even having to ask.

"I'm gonna be a farmer."

"WHAT!" A voice shouted in shock from the room door.

Both Ramsey and I turned to see Chloe, mouth hanging open and staring with wide-eyes at me.

Her bright-blue hues found their way to my bags that were sitting at my feet before wandering over to the vanity that had suddenly been cleared of my things.

Oh frig...

"Molly! Where's all your stuff!" She shouted in surprise, running around the room and looking for something of mine -as if looking for a shred of my presence.

"Chloe-"

"Is it all in the dresser?" she questioned, cutting me off as she opened a drawer to find nothing inside.

"Chloe." I stooped down to her level, her eyes wide. At first I wasn't sure if she had really heard what I said about being a farmer or having found a place, but then I could see the tears start to accumulate in her wide, doe-like eyes filled with shock.

"Wh-where are you going?" she stuttered.

I looked to Ramsey and he only gave me a nod of encouragement to tell her what was going on.

"Chloe, it's okay-"

"No! No it's not okay! Y-you're leaving! Why are you leaving! Where are you going! Did I do something wrong?" each sentence broke my heart.

"What? Kiddo, no. Heck no! Of course you didn't do anything wrong!" I was on my knees now, trying to comfort her.

"B-but you're leaving! You don't want to live here anymore and when you leave I won't see you again and I don't know why-" her voice cracked halfway, getting high-pitched and upset before she broke off because her voice was getting too high to understand and she knew it. Her hands flew to her face as she bent her head down and tried to wipe at the furiously flowing tears.

"Oh Goddess, Chloe! Where in the world did you get that idea?" I said and pulled her into a hug, getting misty eyed myself. It was almost as if I was leaving my little sister again, she didn't have the same look as Chloe, but I was definitely feeling the same way as I did back then. Did my poor baby sister cry like this when she couldn't see me anymore?

"Taylor left today!" she shouted into my shirt and I stared at her in surprise as she cried.

"Pa-Paolo told me tha-that that was why they fought the other time and told me I would-wouldn't understand. And the Summer Festival, they spent time with me because Taylor didn't want to leave it like that," her voice sounded so broken.

"I-I tried not to cry when Taylor told me before he got o-on the boat because you don't cry and I didn't want to cry! And so I came here and now you're leaving too!"

"Why'd he leave?" I asked.

"Cuz' Marimba Farm is running out of seeds and the ground is really dry now, so he left to go find some help -his sister Anissa left a year ago too..." Chloe sniffled as she explained and I gave Ramsey a worried glance. If what Chloe said was true, then I was in trouble if I was going to try this whole farming thing out.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm not actually leaving, Chloe." I soothed her, patting her back as she let out little strained sobs.

"Y-you're no-not?" her breath hitched a few times as she looked at me.

"Well, I'm leaving the shop but not the island. I'm moving to a different place here. You heard me say I was gonna be a farmer, right?"

Chloe nodded and used her arms to wipe at her eyes for a moment.

"Well, I'm gonna farm at the old place right down the mountain side, across the bridge. The one with the huge Cherry trees!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be hard, but I'm going to get all sorts of plants and flowers and we can have fresh fruit and veggies and homemade snacks-"

"Will you have animals?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah! A whole bunch of them! They'll want to see you too! You can play with them everyday, and you can come by as often as you want!" I was speaking to her in a voice of wonder, getting kind of excited about it too.

"I can?"

"You better! You'll be my little farmer apprentice on the side." I said and pinched her nose as she gave a relieved giggle, shooing my hand away.

The mood in the room brightened, and I could see Ramsey's tension leave him. Eventually, we migrated downstairs after I made sure they weren't going to help with my bags. It was inconvenient for them to try and go out when it was beginning to get late. It was already 7:00 PM. As I trekked down the stairs, Chloe kept going on and on about how she was going to have to do what I did so the shop would run smoothly in the mornings, like making breakfast and making sure that Ramsey would go out to get food and other necessities that they would need.

"You can't touch the stove by yourself," I looked to Ramsey.

"Can she?"

"I suppose helping her cook is one of my duties as her Grandfather. Though if you come to help in the mornings I would have no complaints."

I stifled a laugh at that. Ramsey knew he wasn't very well versed in this area.

"What about how my hair is supposed to be treated? And the soap that you said is better for my skin? And how you said you were gonna measure me so I could go get more clothes since I'm growing some more?"

Ramsey sent me a pointed look. I wasn't really concerned with things like beauty, but I knew that there was some things that a girl just shouldn't pass up and I taught it to Chloe...so sue me.

"I'll write down a list of things for Boss to follow. Right now, though, you should still have enough to last you for a month or two more," I told her. I looked at my suitcases and saw how it was getting darker by the minute outside.

"Okay, well. I'm gonna get going now. I haven't seen the inside of the new place yet and I'm pretty sure it's going to need a lot of work before I'm actually able to go to sleep tonight."

"Best of luck. Don't forget you still have work tomorrow." Ramsey said as he headed back upstairs.

"See you tomorrow?" Chloe questioned.

"Definitely, Kiddo." I said and pinched her cheek.

The air was a mid-summer warm, a cool breeze swept through the air ever so often. The rustling of the trees from the nearby forest path created a very soothing sound.

Today in general had been pretty soothing, besides having to haggle Gill. I hadn't seen Owen all day actually. I left the shop way early before he even woke up, was in Gill's office all day, and now I was on my way to my new house and I didn't have to go anywhere near the bar.

And, thankfully, I was able to get to the farm without jinxing myself into running into him.

Upon my arrival, I was hit with the familiar smell of the cherries that I'd often see when coming past the farmland -usually I would respect the past owner by not picking them.

But that was no longer the case...

Setting down my bags on the porch, I made my way over to the great five trees, looking up at all of the cherries that had ripened since they weren't picked since the beginning of the season. Some cherries had already fallen off the tree, lying on the ground in mushed piles, probably due to some wild animal causing mischief.

"I'm way too short to reach those." I finally admitted.

"The stool is on the right side of the barn."

"Oh, thanks. That should help." I said, looking toward the barn. I was very appreciative to-

I spun around, suddenly realizing that I wasn't alone.

"Okay, you have got to stop sneaking up on people." I rolled my eyes at Wizard who shrugged his shoulders in a non-caring way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could be asking you the same..." he stated.

I let a proud smile come to my face as I put a hand to my hip.

"As of today, you're looking at the new farmer." I spoke confidently.

"You must be joking..." he sighed and my smile dropped.

"...You have a very odd tendency...going for jobs meant for men." Wizard commented.

"Hey, any job can be meant for either gender. There's female doctors and male secretaries in this day and age, you know."

I gave Wizard a stern look then turned to go locate the stool next beside the barn before the light of the day was all gone.

"Hopefully...you can live up to Franklin's legacy..." Wizard muttered as I started collecting cherries from the tree tops.

I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"You knew him?"

"He was a...very good friend." Wizard spoke solemnly.

My eyebrow arched at his sentence.

"How old are you?"

"Did you tell Owen...?" he asked, completely dodging my question.

"Uh, no. Why would I even need to? It's not like he would care." I grumbled, irritating myself with that sentence. Would Owen care? Would he have gotten angry and told me that I should just stay at the Blacksmith's?

"Was that to...convince yourself?" Wizard asked knowingly, and it really irked me.

"Don't you need to be somewhere? Like at the bar, making sure that guy isn't getting too drunk or something?" I fumed before going to the shipping bin to deposit the cherries and walking back to work on my third tree.

"You're upset...I just wanted to help." he responded nonchalantly.

"I'm fine so go away."

"Owen saw that scar on your chest...and you moved from the Blacksmith's...and you're unsure about the person...who has been calling for you."

"Dammit, Owen." I muttered spitefully. That prick went and told Wizard about the scar, though Wizard somehow already knew anyway...wait.

"I didn't tell you I was moving from the Blacksmith's shop."

Wizard stared at me for a moment, blinking stoically before a smirk traveled to his lips as if he had a secret that he wasn't going to share.

"I know more than you think I do." his voice was not a haze anymore, but rather more confident and, well, smartass-like.

I could almost feel myself jump out of my skin at his scary persona change.

"Moving on...," he went back to his stoic-self.

"I just came to tell you...that you shouldn't be so hard on my friend. He cares." and with that, Wizard was on his way back down the hill.

I watched him go, giving him a suspicious look. What exactly was this guy playing at?

What was I supposed to do with what he said anyway? "He cares" was probably the most impacting sentence in everything he said. Owen cares? Okay, well it's not a completely unbelievable thing...in fact I think he did say something to that effect not too long ago when I had almost fell through the floor in the mines looking for iron. He had looked at me with those sea water blue eyes and-

Hell no! I was not going to think about this right now!

After I finished picking the rest of the cherries and shipping them, I finally made my way back over to the entrance of the farm house. I fished in my pocket for the key that Gill had given me and put it into the lock. A crisp click resounded when I turned the key and I twisted the door knob, opening the entrance to the old house. Surprisingly, the door didn't squeak.

"Okay, so where's the switch?" I muttered, feeling my way on the wall next to the door. I found a little flicker and flipped it up, the house illuminating.

My breath was taken away. The place actually looked pretty decent. There was a dining table with four chairs in the middle of the room and a small kitchen to the far left corner. A hallway lead down to two doors which I assumed would be the bedroom and bathroom. A big toolbox sat near the table. A bookcase filled with ancient looking hard-backs was propped against the wall near the kitchen area.

Hastily, I took my bags into the house, closing the door behind me. The lighting was pretty dim, but what else could you expect from a house that hadn't been used in 10 years? I was more surprised that the lights still worked.

"I wonder what the room looks like." and with that statement I made my way down the small hallway that was to the right of the house. The first door I opened was actually the bathroom which was big enough for me. It was almost like the one back at the shop. There was a separate room for the toilet and then there was a shower/bath. Maybe later I could get it renovated to have a big bath like Ramsey had?

After inspecting that part, I made my way to the bedroom (it had to be the bedroom since I didn't see the bed anywhere else).

It was a pretty modest looking room. There was a small dresser for clothes and a twin bed to the far right corner and a floor lamp on the left of the bed. A stand was on the right of the bed and a diary was left on the table-side. Curiously, I went to check it.

"Write everything about your new life down in here, and happy farming.

~Mayor Hamilton"

Yes, that is what it read on the very first page. Hamilton had really wanted the new farmer to feel well accommodated.

"Well, if I ever feel the need then I don't see why not," I chuckled lightly.

Nothing in the house seemed to be covered in dust, so maybe they kept up with the place regularly. Looking up at the ceiling, I didn't see a hole in sight, unlike the outside which proved different.

"Ugly on the outside, pretty great on the inside."

Maybe the house was trying to reflect its new owner now. I just walked in and it magically knew what to do.

Owner...

I was the owner of this farmhouse...my house.

The sound of that was really odd. I didn't have a place to truly call home, but suddenly I do. A bit of pride found its way into me. Maybe this was my real new start. Blacksmithing was the door opener to this place where I can finally have something to call my own. It was mine, and mine alone. I was, for the first time, living truly by myself.

. . .

So why was I so scared?

Every creak I heard was making me a bit jumpy. I guess it's not too hard for me to believe since I never really liked being alone in the first place.

"It was going to happen sooner or later anyway." I mumbled and turned on the floor lamp, the dim light lit the room with a soft glow.

I started unpacking my clothes, putting them in the small dresser and trying to fit them all in there.

After that, I went and checked for a place to put my hammer and tool belt. The tool box was incredibly spacious and I used that for my hammer. At the same time, I found a lot of tools that the old farmer must have used and started messing around with them. They were in pretty good shape and very much still usable.

I wasn't sure exactly what to do with them but, thankfully, the bookcase had all my answers. On top of that, there were blank books for different things like recipes, crops, fish, etc. that I was supposed to fill in. It was obvious that the bookcase and everything in it was courtesy of the Mayor and he wanted the new farmer to record everything down. Maybe it was so if a farmer without any family died on the job like the last guy, they'd have a more efficient way of picking the work back up.

"There really must be a lot riding on the success of this farm." I mumbled in realization as I skimmed over a book about caring for animals. I was going to have to get livestock. Raising cows, and sheep, and horses and the like.

Before, I only had Owen riding me about work, now I'm going to have the whole island watching me.

"I can do this." I said in confidence. Suddenly, I realized that I had a new mission, a new goal. I was going to help this island, especially the Blacksmith's. I was going to somehow get to the top of the agricultural listings. If I balanced my time correctly, I could work on the farm and still follow through with my apprenticeship.

During break tomorrow, I'd go pick up things for the farm, like tools for animals and seeds. If possible, I'd buy some livestock.

I was going to make this work.

X

X

X

I had fallen asleep after unpacking. The sound of silence filled the air. There was no-one snoring and no-one moving around to get to the bathroom. Just silence.

I went to sleep to that too and ended up having a nightmare about my foster family. Goddess, I hadn't thought about them in a while. Not directly at least.

Stretching, I sat up and watched as the pillows of my comforter pooled around me in a messy heap. The clock on the wall to the right of me read 6 AM.

"Might as well get used to an early schedule." I muttered.

I got up and got dressed, walking over to the dresser to put on some work clothes. The heat was pretty unbearable in the house so I knew that it was already feeling pretty hot outside. My usual jeans for the mines just wasn't going to be the right thing to wear.

"I think I remember Maya making me buy some short things..." I muttered and shifted through the bottom dresser.

My eyes widened as I realized what I was holding.

"I thought these were shorts!" I exclaimed at the bottoms I held. I had a few different colors of skirts that had a denim feel to them. Yes, I've worn skirts and dresses before. It wasn't like I was completely against the idea, but I needed to work.

I noticed the sturdy material of the skirts as I pulled at it in worry. It was pretty durable and reminded me of Phoebe's cargo outfits.

Maya's words suddenly popped into my head: "Functional yet fashionable" she said. Maybe she was right...but still...in a skirt?

The solution to my problem lay at the bottom of the drawer. Crop leggings...and yes, I know what those are.

With a shrug, I started dressing, wearing a t-shirt/cami combo and the red-orange skirt with the leggings underneath. It was surprisingly comfortable to move around in.

Now does it look okay?

I headed to the bathroom and took a look...

Okay, so I liked it! It was kind of girly...but not too much because of the leggings. It was kind of like a new me. Which is what my new house needed.

. . .

The words "my new house" resonated in my head. Finally...I finally after so long had something to call "mine" again. The feeling was too surreal. Maybe this was destiny...this whole Blacksmith Apprentice thing. By following a path my Dad had wanted to set out for me, I found something to take me in a new direction. Things happen for a reason right?

Even though some of those things were far too depressing for words, the latest happening being Owen thinking negatively of me. In hindsight, I should've just explained the situation to him...but that would've sent me into a whole bunch of hysterics which I wasn't really willing to let the Mini-Hulk see anyway.

I walked out of the house, only to nearly run into the short stubby man I had talked to once or twice. His face was open in a surprised "O" shape as he gazed up at me. It quickly turned into a smile as he cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Molly!" Hamilton shouted gleefully to the point I couldn't help but give a tiny half-smile.

"Morning. What's going on, Mayor?" I asked politely.

Hamilton beamed up at me.

"Well, for one, I wanted to make sure that you were up and ready to work, but it seems that you're already on the job," he chuckled heartily.

"I also wanted to give you your first earnings since being on the farm. You see, I usually put it in the mailbox, but it's been so long I just felt the need to hand it to you personally. I was rather surprised when Gill told me you were going to take on the farm, a little upset at first albeit. But when I came to check your shipping box, just out of curiosity, I was surprised to see you having shipped 30 cherries already and-"

The mayor continued to go on, not really explaining why he would be upset about me taking on the farm. Admittedly, it irked me that he had something to be upset about. He's been trying to get a farmer here for the past 10 years and he has the gall to be upset about someone actually agreeing to care for this sorry excuse for land? Still, I guess newcomers have to show their worth everywhere. I'm not exactly a pro at farming or anything of the like so it only seemed fair for him to feel a bit uneasy about this set-up.

Hamilton continued to go on about things that concerned farming and he pointed out the materials I needed being in the toolbox and information would be given from the bookshelf (which I already found those two things out, but it was nice of him to clue me in anyway). He also told me to stop by Marimba Farm and Horn Ranch to talk to them about certain things. I figured it would help me out anyway so I promised him I would.

"Before I go, I'd like to also stress the use of the diary on the bedside table," Hamilton started, trying to make a serious face but it actually looked quite humorous.

"I guess I could use it...I just wouldn't know what for." I muttered softly.

"Just write down what you do, ship, and other things like that. It's really to relieve stress since farming is a big job. I figure you'll be doubly as stressed since you're working two jobs now." Hamilton explained.

"Oh, thanks then. I hope it works." I said.

"It will." Hamilton stated before waving and walking off.

Well. He was very sure of himself.

It was only a few minutes past six, giving me time to work on the farm before work started at 8. I cringed when I looked at the field in front of me. Before, I didn't think much about the weeds and rocks plaguing the soil, but now that I owned it and had to grow crops...it was going to be a real pain.

It wasn't going to clear itself, that's for sure. I went to the toolbox and geared up, slipping on some gloves I had found in the box that, though kind of big, would have to do for now. I took the sickle and my hammer and started going to work.

At first, the sickle made me a little uneasy since it looked like something from a horror movie, but I eventually got the hang of it as I was happily cutting weeds from the roots. It was tiring work I had to admit. Next was clearing the rocks from the field. It had taken a good hour to get rid of the weeds, and I was getting pretty tired so I decided to come back to the rocks later.

"Okay, that was worse than I thought." I sighed heavily as I looked at my near clear field. The rocks still made it look raggedy, but I was making progress. The only thing I dreaded was having to seed the soil and care for the crops. There was only a few things that I would really have to do, but it was the quality of the land that was worrying me, not the work. Hopefully, things would get better.

I looked to the sky as a breeze passed by, taking in its delicious generosity. One look at the sun told me that it was almost time for me to make my way to the Blacksmith's. Not really looking forward to that part of my day...

I tried not to think much about it, but I knew I was going to have to eventually bump into that guy. I wonder if he knew I moved out yet. Knowing Chloe, it was probably one of the first things she told him when she saw him next.

Maybe I could've dealt with this differently. Maybe if I had just cried and told him my problems, everything would be fine. But on the other hand, Owen would start thinking I was some weak girl again. I mean, it took way too long for him to start treating me like an equal in the Blacksmith field...breaking down in front of him would be harming my dignity.

At least, that's what I want to say. Truth is, I'm probably just being stubborn. He's a nice guy...but then he's suddenly not nice. Well, people can't be nice all the time, they're only human after all.

Shit...

I'm not making any sense to myself right now.

During my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that I had went ahead and hammered out the rocks after all. My heart was pounding heavily and I could feel my head throbbing as beads of sweat accumulated.

"Whoa, this is way different from just mining the whole day. Clearing the field takes a lot out of you..." I sighed tiredly.

"No way," someone said in a very tiny whisper, though I could only hear it because it was quiet in the country-side. I turned to see Renee, the girl from Horn Ranch, staring at me with eyes as big as dinner plates.

"It's really true..." she muttered, a light brimming in her eyes. I tilted my head to the side and gave her a concerned look.

"Uh...you okay? Do you need some water or something?" I asked, feeling a bit uneasy underneath her gaze.

"C-come with me!" Renee suddenly blurted out and started pulling me by my arm, causing me to drop my hammer.

"Wha-hey, hey! What's going on?" I asked, surprised by this sudden turn in events.

"This is just too unbelievable! Do you even know what you're doing right now?" Renee called over her shoulder, a huge smile on her face.

No...actually yes I do. I'm being pulled away from both my jobs by a girl who just flipped out on me as if she'd never met someone like me before. Lovely.

Before long, we started nearing the hill that blocked Horn Ranch from my view. I remember when Phoebe gave me a tour of the island but we didn't bother to actually check out the places, so she just pointed things out to me from the bridge and we left it at that. I mean, how was Phoebe or I supposed to know that these places were going to become important for me later on?

As we sprinted up the steep hill (which tired me out even more) I could see luscious fields filled with hay rolls coming into view from the far-off distance. There were many animals grazing out on the field, but not nearly as much as I would expect from livestock dealers. Still, the beautiful, open field with the huge windmill to tie it all together was just breath-taking.

"Whoa." I muttered as Renee finally let go of me at the top of the hill. She looked over her shoulder and gave a laugh before motioning for me to follow her, and I complied.

"So, you're really the new farmer?" she asked as we made our way down the hill.

"Yep, I decided to take it over." I responded.

"That's amazing! Ma, Pa and I heard from the Mayor that there was a new farmer, but it was just so unbelievable...well, until I saw you working in the fields. I was really surprised-"

"Now, now Renee. Don't talk the girl's ear off." A booming voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned to see a burly man who looked about as big as Owen. A hearty laugh came from him as he held his hands to his hips.

"Oh Pa, I was just explaining to her about how surprised we were." Renee giggled.

The man ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead lovingly. Why did I always run into the girls who had a nice family? Even Maya and Phoebe. Really, as much as I liked them, seeing them interact with their families always got to me.

The man turned to me, taking his doting gaze off his daughter and turning toward me with a business like smile.

"My name's Cain Blackmon, I'm the owner of this ranch here."

"Molly Cameron." I responded and offered my hand.

He took it as we shook, his face looked pleasantly surprised.

"Well, whaddya know! You've got quite a grip for a small woman."

"Well, if there's one thing I am, it's tough." I gave a prideful gleam.

Cain gave another laugh.

"I should have expected it from a Blacksmith. My fault for being caught off-guard."

Cain gestured to the huge barn that stood proudly in front of us.

"Anyway, the reason Renee went to get you was so I could give you you're welcoming gift."

With a confused look, I watched Renee follow her father to the barn, a knowing smile adorning her face.

"C'mon." she said and I complied. I wouldn't turn down a welcoming gift..that'd be rude, right?

As we stepped inside the barn, the hot heat of the Summer died down a little, the shade cooling me instantly. It smelt like fresh hay and farm animals. It wasn't a horrible smell, it was much fresher than the smell of the mines which was filled with either thick heat and dust or overly-dampened/clogged air.

Cain stood beside three little baby cows -calves I think they're called.

"This is our way of showing you that we're ready to do business in the future," Cain said.

"Pick one." he then gestured to the small animals.

My eyes widened considerably.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I could-"

"Nonsense! This stands for future investments too, ya know? Giving you a cow makes sure that you'll come back to get her pregnant." the man laughed.

Get her pregnant? I guess that is what you're supposed to do to get another cow...

I studied the cute calves carefully as they seemed to toddle around.

"Well..." I muttered. There was a black/white regular mix, a brown one, and a black one.

Black...

I always loved that color...such a badass color.

In fact, the black one seemed to be studying me too...though it looked kind of disconnected with the rest of the world. That was fine, as long as she didn't realize I just wanted her for her milk and coat color.

"I like this one." I said and poked her snout with my gloved hand.

. . .

Strange, I thought I just saw a glint of murderous intent in the thing's eyes.

Probably nothing.

"Good choice! This one has a fire in her. I can already see the bond between you two." Cain remarked.

He then continued to talk about how it would be wise to invest in a milker and a brush as other animals were going to need the two items as well. Of course, I also had to buy hay since my fields didn't have any grass growing in them yet.

So much all at once...

Still, I managed to suck it up and get my purchases done with Renee's mother, Hannah, who also pointed out to me that if I were to ever find rock salt in the mines (which I do on a daily basis) that I was welcome to use their windmill to make salt. She recommended using it on an extremely windy day. It sounded like it would be easy profit since I find so much rock salt. Honestly, I was never sure what to do with it and Owen would often tell me to just leave it where I found it.

"I'll deliver the hay to your barn by the end of the day." Cain called to me as I left Horn Ranch. I had bought 100 bags full of the stuff so I wouldn't run out any time soon. It didn't put too much of a hole in my pocket, and I could get the money back easily if I continued to make a profit similar to the one I made just yesterday from the cherries.

"Thanks!" I called back as I lead my new calf in the direction of my farm.

"Hmm...I think I should call you...Charcoal."

I could sense the murderous intent again.

"Oh, so you were giving me a 'look' then, huh?" I questioned and noticed (no thanks to her black coat) that the little cow's eyes looked slightly squinted. That would be somewhat disturbing if she wasn't so cute.

"Okay, then how about...Midnight?"

The calf stopped walking, making us stop right in front of the beach area.

"Okay, so you don't like that either...what do you want me to name you? Snow?" I grunted as I crossed my arms and looked up at the farm.

I felt a nudge at my leg, looking down and seeing the cute little cow chomping at the hem of my skirt.

"Really? You like that? It doesn't flatter your complexion if you know what I mean." I told her...yes, because I've now become a cow whisperer.

Still, she didn't show any signs of protest and even let me pull her along.

"Mmkay, Snow it is then. It's kinda cool when you think about it. A black cow named Snow...admittedly awesome." I said, Snow seemed to agree with my statement.

When I got her to the barn and all settled in, I couldn't help but feel burnt out. Stumbling inside, I got a glass of water from the sink, taking in the small relief the house had to offer me from the killer sun-rays.

The hike to and from Flute Fields was enough work by itself without me having worked on the fields early today. Work...what time was it? Glancing into my room, I saw the clock that hung on the wall and nearly flipped. It was already 10 AM. I was two hours late.

"Shit." I cursed and set my glass in the sink, making my way out the door.

X

X

X

I had thought that I was home-free when I reached the shop and found it empty, but then I remembered that Lady Luck hated me a liked to make my life harder than necessary.

How do I know this? Owen was sitting at the shop front, he was unloading the ores he had obviously gathered (by himself) when he glanced up at me, tight look on his face.

"So, what? Just decided you weren't going to get up this morning?" he asked in a curt tone.

"I got up."

"Sorry, wrong question. You just decided you weren't going to _work_ this morning? You didn't do _anything_. Didn't even say where you were going, but you left well before sunrise."

_Yup, last night_.

I bit my lip, feeling a tad bit guilty even though I had been up to my knees in work since 6 this morning. I didn't want him to know I had taken on the farming job just yet...he'd think I don't have my priorities straight.

"Do you not have your priorities straight?" he began to lecture and I was frozen.

See...he was just making my point.

"Owen, I told you I got up. I got work done!"

"Yeah but not the work that mattered. I mean, it's like you decided to hop up and leave and just not do anything today! Is that what we do now? We get a little upset so we have to act immature and not do anything?"

I was struck speechless by his actions and watched in increasing anger as he shook his head in his condescending way.

"Fine, okay, I'm going to the mines..." I sighed out, just completely done with bullcrap harangue.

Before I was even all the way out the door, I heard him mutter:

"I was right...really is more trouble than she's worth."

_Ouch...just ouch._

"Just be back on time. We're getting busier as the year goes on so we don't have time to go anywhere. We have to stay in the Garmon Mine District just in case any additional work shows up."

I spun on my heel, looking at him with tired eyes.

He gave me a look, raising an eyebrow as if to inquire what I wanted.

How is it that we were all chummy on his B-Day, then he basically insults _me_ and now _he's_ the angry one?

As I stormed off to the mines, I couldn't help but think I made the right decision in moving out. His words stung me..."more trouble than she's worth"...at least he was honest about it this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Owen's being a bit of an ass isn't he...I don't know about you but I think it's a little different from his usual Mini-Hulk antics. Molly's just pissed as all get out. Stay tuned for the next chapter, that's when things get a little more interesting (plot is finally going to be moving along :D EXCITEMENT).<strong>

**Secret: This chapter actually had about three different alternate endings to it, I had to edit like crazy and place some things somewhere else though because I needed it to end a certain way so the rest of the story would carry on as planned. It was really hectic heh!**

**Leave any comments or concerns and I'll get back to you after the beep! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11: Then We're A Team

**YO! Sorry for the wait (I think I always have to type this in when I update ^^;). Gosh guys, I don't know what to tell you this time xD. Summer Work, school's back in. And it's senior year. SUPER BUSY! I'm excited though. A lot of colleges have been looking at me, and I'm planning to go to an art school (not that you want to hear about my personal life ^^; whoops).**

**ANYWAY! Let's get started with some THANK YOUs!:**

**hendrixthenicecow: EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED MWUAHAHAHAHA! No but Really Owen was a total jerk-off (in Molly's words I'm sure lol). I can't just make everything sugar drops and rainbows (as I'm sure you know and appreciate :D). No fun there, amirite? Sorry for the wait, you've been an awesome reviewer so far so I hope you're still reading. Look to see if your inferences were right or not by the way, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. AND STAY TUNED! I've got much more coming ^^.  
><strong>

**Narwhale: Nope, not dead by a long-shot. Life is a tedious thing though, and I wish I had more time to do these chapters (I always have ideas for them but I never am able to get around to it). I like that you caught the humor in Molly and Gill's dealing, I tried to make it pretty comedic because of the heaviness of the chapter (it wasn't awfully heavy, but still enough to make you go "Ahh...what? D:). Anyway, thanks so much for your constant reviewing, I've got some more tricks up my sleeve so here's to hoping you're still reading :).**

**Zen Clarke: Uber awesome! I'm so glad you were excited about the update (I was too xD). I had to admit, I couldn't stop laughing when writing about Snow lol. And, the best part about your review? The fact that you agree with Owen. I love it when people have different views on the same situation. While most may think Owen was completely in the wrong, you feel that he had his right to be angry and react the way he did. I'm just...I can't even describe my happiness of different stances here ^0^ excitement! Anyway, thanks for reviewing as always! Stay tuned cuz you don't wanna miss what's coming next :D.**

**Fantasy is now Non-Fiction: ****That is such a huge compliment, ^^ thank you so much (you might still like the characters in the game though.) I will say that my characterization of Owen will be different than his in-game character because this is like an inside look on the usually friendly giant. Oh and may I say that it's awesome how you've adopted Owen's nickname xD. I secretly call him the Mini-Hulk whenever I play the game now lol. Stay tuned for more (even if it might come slowly).**

**Madame Joker: OMG how is it that we're both still alive xD. I'm so waiting for an update of your story, but of course, you've been waiting for mine too so I guess we're both forever on the waiting end lol. And I'm pretty sure a lot of us are waiting to tie Owen up and bury him in the ground (even the writer) HOWEVER, I think you'll be surprised (whether pleasantly or just plain shocked) at this chapter's ending. (It actually came as a shocker to me too...I just love when that happens). Oh yes, I did catch that hint Madame, teehee...Harvest King xD. Besides that, I have to say that having alternate endings is not fun because it leaves you with too much to choose from, which is why these chapters are ALWAYS so slow to update. And my last comment to your review? Evil kitten armies rock and we all know it (seriously though, thanks for your compliment, I do try to keep the humor as awesome as possible :D). I hope to hear from you again so (via review or story *nudge nudge*).**

**Le Redhead Merchant/Lerainbowchibi: ****Sorry to hear about you forgetting your password :O. But of course I'm so happy that you still reviewed x3. I didn't know that I made you explode sparkles~ I'll keep up the good work so I can have tons of rainbow sparkles everywhere xD. And I'm so glad that you're willing to put up with my slowness QAQ. Even though you're willing to, I'll still try to update a bit faster this time around (though it'll still be rather slow :P). Thanks for reviewing as always! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter too!**

**Shall we proceed my dear readers?:**

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe this." Phoebe sighed happily for the thousandth time that morning.<p>

Maya and her were currently sitting to the side of my field as I finished watering the plants. A week had passed, and it was pretty hard to hide running a farm from two people that you're kind of close to. When they first found out, the duo had relieved faces, Maya grabbed me into a hug and tears formed in her eyes. They talked about the new possibilities for the island with hope etched into their faces.

So it was obviously my responsibility to make sure that hope became reality. The more I worked on the farm, the more I realized just how important the job was to the island. The things that I shipped, like mushrooms and toadstools from the mines and the products from the chickens I ordered not too long ago were helping the economy little by little. If I was able to make the farm a success, then the island would follow suit.

The work was hard though, I would often stay up later to gather and work, going to the mines at night so I could take the wonderfuls to Mira and make a profit that would ultimately help the Blacksmith's.

"So, how'd everyone at the Blacksmith's take your move?" Maya asked.

"Owen's the only one who doesn't know yet...I think."

"What? It's been a week, hasn't it? How has he not noticed?"

"Work's been keeping him too busy to even go to the bar according to Ramsey. We've been having to work harder to get enough ore for the orders that come from different islands. Our Blacksmith has been getting more work lately."

"Well, I'm glad for that, but you should take it a little easy, shouldn't you?" Phoebe voiced her concern.

"I'm perfectly fine. Work keeps my mind off things."

"What kind of things?" Maya piped.

"Maya...!" Phoebe tried to quiet her.

I gave a sigh as I set the watering can down, looking gratefully to Phoebe for being sensitive to my down mood.

I looked tentatively at the clouds flitting by overhead, the wind giving me peace for a moment.

"The city. It takes my mind from everything that went on there. There were...awkwardly okay times, like when I went out to drink with a friend, but I'm pretty sure I was just drinking to forget."

"Oh...I'm sorry for asking."

"Nah, it's okay to ask. You guys are just worried, I know. Thanks."

_Though I'm not really worth it._

I had been thinking about the city more and more often since I finally made the call back to the number that had been harassing the shop. Kyle had picked up.

When he heard my voice, he practically shouted at me, going on to blame me for Derrick's change in behavior...he wouldn't tell me what exactly had ensued since I disappeared, and asked me to come back. I merely gave him my new number and told him not to call the shop anymore because I was leaving and that harassing the people I had been with caused me to get kicked out (a cover so they'd really stop calling the Blacksmith). That was six days ago, and I hadn't even gotten one call from Derrick or anyone else after that, which should've made me feel relieved.

But it really only chilled me to the bone.

Who knew what was happening on the other end of that phone? Derrick's rage wasn't...pretty to say the least. The fact that I hadn't gotten a call meant something was brewing, and I was slowly bracing myself for it.

"Looks like I'm done here. Ready to get going?" I looked over to the two girls who stood up to dust themselves off.

"Yup, let's just hope this can cheer her up. She must be pretty down since Taylor left, yeah?" Maya questioned.

"Yeah, she definitely is. So let's make sure we keep her mind off of him."

They followed me into the cozy house where I swiped the box of cake off the table. I was, admittedly, a little nervous having to spend an extended amount of time around Owen today, I'd been avoiding him since last week.

The trip up the mountain was faster than what I would have hoped, and I was actually thankful that I had to stop by the jewelers this morning.

"Hey Mira! Sorry for coming in so early today."

Mira perked up from behind the counter where she and Julius were setting some things up. The purple haired man glanced at the three of us, his eyes stopping on me as he scanned my person.

"Well, wearing a skirt I see. It doesn't complement you as well as you think."

I barely gave him a glance.

"Yeah, it's probably more your style anyway." I spat back.

"Now, now..." Mira muttered as she moved to her glass display case.

"Here you are Molly. All nice and done."

Maya, Phoebe, and I gathered around the woman as she opened the little box she had retrieved and showed us her finished work.

"_WAH~_ Mira it's so beautiful!" Maya gushed.

I was stunned speechless. The order had come out even better than I expected.

"Well, it was really only thanks to the high grade ores and gems that Molly had contributed. She told me to use the best of what she gathered. Thank you, by the way, Molly for letting me keep everything else. It was a big help."

"No way, thank you!" I said and took the box from her, closing it and tucking it safely away in my tool belt. I couldn't help but notice the humored grin on Mira's face. I wonder what that was about?

"Looks like our gifts won't even touch on this." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Whatever, my gift rocks!" Maya laughed.

I gave a smile to my excited friends as they chattered among themselves before saying goodbye to Mira once more before walking next door to the Blacksmith's.

The first person I saw was, unfortunately, Owen.

"G'mornin!" Maya shouted to him as she walked right on in, Phoebe following behind her. Owen just stared at me, making me squirm slightly under his gaze.

"Morning." I finally said and made my way into the shop, setting the things on the shop counter.

"I went out early to pick up some things." I explained loosely as I placed the cake box gently on the center of the shop counter. His eyes traveled to it and I realized that the house didn't smell like cake at all.

"I baked it at the Inn since I know you don't like sweets. I didn't want to get chastised for making it smell like cake in here."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Owen muttered. I gave him a peculiar look, wondering why he was being less fiery than usual.

"Molly!" I heard an excited voice shout and looked at the top of the stairs to see Chloe, Ramsey following in her wake.

"Hey kiddo! Happy Birthday!" I said as she ran into my arms for a hug.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_" Maya shouted as Phoebe gave her an irritated glance. Her energy knew no bounds.

"Thank you!" Chloe sweetly answered before she let Owen haul her into his arms.

"Geez, stop growing up so fast!" He laughed as she nuzzled his face. The environment in the shop was very warm and happy, and I wanted it to last that way for as long as possible.

"How about I get some breakfast started, hm?" I said, patting her head.

"Oh, can I help?" Maya called.

"No." Phoebe said before I could let her down gently. Maya immediately pouted and flopped back in her chair.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it guys." I laughed.

"I'll help." Owen piped up, setting Chloe down and making his way towards the kitchen beside me.

I couldn't read his expression, but I wasn't going to ask him about his odd behavior, it could risk the good mood. So I let him help me out. He was pretty useful in prepping the fruit for the pancakes, pineapples and strawberries. I made sure to boil some eggs and started up the skillet to fry some salmon while I was at it for Ramsey and Owen, they both weren't that keen to sweets.

"It smells great!" Maya called from the table.

"I love pancakes! Don't you Phoebe?" Chloe asked the greenette, the glee on her face very prominent.

Phoebe gave a shy smile as she nodded, I could see the joy in her face though. I guess she really did like pancakes.

The shop bell rang, alerting us of someone's arrival.

"Happy Birthday..." Wizard said as Chloe went to greet him. It was rare to see a smile on his face.

"Hi Wizard!" Chloe said and, in her excited fit, pulled on his shirt hem...I just noticed that he didn't have his purple cloak on today, just a black shirt and white pants.

Wizard made his way over to the counter, looking at what I was doing.

"Good morning." I said, only sparing him a glance.

"Good morning..." he answered back. I was assuming he was going to keep quiet but...

"Did you take into account...what we talked of...the other day?" Wizard's voice was low and quiet as he leaned on the counter towards me.

I did a quick glance at Owen who was prepping the fish; he didn't seem to notice our conversation and I let my eyes slide back to the skillet.

"Gee Wizard. There's so many times you've come to bug me that any of those times could be seen as "the other day." I spoke with a condescending tone.

"You know what I'm referring to," he said, his tone becoming that suddenly eerie yet calm voice that he gets sometimes. I shivered at it and instantly knew what he was talking about. When he told me about Owen "caring for me" and all that crap. Still didn't know how to take that.

In that instant, I realized just how close Wizard was. He was leaning closer to me as he propped himself against the counter, his voice right in my ear. I immediately let my eyes flick over to Owen, wondering if he'd noticed our conversing since this image didn't seem in the slightest bit innocent. Fortunately he was more focused on serving the pancakes.

"Well?" he urged.

"Well, it's done." I announced quickly and assisted Owen with bringing everyone a plate, leaving Wizard at the stove. Ramsey seemed to appreciate the boiled egg and fried salmon.

The meal went about in a zealous mood, and the conversation lasted well into the afternoon as Chloe was the one who everyone was focused on. She kept on and on about her adventures in the mines and everyone listened to her every word. How could you _not_ listen to a little girl's wonders all day?

"Happy Birthday!" A small voice shouted as the boy burst through the shops doors.

"Hey Paolo!" Chloe cheered as she hopped off her chair to greet her friend.

"Looks like you're just in time for cake and gifts." I told the boy.

He eagerly pulled up a chair and I went to retrieve the cake from the shop counter.

"I worked really hard on this, so I hope you appreciate me a little more." I said with a sarcastic huff to which Chloe giggled.

"Voila!" I exclaimed as I unveiled my work. Chloe gave a squeal of delight at the sight and I beamed with pride.

"Whoa, you decorated it so nicely!" Maya commented.

"Impressive..." Wizard remarked.

The cake had tiny icing sunflowers going around it's circumference and a big sun with Chloe's name in it filled the middle.

None of the sweet lovers hesitated to dig in, I got my piece after they all were satiated with what they got.

Chloe, I noticed, kept glancing up at me and sliding her eyes towards Owen as we ate. It took me a moment to realize what she wanted.

"Owen, you should give this a try." I said and held a forkful of my cake out to him.

He eyed me as if I were crazy and I gave a huff.

"It's not that bad, trust me."

Owen hesitated for a moment before giving a sigh and eating the cake off my fork. I could see him chew it, a shiver running down his back.

Okay, so maybe it was too sweet for him...

"Milk?" I asked. He could only nod with a vacant look on his face, as if the taste would never come out of his mouth.

I grinned sadistically at his torture. It wasn't everyday that I saw him look so vulnerable. I gave him the milk and he quickly chugged it down, Chloe passed me a glance and a humored smile.

"Presents?" She finally asked, her face innocent.

"Yup." I answered.

Phoebe was the first to go, she gave Chloe a wind up rabbit that was made from wood, Chloe really seemed to enjoy it. Maya handed Chloe a boxed present that held a beautiful china set in it, the cups and dishes all had some sort of animal on it.

"You can use it when you have special occasions." Maya said and Chloe agreed.

Ramsey gifted Chloe with a child-sized hammer, big enough to smash rocks in the mine but small enough so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Thanks Grampa!" Chloe was over-delighted with his gift and Ramsey was thoroughly proud about it.

"I'll go next." Owen and I happened to say at the same time.

We gave each other side-way glances as Chloe gave a wide smile.

"I'll take them at the same time." Chloe decided for us.

I wasn't quite happy with the idea, but it was Chloe's day, so what the hell, it couldn't hurt.

Owen and I both reached into our pockets, both of us producing tiny boxes with the same signature of Mira's handiwork on it. I couldn't help but fear that we both got her the same thing.

And my fear was pretty much realized.

Chloe sat with both necklaces flowing out her hands as everyone else stared at the beautiful works of art.

Owen had given her the sunflower necklace, the petals were made of gold and the middle was made of amber. My necklace was the sun, the rays were made of amber while the middle was made of gold.

"Wow..." Chloe marveled as she stared at them. Her cheeks turned a rosy red color as she looked up to us, holding both pieces of jewelry to her heart.

"Did-did you guys do this together?" She asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Owen and I stole quick looks at each other, not sure how to respond.

"Yeah, it looks like you guys planned this." Phoebe said, marveling at the two works.

"Um...I guess we sort of just read each other's minds." I managed to say.

Chloe smiled wider and proceeded to put both jewelry on.

"You guys must really be in-sync! Thanks a lot, I love them!" She said and clutched the ornaments of the necklaces tightly in her fist. It looked like she was never going to take them off.

"Molly's the sun and Owen's the flower. I really love this." She remarked again, showing the jewels to Paolo.

"Really? Why am I the flower?" Owen grumbled.

"Cuz you gave her the flower." I answered him quietly and he shot me a look that I shot right back at him, nearly missing the present that Paolo handed Chloe.

He actually handed her two presents, the first one he said was from him and it was a new pair of gloves. The second he said...was from Taylor.

"Taylor sent this through the mail. It got here for you yesterday." Paolo explained as he handed a long thin package to Chloe with a letter attached.

The little girl hesitated when reaching for the package, but she grabbed it nonetheless and opened the box, revealing a gorgeous red flower that looked very much like a tulip but had a sweeter scent to it and a redder shade.

Chloe looked at it for a brief moment before looking back at the note. She began to read it out loud.

"Dear Chloe, I know that you'll get this by your birthday, so I wanted to say _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_! Don't get too old and get crows feet, understood? Anyway, this is a flower called a Happy Lamb, I found it while I was wandering this really great place in the valley and I thought you'd like it. Don't worry about me, I'm doing fine. Tell my folks I said hi, and I'll be back real soon. Taylor."

Chloe started to tear up a bit, but to our surprise she didn't seem sad. A smile spread across her lips instead.

"That idiot, he really makes me worry..." She muttered and Paolo gave a relieved sigh.

"He'll be back soon. He even wrote it down, so you shouldn't worry about him." Paolo reassured her.

"I know..." She mumbled and went to put the flower in the vase by the table. I had a feeling that no one's gift could even compare to the flower that was in that vase.

If there was one thing that would never cease to amaze me, it was Chloe's level of maturity and understanding. At age seven...excuse me...eight, she was able to know what the situation was and take it in stride. It was truly amazing to see her handle her own emotions so well, even while knowing if she needed a shoulder to cry there were people ready to let her, though she only seemed to let herself get drained before crashing in her bed usually.

The rest of the day was spent merry-making and finishing off the rest of the cake.

When I went to dispose of the dishes after everyone left, Owen came into the kitchen, his face rather somber.

"Hey there. You're looking pretty tired." I tried sounding cheery, like we had not too long ago.

"Yeah. I'm going to get some sleep soon." he stifled a yawn.

"Okay. I'll just clean the kitchen some more before I head to bed." I said a little quietly. Yeah, I was gonna go to bed when I got home.

But it wasn't the bed he thought.

He looked at me, a glint of severity in his eyes that took me by surprise.

"Is there something that you want to tell me? You're acting...off." he stated.

"...No." I hesitated as I concentrated on scrubbing a dish that had a stain that just wouldn't come off.

"Are you sure." more of a statement than a question from him.

"Mm-hm." I said with a nod, not willing to open my mouth and let another lie slip off of it. It was hurting me to lie to him. In a way, it just proved the point that I was trouble.

". . ." he was silent. I didn't dare look at him, but out of the corner of my eye I thought I could see a hint of anger on his face, a tightened jaw, maybe even him throwing his head up as if looking for an answer before going up the stairs...of course I could be hallucinating.

I stayed for about 2 hours after that for fear Owen might come to check in on Chloe and find me missing.

**X **

**X**

**X**

It was early morning. Waking up wasn't usually a problem for me, but because of my farming schedule and the time I had to be at the shop, I had to force myself to wake up at 4 AM. On top of that, I hadn't gone to bed until 12 last night...technically this morning because I voted to stay in the shop a little later. And because I woke up so early to do chores, Snow was like a bat out of hell when I woke her up so I could get her outside. She almost kicked me in the shin! With her hind legs! That would not have been pretty!

And _still_ I was late.

I peeked my head into the shop, looking around cautiously before taking a step inside. I needed to get one of the big sacks we used for mineral collecting before Ramsey caught my horribly-late-tail.

"Hey." a sudden voice startled me. I turned to the kitchen to see Owen rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey." I responded neutrally.

"Where've you been?" Owen asked casually.

"...Places." I answered vaguely, wincing as I did. Who said "places" when asked something like that? That answer's just shady as the bad side of the city.

Owen gave a huff as he took a bottle of water from the fridge, turning to me.

"Look-" he started but stopped short. His eyes examined me for a moment.

"Well, the skirt's new. But the leggings technically make you a cheater." he remarked. I couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. He must've not noticed it yesterday.

"It's a rarity to see my legs at all, so technically I think I'm all right."

Owen gave a humored smirk at my response, and we both shared a small laugh that ended far too soon as we slipped back into the silence that happened far too often between the two of us.

He gave a sigh, then rubbed at his neck, looking away from me as he did so.

"Molly. I think I owe you an apology for the other day." he started.

Of course he was going to try and reconcile with me...

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. You don't have to force yourself."

...and of course I was going to act like there was nothing wrong in the first place.

I could see Owen tense up a bit, as if fighting an urge. He looked hesitant at first and, before I could ask him if anything was wrong, he suddenly, in a very low, unhappy voice.

"You moved out, Molly. How am I supposed to believe you're fine when you go and do that?"

I was silent for a moment, my mouth opened in an "o" shape as if I was trying to speak. I knew there was a possibility of Owen knowing that I had moved out (it was actually inevitable since you usually notice things like people living in a house with you), so why was I so surprised that he asked that? Chloe or Ramsey could have told him, or maybe he heard around town how I was going to take up the farm, even my being late could have given it away. Then again, he asked where I had been as if I was supposed to be at the shop all along, though he wouldn't normally ask that since we're usually in the mines all day long.

Ugh. I'm over thinking this.

"Molly?" Owen snapped me out of my thoughts. I jumped, startled, before I started trying to form words again.

"Listen, it's not like I hadn't been planning on getting my own place when I got here,"

I hadn't...

"So I really have been looking into it for a while,"

A while equaling all of one day...

"After all, a girl's gotta have her privacy and, you know-"

"Can you just stop," Owen interrupted and I let my words fall away. Usually, I wouldn't let him silence me so easily, but the tone of his voice somehow commanded me into silence. It's not as if he yelled; in fact, his voice sounded level-headed and even a little pleading.

"Fine. I get it. Everything's 'fine'. But can you let me tell you what I was going to tell you?"

"Okay. I'm listening." I crossed my arms, waiting for him to give me the unneeded apology he was trying to give, I'm sure.

"I wanted to say sorry for walking in on you while you were showering."

"Owen it really wasn't a big dea-"

"But I'm not going to apologize about seeing the scar," he cut me off.

My hand shot to my abdomen in reflex, eyes trailing away from his.

He looked to the ground, as if trying to find the right words to say.

"You were right the other day when you said I was thinking that you were trouble...and I hate making you think that I dislike you, because I don't. I know I was wrong for thinking you were ever part of anything bad-"

"You were right."

The words fumbled out of my mouth before I could even think of them.

"What?"

"I'm trouble. You were right all along -from the very beginning,"

I let my hand feather mournfully over the scar.

"This ugly thing...it's the epitome of all the trouble that I am. Nothing but a burden. Just like this thing, I'm a tear, a rip -an interruption in any sort of peace. You knew that the moment you saw me, which only makes you a good judge of character. Hell, I don't blame ya."

Owen stared at me, a frown set on his face.

"Molly, don't say th-"

"What? That I'm ripped? _BROKEN?_..."

A term Derrick used on me flitted through my mind, leaving a pain deep within me.

"..._Damaged goods...?"_

I didn't look at him, mostly because if I did he'd be a blurry blob anyway. Tears had welled up in my eyes, and I knew right then that I looked as pathetic as they come. I wasn't tough. I wasn't tough at all...I was torn.

And now Owen knew too. And he'd think the same thing.

I was tired, and sad, and emotionally drained all together at my confession. Life felt like it wasn't getting any better and I contemplated hauling myself off the nearest cliff. But in a sorry attempt to stand my ground against the pain of the truth, my feet carried me with surprisingly little effort to where one of the burlap sacks lay. I bent down with what felt like grace but was probably a stagger and picked up the threaded material -Owen didn't say a word though. I could hear him unscrew the cap to his bottle, and I could even hear him drinking down, gulps more than likely going down his muscular throat.

Funny what you can admire when you're done with yourself.

"Molly, you honestly have some issues." he spoke finally.

"Yeah, I know...I'll just go work now." I said as clearly as I could, satisfied that Owen was at least being honest.

But what I hadn't expected was Owen coming up to me and splashing ice cold water in my face. I was too shocked to feel angry and instead felt like I deserved it, but he suddenly held a soft towel to my face, wiping gently around my features before wiping my eyes.

"You can't go out to the mines with a steamed head and blurry vision. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." he said as he continued with his job.

He was silent for a moment as he concentrated on his task, and I was to scared to move away from him (and more precisely didn't want to).

"You might have issues...but I was still wrong, understand? Understand that we're a family-"

I stopped his hand and looked at him solemnly, tears threatening to fall again.

"Please, don't say that. I ruin families."

"Then we're a team," he said without missing a beat, "And because we're a team I want you to come to me when you work too hard."

"I can handle myself."

"If you're having a mental breakdown I don't think so. And girls shouldn't work too hard."

"Sexist." I said bitingly.

"Guys are naturally stronger. We're made to protect." he said with a shrug.

I was quiet at that and Owen gave a chuckle.

"See? You know I'm right."

A new set of tears were beginning to rush in...but they were more from relief than from sadness. I'd been pushing him away...but did he actually want to be near me? He called us a team. Imagine that, the Mini-Hulk and me, a team.

"...This is a one time thing." I said with a watery voice.

"Mm-hm..." Owen merely hummed as if he knew better than to believe me.

"I mean it. I'm not weak."

"No, you're not weak, far from it. But even a strong person has weak moments."

It took me a moment to process his words, barely realizing when he was done patting my face and went to get a sack himself.

His voice had an unusual twinge to it in that moment. Something I'd never heard from him before so I wouldn't be able to identify. Which left me wondering. Had he been talking about me?

Or himself?

**X**

**X**

**X**

**~BONUS~**

_Owen's Journal_

_Summer 28th_

_It's the end of the season already. Time really does seem to fly here in Castanet. And to think, it was only a season ago that I was working in the mines on my own. Now there's Molly. And she's unlike any other woman I've run into. She's not the usual smart (as far as I know about her) she's street smart, and she knows how to get under someone's skin (Goddess help me). Unfortunately, we're on and off about our co-operation -miscommunication being the main cause of the trouble. I'm still kicking myself for being too blunt with my words because women take words to heart. Maybe I thought that Molly could take it and throw it right back at me as usual, but turns out she's a lot more bothered by things than I thought. Personally, I think a woman shouldn't work as hard as she does physically and mentally, but that's just my mentality from my own mother. Worked so hard she died when I was still a kid. But bringing something like that up to Molly could result in a development I don't think I'm quite ready for. And yet it wouldn't help if I stayed quiet._

_So I had to lay it all out today._

_She needed to know that we're in this together, and that she was going to work herself to death at the pace she was going. Plus I kinda sorta had to apologize, Wizard said that it was in my best interest to if I wanted to reach a breakthrough. And, yes, I reached a breakthrough that, looking back, I wish I hadn't. I've never been one to feel uncomfortable when someone cries -and this sounds pretty sexist but I expect it to come from girls (at least ordinary ones). But Molly? No, not Molly. When she broke down, calling herself "damaged goods" of all things, I was shocked. The first thought in my mind was what in the hell gave her the notion she was a "good" to be bought and sold? Who told her that? Maybe it was the guy on the phone who's **really** looking for some trouble if he comes for her._

_Off of that tangent._

_Molly doesn't understand how hard it is for me to see her work the way she does, and she doesn't understand how much I want to help her. If she ended up like my mother...Goddess I don't know what I'd do. I promised myself nothing like that would happen again on my watch, but she's making it tough. It took everything I had not to pull her in for a hug. And why did I want to hug her? Maybe because she reminded me of mom. It's wrong... but a part of me feels like I want to protect her because it's making up for my mom. But another part (and this is the scary thing), wants to protect her just because she's her._

_And would it hurt for her to crack a few more smiles...excuse me, GENUINE smiles? I half-wish she heard me at the Fireworks festival when I told her she should smile more often. Because, amazingly enough, her face was more captivating at that moment than the lights above us._

**_. .__ ._**

Owen stopped his hand, looking down at the page for a moment before putting the pen down and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"What the hell did I just write?" he muttered in the confines of his room. He took the pen, ready to scratch out the last sentence...but something stopped him from doing so.

At first he was irked with his conflicting actions...but a half-smile filled his face before he quickly wiped it off and replaced it with a frown, a bit of red on his face though he didn't know it. Quickly he slammed the journal closed, the last thing he had gotten from his mother. Leather slapped together and he bound it closed hastily.

"I need more sleep, she makes me think too much." he sighed irritably as he turned off the lamp light.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! So there you go. A little look into Owen's thoughts and...maybe a bit of his past? I felt that this would be a nice change for you guys to see the big guy's soft side before you decided on killing him. I wonder what you guys are gonna think of him after this. I know I'm like: O_O...Owen what the hell did you just write? WHAT IS THIS!<strong>

**XD**

**Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter! -3-**


	12. Chapter 12: STORM Before The STORMIER

**Did I just update within a week? **

**Yes, yes I did ;). I deserve a prize.**

**Madame Joker: I don't know why but I suddenly had instant inspiration to update! It's so great to not have to apologize for making people wait this time xD. And I'm glad to see you're still alive as well lol. Oh yes, you've probably all ready seen my review for your latest chapter...no other words to describe it xD. Yes...cave-man Owen is definitely going to deserve something in this chapter...no spoilers though. And I do believe I've updated before the kitten army could even develop plans for domination this time! :O SURPRISE! Thanks for the review and please enjoy this rollercoaster xD.**

**Le Redhead Merchant: OMFG GLITTER! XD. Anyway, thanks so much for that compliment. It amazes me how much fanfiction out there is actually not all that well written. I think a lot of people have their hearts in the right place and a good story in mind, but they just aren't able to put it into words as well as they'd like ^^;. But I digress. I'm glad you see my realistic style and problems as interesting, and I try not to over-dramatize things. But I'm telling you that this chapter might be pretty drama filled. I don't intend to over-dramatize this instance, and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chap cuz, seriously, it is about to get very real. Thanks for the review, and I can't wait till you read this :o!**

**formely-hendrix-but-hiding: Why are you hiding :O? I'll accept you! COME BACK! XD. Anyway...AW YEAH! (I gave you one :D). Derrick is a complete ass, no doubt. And yes, Molly does need to work on the farm, I agree, so I'm going to include her working scenes a little more often. I've been doing some minor time-skips so I can get on with some development that I know you'll love. I'm ecstatic with your liking for the characters and I hope you're prepared for some more drama coming at us! I won't say that you're prediction was wrong...you were a little on track but this chapter definitely takes a turn that you MUST read ;). Thanks for the review and I can't wait to hear your reaction (I always love responding to you guys :D).**

**Not sure if you guys were ready for this all at once...but I gave it to you anyways. This is extreme plot development and we are going to ride it like surfers on a tsunami (yes, that is how much this chapter has pushed the plot). **

**Let us ride, my babies.**

* * *

><p>"...Maya. What's this for?" I asked as I looked at the wrapped gift in my hand, the decorative paper was shiny with pictures of small little hammers and minerals. Seriously, where'd she get the wrapping from?<p>

"It's a house warming gift, silly! You never told anyone when you moved so I had to give it to you after I, you know, saved up enough."

Currently, we were standing on my porch, Maya having caught me right when I was heading to the Blacksmith's.

"You didn't really have to get me anything." I said, an unsure smile on my face. She was so sweet to me and I enjoyed her company, but it was a wonder why a girl like her saw friendship in a girl like me.

Maya rolled her eyes, a bright smile filling her face.

"Oh whatever, Molly. You say that but it doesn't change the fact that I got it for you. Anyway, hurry and open it!" Maya said in glee, clapping her hands in excitement as if she didn't know what was underneath the paper.

I gave a small laugh and proceeded to undo the intricately done bow, carefully taking the paper off as well. I was thinking I could use it for something else later on. When I finally made my way to the contents inside, Maya let out an excited "eep" sort of sound.

"Do you like it?" she squeaked.

I wanted to burst into laughter at her reaction, she was such a goof. In my hands laid three photo frames. Same sizes, but different colors.

"They're really nice Maya. But, I have nothing to put in them." I admitted regrettably.

Maya waved her hands dismissively.

"Do you know how easy it is to get a picture in this town? Phoebe's dad runs the Photo Shop, remember? I already set up an appointment for the three of us. You can put it in one of the frames. And then you can keep making memories at the festivals."

Maya suddenly got a sad look on her face.

"The last farmer...didn't have anything to show he was alive. So many people don't give him credit for what he did for this island. And, lately, I've been hearing people talk...they act as if you're not gonna cut it Molly. They don't see how great it is that you've taken on this responsibility. They're all..._blind_! A farmer, a _person_ can be here one day but gone the next and they don't understand!" Maya looked to me, a fiery gaze building inside her eyes of sky blue.

"But I know...I _know_ you can do this, and I want you to make a mark. I have faith in you!"

I was, needless to say, amazed. So that was what all this was about. Maya overheard some people talking about me again and felt insulted for me. It was...very touching.

A smile made its way to my lips.

"Thank you...it means a lot to me."

_More than she'll ever know_.

Maya gave a smile, her serious look gone and replaced by her usual child-like features.

"I'm glad," she backed off my porch with a skip, hands behind her back, "Knock em' dead!" she shouted as if she were galloping off into war and turned, jogging with a skip in her pace back down the pathway to Harmonica Town.

I looked down at the frames and caressed them with a gentle touch, as if I could break them easily. Off in the distance I could hear Maya:

"Oops, sorry! Didn't see ya there." she giggled carelessly.

"It's alright, have a good day." a deeper male voice responded. I couldn't remember where I heard that voice from before and figured it was Cain, the owner of Horn Ranch, returning to Flute Fields, since no one came up the pathway.

A saddened smile graced my features. He had faith in me as well...

"Looking rather troubled today..." a quiet yet equally irritating voice grated my eardrums. There was barely a need to turn my head to address the man because he had a tendency of showing up without a sound so I knew immediately who it was.

"Whaddya want?" I asked, giving him a sideways glare.

He sat on the very edge of my porch on the banister, hands behind his head as he leaned against the frame of my house.

"I see you're city tongue...hasn't left yet." he commented.

"Yeah, well I only use on people who really know how to tick me off now a days." I argued back.

What happened to this guy being completely silent? I liked the Quiet-Guy Wizard. This guy was just nosy.

"Am I really...so nosy?" he inquired.

I looked to him in surprise.

"Can you get out of my head?" I questioned.

He gave me a serious look, one that I knew well from him by now but still wasn't very accustomed to.

"So what do you plan to do?" he asked, a brow raised.

I looked to the field where my lone cow and few chickens grazed quietly...Snow needed some companions -she looked uncharacteristically lonely today. The mounds in the field were very few and I realized I could definitely plant some more crops if I wanted to.

My gaze whipped to the decrepit farm buildings, holes in the roofs proved to be much more of a problem with the scent of impending rain on the wind. And with that, my attention drew to my own house, holes through it as well, though the inside seemed devoid of them it could still cause a water damage. A small and untamed plot of dirt stood near my house and could easily be turned into a garden patch...

My eyes swiftly turned back to the frames in my hands and I could feel Wizard's bi-colored hues still on me, waiting. And so I finally answered:

"I plan to make my mark."

**X**

**X**

**X**

With a new bout of determination, I started my work at the Blacksmith's without any hesitation. It probably gave Owen whiplash. And how long had it been since my breakdown? Two days. And within those two days I probably made the biggest improvement anyone has ever seen on Castanet.

"What's got you so excited?" Owen had made the comment as we set off for the caves. Due to the Fall weather we both were wearing a way different set of clothing. Tight fitting jeans with a wrap around skirt suited me just fine, a yellow long-sleeved shirt and gloves to accompany it. Owen was wearing a dull olive colored jacket over a black turtleneck.

"I've just got a lot of plans in mind, that's all."

Owen raised a humored brow and shook his head.

"What? Got something to say?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that lately your plans involve a lot of secrecy."

This time I gave a humored look and walked a little in front of him.

"Yeah, well this ones a secret then too." I answered before looking over my shoulder and giving a conspiring wink. And to my surprise Owen let a grin spread on his face.

Screw being just past my teen years. I still feel like a 16 year old girl fawning over the latest boy band...or rapper depending on personal preference. Besides the point, I felt like a frickin' teenager...but I _was_ still 20. I was just barely an adult.

And Owen?

A grown man with more testosterone than I probably knew what to do with.

"I can't wait to get off today. I'm looking forward to hitting Horn Ranch."

I gave him a peculiar look.

"What are you going there for?"

Owen let out a laugh.

"What, you thought that all I did was go to the bar after work? I'm not alcohol crazy you know." he said and I raised a brow.

"Well then what else do you do?"

He smiled that boyish smile.

"I ride horses. My horse's name is Gallant. Nothing is more relaxing than an adrenaline-filled horse race."

"Really?" I asked, suddenly very curious.

"What? I wouldn't lie to you about that." he said, his look suddenly that handsome grin again that I just couldn't ignore.

His chiseled jaw made it all the more satisfying...

"Goddess, would he stop looking at me like that!"

"Stop looking at you like what?" a voice said close to my ear and I jumped. Owen was now leaning down, just to get a better look at me.

It was too much for me to bear, his breath had tickled my ear and the sensitive skin right near my neck. It was torture is what it was. I'd much rather be mad and trying to avoid him than be close enough to wish for his touch.

Okay, wishing for it is an overstatement. I wasn't desperate for him to hold me, but Goddess help me that I was thinking how good it would feel to be pulled into his embrace. It was a great thought.

Still, his interest was piqued by my reaction -as soon as he had asked me his question, I jumped with my hand going to my ear, facing him with a look both incredulous yet relieved. He was beside me like he said he would be -as a team.

He gave an interested look, observing me a little closer and I had just realized we were in the cave, actually about to make our way up to the upper levels.

"Why's your face red...?" he asked hesitantly before furrowing his brow.

Oh no...he definitely knew what I was thinking, didn't he?

"Don't tell me you caught a cold already? You've been working too hard, haven't you?"

This...idiot. He has no clue what he just did.

"No. I can handle myself AND my work load thank you very much. My _ears_ just happen to be _very_ sensitive." I hinted and either he didn't catch my drift or he did and just wanted to piss me off.

"Oh really?" he said, making his voice much breathier as he leaned closer to my ear.

Oh this jerk-off _definitely_ understood what I had meant.

I jerked away from him and sped on ahead.

"Aw c'mon Molly, don't be like that."

I turned to him, totally put-off by his behavior.

"You're entirely too playful today! I'm not going to be part of this!" I argued back, knowing full well that being part of a game like that would be really dangerous to my sanity and probably our amended relationship. I was feeling closer to him though I'm sure we were thinking about the other in two very different ways.

While he wanted to protect me and keep me in sight, I admired him and wanted to find something in him that I hadn't found in anyone else before.

With a quickened pace, I made my way to the 25th floor of the upper Garmon Mines without much trouble at all. There were plenty crystals to knock loose, and, conveniently enough, I happened to remember that the stray rocks could be used as building upgrade materials. So while hastily gathering ores and wonderfuls, I made sure to gather a good amount of material stone as well.

Of course, Owen had something to say about it.

"Molly, you do know we don't need material stone." Owen happened to pipe up when he came to check on me.

I wasn't going to argue with him, nope, not happening. Frankly, I was trying to look from his point of view. We came into the cave together, and after that whole thing of us being a team and all he obviously wanted to make sure our goals were the same. So seeing me collect material stones was probably a little off putting for him.

"Owen, while _we_ don't need material stone, _I_ do. Fall has a lot of ice rain and I can't afford water damage, so I have to collect enough material to get building upgrades. I'm just...multi-tasking."

Multi-tasking being working twice as hard for the minimum output that I felt I was allowed.

I heard an exasperated sigh from the other side of the cave and swung my hammer over my shoulder.

"Look-" but I was pleasantly cut off with the motion of Owen stripping off his jacket, revealing the aforementioned black turtleneck...and it was very well fitting. His muscles were distinguishable enough through the cloth. And when he turned to throw the jacket to the side? I got a clear view of his back muscles...if I was ever asked what muscles were the sexiest on a man I would immediately say his back muscles. The chest being the very close second.

And while I would rather stare at him, instead I had to keep my cool and pretend as if it didn't phase me at all.

"Okay, what are you doing?" I asked, actually very perplexed by his actions as he started collecting material stone as well.

"We collect ores and wonderfuls everyday, and production's increased a lot since you've been here. We met our quota and then some for the year a while back and, admittedly, we've got you to thank for that...so why not use this time to help you out?" he said, suddenly pretty serious about his work as he lifted his hammer high just to smash it back down, his muscles rippling so temptingly underneath his shirt...focus Molly focus.

I didn't stare at him for too long, but I did give him a smile. It was a genuine, grateful smile. I didn't know he could be so understanding when it came to this type of stuff. I went back to my original task then.

"Thanks." I said in a half-grunt as I let my hammer come down on a boulder that was much taller than me.

As soon as Owen has noticed, a frown came across his face.

"Molly, I'll take care of that one, you'll hurt yourself."

This time I sent him a sneer, any interest in his physique lost as he now irritated me by basically doubting my skills.

"I can take care of it myself." I grunted out as I let it come down on the huge boulder once more.

Owen now stopped in his own work and started towards me, which caused my anger to boil in my muscles.

"Move out of the wa-"

"_AAAAAAH!_" I gave an angry grunt as I brought my hammer up and slammed it down on the sturdy boulder once more, my blood heated from his attempt to show his superiority. The boulder fell apart into four other smaller boulders then, which told me I had gotten the job done just fine. And, even more exciting? I had left Owen speechless.

In my pride, I swung the hammer back over my shoulder, giving him an impish grin and batting my eyelashes.

"Well, I do believe I've made mah point." I said in a fake Southern Belle accent, knowing that his views of me being anything synonymous to weak just flew out the window like a bat out of hell.

And I half-expected him to show signs of anger...but instead a glint shone in his eyes. The closest I could get to describing it was interest and I suddenly felt a strange affinity spark between us. But just as quickly as our eyes locked on each others, we turned away. I would have to kick myself later, letting my mind wander too far into Owen territory like this was definitely dangerous. How long had I been thinking about him? Over ten paragraphs now, right?

"We, uh, should keep going." Owen managed to say and I nodded eagerly, swinging my hammer on one the big boulders remnants now.

We worked silently for a bit, but it was one of those comfortable silences. Eventually, I figured now was as good a time as any to ask him about his over-bearing tendencies.

"Why do you always think that I need help?" I asked as I continued to collect ores and material stone.

He let his hammer come down on a stone before he stopped and leaned on his tool.

"...Actually. My Mother was a Blacksmith..." he said with a sad smile.

My eyes widened as I brought my hammer up to smash another boulder.

"That's...amazing Owen. But shouldn't that mean-" I began before getting ready to bring my hammer down. I could immediately see Owen's change of posture. He stood up straight as if with a purpose.

"Hold on a sec." Owen said and came towards me again.

I rolled my eyes.

"Owen, seriously. I just took out a huge tail boulder by myself. I don't need help on these."

Owen proceeded to snatch my hammer from me and I reached my hands out in protest, ready to snatch it back.

"No you definitely do not," he said, looking at me with that same strange look that he quickly shook off just about as quickly as I ignored it, "I mean, really, look at your hammer." he then put the head of it in front of my face for me to see, a gasp caught in my throat.

There, on my poor little hammer, was a wild crack, the hammer looked ready to fall apart.

I thought I was going to die.

Owen stared at it...just stared.

"...Molly." I froze as he spoke my name in a very serious tone.

"What?" I spoke clearly but on the inside I was cowering in my boots.

"It seems like I underestimated how hard you've been working. Sorry." he said and slung my hammer over his shoulder, walking back down the stairs.

I contemplated calling out to him, but quickly decided to just follow him out...

I walked behind him in confusion as he made his way back into the Blacksmith's, Ramsey sat with sagacity about him, observing as the two of us filed in. Chloe also stared from the kitchen where she was drinking a glass of juice.

For a moment the two men had a staring contest, and without any words, Ramsey rose up from the counter and beckoned to Chloe who gave a worried look in Owen's direction.

"Molly, we must leave him in peace right now." Ramsey said, and I looked to the door in surprise before looking back to Owen who was setting things up at the forge.

It would've been one thing if he tried to send just me and Chloe out, due to that odd superstition about women watching the forging of a tool...but the fact that Ramsey _also_ filed out?

I hesitated at first, wanting to ask if something was seriously wrong, but something in me knew that there was a drastic change between me and Owen again. And this time it felt like a pretty unconquerable wall. I left the shop to stand with Chloe and Ramsey in the light of the mid-morning, right as the sound of metal clanging against metal started.

**X**

**X**

**X**

And the sound of Owen working diligently and restlessly carried out into the late afternoon, the sun having long set and the last remaining light of the day slowly dwindling away. I didn't know exactly what was happening, but I knew I wasn't supposed to make a sound, and I wasn't allowed to go in nor was I allowed to leave. I not only was required to stay but I felt obligated as well. Owen was working on my hammer. A gift that was bestowed to me by them when I first arrived. There was no way I could just take breaking it lightly, and Owen obviously didn't take it that way either.

So I stood there, wringing the bag full of material stone between my hands in my anxiety.

Ramsey looked at me, finally seeming ready to speak.

"We've been out here the whole time, but I don't think you understand why. Do you?" he inquired and I shook my head.

"I just felt that, since I broke the hammer, I should stay until it's fixed."

A sparkle glinted in Ramsey's eyes and I felt a bout of puzzlement at it.

"Smart girl, it was your inner-Blacksmith. It knew," and with his words I could only make a face of confusion.

"That hammer," he began, "Was meant to break in the first place."

My mouth hung slightly agape and I heard a soft giggle from below me, Chloe looking up with humor lacing her eyes.

"You're really surprised, huh Molly!" she exclaimed.

"So you knew it too?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Ramsey and Owen taught me when Owen was making the hammer!"

My shock was evident enough for me to feel it. My eyes had went wide and my jaw slack. _Owen_ had made the hammer?

"I can already answer your question. Yes, Owen made the hammer." Ramsey answered and then concentrated his eyes on something far off in the distance.

"It is a tradition only practiced through very old and ancient Blacksmith lineages where, when a Blacksmith Master takes on another apprentice close to his star pupils age, the star pupil proceeds to make a hammer from scratch out of the toughest mixture of iron and copper he can find. The only reason for such a mixture, is to make the hammer able to crack or split, but only if extreme force and dedication is exuded through the tool. The star pupil is required to use only the very best of their forging technique, and wait either until their tool has been split, or a year has gone by," Ramsey looked to me once more, "If a year has passed, the new apprentice is turned away in defeat, as they cannot even compare to the star. The only exception goes to blood for this instance, in which case they forever stay a rank below the first apprentice." he paused, as if to take in the breeze that just swept by.

"...What if the hammer breaks?" I asked, feeling tense.

"Well...my dear, if the hammer breaks, then it is suddenly the Star Pupil who must watch out, for this means that the new pupil has symbolically surpassed the strength of the latter, and it is now a competition for succession of the Master's seat."

I felt a tightening in my chest, already knowing what everything was leading up to..._back_ up to.

"...Why's he fixing it?" I asked.

Ramsey gave a small chuckle, almost inaudible but just enough to catch a person off-guard.

"The way you two were, I didn't think he would...but he seems to have finally accepted you as his rival."

My head snapped up to look at him, a weakening in my eyes.

"B-but...But Boss! You _know_ what I told you. You remember, way back in Spring. I told you I wasn't -"

The door swung open before I could explain myself any further. Out stepped Owen, a type of aura surrounded that gave me shivers...and no, not the good kind.

I expected a side-ways glance, or nothing close to acknowledgement on his end, but instead he looked me straight in the eyes. That glint of affinity gone from his eyes, replaced by a tenacity that I couldn't bear to see aimed towards me. Once upon a time, I wished he would look at me with that sense of challenge.

Now?

I just wanted it to go away.

He held the repaired hammer out to me, and with a lump in my throat I denied it, shaking my head fiercely. Ramsey proceeded to usher Chloe inside the shop, knowing full-well what my thoughts on the matter were.

I didn't want it to be this way. I wasn't here to be the star pupil. I just wanted to be an apprentice...to find my way.

I didn't want Owen to stop looking at me with friendliness or kindness and, maybe, if there was a chance, interest.

He nudged it towards me again, pushing it against my hands. I held both hands up, curled into fists, flinching away from the wooden handle. I wasn't going to take it, I refused to.

A firm grip grasped my hand and forced my hands open all too easily, inserting the handle in my hand and closing it around the wood -I didn't dare look up into his eyes.

He shifted away from me, and I could feel him leave the storefront, only to stand on the ground below.

"I'm not accepting your challenge." I finally spoke up, my voice shaking.

"Like hell you aren't." he seemed to spit back

At that moment I thought I heard a door open from a distance, but I ignored it due to mine and Owen's standoff.

"I'm telling you I won't!" I shouted in protest.

"And just why not!" he shouted back with force.

I gripped the handle of the hammer tighter, bringing my other hand around it as if to steel myself, but it didn't work, the impending tears felt like they were going to come gushing out.

"We only...just recently, became a team." I struggled to get out.

And then he said something that could even be described with his usual names of contempt I deemed him.

Not Jack-tail. Not Jerk-Off.

Not even Mini-Hulk.

The only thing to call him...

"Are you serious? Teams are for the weak! I coddled you because I thought I needed to. Accept the challenge or you're only proving that you're just some frickin' disruption!"

...The devil.

That part of my mind, the most intimate truth I've ever blurted out to anyone...I trusted him to keep that sealed away. I trusted him, if even for a day, to be my rock.

And he shattered that trust, like it was nothing but another boulder in the cave.

That was it...I was done. A girl could only be pushed so far.

Without a word, I dragged the bag hammer down the steps with me, feeling weak but determined to stop my self-pity party.

I could feel Owen's eyes of pale, gray-blue watching me, but there wasn't any reason to look back at him. He'd said what I needed to hear, and my resolve was clear.

"Molly..." I heard a familiar voice call but didn't bother to acknowledge them. I knew I was being childish, letting Owen's words get to me, and I knew it didn't make it right just because I realized that fact...but I couldn't bear to face anyone at the moment.

An hand touched me, and I roughly brushed it off, finally giving notice to Phoebe staring at me, looking hurt at my reaction.

I swung the newly repaired hammer over my shoulder and stared at her, I felt disgusted with myself, honestly.

"...Sorry." I muttered and continued my walk back to my farm.

And who happened to be there?

It was as if he never moved from this morning. Still in the same spot that I had left him in hours earlier. Only this time reading a book.

I barely spared him a glance as I made my way inside and towards my tool box, gathering the extra seeds I had. I was going to plant six more squares of corn and tomatoes each. I let the hammer lay haphazardly on the ground, grabbing my hoe and watering can in one hand and dragging the bag of material stone back outside and towards my stone storage. The door was still rusted and very heavy, it made an awful squeaking sound when I pried it open.

The stones spilled in with a crisp clinking sound, and it seemed now that I had about 100 pieces stored up.

With that much done, I closed up the bunker like shed and went to take care of the fields.

I tilled the ground with great force, possibly using more energy than needed, making my muscles ache even more than they did already from the work of this morning, and then the work in the mines.

"You seem tense..." though it was quiet, I heard his voice loud and clear and I turned to give Wizard a glare. Just knowing that he was associated with Owen irritated me to no end at this given moment.

"What the hell are you still here for anyway? Why don't you go talk to your friend that, supposedly, 'cares' about me so much, huh? Complete and total bullshit by the way, Wizard."

"He is merely...confused right now."

I gritted my teeth and pounded into the soil with much more ferocity on the last row, then proceeded to place the seeds where they needed to be.

"Oh, _he's_ confused? Well that's just a shame, isn't it! How should I sympathize with him, hmm? Send him some frickin' flowers?" I spat, the sarcasm dripping like venom from my tone.

"Shall I make you my offer now?" he said, I could hear the shuffle of him putting a book away.

My brow went up and I looked to him, stopping in my work for only a second before going back to it with just as much gusto.

"When you have to leave...I'll take care of your farm. You'll be able to maintain your promise...to 'make a mark' then." Wizard offered and I wiped the sweat off my brow, putting a hand to my hip to look up at Wizard standing right in front of me. It did catch me by surprise, that I will admit.

"I'm not leaving." I said in a terse voice.

Wizard still looked serious, and it gave me this uncomfortable sense of dread.

"Not now. And you won't be leaving for good either...at least, you _should_ return," he says and his tone of that firm and direct category is back.

"You're making no sense."

Wizard leaned forward and I backed away only for his hand to immediately bring me back, his stoic bi-colored optics looking at me before his head leaned nearer to my ear.

"There are things that I speak only meant for your ears, Molly," he began to explain, "There will be days when you will be otherwise preoccupied. Those are the days that I will help...a set of those days will be coming upon us sooner than expected." he then straightened himself and I felt a bit of terror in my throat...as if there was something I needed to watch out for.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." I said, feeling angry at his round-a-bout way of saying things.

"You don't have to. Just do what it takes," he began to walk away but he stopped slightly and called over his shoulder, "And, do try to come back in one piece, lest my friend has another reason to grieve. I'll be rooting for you." and with that he was done, not bothering to make any more conversation with me.

Wizard always gave me the notion that he knew something I didn't...so his warning sounded like I was going to be in a life or death situation in the near future.

Well, I couldn't let it deter me...chances were that he was just spouting more nonsense. He wasn't right about Owen caring and he wouldn't be right about this either.

I went back to my work.

**X**

**X  
><strong>

**X**

"Okay, seriously Snow...just go inside already..." I said in my doggedly tired voice as I pushed lethargically on Snow, trying to get her to go inside the barn. She was getting bigger lately, meaning she'd be ready to milk soon which was great.

What wasn't great is that she was still as stubborn as ever. It tired me out just looking at her.

With some very effort driven shoves, I was finally able to put her in the barn, her rabid "moos" and her hind legs kicking as the locked barn doors gave me an angry migraine. And just my luck, I hadn't picked up any medicine for that type of ailment.

A lot of rest is what I needed, especially after the day I had.

I slumped slowly back to my door, my head pounding as I thought of what occurred earlier today (technically yesterday since I was sure it was about 12 AM now). Owen and I were like a rollercoaster, going up and down and through different motions of hate, respect, likeness, and dislikeness. And now we were officially unhinged. Our carts went of the track and we're dangerously tipping on the edge. At least in my mind we are.

I might have declared us done, but I knew I didn't have the guts to push the train of the tracks. I wanted to think that he didn't mean what he said, but it was hard when what he had said hurt me beyond his understanding.

I'd been standing in front of the door to my house for awhile, barely noticing the drops of rain that now scattered over my clothing.

"I should get inside..." I muttered, reaching for the knob that suddenly felt very heavy. My exhaustion was worse than I thought.

As it turned out, I didn't even have enough strength to keep my eyelids open, my vision was going in and out of the darkness.

Sleep...

I needed sleep.

My knees gave way and I sunk to my bottom, leaning against the frame of my house as rain continued to pour on me, and I knew I was going to get sick if I didn't get inside the house soon.

It was icy rain, chilling my skin through the clothes I had on. My hair stuck to my face from a combination of it and the sweat that had accumulated on my brow from working.

And then I could care less about the rain as a large, warm body lifted me onto my feet and leaned me against them, a strong arm wrapping around my shoulders.

The build was familiar and I was expecting to see eyes of gray staring at me if I had opened my eyes to look into his.

"Owen..." I muttered and I could feel him leading me down the stairs. He was very good at directing my steps as we went down the pathway and into Harmonica Town.

"Owen...!" I said in a gasp this time as the grip tightened on my arm, my calls displeasing him.

I could hear boots on a deck, many people seeming to scatter for the boat that was probably about to depart. The Captain named Pascal came around to navigate the seas with that boat. I could hear him ushering people on-board, probably just as eager to get out of the rain as the others. I hadn't known about his voyages to the mainland until recently.

"Here's our tickets. Sorry we're in a hurry." the amiable voice spoke, the voice rumbling through my body like an impending tsunami, bubbling before the crashing waves.

"Quite all right lad, quite all right. Get yer'self on into your cabin and we be goin' in a few minutes." the man I could only assume to be Pascal said.

"Owe-"

"Thanks. C'mon." I was cut-off with a sudden jerk.

The whole time I was calling Owen was not because I though it was him...

It was because I knew that it wasn't.

"Hurry up!" the harshness of the tone would've made me flinch if I wasn't so desperately tired and if my body was so painfully sore.

He dragged me into a cabin, the warmth not helping the dreadful chill in my bones.

My limp body was pushed onto a bed and I could feel eyes on me, searching my drenched form in anger and, possibly, unhealthy interest.

"Fuckin' found you." he had a wicked grin in his words, I didn't even need to open my heavy eyes to know. I wanted to scream, but the urge to throw-up was much more prominent.

He was going to kill me...or worse. Goddess please just let him kill me. I don't want to experience anything more with this bastard. I thought I was rid of him.

"Owen..." I groaned out mournfully, knowing full well that he would be the last person to come to my rescue. Even worse, I knew that nobody was.

There was absolutely no way that anyone was going to know where I was going...I kept my origins secret from everyone and now I was going to pay for it.

A sharp pain singed upon my cheek and I knew that I'd been slapped...or punched. I couldn't distinguish.

"If you think you're frickin' screw-buddy is coming for ya, you're wrong Molls. Ya had a fallin' out. I know ya did." a chuckled escaped his lips, and it sounded as if it was light-hearted and friendly.

"He got ya good though. Damn, using you're scar like that was cruelty I didn't expect. I guess ya just like choosing the abusive types though, yeah?" he said and I could just feel the exhaustion eating away at my body. My conscious slipping in and out.

"Anyway, we'll be back in the city before ya know it. And don't worry, I'll be sure ta welcome ya _correctly_ when we get _home_."

The word home sounded more like hell when he spoke it.

Goddess...please just let him kill me. Just let Derrick kill me and have my nightmare be done.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP! Bet ya'll didn't see that coming, teehee. Mmkay, well the reason for this outrageous development is because things were moving slowly. Derrick was, originally, supposed to come during the Summer festival...buuuut I decided to put some more stuff between that before this happened (gave Owen and Molly some more time to come together) and usually by Fall the bachelor is at about six to seven hearts if you gift and talk to them everyday (I guess rubbing can count too xD).<strong>

**Oh, and don't worry, this little detour in Molly's life won't last for long...but don't expect any outside intervention either. This is entirely her challenge and no-one else's. **

**And yes...yes I did just update within a week...booyah. xD**

**Until next time! Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13: Return of The Nightmare (1)

**AAAAAAAAS ALWAYS! Sorry for the wait! I'm not dead guys, I swear! But I did get accepted into the University I really wanted to go to (can you believe I'm going to college now guys? Has it been that long?).**

**ANYWAY time for the thanks cuz I love you guys!:**

**Le Redhead Merchant: The feels! I know! I promise you though that this is only the beginning! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it certainly sent me on an emotion trip! Thanks for waiting so long for the update ^^!**

**Madame Joker: Supsies! With Owen, I have to say I've made him a very complex character. Is he hate-able? You bet your sweet ass he is. But all I can say is that there are definite reasons behind it. There was a bit of a hint to it probably two chapters ago. It's not a direct reason, but it plays the major role. In fact, one can say it's not so much a bad attitude to competition than it is to...something else ;). Oh yeah, and I totally agree with you on pushing the guy out the boat. It is his time to sink! And you may get even more peeved with this chapter! Thanks for waiting and expect an update soon (the slowness of this one was associated with school things).**

**bmorri00: I'm so thrilled to hear you want to go back and pick Owen xD. He's actually a sweetheart despite how I depict him here. This Owen is obviously supposed to be more of a "look behind the sweet guy" kind of fic. Basically my interpretation of how Owen would be under certain circumstances. And there's a lot more coming, so I hope you have an appetite for character development!**

**Just to put this out there guys, what's going on here is definitely far from the end of this fic. In actuality, just to give you a bit of a spoiler, this won't last for that much longer ;). Hope you enjoy it though (CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FTW!)**

* * *

><p>The sound of heavy street traffic filtered through my thoughts, beating lowly against my inner ear as if I were sinking underwater. It was all muffled but very real- the blazing horns of smoggy cars pilfering any silence that I might have wanted. Grating on my ears incessantly. A thrumming in my head hit hard and painful, worse than any hang over I'd ever had.<p>

And yet none of that beat the pain of the familiar bed. The cotton linen itched like steel wool. The spring mattress ached against my back, which was tight and sore. The flat and worn pillows were more like rocks against my aching neck.

Small and quieted steps made their way through an area of the location, inconspicuous voices murmured in a tone of conspiracy.

"You brought her back?"

"And without a fight."

The voices brought me to my senses even more. Those voices...Kyle and Derrick. The pride in Derrick's voice driving over the disbelief in Kyle's. It wasn't a smoggy dream.

**I was in _hell._**

My feet tried to kick from the bed, but I was stiff...sore and aching more than usual. Having worked myself to the bone the other day out of complete anger and stress, I'd let myself get dragged away by the very man I was hoping to avoid.

How did he _find_ me? _HOW_? I was so careful...

My brows furrowed in a threat to cry, my eyes misting up and my vision blurring in the dark room that's only light came from the streetlamps outside. I attempted to reach a hand out to wipe it away, but I realized my wrists were bound by a nylon rope behind me. Which usually wouldn't be an issue, but my state of exhaustion was clearly being taken advantage of.

In a fit of rage, I kicked my foot at the wrinkled covers and shouted.

"Dammit! DAMMIT! GO TO HELL DERRICK!" my voice pierced the whispered sounds. Movement between walls stopped, the apartment walls being paper thin which meant the neighbors could hear me.

But no one ever did anything about anything on this side of town. They let it happen. So I could yell as much as I wanted- curse Derrick for however long, and no one would care.

"Doesn't sound like she didn't fight..." Kyle's voice muttered from near the door.

"Heh, let her steam for a while. She's just getting used to being back." Derrick said with a chuckle.

I buried my face into the pillow, drained and too tired to scream. My stomach felt like lead, my level of fatigue too much for me to handle.

"I just wanted to get out of here..." I whimpered into the pillow pitifully. I wanted to die right then. To escape this dismal situation.

But I knew that I wouldn't be offered that relief.

I heard the door unlock, something that it only did from the outside. I had no control of the lock on that door unless I was on the outside of it...Derrick set it up that way.

My head turned to face the wooden entrance, a look of defiance etched onto my face as in popped the head of Greg.

"Hey." he simply said as he walked in a little further. A bag of what looked to be Yum Burgers in his hand.

I turned my head back into the pillow to ignore him.

"So, you're back?"

"Unwillingly." I answered bitterly.

"I figured as much." he responded, the crinkling of the paper coming from him as he set multiple things on the dresser beside the bed.

"I thought you'd be hungry so I went and got your favorite fast-food. It's the chicken sandwich."

I stayed silent, knowing that I should probably eat but I didn't really have the stomach for it at the moment.

"So, where'd you go?" he asked and I turned to him again, my eyes a little softer.

"Where's Vikki?" I asked instead of answering his question. Was she okay? I hadn't heard her yet...and I figured she'd be the first in here. Probably to slap me for the way I left. Nothing face to face, just a note. She had to hate me...

"She's gone." he replied simply and my heart skipped a beat.

"Gone...? As in-"

"As in she left. While Derrick was off looking for you, she left. And Kyle's been...off, ever since."

Vikki and Kyle did have a relationship...I guess he was pretty attached to her.

"That would explain why he called, talking so out of character...but how did he get the number?" I questioned aloud.

"Are you that dense? Vikki gave it to him...she gave it to Derrick too."

"...W-what?"

He sighed and looked me in the eyes. No sympathy, just reality.

"It was weeks ago, during mid-Summer. She gave him that note you left for her...she sold you out to save her own skin, Molly."

I grew silent. Why would she? She didn't need to escape. She had it nice, living with Kyle and Greg in their apartment. Working as a waitress in a nice little restaurant. Derrick leaving her be.

"What do you mean 'save her own skin'? Why?" I asked, swallowing a lump in my throat,

Greg opened his mouth to speak, blue eyes stoic and intelligent staring deep into my own brown.

"Greg! Hey, come outta there before she bites your manhood off or somethin', man!" Derrick's voice came in a passive-aggressive tone. He was nice to his "bros", but what he just said wasn't a "all in good faith" suggestion. He wanted Greg to stop talking to me for some reason.

Greg shot a glance to the door but looked back at me for a moment, his expression, instead of stoic, was that of serious concern.

"We've got three days." he quickly said in a low voice before exiting the room.

My eyes felt like they were bugging out. What was going to happen in three days?

The silence in the apartment unsettled me, the light of dawn leaving an eerie feeling in the air. I could feel myself actually shiver. In an act of needed comfort, I fought through my sore muscles' pain and slung my right arm over my eyes. I tried not to sob, but the dry heaves left me anyway.

I was scared.

**-Owen's POV-**

Chloe continued to ignore me as she sat on the shop front, sipping her juice. She was pouting fiercely as I wiped off my hammer from the handle to the head.

"HU-haaaaaaaaaaaaaauh..." she made the ninth exaggerated sigh since we've been out here.

"Chloe, cut it out." I said to her though a grin was creeping at my lips.

"She's not _here_ Owen! She's not coming!" Chloe said with a pout.

"She's just late."

"You hurt her feelings!"

"She's fine."

Chloe puffed her cheeks out and stood up in a huff, hands on her hips and a defiant look in her eyes. Her mitted hands looked more like balled up fists. Looking back at her face, her cheeks had slowly deflated, making her look much more menacing than before. I stared at her in a bit of surprise. She was behaving more and more like Molly as the days passed.

I wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing, to be honest.

The door to the shop opened just then to reveal Ramsey, his eyes darting around the area before landing on me.

"I want you to work on the orders today." he said without hesitance.

Admittedly, it was pretty strange for him to request that of me. I was used to working on four orders each day, as practice...but I'd never taken on all of them. As an apprentice, I wasn't a master yet, obviously. But my skills were substantial.

"What brought this on?" I asked.

He gave another look around, as if he were looking for something. But he quickly set his gaze back to me before speaking again.

"It's to test your endurance in the workshop."

Chloe immediately jumped to him, pointing towards the direction of Molly's farm.

"Grampa! Grampa do you see! She's isn't coming and it's cuz' Owen made her upset!" she said with obvious distaste as she stuck her tongue out at me. Ramsey simply patted her head consolingly.

"Understand, Chloe, that there are matters that must be dealt with by the two that it involves," he then directed a stern look at me before moving on, "I'm sure, however, that she'd appreciate your help child. Why not go attend to you "farm hand" duties." he said with a bemused grin on his lips.

Chloe wasn't wiping the grimace off her face, but she did eagerly make her way from off the store front and down the path, no doubt ecstatic to go see her apparent role model.

With a sigh, I stood up and made my way inside the shop to prepare for the orders.

**XXX**

I stretched my stiff muscles and roughly massaged my neck as I got done with the 6th order that day. Not much was to be said about that since Ramsey would finish roughly two times that amount in the same time slot. There wasn't much I could do about that though. The hot flames from the stove felt like they were evaporating the water from my body. I had to stop to drink a full 2 liters of water after every order just to feel hydrated.

I'll never understand how Ramsey does it.

The door to the shop opened just then. It was Simon, no doubt here to pick up Barbara's repaired watering can.

"Hey there Owen!" he said with some surprise, "I see Ramsey's left you to look after things on your own. You're becoming quite the grown man at this point."

A hearty chuckle came as my immediate response as I stood from my workplace to locate the intended item.

"Well, you know how it is. One step closer every-"

"Simon!" the little voice of Chloe chirped, cutting me off. Simon and I both looked past the shop door to see the girl with a dirty little face, staring up expectantly at the green-haired man, as if she were on a mission he should've known about.

"Well, hello there. Am I in your way?" Simon asked with a nervous laugh, not knowing how to respond to the fiery Chloe's appearance.

She simply shook her head in a negative fashion and swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you have a camera I can use?" she asked. Simon and I exchanged baffled looks before my brow furrowed and I crossed my arms.

"Did Molly send you to get it?" I asked. Seriously, you'd think she'd have enough dignity to come get it herself. To hell if her feelings were actually hurt, why send Chloe.

However, there was something off all of a sudden. A shift in the air as Chloe was silent for a moment. Something that rarely happened. Her dirt smudged face was suddenly darkened by what could only be described as concern, but she quickly regained a regular expression before giving a small shake of her head.

"No, I just need it."

"Well, lucky for you I happen to have this old one with me. It works well still, just no one is interested in buying it is all." Simon said as he reached into his back pocket and produced a small camera for Chloe.

"Thanks!" she said, bowing her head quickly before running back out the door, down the steps, and back toward Molly's farm. I wanted to shout after her that she needed to be back early enough to have a thorough bath, but she was well out of earshot by the time the thought came to me.

Simon gave me a curious glance.

"What's gotten into her?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I responded, my own voice surprising me.

I was worried.

**-Molly's POV-**

"Hey! Heeeeeey! I recognize you! I missed seeing your ass strutting around! Come here!"

"Oh dang, if I didn't miss seeing that outfit on _you_."

"Where'd you go anyway, baby! The mental image of you almost faded away. I was getting lonely!"

I tried not to look in the direction of the multiple voices. None of them stuck out to me besides the crass and vulgar comments they spat out of their ugly mouths.

The music began to blast a song with rock and electronica, the club I never wanted to set foot in again began bouncing with the hot bodies all around me. It was hard to navigate through the people, something I used to do with ease. I'd grown so used to elbow room as I worked that it was hard to remember how I ever walked around with people trying to grind on me at every turn.

"Heeeeey bitch! Can I get a drink ova here!" an annoying female voice said very close to my ear. It took all I could not to dig my fingers into her eyes and drag her near enough so I could knee her in the ovaries. My name wasn't "bitch" or "baby", but everyone in the club seemed to like to address me with those aliases anyway. Just like good ol' times.

After giving the obnoxious girl her drink, which she looked too young to have anyway (not like I was one to talk) I made my way back to the bar with the tray, tips sticking out of the belt of my incredibly too tight shorts, and the quarters that sleazy guys from across the room flicked at me sticking just between my cleavage, which was covered in make-up to hide the top part of the scar.

I wasn't allowed to complain about this though. One false move, one irritated look, one slip and I was to be pulled to the back, smacked around by none other than Derrick, and then smeared with so much heavy make-up I could topple over from the weight just so the bruises didn't show through.

And it already happened three times tonight. Once was at the house when he basically pummeled me because I couldn't drag myself to the shower to get ready for the night. The other two times? Well...let's just say kicking a guy in the nuts and elbowing some annoying girl in the chest wasn't exactly company policy. I would've continued to do what I wanted if I wasn't so sore...so tired...I could barely move in my skimpy waitress outfit without there being a pinch or uncomfortable soreness washing over me.

I gave a glance to the bartender behind the counter, Kyle, who was mixing drinks and chatting amicably with the patrons at the bar. Watching him tonight, I realized he gave too many tacky smiles at the girls and seemed to conspire too much with the guys, pointing out women and seeming to talk far too much. In my opinion, a good bartender was someone like Chase. He was quiet, observant, but he knew when to talk, and he made a person laugh with his sarcasm instead of some cruddy joke or an unnecessarily crude comment.

Kyle finally noticed my look and his tacky smile seemed to retreat, the hint of a frown seeming to appear though he tried to fight it. I handed him the ticket orders I took and he immediately went to work, mixing drinks and the like. I handed him the tray and he silently gave it back to me, barely looking in my direction at this point. Did he blame me for Vikki leaving? Was it my fault she decided she didn't like life here anymore even though she had a lot going on for her? Kyle made a good enough income as a bartender since the club was so popular. He got a lot of tips. And he was even working towards his Bachelor's last time I checked. He was ready to love and support her. It wasn't my fault I didn't have a good life and decided to leave...

Well...in a way it was I guess. There was always something I could've done better. Instead of running away from my problems I could've just went into foster care, or escaped to an orphanage.

There wasn't much time to think on it anymore, nor was there any use. Kyle handed me back the tray and I headed back to the tables to give them their orders of drinks and food. All the while I noticed a few eyes trained on me. That was a usual thing around here...but this was different. It was like a stab of ice going straight through wherever they were staring.

I didn't want to look over at that table. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a group of men, some girls accompanying them, all sitting and watching me like wild cats to a prey. I didn't like the feeling and tried to shake it off.

How could I get out of here? The crowd kept me camouflaged, but I knew Derrick was watching from somewhere. He was the manager of the place after all. His connections with the big boss let him keep an eye on whoever he wanted.

But would he be able to catch me in time is the question.

I could probably slip away, run down a taxi before he could catch me and pay them with the tips, then hop out at the docks and catch the next ship to Castanet. And maybe not even to Castanet. Just catch a ship in general and navigate my way from the next port.

I looked around for the nearest exit, and my eyes happened to glance by the shady table. And that one second of eye contact was all it took for me to be summoned with a beckoning finger. The guy knew I saw him, and wherever Derrick was, I'm sure he saw me notice the request as well. I glanced around, hoping maybe there was some other waitress standing around me. A part-timer working the club. But oddly enough there wasn't one to be seen, as if they were all called up to the bar at once and left me as a loner on the floor. When I glanced back at the table, I saw some of them smirking, as if I had just humored them with a joke. The girls with them passed sparing glances at me, some of them seeming apathetic about the whole thing.

With reluctance I tried hard not to show, I walked over to the table, pulling out my notepad to take their orders, but was just out of arms reach of them.

"What can I get for you guys?" I asked in a perky tone. The main one raised a brow, slicked back hair and eyes so brown they were black trailing around my face and down to my legs.

"Why don't you step a little closer? I don't like talking at a distance when the music is this loud." the man said it. His voice was low, but somehow it seemed to command enough attention that I could hear it over the thrumming bass. My eyes trailed over the group casually, noticing the still quite apathetic women...and one who seemed wide-eyed and strung out on something. At least at a first glance I might've thought she was strung-out on something. But upon further staring, I could see her hands shaking, and not from the loud music- she seemed absolutely terrified. Our eyes locked and she quickly shifted them three times to the right, as if trying to indicate something to me.

One of the men noticed me staring at the girl and looked to her.

"Is there a problem?" he asked us both.

"No, no there isn't..." she said in an eerily calm voice though her eyes were still wide with fear.

What...?

What's going on?

I felt a cold creeping in my chest and down my spine. The hot bodies suddenly seemed very distant as I went from burning to clamy and cold. Everything became more magnified. Sounds, faces, even smells. I felt dizzy.

"Come on, come a little closer." the supposedly main man said to me again. I held a hand to my mouth quickly, a shocked look on my face as if I had something to say.

Something on the fly, something on the fly. Come on Molly, you can do it!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry but I just started my period and I'm leaking through my shorts! I'll be right back, here," I laid all the drinks not yet delivered on my trey in front of the group, "All this is on me, enjoy!" I said and held the empty tray to the back of my butt as if trying to hide an actual stain on the white shorts before nearly jogging away from the table. I didn't even care where I was going at that point, but it seemed to be the area of the bathroom. I should've went the opposite direction when I still had the chance, over to the exit, but I couldn't even change directions at this point. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the familiar frame of Derrick making its way roughly through the crowd. I sped up and headed into the women's bathroom, ducking into the smallest stall and locking the door swiftly behind me.

Derrick, of course, had no qualms about busting into the women's bathroom. His steps heavy as he entered and his breathing angry.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_! Come out of there!"

"No!" I shouted, my voice watery. I felt sick. I didn't want to be here.

"_MOLLY!_"

"I feel sick! Take me home! Take me _home_! I'm going to vomit! _Get me outta here_!" I screeched as hot tears rolled down my cheeks in anger and fear. Those guys weren't your everyday club goers. Something was going on and I was in the middle of it. I just knew it.

"Holy shit are you really about to puke?"

"_YES! Dammit Derrick why would I say I was about to vomit if I wasn't going to! I AM okay! I WANNA LEAVE!"_

The bathroom was quiet not counting the echos of my heaving sobs. I tried to silence them but it was no use. I had long reached my limit and was just exploding now. Derrick stayed silent and let me stand in the stall, crying like a child for a moment.

"Molly, come out." he spoke as if he were gentle and concerned.

"You're going to hit me."

Silence. Which means he was.

A sigh escaped him and I heard him shift.

"No I won't." he said as if he were being denied a right. As if it was only right to hit me for not listening to him but he was giving me a privilege.

I didn't budge, but I did reach down and take a hold of the toilet paper, grabbing a bundle of it and dabbing at my eyes where I was sure eyeliner had started to smudge.

"Hey Molly."

"What." I said quietly.

"Are you still going to puke?" his tone was sardonic, a dark laugh to his voice.

. . .

I lifted the lid and proceeded to empty the contents of my meal for the day into the toilet. Yum Burger's chicken sandwich and all.

**XXX**

I was back in the room, locked in and caged up with a bucket at my legs. A long t-shirt as my nightwear. Derrick had, at least, driven me back to the apartment after everything that occurred at the club. He still had to work, so after making me wash up and then securing me, he got right back into his car and made his way back to the club.

So here I was. Pathetic and alone in the middle of the hardwood floor, waiting for some way to get out of here.

The sound of the apartment door opening put me on alert and I looked straight at the room door expectantly. Derrick wasn't supposed to be back yet, which meant this could possibly be a robber.

Hell. If I was lucky enough, maybe he'd steal _me__. _

The door knob that separated me from the world, jiggled slightly before it opened slowly. Blue eyes fell on me and I realized it was Greg without much trouble.

"Greg? How'd you get in?" I asked, hugging my knees to my chest tiredly.

"I made a copy of Derrick's keys without him knowing. That doesn't matter though." he said, quickly dismissing my questions. Because I was definitely going to ask how the hell he got his hands on Derrick's keys in the first place.

"Well what are you doing here?"

He came beside me, crouching down and blowing a loose strand of red hair out of his face. He opened his mouth to say something before looking me over and raising a brow.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks. It's something I really strive for. Can you just...I don't know, get to the point? What are you doing here?" I asked, no strength to roll my eyes but it was definitely in my tone.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you what's going on...don't freak out."

"Greg. I am way beyond the point of freaking out, don't tell me not to freak out. I'll fucking flip tables if you don't just get to the point already."

Greg made a grimace, but he quickly dismissed my comment to continue.

"So when I said Vikki left to save herself...I mean that Derrick started to go off the deep end after you left. It was probably something he was planning before hand anyway. It would explain the reason he picked you up off the street that night," Greg looked to his hands for a moment and shook his head,"I should've saw it coming..."

My eyes were wide and searching. I tried to lift his gaze with my own, but he couldn't seem to make eye contact with me.

"Derrick had this plan to move up in the business. He had to get in good with the boss...and as I found out a few months ago, the boss of the club is into, well, human-trafficking. And well, after you left the whole plan had come out into the open because he was so pissed and Vikki was actually going to be the...stand-in."

As he spoke these words I felt my whole body shake, a hand coming up to my throat as I felt a wheeze. Human-trafficking...Derrick was getting mixed up in that crowd? No...he was already in that crowd when he _found_me! I was going to be used all along!

"Oh...Oh Goddess...I'm going to be-"

"Shh, shh, calm down Molly. Okay? Calm down. This is why I told you not to freak out. Listen to me Molly," his hands reached out to my face and I grabbed onto them like a lifeline as I felt horrific pangs all around my chest and body- he raised my face to meet his, "I'm going to help you. We're both going to get out of this, once and for all, got it?"

"How?" I asked, stilling my voice and swallowing the lump in my throat.

He leaned back on his heels and gave me a reassuring stroke on my cheek.

"Listen carefully because you're going to need to do everything like I say, okay?"

I nodded slowly, composing myself as Greg began to explain what we needed to do.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, what do you think is gonna happen next? How are things going to go down? How do you HOPE they're going to do down? <strong>

**I'll tell you this right now...it'll blow your mind and you'll never guess it.**

**But I like to see your guesses anyway! Love you guys! **

**(P.S. this chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I decided to split up the parts, which means the next chapter will be posted in a bit :D).**


	14. Chapter 14: Return of The Nightmare (2)

**I GRADUATE THIS SATURDAY GUYS! WOOOOOOOOOT!**

**Anyway, it's time for some more things. This chapter is, admittedly, slow, but it's the build-up that counts. xD**

**(To be honest, I struggled writing this one only because I knew what I wanted to happen...but it couldn't happen without this...dang.)**

**Thank yous!:**

**Madame Joker: The best pat about writing is that your viewers NEVER expect something to happen! I love that! xD. You might not be farm from your assumptions...but you won't be finding out just yet! Trust me, the next chapter is going to be coming very soon! (I was actually very upset with having to write such a slow chapter this time). I'm just excited how you'll react for the NEXT chapter MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Love and kisses sweet thang ;D**

**silverwolfwarrior13: So sorry about the suspense killing you! You'll be killed twice at this rate o_o. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING~ It means a lot to me, and I'll try to get everything out there as fast as possible! Much love!**

**Zen Clarke: Was your heart pounding to the beat of the electronica? No? Lol just kidding! You know...that is thought. What if this does have a sad ending? I've contemplated an ending where Molly just leaves forever...doesn't sound good to anyone else? Probably not xD. Don't worry, there's so much more to come it'll give you whiplash! Remember, this is only the 3rd of Molly's 4 "lives" she's lead. There's the life she's in now, being her fourth one, and she's now revisiting her third...plus Owen's side. Trust and believe, there's a lot more to come, and it will COME like a WATERFALL! Much lvoe for the review!  
><strong>

**dolphinz411: I love my readers so much that I just have to get inside your heads! The one plus of updating a story by CHAPTERS is that you can see what your audience thinks and then, if you're looking for some motivation, take their reveiws (expectations and what not) and through them one hell of a curve ball! It's what makes it worth while to throw a surprise like that! Thanks for the reviews (as always lovely), and see you in the next chapter as well!**

**Fantasy is now Non-Fiction: (Did I mention I really love your pen name?) Oh my gosh I just love you, you're just silly xD. So yeah, a lot of things just kind of come falling out the sky and onto the left side of the field here, huh? I promise there will be revelations as we go, so don't think Owen's gotten too weird or something. He's flippin' and a floppin' for reasons unforseen~ Thanks for the reviews and, btw, "oh shit" is more right than you know (foreshadowing the next chap xD).**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR STICKIN' WITH ME FOR SO LOOOOOOOOOONG!**

**Again, this chapter is SLOW, so don't be expectin' no BOOM BOOM PAH-POOM stuff till the next update ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Owen's POV-<strong>

I gave a yawn as I rolled my stiff shoulders upon walking into the kitchen. I woke up later than usual today, completely exhausted from the day before and having so much work thrust on me since earlier that morning. It didn't help that I had to pick up the slack from Molly's absence.

. . .

Well now that I think about it, this was how things were before Molly came around anyway. I'd be worked to the bone, flat-out tired, and then go to the bar before coming home. I barely even used to spend a lot of time with Chloe because of everything I had to take care of. But now it was rare when I didn't get to spend time around my little cousin.

Speaking of which...

"Chloe?" I called from around the corner of the kitchen. She was usually one of the first in the kitchen lately, trying to pull out ingredients and prep them up like Molly used to do when she lived in the shop. She was actually pretty decent at cooking since Molly's simple lessons, easily being able to make sauteed spinach or miso soup with boiled rice on the side.

"She went out early today." Ramsey's tired voice came from the top of the stairs. He made his way slowly into the kitchen and placed himself promptly at the breakfast table.

"Really? Why so early?" I asked, also taking a seat at my usual place.

Ramsey rubbed his cheek whether it was out of wonder or fatigue I wasn't sure. Possibly both. He then gave a small shrug as he placed both hands on the table.

"She was out for quite a while yesterday if I recall correctly. And she's held onto that camera Simon gave her as if her life depended on it."

"What do you think she's doing over there anyway? I know that it's farming, but she had dirt all over her face. All she's supposed to do is the watering and sometimes brushing Molly's calf."

"Maybe Snow kicked some dirt up into her face. It's fine for her to get a little dirty now and then. It shows hard work." Ramsey decidedly said.

And then there was a strange silence at the table. No sounds of conversation or clacking of silverware like when the table would be set. There was no boiling of water or sizzling of something in the frying pan. It was dead quiet.

I put my head in my hand with a smirk on my face. Actually finding this to be a bit humorous.

"I guess that means one of us is cooking breakfast?" I asked with a laugh in my voice.

Ramsey rarely ever broke out in a smile, but he offered a chuckle as he put his hand to his head as if the realization just struck him.

"To be honest, Owen, I believe we've been spoiled by the woman's touch that graced our house in Spring. It seems we both are quite used to hot foot on the table no matter when we come down for it."

"I think I know what they mean by that saying 'Can't live with them, can't live without them.' now."

I pushed back from the table and readied myself to prepare the pan and fry some salmon up. A good protein source to start the day.

"Well I would say it would be better to live with them, don't you agree?" Ramsey offered. I looked back to him, expecting to find him with a sarcastic look, deterring on mock sageness, but he simply offered a raised brow. My brows knitted together.

"What's that look?"

"Well, you cannot simply deny the fact that there is a woman who took your anger and dished out meals and entertainment."

A growl made its way into my throat. Gradually growing as I turned back to the oven top, turning on the heat.

"Listen old man-"

"Old man! What a way to address me! That pent up primal desire must be getting to your head."

I fumbled with the pan for a minute before turning incredulously toward him. What had he just said? He couldn't possibly be meaning me and...!

"Gramps! Are you going _senile? _For Goddess' sake I barely even _know_ the girl-"

"Ah, and you yet again call me out of my official title. A woman that's knocked the sense _out_ of you. Cannot be very good professionally but in terms of stress no one ever needed sense to get that out their system."

I stuttered for a moment, my tongue trying to form words that didn't seem to exist, until I finally caved in and bumped my head against the cabinet just above the oven.

"Sorry Boss, I didn't mean to explode in that fashion."

"Eh? It's Boss again now? Call me what you like, you've earned the right. I'm only teasing. Now get the hot tea, my throat is dry." he complained and I gave him a bewildered stare for a moment. Was he serious? Call him whatever? But that meant...

I shook my head in a bout of disbelief. I had no clue what had just occurred, but it was an amazing event sure enough. Maybe he was still drunk from last night, or even a little drowsy from his sleep...but that wasn't like him and I knew it. He was always alert for times like these, and was seldom ever abrupt in his decisions, even in a daze.

"Heh, even my own grandfather seems to be turned against me in this. Geez, where do they think my mind is anyway?"

Wizard had been the same way since the Summer Festival actually. Conversations I'd rather not dwell on if I had to be honest. They were strange subjects of discussion. Molly and I being anything other than rivals was beyond my idea of peaceful. If possible I _would _like a peaceful life. She just seemed to interrupt it with something crazy from time to time. Not to down-play her, but she wasn't exactly my cup of tea. Or bowl of miso. However anyone wanted to put it.

**X X X**

Within the span of an hour, breakfast was well on its way of being gone. Enough salmon was saved for Chloe in case she popped in and even then some was saved for Molly. It was more than likely because we were so used to making enough for four that the amounts just came naturally no matter what we prepared for.

"Owen, pour the tea for me." Ramsey gestured to the teapot in the middle of the table, made fresh and to his liking. Not questioning his reasons for making me do it for him, I reached over the table, grasping his cup and taking the teapot, pouring it into the cup before sliding it back to him.

Immediately I was shot a glare.

"What?"

"Hmph. I've really been spoiled by the woman's touch is all." he stated and drank his tea without another word. I could feel a tick in my brow and an annoyed look was trying hard to fight itself from my face. Yeah, he sure did get himself spoiled sweet on Molly's small, intricate little things. I had the mind to go march down there and plead her to just serve him to his hearts content. She'd started the pampering, she should be the one to end it.

I shook my head of the thought, mainly because it was just a ridiculous idea to begin with. My brow twitched as I began to reply. The only thing stopping me from actually becoming snappy with Ramsey was the sound of the door opening, the small and familiar steps of Chloe making their way slowly inside.

The both of us at the table looked towards the kitchen entrance as the little girl came into view. She looked...troubled. Beyond troubled. There wasn't quite a word to put to her expression. But it startled me...

"Chloe. Hey. Did you want breakfast?" I asked a little hesitantly, not really sure how to react to her current mood. She turned to me, blinking, but seeming to look straight through me.

Goddess, was she sick?

"Chloe? Are you all right?" Ramsey asked, moving to get out of his seat.

"Did you see Molly go into the Garmon Mines this morning?" Chloe asked slowly. It was then that I noticed the dampness seeming to cling to her face and the heaviness of her shirt.

"Were you in the Watery Cave? Chloe, it's too early for you to be going into the mines. And alone?" I began to reprimand her.

"Did you?" she asked again, her eyes darting to me as if she hadn't heard me at all. It was creepy. Like she couldn't hear anything except for what she chose, but not out of her own volition. Like something was just keeping her from acknowledging anything outside of utmost interest.

I opened my mouth to protest against her strange antics again, but slowly sighed in defeat.

"No, Chloe. I didn't see her, why?" I asked and raised a brow.

"Oh..." was Chloe's only response as she slid up the stairs and to her room.

The both of us watched her door for a moment. Wondering when she was going to jump out and yell "SURPRISE! SHE'S RIGHT HERE!" and Molly would come out with that annoying, devilish grin on her lips as if she just one a victory.

But no, Chloe just stayed in her room.

**X X X**

**Molly's POV**

He had been drunk all morning...and it was well into the afternoon by now. I sat huddled in the corner, the exact position that Greg had left me in last night. I didn't want to move, whether out of fear or plain stubborness was anyone's guess.

I heard him, Derrick, stomping about the house for the fifth time that day, this time it was near the sound of pacing with a few stumbles in-between. Like he was waiting for something. Goddess, by the way he drank a person would think it was Castanet time. It was well into the next day over there by now. Castanet time was ahead of the time here in the city. I was surprised by that to be honest since when Derrick took me not that long ago, it hadn't taken that long to get here. My voyage to Castanet was actually a good, two day venture and Derrick seemed to sweep me away from the peace in no less than a night. I had to figure it was a timezone thing...but the more I think about it, the more I add it up to the boat driver, Pascal, being crazier than the sailors I boarded with.

A pressing urge bubbled in my kidney again. I really needed to go pee. The last two times having been in the bucket I was given, but it was getting to be a little too much for me. Yeah, I wasn't exactly privy to being treated like an animal. Thanks but no thanks. However, I didn't want to knock on the door either so I could be left out. That would let Derrick's drunken mind know that, "HEY! I STOLE MOLLY FROM CASTANET! LEGGOOOOOO!" because that's something he would drunkenly shout while bursting through the door and doing either one of two things. Straddle me or slap the crap out of me for leaving and not reminding him I was back.

I gave a sigh and leaned my head back into the wall as my eyes scanned the room, landing on the window. I contemplated jumping out of it, but that would probably not kill me and just land me in a hospital after a lot of excruciating pain that I didn't want to bother with.

Besides, I had to stay optimistic. Greg said we were going to get out of here...I had to have faith.

The lock in the door clicked and I snapped my head up in time to see Kyle and Greg both make their way into the cramped space. Kyle took one whiff of the air and, oh so tactfully, pulled his shirt over his nose and went to the window, sending me a twinge of disgust as he did so. I didn't even bother to return the look. He could think what he damn well pleased.

Greg, on the other hand, simply strode over and took the bucket in a gloved hand.

"Dude!" Kyle exclaimed as if he just committed a crime.

Greg gave him as incredulous a look that Greg could give, his face obviously not use to anything but stoic.

"What did you expect her to do?" he asked and, without skipping a beat, lifted the bucket up and out the room. Kyle didn't wipe the disgusted look off his face for anything though.

"Sorry to hear about Vikki." I suddenly said, not catching my tongue in time. I could feel him whip his head towards me, but I didn't bother to look at his expression. I shut my eyes tight, finally feeling the guilt of his heartbreak.

"I'm really sorry." I said quieter, my voice instantly shrinking. He didn't respond with anything except the rustling of a plastic bag. I hadn't noticed he had brought one in until I heard the familiar sound, and then a smaller plastic bag was tossed at me, along with a small box, both landing at my feet.

I peered over my knees, which were hugged to my chest to see the familiar products of shea butter soap and disposable razors.

"Take care of the landscape he said." and Kyle left as quick as he could, leaving the door open for me. To be honest, I was a little offended. I mean, I know they kept me locked up since two days ago...but seriously? I took care of something like that at the beginning of the week. Insulting is what this was.

But...probably helpful.

Greg's plan was good if it worked out correctly, but if not I could use the blades for something.

"Hey...you." I cringed at the voice as I grabbed the razors and soap box. Looking up, I saw Derrick leaning drunkenly inside the door.

"Hurry the hell up. We're goin' shoppin'." he said and a greasy smile worked its way onto his face.

Shopping? Obviously not the way Maya did it. I had a bad feeling about this.

**XXX**

**Owen's POV**

Chloe rustled around the shop restlessly. She had taken a nap that lasted until the afternoon, but when she came down she still looked dog-tired. Ramsey decided she was helping Molly really well on the farm lately and to leave it be. But the way she looked to me was alarming. No matter what he thought, I knew for a fact something was up.

Why?

Because I knew Molly. And she wouldn't make Chloe work until her eyes made bags, and then continue to have her make a lunch at our house.

The chime of the store bell rang out and I turned quickly, hoping to see Molly coming in. Chloe beat my hope with her own, actually rushing to the door, almost getting hit in the head as rice fell to the floor from her spatula. I watched her face drop as a tan hand patted her head. She offered a small smile before slinking back into the kitchen, Wizard coming in after her.

"Hey, man..." I paused as I took in his appearance.

"Even when you try to switch it up it's still black and white huh? Brown's a different look at least." I asked.

Wizard gave me a condescending look as he wiped a gloved hand on his white tee. Black pants were tucked into brown, leather boots that actually looked a little aged.

"I took over the work for Chloe...that's all." Wizard explained and stepped further inside, pulling the dirtied gloves off his hands and lying them on the shop counter.

I couldn't exactly think of what to say to that. Wizard wasn't exactly the blue-collar type of guy.

"Okay. I'm just going to ask. Is Molly _sick_ or something? Where the hell has she been?"

Wizard immediately shrugged. Enough to make me think he already decided the answer before I asked the question.

"I have only noticed her absence recently...perhaps she has become upset with something..." Wizard said, as if it were a direct hint at something.

My response to him didn't make it out my throat due to Chloe's appearance between us, holding up a boxed lunch to Wizard. She offered a small smile.

"Thank you." she simply said and Wizard, obviously surprised, to the lunch from her with a small smile of his own.

"It's never a problem."

She promptly scampered out the door, however, her newly got camera swinging on her wrist from a bracelet she must've made.

Wizard gave a knowing look in her direction and I could feel my eye twitch. What was the secrecy going on here?

"What the hell is going?" I asked, admittedly irked by all of this.

Wizard looked at me, blinked, then brought up his boxed lunched, opened it, and used the fork to shovel some food in his mouth. My eyebrows shot way up. He chewed while offering some to me.

My only response?:

"Seriously?"

**XXX**

**Molly's POV**

5 shops.

5 hours.

Almost nothing to show for it.

And when I say nothing I mean, clothes that cover nothing. Absolutely nothing. What is the point of putting fabric together, if you're just going to let it show everything anyway?

Derrick walked proudly along the slightly darkened streets, shopping bags swung over his shoulder and an arm draped over my shoulder, making us look like some happy couple- and I was the spoiled girlfriend, making him buy me things. As fucking if.

The night life was about to come out and play. You could start seeing the freaks coming out. Tube-tops with too many cut-outs were already roaming the street with their attached bodies. Yes, the bodies belong to the _tube tops_ because they stood out _way_ more than the girls who wore them. Pretty soon, the fishnet stockings would be coming out to play with the others soon enough.

And here I was, trapped by his meaty arm as he swung some sleazy clothing over his shoulder as if there wasn't a think wrong with it.

He hailed down a taxi, deciding against driving the car downtown, and made sure I clambered in before him. What a gentleman, right? No, he just wanted to make sure I didn't have a lick of a chance to run.

Because he knew I would. I sure as hell would.

There was a thick silence that hung over us on the ride back to the apartment complex. I didn't like what was in the bags. He knew that. I wanted to know why we got them. He knew that too. I didn't want to wear whatever he wanted me to. He didn't much care to acknowledge that though.

It took about 25 minutes to get back, 25 minutes of complete silence and horrific anticipation. I wanted to ignore the fact that Derrick was planning to sell me away...I didn't want to focus on that. But I had a feeling that what we went out to get today had something to do with that.

As soon as we got out the taxi, Derrick was quick to grab onto my arm and "escort" me up to the room.

"Honestly, I'd like to know how you're able to still stand after this morning...freakin' drunkard." I said spitefully, finally done with the glooming silence that threatened to choke me.

"Honestly, I wish you'd stay quiet. It was so peaceful today." he said with a shrug as he opened the door.

"Then let me go."

He dropped my arm and closed the door behind him, the first time I've been back in this living room without him holding me down.

He raised his brows and gestured, as if to ask "happy now?". I pursed my lips and crossed my arms.

"That's not what I meant. Let me _go_." I tried again, more force in my tone.

He shrugged, reached into one of the bags and pulled out an outfit that I really didn't like at all. The shorts looked shorter than my underwear. Who wore something like that? And the shirt? If the short were already too short, why did I need a shirt like that to begin with? It was unbelievable!

"Put this on." he said simply. I glared at him and could see his patience breaking.

"Molly..." he said in warning.

I took a step back and he clenched his jaw, his muscles tensing. My eyes darted to the bathroom.

"Don't do it." he said, but my feet already scampered out from underneath me, jumping over the couch as I made my way to the bathroom, practically leaving skid marks in my wake. I slammed the door and locked it with practiced ease, falling on my stomach on the floor as I heard Derrick's sporadic banging on the door.

"DAMMIT! OPEN THE DOOR MOLLY!" He shouted in frustration.

I stayed quiet and turned onto my back, pushing myself up and looking at the door with a steely gaze.

I took a deep breath, my heart pounding as I braced myself against the far wall. My back and neck flat against the space clear away from the shower and the toilet.

_3_

_*BANG*_

_2_

_*BANG BANG BANG*_

_..._

_1_

_***BANG***_

He broke the door from its hinges in an irate fashion. His eyes wide with rage as he clenched his face and threw himself at me. I held onto one of his fists with both hands to lessen the blow as the other came down on me with an unending fury. He hit my cheek with merciless force and it threw me sideways so that I shielded myself in a little ball. My hands and body forcefully cradling Derrick right fist as his left trailed more bruises down me. I heaved with yelps that I kept in, just so he couldn't get the satisfaction of hearing me in pain. When I didn't scream, his anger worsened. He began ripping the fabric of my clothes, leaving my back bare and my shirt near to falling off. He yanked down the jeans I was wearing, tearing off one of the belt loops in the process.

Suddenly there was the sound of knocking at the door. Derrick's rampage ceased and I held tightly onto the clothes falling off my body.

*_Knock knock knock*_

There were more knocks and Derrick stood up, his breathing heavy as if he'd just put in a lot of work. I stayed facing the ground and felt him throw a bundle of things onto me.

"I said put that on. So, put it on." he said simply and walked out the bathroom. I could hear the torn door rattle from his heavy steps.

It took a moment, but I listened as Derrick opened the door and greeted Greg and Kyle.

"Where's she?" Kyle asked with nonchalance.

"Changin'." Derrick responded with even less care.

I took in a wavering breath and grabbed the clothes from on top of me, sitting up and looking at them. lacy leggings with electric blue shorts. The top was a crop top, see-through, with a zebra pattern. The lingerie set was a neon yellow, the bra having too much lift for my already heavily endowed chest.

Biting back a begrudging sob, I let the ripped clothing fall off my shoulders and began the process of putting on the clothes that I held no interest in. Everything was too tight. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I looked at myself in the mirror after I was finished. My cheek was the grossest kind of bruised. Right under my left eye. It made me look trashier than I already would've with the sleazy outfit on. My hand shot to my mouth as I gave my self the privilege to hate myself for a moment, before sucking it up and walking out the door.

The three of them were standing there, waiting for me to come out. And when I did there wasn't much of a sound to be heard, the silence was uncomfortable, and I couldn't help but rub at the bruises covering me. I glanced up for a moment to see Greg pointing to the couch.

"Sit there." he said stoicly and I obeyed his command.

My bottom didn't sink into the cushion due to the fact that I was simply floating on the surface of the furniture. With Greg was a metallic box, as he crouched down in front of me, he clicked it open to reveal the type of make up one would use to cover up their tattoos in the instance of a job interview or something of the like. He took a make up sponge and poured the tube of skin tone cover up onto it to begin working on what needed to be hidden.

As soon as he tried to touch me, I flinched away.

"Listen-!" Derrick began, but Greg was quick to react to me. He grabbed me forcefully by the arm and slammed me into the couch cushion.

"Stay. Still." he said through gritted teeth and yanked me back to him like a rag doll.

I gave a heavy sob and he shook me again.

"Cry after I'm done. The damn make up won't wash off after that."

I bit back the next heavy sob- not too hard seeing as it was all fake anyway.

I heard the grin in Derrick's tone as he chuckled a bit. Offering what could be silent respect to Greg. Too dumb to know that Greg doesn't treat me roughly.

"Damn Greg..." Kyle murmured.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. All I had to do was play my part as the overly broken girl and they would think I wouldn't even struggle after a while.

It took a while for him to cover up everything. He went from my bruises, to bandaging cuts, to covering the big scar so that it wouldn't show through the gauzy material.

"Alright. Done." he simply said, clicking the metallic box back and stepping away from me so Derrick could get his eyeful in.

"Hey...I think you actually made her look a little better. HELL, THAT'S GREAT!" Derrick rejoiced in this, giving Greg a genuine pat on the back. Oh yes, he'd done a great job.

I couldn't wait for this tomorrow to come. We'd make our move then.

"Alright, let's get her in the car and go."

According to Greg, I was supposed to be going to the club's backroom tonight to "model" for the buyers. A sickening task, but hell...it had to be done.

"Yeah, I'll get the keys and we can get going." Kyle said and reached for the keys that hung by the door. Derrick, curiously enough, stopped him there though.

"No, you don't know the way. I'm driving." he said simply and snagged the keys for himself. A confused look came over me as I looked to Greg. Kyle worked at the club, how would he not know the way?

Kyle clucked his tongue.

"Hey man, I'm not clueless. I know how to get to the club."

"We're not going to the club, _idiot_. I thought I told you that tonight was the night." Derrick said, brazenly, not caring to try and lower his words. I felt my senses go numb.

This...

This wasn't planned.

Greg seemed stunned himself.

"Oh yeah." Kyle simply said with a shrug.

"Wait, I didn't know it was going on tonight." Greg said and Derrick scratched his head.

"Huh? Well...I guess I forgot to tell everyone. Oh well. Yeah, it's tonight. Hurry the hell up we ain't got all night."

I could feel my throat tense as if my body was trying to suffocate itself. It seemed done with all the shit it was being put through, and it knew there was only more to come.

"Hey, get her up off the couch. You scared her so much she can't move on her own." Derrick said and Greg promptly took me by the arms, hoisting me up onto my feet and walking me out the apartment door.

"Dammit..." he muttered when Kyle and Derrick were just out of ear shot, laughing among themselves.

I looked up at him and, for the first since I've known him, saw a terrifying snarl on his face. His baby blue eyes darkened underneath his shag of red hair.

"This isn't going to end well..." he stated.

I looked down to the floor, bare feet trailing on the cement as we walked out to the floor.

Well or not, the real question was...would it ever end?

* * *

><p><strong>See? Didn't I tell you it was slow? It's slow right? Because the next chapter...they take her to this place...and then...<strong>

**:) -(Latte's troll face on the low low)**

**Pinky promise this is the last chapter before we get to the nitty gritty of what's about to go down. Just a warning. The next chapter will escalate REALLY quickly and then go really slow, and then be really long as it sombers out.**

**Love and kisses!**


	15. Chapter 15: Return of the Nightmare: END

**Shit's. About. To go. DOWN. Seriously guys, I think I'd like to see reaction videos for this lol!**

**Marie Graham: Lol, I find it so interesting that you'ren ot the only person who wants Owen to know what's been happening to Molly. To be honest, I figured that'd be too much of a cliche so I tried to avoid that, y'know? Besides the point, this chapter will be a conclusion to this awful nightmare Molly's been in, however, it will not end the way that is hoped. I'm glad the slow chapter wasn't ill-received ^^. Can't wait to see your reaction to this!**

**liznightangel: You aren't the only one to feel this way xD. I'm excited to see your reaction to this chapter then. Hope you enjoy it and thank you for the review!**

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX: (Pretty name ^^) and I'm so happy that you like this fic! There isn't enough Owen in the fanfiction world, and there's even less good Owen (it makes me so ANGRY). But I digress. I hope you like this chapter and I thank you bunchies for the review!**

**Madame Joker: *covers ears* Um... *Watches furniture break* Oh...well...I mean... *Dodges baby seals in a furious manner* OH MY GOD I UPDATED OKAY I'M SORRY BYE! I hope you enjoy this train wreck *troll face***

**Lonely Shadows: Oh gosh, everyone is pissed off at her friends...DON'T HATE THEM! THEY'RE GOOD PEOPLE! Lol! There's a lot going on here that I'm really both excited and worried about everyone reading. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, but if you don't I think I might understand why xP. Thanks for reviewing! (And don't be so lonely D: ).**

**Fantasy is now Non-Fiction: Your initial reaction is taken into my bank of "WTF WHY" reviews lol! You wish to see Derrick in a bad situation you say? Hm...*Waggles fingers* it is done! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to see your reaction to it! (And don't worry, I really love to write out your name lol).**

**Guys..._I_ wasn't even ready...Let's do this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Owen's POV:<strong>

***Knock Knock Knock***

. . .

***Knock Knock Knock***

. . .

***KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.***

"Molly! Hey! Open up, I need to talk to you! It's about Chloe!" I yelled from the other side of the door. Late afternoon had rolled around and it was about time I see for myself what was going on. Chloe hadn't hinted whether or not Molly had actually been inside her house or out somewhere else.

I waited for a another moment, planing my thumbs in my pockets and leaning on the side of the door frame. Molly did a lot of things, but making people worry about her? That wasn't one of them.

I sighed and shifted my foot, only to kick something in my way. I let my brow furrow in agitation, realizing that it was another one of Molly's tools. Is this how she kept up with things? By leaving them all on the porch where people were going to trip all over them? There was a sickle and hoe even! Dangerous tools _and_ potential weapons just lying around!

"Hey you~!" I heard a singing voice come from far off and turned to see Maya coming up the path, her work uniform replaced by a flowy looking dress. It looked nice on her, nice a snug around the hips and such. It was still pink, of course, the girl had a thing for the color. Her legs were covered by black stockings and she also wore a cardigan sweater for the cold weather.

"Hey," I said, offering her a smile, "How is it, Maya?"

She smiled and put a piece of hair behind her ear, nice, straight locks in a simple pony-tail.

"Well, I came to pick Molly up for our pictures today! I got her a frame the other day, ya know? Like, nice and white and friendly looking. So I told her I scheduled the appointment, guess I forgot to say when, huh? Silly me. But Phoebe knows, and I'm swinging by there too before I go take Molly to get a nice dress from the tailors..." she trailed off and looked around, seeing the tools on the porch and no one in the yard.

"Um...was she just working or something? Is she around?" Maya asked.

A frown met my lips and walked off the porch.

"That's what I'm wondering. Chloe's looked like she's worked for days every time she comes home from here. Plus the porch is filled with dangerous tools, what the heck is she thinking? The moment she walks out the door she could trip right onto her sickle for Goddess' sake!"

Maya stared at me for a second, her eyes surprised before turning back to the porch.

"That's so strange. Molly always puts her tools up after work is done." Maya said as she eyed the farm again.

"I'll go check the barn. Maybe she's with Sno-"

"MOOOOOO!"

The sound pierced the air and both Maya and I turned to the source. An adolescent cow was staring at us, its head caught in the gap of a fenced area that lead to more farm land.

"OHMIGOSH! SNOW!" Maya shouted and scurried to the fenced area.

"Mooooooo..." the cow seemed to groan.

Well, it did. I swear it did.

I walked over as Maya talked to the cow's snout in a chastising tone.

"Snow, you gotta stop sticking your head through fences silly goose! It's not good for you!"

"Sticking your head through a fence can't be good for anybody," I said as I walked over and petted the heifer on the head, "Okay, here we go."

I placed one hand on her head and another on the underside of the breast plate, proceeding to push on both until her head eased out, her hooves leading her cautiously backwards.

"Hey, good job Owen!" Maya said as stroked the small cow's back. Seemed like Maya was pretty good with her.

"Maya!" the familiar voice belonging to Phoebe shouted from up the hill. To be honest, it kind of startled me. It's the loudest I'd ever heard her.

"Oh! Phoebe! Sorry we were taking too long, Snow's head got stuck in the fence again!" Maya relayed to her friend as we walked back up the hill.

"Again?" I inquired. This was a common thing?

"Yeah, it happens every so often, though Molly's usually around to get Snow out. She never leaves Snow unattended come to think of it. Strange." Maya said as we reached Phoebe who, surprisingly, had Chloe attached to her leg.

"Chloe, what are you doing out here?" I asked, squatting down to her level. I had thought she was taken another nap. In her hand she held a few pictures, very tightly as if they might fly away.

"What's that?" I asked and, after looking up at Phoebe, she gave them to her.

I opened my mouth to speak but Phoebe quickly offered the photos to me.

"I hope that didn't upset you, Owen. She wanted me to see them first. She keeps saying that I might know what's going on but she won't tell me what." Phoebe said, giving me one picture as she held one for herself, the third one stacked behind the one she looked at.

"What is it?" Maya inquired and squeezed herself on my arm in order to get a peek.

"It's...of Molly's porch," Phoebe stated plainly, flipping through both pictures, then looked to me, "What about that one?"

I showed it to her.

"This one too. It's just her porch."

Maya was quick to take a look at both of them before giving a confused look.

"They're just the same picture aren't they?" Maya said.

It was true, the pictures were the same thing. There were tools on Molly's porch, lying around in the same ways, and a note on her door, that...well it wasn't there now.

"No..." Chloe suddenly muttered, our attentions all turned to her.

She looked solemnly up at us.

"No, they're not the same," she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, "This is the note that was on her door. I took those pictures on two different days, one day I took it in the morning then the afternoon, and then I took the note down myself. Everything's the same. But it's been two days."

Phoebe looked at the porch and gave a curious look to Chloe.

"It looks different now."

Chloe's eyes brightened up and she looked over to the porch.

"No, it wasn't like that when I came to knock on the door. I tripped on some of the stuff, but the pictures looks just like it did before I tripped." I told Phoebe and she put a hand to her chin.

"Well, okay, that explains that. But Chloe, what are you trying to get at here? What's the matter?" Phoebe inquired of the little girl.

Chloe gave a heart breaking look up at us and said:

"Molly's gone."

A chill crept up my neck, but I shook it off. Fall was really cold this year.

"Chloe, Molly's not-"

"_She is!_" Chloe shouted and shoved the note into my leg.

Phoebe and Maya looked at the little girl in shock as I simply took the note, thinking that she was over reacting.

**Off to work, be back later**

** -Molly**

"Heh, what work? She's not been at the shop since two days ago." I chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Chloe shouted angrily.

I took a deep breath. Chloe could be a stubborn girl when she wanted to be...

Now was one of those times she wanted to be.

"Chloe, maybe she's just in the mines." Maya suggested.

Chloe shook her head fiercely.

"No, she's not..." her voice was high and it wavered slightly, "I went all the way down to the bottom of the Watery Mines-"

"Chloe!" I scolded her. She knew better than to go to the mines alone!

"I had to! I went all the way down and I didn't see her anywhere! You usually go to the Lower Garmon mines so I figured you might have seen her if she went down there but you didn't...so last night I..." she stopped and caught her voice as it broke, gave a sniffle and began again, "Last night, I went up to as far as I could go in the Upper Garmon mines, and I waited to see if Molly would come down the other part of the way or might come up," she looked up at Maya and Phoebe now too, "She didn't come. She's gone."

"But...her fields are tended." Maya offered, her voice sounding as if she were becoming uncertain as well.

"Wizard has been working on the farm! I tried watering with the old watering can behind the barn that Molly gave to me, but Wizard came and said he had it under control! He knows too! He knows she's gone too!"

"It's true," Wizard's voice came from behind us and we turned to see him standing there, normal clothes and all, "Molly has gone missing."

The photo dropped from Phoebe's hand and Maya let out a gasp.

"Oh Goddess..." Maya murmured into hands that covered her mouth.

"Wizard, if you knew then why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked, thinking back to earlier today. If he knew we could've gone looking for her way sooner!

"It's something I just analyzed for myself...no activity from Molly has been seen...for two days according to Chloe. I looked myself. We can only assume...she's missing..." he spoke in his hazy voice.

"Oh Goddess, Oh my Goddess! Where could she have gone? What if...what if maybe she got hurt or something? I mean, where else could she be-?"

"Maya, calm down." Phoebe said as she regained her composure, a set look on her face that put Maya into silence.

"We need to inform the Mayor immediately."

I was hesitant to accept it...but thinking back on the last two days it seemed that no one who usually saw her around had heard from Molly, or even saw her.

"Okay...we need a search party then."

For all we knew, she was at the bottom of a ditch...my gut clenched at the thought.

**X X X**

The Town had assembled in the square just outside the church. Everyone had come as soon as the news announcement had sent out about an urgent meeting. Complements of Gill; as soon as he heard the issue he hopped on the task.

So far, it was the whole town staring with worried or curious faces at the Mayor, Chloe, Phoebe, Maya, Wizard and I, chatter being high in the air. We were told to explain the situation as best as we could, and there really wasn't a good way to explain it without a good set of people to present evidence that, yes, we hadn't seen Molly for two days.

"Maya, what's going on?" Colleen asked her daughter with a worried tone.

Maya gave a quiet smile, but it faltered too much for Colleen to be satisfied.

"Maya?"

"You'll know in a minute, Mom. Let the Mayor speak first." was all Maya could say. Her voice seemed lost, the sweetness she tried to portray instead sounding monotone. I really couldn't blame her. My hands couldn't stop shaking as I held one fist in another.

I saw Ramsey and the carpenters come up the stairs, the last ones seeing as how they walk all the way from the mountain base. From one look at him, I could tell Ramsey had a feeling this was coming...

Damn.

"Excuse me...oh dear...oh...everyone quiet down..." Mayor Hamilton started, trying his best to speak from in front of the crowd but failing horribly.

In respect, we silently waited for him to calm everyone down, but it wasn't helping speed up the process.

"Oh for the love of..." I heard Gill mutter as he marched up to the front of the crowd and made his way beside us, "LISTEN UP!"

The villagers all hushed their tones, chatter dying down and everyone turning with startled looks at the Mayor's son. He didn't get his authoritative skills from his father, that was one thing we all knew. He looked over the crowd for a spell, his cold blue eyes more chilling than the Winter wind that broke through windbreakers.

"As you know, we've called you down due to an urgent matter. That matter being a state of emergency. Every villager should be here, do you not agree?"

Everyone looked at each other, heads swiveling to meet each other's eyes. Some smiles and nods were given with a sense of familiarity you'd often see in a close-knit community. I could feel a grimace form on my face, taking note that no one seemed to realize a very important staple of the community missing yet.

And then I saw it, a few stray faces in the crowd, some together and some apart; their expressions shifted into confusion, the ones who realized. Save for Ramsey, his eyes closed and head bowed with his sagacious knowing.

"Oh dear. Molly's not here, did she not see the announcement?" Colleen spoke up, causing Jake to suddenly whip his head around in search of her.

"Maybe she was too caught up working on the farm?" Barbara offered and out of the corner of my eye I could see Phoebe scratch her cheek and look from the crowd.

"At this time of the night? Barbara, the girl does rest." Simon interjected as quick as a whip.

"Yeah, I didn't see her in the fields when we passed by, did we Pops?" Luke chimed in, looking to Dale and then to Bo.

Dale and Bo only shook their heads, brows furrowing.

"Exactly," Gill rose his voice to speak over the murmuring crowd; they quieted immediately, "This is what I've called you all here for today. According to our witnesses here, Molly has not been seen for two days now. _Two_. Forty-eight hours, enough to file a missing persons report in the city."\

The crowd rose in volume and started calling out.

"Well, did you check her barn?"

"Did anyone see if she was in the mines?"

"She could be taking a nap under a bridge or a tree."

A few of the calls stuck out, but other suggestions were shouted as well.

Gill's face scrunched a little before he pinched the bridge of his nose and proceeded to step a little to the left, gesturing for Chloe to step in the front. He seemed aggravated.

Chloe, with small steps, approached the center of the crowd with her pictures tight in her hand. The crowd stared at her, the uproar dying down. Attention was focused solely on her.

She shifted a bit on the spot, looking at the ground before clearing her throat and facing everyone.

"Two days ago," she began, "I noticed that Molly wasn't at her house and had left a note, saying that she was going to work. So I sat on her porch and waited for her. And when she didn't come, then I went down to the watery mines and checked there. Then I went to the Garmon Mines and checked there. She still wasn't around. I asked Simon for a camera and decided to take a picture of her porch cuz' nothing changed even though I was gone looking for her for a while." Chloe spoke clearly, her voice wasn't shaky at this point but more determined than anything to make her point.

She held up the first picture she had taken before going closer out to the crowd and handing the picture to the nearest person who was Yolanda. Chase bent over his master to look at it himself.

"I went home, and I went to bed, but I woke up the next morning at 4 A.M, to see if Molly had come home. I went there and I saw this," she held up the second picture she took and handed it to Yolanda again, both the master and apprentice noticeably gave a confused look as they examined the picture, "It was a whole day, and Molly's door hadn't changed. Same note, same tools on the porch, nothing had moved. I went to look at her crops. They hadn't been watered. So I began to water them myself before Wizard came along and took on the duty himself. He saw me doing it and told me he'd do it instead since I looked tired. So, instead of going home after taking the picture, I went to the top of the Garmon Mines, looking for Molly as I went up and waiting there for hours, seeing if she'd come...she didn't."

Chloe then took the last picture from her hand and, once again, handed it to Chase and Yolanda. A look of dread washing over the latter's face while the former only shook his head in dismay.

"That's the last picture, I took it in the afternoon at 2 o' clock. The door hadn't been touched, the tools still in the same place..." Chloe's voice shook, I figured she reached her limit.

Stepping forward, I placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair gently. She only gave a shrug before clinging to my leg. Yes, she'd reached her limit.

"We checked the obvious areas of the mines, but not much else. But, if one thing is for sure, Molly wouldn't just not come home. She could be anywhere, which is why we need help looking for her. Gill and Mayor Hamilton agreed that we should split up into groups. Searching every area able to be accessed should be our top priority, starting with the town," I gave orders, Gill nodding along with my words and the crowd listening intently, "Ozzie and Toby, if possible I want you to have a group circling the island by boat. I don't want to assume the worst but..."

My sentence trailed. I didn't know what I wanted to say, it was hard to think that Molly...Molly frickin' Cameron, the roughest, toughest of all the women I've ever met, might be out there somewhere, completely helpless.

"We understand Owen, we'll bring out our dingy." Ozzie said and Toby nodded along, the two quickly turning to leave.

And almost as fast as they did, Phoebe shot out from beside me, rushing towards the two.

"Hold on, I'll come with you. I have an invention that can pick up sounds from far away, even radio frequencies from different stations. If she's out there, we'll hear her." she said and started walking briskly with them.

"You have something like that?" Toby asked as they stepped onto the stairs leading away.

Paolo stayed behind, stepping forward and staring at Chloe who was clinging to my leg as if it were a life line. I nudged her gently with my hand and she peeked out at Paolo. He held out his hand and she took it slowly in her own.

"I promise I won't sleep until we find her." he said and squeezed her hand.

"Paolo! C'mon boy!" Ozzie's voice called for the boy.

Paolo turned towards the voice, then back to Chloe.

"I promise." he repeated and Chloe nodded vigorously, her mouth opening to let out a small sob. He reached out and wiped her face with his hand.

"Paolo!"

"Coming Pop!" he answered and ran after the group of three.

"What about the rest of us?" Luke asked after the four left the Church Grounds.

"For everyone else, I need a group to focus on the Town, another in the Garmon Mines and Farm Land areas, and a group for Flute Fields." I explained.

"What about the forest?" Renee asked, grasping onto her mother's hands.

"There's no way for the girl to be there. We lock the entrance to Fugue Forest every evening when work is done, isn't that right Luke?" Dale interjected quickly, looking to his son.

". . ."

Luke's silence was an uneasy factor to the night.

"Luke...?" Bo seemed to question with a nervous ring to his tone.

"Hold on, I'm thinking." Luke said, rubbing his temples.

"_LUKE!"_ Selena shouted at him incredulously.

"W-well, I'm trying to remember if Molly came into the forest lately. See, I do lock the door I just, you know, I don't expect people to go into the forest, and I know she does sometimes so maybe she came in and I just didn't know." he said, rubbing his head, probably trying to get his brain warmed up.

"You. Locked. Her. In the _FOREST_!" Maya screeched, causing everyone to go rigid. Some at the sound of her actually being angry, others at the thought that Molly was locked in the forest for two days.

Guess which one I was.

"If I found out you locked her the forest, Luke, you and I are going to have some _deep_ words." I said with a dark voice. There were a couple of things that I could say about my friend Luke; one thing would be that he knew how to have fun, and another would be that he was exceptionally scatter brained. I hope for his sake he didn't lock Molly in the forest, and for hers.

"Oh goodness, oh goodness, Molly. Who's going to look in the forest? Oh, Jake." Colleen fretted, clinging to her husband's arm in a worrisome manner.

"I'll go," Maya said to me, her sweet face twisted with concern, "There's places in the woods way too small for the men. I can squeeze through though." Maya reasoned, my brows shot up. I didn't think I'd see the day where Maya would willingly go into the woods, and quite frankly I was hoping I would never have to think about sending her or any other woman in there. It was too dangerous for even a lot of the men.

"Oh gosh Maya, no. Absolutely not! You'll search the town with me while your father-"

"No, mum, I can do it myself. I'm so, _so_ sick of this town being gender based. It is completely stupid, especially at a time like this. We can't just be like 'oh, I'm such a poor girl. Please, _please_, give me a strong _man_ to open this pickle jar'. I'm going to help them search for Molly in the forest, no questions." Maya said, putting her foot down.

Colleen's mouth hung open and Jake seemed about ready to burst at the thought.

"Ma-"

"Oh shush your mouth, son. That's my girl!" Yolanda hushed the impending argument with just a few words.

"Maya, I really don't think you should be going into the forest." Chase said after his master's support towards her granddaughter, Yolanda shooting him a death glare.

Maya blinked at him for a moment and proceeded to say, in the cutsiest voice imaginable:

"Wow Chase, for a second there I thought you cared! Heh, don't joke around at a time like this though."

Well...that kind of escalated. Chase was stunned into silence and Maya quickly grabbed Luke by the hand.

"Sorry Selena, I need to borrow him. Luke, I'm going to trust that you have the key and bring you along. Try not to lock us in, got it?" she instructed, causing Luke to puff out his cheeks.

"Geez Maya, I'm not that dumb." he answered.

"Oh yes you are, c'mon let's go." Maya answered and dragged him out of the grounds, leaving most everyone with their mouths hung open.

"Bring him back in one piece Maya!" Selena yelled after them begrudgingly.

Groups were eventually made among the remaining villagers, most of the groups consisting of people living in the same places to make it easier to search the places needed. Kathy didn't hesitate to come over with that concerned look of hers.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked, eyes darting to my hands and up again.

I took notice that my hands were still shaking and quickly put them in the pockets of my coat.

"Yeah." I simply said and looked down to Chloe who gave an expectant tug on my pants. It was time to look.

Kathy gave an unconvinced look to me, eyes lingering on mine before turning to rejoin Hayden and the other residents of Harmonica Town for the search.

I gave a slight heave of my chest and caught Wizard staring at me.

". . ." he silently appraised me, I could tell he was.

"...You do realize that if I found out you know where Molly is, I'm going to rip you apart, right?" I relayed to him.

"...She's alive...for now." he answered.

"For now? Great, thanks, I feel better."

I took Chloe's hand in mine and made my way over to Ramsey, planning on starting in the mines just to see if maybe, just maybe, Molly might've fallen through a pitfall or something. I prayed that she didn't.

Goddess, my hands couldn't stop shaking.

**XXX  
><strong>

**Molly's POV:**

Goddess, my hands couldn't stop shaking.

I say on the left side of the back seat, the middle being empty and creating a space between Greg and I. Kyle and Derrick say in the front seats, Derrick driving and Kyle talking to Greg in the back seat behind him.

The further we drove, the more anxious I became. We were going into parts of town I'd never seen before. A downtown area that looked strangely similar to what was referred to as the "projects". It was nerve wrecking. As far as I knew, Greg didn't have any idea where we were going either.

"Okay, so we're almost there. When we get out the car, the first thing I need you to do, Greg, is check her for any other marks. Kyle will take her to the guy at the door who'll take her to the back."

Kyle and Greg nodded as Derrick took a left turn, a building that had the same dilapidated look as my farmhouse came into view. However, the feeling of it was way different than the nostalgic feeling that seemed to come with my lovable farm. It was much different actually. It gave me goosebumps, like it was the type of place that someone would go and never be seen again.

That was probably the case too.

"Why are you taking me here?" I finally asked, my voice quiet and timid while I really wanted to scream like a mad woman and kick the glass out of the window. It seemed my emotions were bi-polar. I really was scared, I just didn't know how to act like it.

"It's a new job." Derrick simply stated.

Bullshit. I knew why I was here. Not like I could run even if he told me. He might as well just tell me himself.

Greg came to me and searched my face diligently, then lifted my arms to look at them as well. To be honest, he obviously didn't like the job of "maintenance" on me, and I certainly didn't want him doing it. Not like I'd appreciate it more if Kyle or Derrick did, I just didn't want anyone examining me so closely. He'd already had a good glimpse of my scar, humiliation being way past the boiling point, so I don't know why it still bothered me so much.

After he was finished with the unpleasant task, Kyle took me by the arm and walked me over to the side of the building. Gray bricks and chipped cement being the only scenery for miles around. Along the side, there was one lone door; dirty green in color with nothing lighting the way to it. I was surprised I was able to pick it out.

Kyle pulled me over and knocked on the door briskly. Not even a second went by when a man slid open a little window (how cliche) and looked out at us.

"Yeah?"

"Got a girl."

That's all it took for Kyle to say for the guy to open the door. He was was young, blue eyes (a common thing apparently) with sandy brown hair. His hues glinted as he examined me closely, eyes making sure to stop at points of interest.

"Nice rack on er'." he finally said and I wished he hadn't. On reflex, I stepped away from him, but Kyle simply shoved me ahead.

In compliance, the guy grabbed me by my wrist making me cringe at the rough handling. My wrist was already nice and bruised from being yanked around by multiple people, it wasn't a nice feeling in the least.

I was pulled through a dark hallway, the floor scattered with litter and the walls close enough to make me feel claustrophobic. The man yanked me harshly through corridors, each dirtier and grimier than the last, until we made it to a door that with light shining from the bottom crack with hushed voice coming from behind it. He fished a key out of his pocket, inserting it in and, upon opening the door, we were met with a room full of half naked girls. A lot of them looking strung out and another number of them red in the face with tears streaming down their cheeks. It was hard to tell which ones knew what was coming. The one that seemed to be bugging out or the ones crying.

He threw me into the room and I landed on my knees. I gritted my teeth as I made a move to stand up, the guy only laughing at my action.

"Might as well stay like that. Make sure you practice getting comfortable in that position. Buyers like that." the inappropriate comment sent a chilling feeling through the air that I'm sure touched a number of the girls.

"Sick..." I muttered as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. A crisp click was heard and I knew we were locked in.

A churning in my stomach became more prevalent now as I stood up to look around at the other victims in the room with me. All of them spared me the pitying glances, knowing that they were in a similar situation probably aided in that. We all shared the same fate, there wasn't any use of thinking any differently.

"Hey. So who do you think is going out there first?" one girl asked. I looked in the direction of her voice only to see her being the only person with a placid expression. Her hair was a blood red and her eyes were blue. She stood in the corner without anything more than a see-through, chiffon dress, fishnet material passing for undergarments visible from beneath it. When no one answered her, she moved on to another subject.

"You like how they put us in these skimpy ass clothes in the fuck middle of Fall? Freezing my ass off over here," she said, rubbing her arms and giving a bitter smile, "Well, I guess the harder the nipple the bigger the nickle, huh?"

I couldn't help but give a bitter laugh at that myself.

"Yeah, and their taste is really disgusting. Neon with zebra? Fishnets? Men couldn't fashion their way out of a paper bag."

"No no no, _straight_ men couldn't. Which is why we look like this. Better yet, it's why we're here."

I stood up and rubbed at my own arms.

"Unless the intention is to eat us too. You know, in the non-sexual way." another girl spoke up and the room grew silent.

The red-headed girl shifted on her spot.

"Well, that's not entirely chilling or anything..." she muttered and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She looked back at me and, for lack of anything else to do, I went to stand next to her.

"I'm Nami." she said as I leaned against the wall beside her.

"I'm Molly." I answered back and held out my hand to her, she took it without hesitance and shook it amiably.

"If we're lucky we might just be crate buddies."

I lowered my lids to the ground, shivering at the thought. We didn't deserve to be in crates like animals. That wasn't how we should be treated. _This_ wasn't.

"Pretty cynical of you." I stated and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, if you think about the situation, it's not that cynical. It's actually pretty optimistic. Having a friend around with a sense of humor in places like this is a heaven sent blessing, if I believed in that and all."

"You don't think you'll get out of here?"

Nami looked at me and gave a blank stare; just blank, without much else to say. A door, opposite of the one I entered opened, revealing a different man, more formally dressed than the other, with dress slacks and a vest, a cigarette lit between his lips. He looked around the room, meeting eyes with Nami and beckoning to come forward.

She gave him a stone look, her jaw set as he beckoned for her once more. She pushed off the wall and, ever so slowly with her petite and slender frame, sauntered her way across the room and toward him.

"Jared..." she regarded him with a slither of her voice as she reached the door.

"Let's go sweet cheeks." he said, grabbing Nami by her bottom and she quickened her pace away from his hand.

"Don't touch me." she responded as he shut the door behind them.

The rest of us stood in the stagnant room, waiting...

**XXX**

What felt like an hour went by and there was nothing to be heard on the other side of the door no matter who went through. A lot of the other girls had been gathered and brought through the door since Nami first went. I guessed a while ago that she wasn't coming back to this room. I was really hoping that I could've said something to her as a goodbye at least. Knowing the type of thing we were getting into, it wasn't likely our paths would ever cross again.

The door opened again, lo and behold it was Derrick. I hadn't noticed before, but he was dressed for a formal event- it seemed all of the men who came to the back were. I took a shot in the dark and decided that the men who came to get the girls were the ones who brought them here tonight. And her was Derrick, come to give me my final send off no doubt.

Unlike the others, it seemed Derrick didn't find any reason to gesture for me to step towards him. He assumed I would respond just from his face. And I wasn't about to fight it. That'd be too much work, too much energy. If Greg's plan didn't get to turn out right because of the earliness of the event, I was going to need that energy to give whoever got me a hell of a time.

Stepping beside Derrick, he took my arm in a non-too-graceful way, paying little mind to the painful bruises he left me. I was dragged down another corridor, this one not being as long as it seemed as upon taking a right, Derrick lead me to a wide open area of the facility. The area was set up like a show room, Derrick and I able to see out into the area from behind a curtain, as if it were a modeling room.

Derrick didn't give me any verbal order, but he stopped me from following him out into the area where a good amount of other men waited, watching. Kyle included. Greg nowhere in sight.

I had to trust and believe that was a good sign.

The curtain opened immediately after Derrick took his seat, bright lights flashing onto me. I shielded my sensitive eyes, letting them adjust before looking back out to the group of men. One man I recognized as the one from the club the other night. He was dressed to the nines, wine glass in hand and a confident smirk on his lips.

"Are you ready to reveal to us the merchandise?" he asked in a sultry voice. My eyes shot to Derrick who, damn him, seemed to act unattached to the situation.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly, sinking backwards.

A smile of entertainment.

"The assets of a woman. Breasts, buns, and lips." the man answered with a darkening voice as he swirled his drink and proceeding to gesture for me to begin stripping.

I was hoping the lips he mentioned weren't the kind that I preferred keeping to myself.

I offered a weak smile and a shrug.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you want from me." I responded, shaking my head nervously.

As I said this, a dark expression came over the man's face. He arose from his seat in a slow, timed manner. His steps seemingly predetermined, like a snake about to strike out of pure want to combat.

I was too frozen to move until he was right upon me; only then did I make the effort to try to run away, but his grasp found my wrist and forcibly pulled me to him, a fistful of the flimsy fabric of my shirt in his hand. He pulled it down, uncovering the electric colored lingerie which he did not hesitate to lift up, revealing my naked chest. A horrified expression crossing my face as the bare flesh met the cool air. Anxiety mixed with the cold filling in my chest, the feeling of absolute, shrieking, paling terror. Through the sudden exposure of my usually wrapped chest, I didn't even notice when his sickeningly calloused hand came up to grasp my person, fondling it in his hand.

"Hm, that's not too bad." he said with a nonchalant. On reflex, I struggled, trying to bring my hand out to push him away. His fast reaction was to push me to the hard wall, the bare of my back scraping against the sharp brick as he continued his dirty work.

I stared out into the blackness, right near the top of the building, my gasps of defeat echoing of the far walls as the cold air left my breath.

Dirty.

Used.

Violated.

Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I have lived a peaceful life where I had people who loved me enough to shield me from things like this? Why didn't the other girls, in the room I just came from, have people like that? Any person, woman or man, that was violated like this. Why didn't they have someone? Was this how it was? To live a life that no one cared about?

These thoughts swarmed in my head enough to null the dull sound of my zipper to the chaffing shorts coming down. My only acknowledgement to it being a jerk of my body met with a harsher shove to the wall, followed by a whimper of shock, pitifully escaping me; a sound that I was ashamed to emit.

How could one be cared about? By making the right choices? Not leaving broken pieces and trying to fix them yourself? Even the irreparable breaks?

Funny that I become a philosopher at such a demeaning moment in my life.

I wanted to let the feelings of my body rush away, my mind and senses going numb just to block it out. I closed my eyes, my hearing drifting effectively away from the current situation until...

_BANG!_

The loud sound was nearly silenced by my attempt to null all my senses. However, the rebound of the sound echoed wildly throughout the large, open space. That, and the fact that the object that made it landed right near my head, having grazed the shoulder of the man that was molesting me.

A bullet.

The sound was that of a gun going off.

And without hesitation, the man backed away from me in shock, spinning around and barking out at the men.

"I knew it! One of you was dirty!"

And with that, the men seemed to turn on each other, all of them pulling out guns, even Derrick and Kyle.

Glinting weapons of metal shone violently in dull lighting- the premonition of what came next.

Loud shots resounding as all I could think to do was shrink back near the corridor I had just came from, bullets ricocheting off walls, tables flipped to be used as shields. My heart thudded with both relief and confusion as to what the situation had become.

Had it been...?

A hand clasped onto my shoulder and, turning, I faced the man from the door I had entered the building in. Wide eyes searched for a way out, but the man took me, in a surprisingly gentle way, by the shoulders.

"Gray sent me, it's okay."

I squirmed under his touch, giving him a glare and stepping away from him, shaking my head furiously. Who was Gray? Why would that matter.

The strange guy shook his head and came closer, taking me under his arm and ducking us into the corridor.

"I mean Greg. Well he's Gray but Greg. We don't have time to mess around, we need to get out of here before it gets worse." Greg had sent him. That was enough.

I followed the man back through the corridor. The room I was previously in was void of women, I naturally panicked.

"Where did the rest of them go?"

The man looked to me with a kind smile.

"I let them out after you. Part of the plan. I'm sorry that it took so long for us to kick it into gear."

When he said this, I took a quick glance down at myself. My bra had gone askew, my shirt having fallen back in place giving it a strange look where my breast was somewhere between hidden and saying hi to the world. My shorts, being as tight as they were, still latched onto my waist, the obvious signs of disturbance were there however, which I quickly hid by zipping the material back up. I then hastily fixed the top of my bra and shirt.

We continued out the next corridor, the sound of gunfire ringing unpleasantly through the air. At least there didn't seem to be anyone coming after us yet.

We reached the outside without any other distractions, the sound of gunfire still a dull and prevalent thing. The man lead me out further,taking me towards the sound of foot steps in the pace of a run. Greg skidded to a halt in front of us, gun in hand and a ragged look on his face.

So this was the distraction he planned on.

I looked at the gun at back to him with a blanching face.

"Don't worry, I haven't killed anyone yet." he said without much worry and motioned for me and the man to follow us.

"Calvin, you got everything done?"

"I got to every girl that I could find and rationed out the money. All of them are headed towards the West docks, back to their hometowns." the man, Calvin, responded and looked to me, giving a nod of his head.

"I don't mean to be rude Gray, but why is this girl so different that we're taking her ourselves?" Calvin asked and I shot him a glare to which he returned a nervous smile, "No offense."

Gray lead us to the side of the building where Derrick's car was waiting.

"Because, it's kind of my responsibility to get her back home. I promised this geezer I know that I'd get him to her safe the first time, it only makes sense that I do it again."

My brows bent in confusion as I started to ask my questions.

"Who did you-"

*_Click_*

Frozen. The icy chill of a Fall wind swept us over, freezing us in front of the end of Derrick's gun. I could see the tense muscles of the men in front of me as Derrick advanced slowly.

"Dammit Greg. You were playing us for fools this whole time," he motioned to the gun in Greg's hand, "Put down the gun."

"Hold on-"

"_PUT IT DOWN!_" Derrick cut him off, thrusting the gun further at us, causing us all to flinch. With a shudder of breath, however, Greg complied.

"_Shit._" Calvin hissed under his breath and Derrick shoved the gun to his throat, a lump catching in my own as escape started to seem more and more futile.

"First thing I want, is her," he pointed to me with his free hand, "I need her, and maybe I can fix this _shit deal_ that ya _fucked up_, Greg!"

Greg shook his head and put an arm in front of me.

"I can't do that, Derrick."

The turbid grey that were Derrick's eyes seemed crazed and desperate all of a sudden. A quiver in his hand before clenching it tighter around the gun. It was quick, but I saw it. His moment of weakness. He knew this thing was beyond repair, but he was trying to fix it anyway. Something too broken to fix...

He gritted his teeth in a violet rage and let his index finger twitch as he shoved the gun further into Calvin's throat. Calvin only gritting his own teeth and looking down, straight at the barrel of the gun as if ready for the inevitable.

"Then I'm going to blow his damned brains out!" Derrick shouted.

"_NO!_" I screeched in horror as the sound of the gun went off.

The shuddering sound left me speechless, a cold chill rushing up and down my spine as I saw the bullet tear through flesh.

And Calvin stood, living as the stray bullet grazed right between us, having come right through Derrick's chest.

Derrick was still, very still. Standing tall and without faze at first. My eyes widened and my lip quivered as his own eyes seemed to widen in fear at the realization of his own demise.

He took a step forward and fumbled harshly; on reflex, my hands shot out and I stepped forward with a pained expression as he fell to the ground in my arms, blood trickling out of his mouth and gushing out of his chest onto the clothes I was wearing.

"Oh my Goddess..." I muttered as I laid him out flat on the ground. It was only a stray bullet, but it shot him right there...right there near the heart.

"Oh my Goddess..." I whispered again and I couldn't understand why I was staring at him as if something detrimental was just lost. He'd beaten me, he'd demeaned me, humiliated me, and just tried to sell me for personal gain. Why did it feel like a loss?

His breathing was shallow and his body was growing cold, surely the Autumn chill didn't help it.

"M...olly..." he struggled my name out of his throat.

I stared as the scene unraveled in a surrealistic way. My hands shot out to cover the wound, as if it would keep his blood from flowing out. I pushed on the wound, over and over, like I was performing CPR, or like I had a plunger and, the more I pushed, the more the blood would go back in and make him warm again.

Why was I trying so hard? I had to keep reminding myself, in the back of my mind, that I hated this man who caused me so much anguish.

And then it hit me. It wasn't that I felt a loss because he was dying, it was because he was dying and he didn't even apologize. An anger rose in me, spiteful as the depths of hell. Years of hurt, years of injustice, all without an explanation besides the one, plain truth.

Derrick was just as broken.

He lifted a stubborn hand and put it over my forcing hands, his eyes meeting mine in a sense of understanding. Because he knew what kind of impact we held on each other. I think...out of everyone around him I understood him the most because...well he was alone too. It didn't give him a reason, but it was why he did what he did. Weren't we both damaged and just beyond repair, so much so that we were a catalyst for these events before us?

Weren't we both just too broken in the end?

"I...I messed up...some...where. Didn't I..." he struggled out and I didn't stop him from talking, forcing harshly on his chest with gritted teeth. How dare he sound so forlorn about it! Damn him!

I squeezed his chest and hung my head low. Four years...that's all I could think about. Four years of bruises, beatings, and regret.

"Damn you! You can't just die like this! You asshole, you can't just leave like this!" I responded in a furious breath.

"We...could've changed this..." he said as his body got colder under my hands, the blood flowing out not ceasing but his breathing slowing with each decreasing beat of his punctured heart.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted angrily and pushed at a more rapid pace at his chest, trying hard as if my hands were a defibrillator for a failing heart.

"It cou...ld've been diff...ifferent." he said in a wheezy breath and I could tell from the slur of his words and the slowing of his heart beat beneath my hands that everything was coming to an end.

I looked into his eyes that seemed to be blind with the darkness of death closing in and stared in a raging demeanor, my breathing hard as I kept pushing.

"DAMN YOU! _LIVE AND TAKE SOME RESPONSIBILITY DAMMIT!_" I screeched and continued to push relentlessly on his chest.

Of course he didn't listen to me. He never did. I watched as his eyes closed with the last of his breath. His heart no longer a dull beating under my hands, but simply still. The blood ceased the flow out of the wound, leaving my hands covered with red. In a fury I wiped it on the already dirtied shirt on my body and began to bang on his cold body.

"_BREATHE! LIVE! APOLOGIZE!" _I screeched more.

Why did I have to care now of all times? Why now when he died? When there was no possible way of retracing our steps and smoothing out what we crushed up already?

"_HEY! OVER THERE!_" A shout came, bringing me back to my senses.

Calvin was quick to pull me to my feet and hunkered over me as the bullets grazed past. I heard Greg shout with pain as I was ushered into the car's backseat with a beat of a thud, my head bumping harshly against the window.

"Sorry! That wasn't what I was aiming for!" Calvin said and quickly shut the door as Greg hopped into the front of the vehicle, turning the key in the ignition and hitting the pedal, the car zooming forth as bullets bombarded the sides.

We went right past the front and I managed a look out the window.

Kyle was slumped against the building...dead.

I quickly looked away and put on my seat belt, for fear of hitting my head hard again.

"Gray, you got hit!" Calvin exclaimed and my eyes darted to him with a knot in my stomach. Oh Goddess, please tell me it wasn't fatal!

Greg squeezed onto his shoulder as blood dripped from the wound.

"It's not that bad. We'll get it wrapped up when we get to the East docks."

"Greg, it's bleeding out everywh-" I began to voice my concern but Greg was quick to cut me off.

"That's not my name, Molly. My name is Gray, okay? Gray Saunders. I figure that you should know before we get back to Castanet who I really am," he gave a pained sigh, "Dammit...I should've left for Mineral Town as soon as Ramsey found us."

"You know Ramsey?" I exclaimed in surprise, feeling like a really huge, life secret was just revealed to me. which was probably the case.

"To tell you truthfully, Molly. He found you as a happy accident. He was originally looking for me." Gray admitted.

The car rushed down the barren streets, darkened save for the streetlights that emitted their orange glow. I figured that Ramsey had found me by accident, he didn't come to the city expecting to find the kid of a fellow Blacksmith...but looking for Greg...or Gray? That was why he'd come to the city? So that meant that Gray had made a promise to...

"Don't think too hard about it. I'll explain it to you when we get on the boat. It'll be a good two days worth of conversation to Castanet."

"Castanet Island, huh?" Calvin spoke up from beside me, "I heard it's archaic value is rather hefty. Perhaps this archaeologist can find something of interest there?"

"You're an archaeologist?" I exclaimed, completely caught off-guard by this development. There were too many things going on for me to lament, grieve, or feel much surprise about just one thing. It was all an emotional whiplash, and it was going to come back to bite me after I had a chance to let my thoughts settle, I knew it would.

"I...I think I need a nap." I said plainly and put my head in my hands.

"Actually, I don't think that's a good idea. You bumped your head pretty hard just now, I'd really hate to be the reason you went into a concussion induced coma. Try to keep energized?" Calvin suggested.

"Oh great. I can't even rest my eyes. Why are you even here with Gre-Gray?" I asked, also equally confused as to why Gray had a different name this whole time.

"Oh, me? Well, Gray's a friend and he needed my help."

Calvin's really useless reason...

Huh? What...

I could suddenly feel a heavy fatigue upon me, way too heavy. My lids drooped. It wasn't a usual tired. It kind of scared me as a pitch black passed over my eyes in an eager way.

"Molly? Molly, keep your eyes open!" I could hear Calvin's voice filter like an echo through my thoughts.

"Molly? Hey. Hey! C'mon, stay with me, okay?" Gray called from the front.

"I'm just...so tired..." I mumbled, the throbbing in my head mixed with other stressful things. I couldn't take staying awake just to let my mind sort through it all.

I let the darkness of my lids carry me off.

**Owen's POV: **

The search party had gone well on into the next two days. Villagers recuperated at the Inn, food being provided graciously by Yolanda to the worn out as the energized continued the search. So far...Molly didn't seem to be anywhere.

We checked the mines again and looked for any signs of ground disturbance. Everything that turned up happened to be a natural cave-in or triggered by a small animal that wandered into the mines. Frankly, the pitfalls that happened actually only fell from about two to three floors, not enough to put Molly in too grave a situation, which settled my mind as far as that went.

But what disturbed me is that there didn't seem to be a trace of her. A person didn't just disappear like this.

I looked down at the note in my hand and shook my head. That was the weirdest part about it all. What the hell kind of note was this anyway? Just written without an explanation of when she left, where she went, and when she'd be back. If I remembered correctly, Molly was the type to set times for herself...

And to not be prepared for a portrait with Maya and Phoebe? She wasn't given a time, sure, but she'd definitely have checked up on the activity by now, or have let someone know on her note she wouldn't be able to make it or some other type of communication.

Something clenched at me then. Knocked in the back of my mind at that exact moment. I guess I didn't want to consider it...I guess no one did. Not that anyone had seen it for themselves but...

But I had. When she was writing out a grocery list before, on things for Chloe.

And another time when she wrote out an order for Ruth's watering can repair.

"Owen? You look awful. Have you gotten any rest since the search began? It's not efficient to dismiss taking care of yourself, it'll only delay progress." Gill's voice bothered me little as my thoughts settled disturbingly in my head. And I knew he'd be the only other one able to confirm it for me.

I held up the note and looked at him, placidly, the bags under my eyes probably concerning him when I brought up this particular piece of information:

"Gill this...this isn't Molly's handwriting. Is it." I said simply, my question more of a statement than anything else. Because I already knew the answer. I was just hoping someone could tell me I was wrong.

Gill took the piece of paper from my hand, a cautious look given to me before his eyes skimmed the paper. And when his eyes darkened, I just knew. A hand went through my hair as I bent over onto my knees, hands covering my face and proceeding to massage my temples. I couldn't process much of anything except for his words laced with a type of ferocity that I could only feel in my chest and never emit.

"No."

**X X X**

The town was once again gathered, this time, only Gill and I stood facing them from the front. I was tired, hadn't slept in two days since the search began, and was on edge from everything Gill and I had just found out from the radio waves that Phoebe was able to pick up. It was something Gill immediately went about doing after our find.

In the past two days, news from one of the cities near a port had been on rise. Well, a lot of the cities had been on a rise in crime rate it seemed, but there was a reason the one we found was of particular interest.

Apparently, a human-trafficking deal had gone wrong and, according to the news, there were multiple deaths on both parts of dealer, and victim. Some of the women had gotten in the way of a shoot-out that happened on the scene. There was nothing that any official of the law could do since it was something apparently "out of their jurisdiction" since the leader of the whole thing skipped town. The bullcrap truth being that officers of the city found the thing to be so commonplace, as well as the victims to be little worth the time, to do something about it.

It wouldn't have caught so much interest if the news hadn't mentioned a certain man by the name of Derrick Yvick. I recognized the name as the guy who tried calling Molly at the shop one day. His threats towards me hazy since they didn't seem like much at the time. But I remembered the name well enough, and that was the guy.

Derrick Yvick had been killed two nights ago along with other deceased that they were able to identify. And in order to find out where their contacts with the human-trafficking scene had come from, they'd searched their apartments. There were multiple finds, including possessions that belonged to some of the women that were involved with the heinous activity. In some half-assed attempt to try and make the public think that the police cared about where the unfortunate women ended up, they released information about the women's items. One of particular interest being a long-sleeved, red shirt, with blue jeans, brown boots, and a working belt filled with what was described as "gardening" tools.

So now, Gill was ready to break some very haunting news to those of the villagers that assembled. Phoebe chose not to come, convinced that the report was just coincidental, and stayed with her radio. Chloe was asleep at the shop and Ramsey chose to watch over her.

"-And that was the report," Gill ended the long explanation of what we had gathered, leaving the Villagers in a stunned silence, "We'd like to believe that, as Phoebe had said, that the report was simply coincidence, but if anyone has any information on strange activity in the past few days-"

"Oh my Goddess..." the trembling voice belonging to Maya came from the front of the crowd.

Everyone looked to her, her nice dress covered with dirt and grass stains, bags under her eyes, her hands coming up to her quivering lips.

"What is it?" Gill asked, a bit surprised himself by her sudden call.

"I...the last day I saw her, I was going from her house, in the morning before she went off to the Blacksmith's. And I...I was going down the hill and, there was this...this person. He was tall and kind of muscly, and I ran into him. I told him I was sorry, that I didn't mean to bump into him, and he told me it was all right and not to worry about it. And it hadn't been the first time I'd seen him around Molly's farm either. I figured he was just a tourist interested in her work but..."

Maya started to tear up. Placing a hand to her mouth and shutting her eyes closed in shame.

"If I had just told somebody..."

I looked to the ground and gave a dark expression to it. So it really had happened that way. He came to the island and took her, right from under our noses. No one expected something like that to happen.

"Maya, you couldn't have predicted what would happen. There was nothing any of us could do." Gill tried to give her comfort with his words, but Maya didn't seem to hear it as she looked up, an eerily optimistic expression on her face.

"I-I know! Maybe the guy didn't actually take her to the city like that report is making us think! They're both probably still here somewhere! Maybe, maybe they're having a picnic on Starry Hill or something. We didn't look around there yet. Maybe on the other side of Starry Hill, right? I'll go look!" Maya said, a sort of desperation in her voice that made me flinch. The fact she figured that Molly and her kidnapper would be snacking together on the hill also showed how delirious she'd become. Whether from lack of sleep or hopeless belief, Maya had lost her sense of rational thought.

"Maya, she's not-"

"Chasestoptellingmewhat'snotwhereIcanmanagetofindthatoutonmyown." Maya said, her voice sweet and her words jumbled and fast as if she were irritated as she cut Chase off. The guy was really fixing to get hit by her.

"Gill, I think I should go to the mainland." I said and looked to him with a set determination.

"Owen...I'm not too sure if you're going to find anything."

"Goddess help a man who doesn't try." I responded, proceeding to walk to the stairs of the Church Grounds. I didn't show it, but finding out that Molly was taken and having the possibility tilt upon us that she was...

Well, it wasn't something that I could simply sit around and wait to find out through some police report about an identified body. And I was hoping that wouldn't even be necessary.

"_OWEN!_" my voice was shouted out by a very recognizable but very surprising voice. I hadn't heard her shout my name like that since we were kids.

It was Phoebe, running towards the Church Grounds with her radio like contraption in hand, her pants ragged and tired as she bent over, showing she'd run all the way from Ozzie's boat.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" I asked, the whole town looking at her expectantly.

She looked up, panting heavily still, but a look of complete hope filled her expression as she turned the knob on her device.

"Th-they found her!" she sputtered and held her device out to me.

_I repeat. Cargo ship to seaport, we shall be docking shortly. We've been alerted of an injured woman of Castanet on-board accompanied by-_

"We need to get Jin to her!" Phoebe said and I nearly jumped as Maya zoomed to our side, taking the radio from Phoebe's hands.

"Thank the Goddess! She's safe, she's safe!" Maya practically cried to the machine.

Doctor Jin made his way towards us in a quick pace, regarding me with a calm tone, but it was obvious he felt it just as urgent to make it to the port before she did.

"I'll go get the truck, it'll be quicker." I said and took no hesitation of using the carts right near the Church Grounds to make it back to Garmon in a quick manner. Never mind if they weren't used for the purpose of easy transportation, I could really care less about that kind of thing at a time like this.

She was safe, but damn if she didn't worry the hell out of me...and everyone else.

As soon as I got to the front of the shop, I noticed Ramsey sitting on the porch, staring out over the town. He didn't seem to notice me until I knocked in a quick pace on the porch. He turned to me, surprised by my appearance as if he didn't expect me to be back at the house for days.

"What's happened?" he asked in an expectant tone.

"Phoebe picked up a broadcast, Molly's on a cargo ship about to dock at the port." I said in a quick breath and went inside of the shop, Ramsey following behind me as I grabbed the keys from off the hook behind the counter.

"Are you certain it's her?"

"It didn't say her name but it's a good chance that it is. It said she was hurt so we're bringing the Doctor with us."

"I see..." Ramsey seemed to silently contemplate my words and it gave me a moment to pause all my activity. He seemed very serene about the whole thing.

The door to the shop opened and Wizard walked in, shaking the cold from himself as he closed the door behind him.

"Did you take the mine cart?" I asked and walked to the door.

"Yes..." he responded simply and bowed slightly to Ramsey.

"Ah, Wizard, would a cup of coffee be okay for your visit."

"Please..." Wizard answered Ramsey as he went to sit in the kitchen.

I looked from him to my grandfather, both completely indifferent to what was going on around them.

"Tell the visitors...to come here..." Wizard simply said.

So, I was done with him for tonight, being secretive and such. It was hard having a friend who liked to hide really important things from you just to keep a balance in the universe or something.

"Okay." I simply responded and went to the side of the shop to get the truck.

It was a five minute drive back to Harmonica Town, passing the Farm Lands where Molly's house stood like an empty shell.

Upon getting to the bridge, Jin, Phoebe, and Maya stood waiting. I got out to open the door for the two girls and to help them in. As great as the car was, it wasn't exactly built for a small person's convenience. The only small person who wouldn't mind the big vehicle would be Molly. She completely loved the thing the first time she saw it.

"We should hurry. I'm concerned about what type of injuries she has." Jin said as he sat himself in the passenger seat.

"Yeah..." my answer was simple and without much of any attention to it. I was just as focused to get to Molly, but my mind was so tired it made it hard to feel too alerted by the situation. It would hit me later, I'm sure.

The ride was silent, but the tense feeling that was originally going through the town had vanished. I think everyone was just holding their breath now, waiting to see Molly with both anxiety and happiness. Everyone was relieved, and I was no exception to it. But what had happened? Where exactly had she gone? What type of injuries did she have that made it so important for the ship's captain to announce it?

Maybe my relief was short-lived...

**X X X**

We arrived there in about twenty-five minutes. Sailors from the bar all stood around outside, waiting for the cargo ship to arrive no doubt. They instantly recognized my truck when I rolled up to the side of the lamp-post right by the bar.

With no hurry did I drop out of the truck, knowing too well that the sailors took a lot of fun in my visits. Usually celebrating it with a traditional competition of drinking. Which wasn't something I was really feeling in the mood for at the moment. Yeah, let me just drink before Molly gets off the ship and shows us what's wrong with her, not like she's been gone for four days or anything.

"Hey, Owen! Are you here because of that broadcast?" one of the first ones who got to me asked.

"Oh, so you guys were actually paying attention to the radio for once. Good job, I'm surprised." I said in an even tone.

"Ah, come of it!"

The sailor chuckled lightheartedly as the rest of our motley crew clambered out from the car, three out of the four of us looking ill-rested, some sluggish (me) and some way too alert for the amount of rest they didn't have (Phoebe and Maya). And then there was Jin. He was just teetering on the usual for himself, rested yet stressed.

"Well, you arrived right at time," another sailor said as he came to me, "The ship is right about to dock."

I looked over at the port to find that he was right. The ship had gotten here not too long after us, all hands on the deck rushed around, dropping anchor and tying the ship up.

"HEY! HEY OUT THERE! GET THE YOUNG MAN FIRST!" someone called out but an even more fired voice covered the whole area, waking me up completely.

"_I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH ME BEFORE YOU GET HER I'LL TAKE THIS ARM AND KNOCK THE EVER-LOVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!_"

There was laughter heard from the ship so I guessed that it was a reoccurring thing. The trip, from what I heard, usually took two days if everything went well at sea. Maybe there was just an exaggeration over the radio, maybe Molly had simply gotten a bad case of seasickness.

Making our way to the ship, we saw a lot of movement at the unloading bridge. All the men aboard were making way for something.

"Easy now! Don't bump her head on anything lad!"

"Yes, yes. I'll try and be careful." a voice unlike the other loud one said with a bit of strain to it.

The bridge lowered and revealed two men, one with a hand rubbing his shoulder, his shirt-sleeve torn off and revealing mediocre stitching. He had a cap on with red hair and blue eyes...

Wait, I knew that face.

"Gray?" I called out as I approached the bridge some more. He looked to me with a grim smile.

"Hey Owen, I guess you didn't expect to see me?"

"Well, really no. I didn't expect to really see you, ever. No one's seen you since your parents...yeah. What are you doing here? And you look awful, what the hell happened to your arm?"

Gray turned to the other guy who was carrying...Molly. He was carrying a limp Molly in his arms.

"It's a long story but-"

"Molly!" Maya called out and rushed forward, meeting the guy.

"Careful now, it might be bad to move her too much."

I walked up the bridge as well, at first feeling a little annoyed that Molly could so carelessly sleep in her current situation, but when I saw Maya's big blue hues widen with fear I quickened my pace.

"Oh my Goddess...blood. Blood, it's everywhere!" she cried, opening the jacket that covered Molly's body.

My steps quickened, my heart beating at a fast rate.

"What!" it was the only word that could escape my throat when I reached her, ripping the jacket all the way off. Blood covered Molly's body, it was dried and caked on but evident and very heavy, making the flimsy shirt stick to her skin. And her clothes...what the hell was she wearing?

"It's not hers!" the man holding her said hurriedly.

Cue horrific look at the mystery man. It wasn't hers? Whose blood was it?

"Again...it's a long story." Gray answered from the base of the docks.

"Well somebody better start explaining." I said with a stiffness. I was not happy by this turn of events, not in the least.

"Let's get her to the Clinic first. She needs a stable bed. A boat ride probably wasn't the best thing for her head. You probably would've been able to talk to her if Calvin hadn't slammed her into the car."

"By accident!" the guy called Calvin said quickly in defense.

Tired, irritated, and finally relieved to have Molly in front of me, if not dirtied with some mystery blood, I was done with all the commotion. Without giving him so much as a word of warning, I took Molly into my arms.

"Just...please, everyone get in the car."

This nightmare was finally over.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Owen's pissed. I can't blame him, people be wracking his nerves yo! And yeah, Greg was Gray, and Calvin is, obviously, the Calvin we all know and love (or who I know and love cuz I love Calvin). Anyway, more information to be given in the next chapter because this one was FUCK LONG! XD See you guys in the next update!~ <strong>


	16. Chapter 16: We All Hurt

**I think it's about time that I update all my stories ^^;. Dodging Bullets needs to be completed...and Design! Fight! Love? might be looking at an update soon! PLUS I might be releasing a totally new story. Anything You Can Do will DEFINITELY be completed though, the idea never leaves my mind! **

**I do want to give thanks to you guys real quick!:**

**This thanks is more...universal. You guys all commented and that was like, really awesome and stuff, but I wanted to take a time to address you guys as a whole even though I know you're all separate. Thank you for not pounding my inbox in, I know a lot of authors who get that and it's great I never receive it from you guys. Those who reviewed most recently aaaaare: **

**xXBlueCrimsonXx : Don't worry it's not the end! Far from it! Sorry for the long wait btw! I'm glad you noticed Maya's switch, though I hope this chapter doesn't make you think I'm suddenly making Molly weaker! I just want to put that out there (shall address this later).**

**Marie Graham: YAY! I'm really glad you thought this was the best chapter yet! That honestly makes me happy thanks! I put a lot of twists in there and there are more than a few helpings of revelations to be had in this chapter. As I mentioned to my lovely reviewer above as well, Maya has certainly come into her own but don't let this chapter deter you from Molly's character. Usually I wouldn't address character development during the story because it might ruin some things, but I will expound on this! Sorry for the wait!**

**Madame Joker: NOO NOOOOOO I DIDN'T MEAN END! It was supposed to be like an arc in the story QAQ I would never end it like that it would be awful! Gosh! Have some faith xD. -Feels watched- *ahem* Well...yess...sorry for the wait! I love you! I do! I swear!**

**Fantasy is now Non-Fiction: You know man...you know...I gotta have familiar faces...maybe a few familiar faces died? Maybe? Maybe not? Some fake names like Gray? LMAO you'll never know (I wouldn't mess with you like that no spoiler there I swear). Ah yes, the consensual "we're glad he's dead" as already come ringing in. Yes yes. Derrick was bad people. Kyle, however...ah he was messed up that's all. But hey! It's over, good times rolling in! I'm strangely happy about your anger with Chloe not seeing Molly. This chapter has a bit of that reconciled but not quite enough. It shall lead to more Molly and Chloe fluffness though, so be prepared for future chaps! Thanks for waiting!**

**liznightangel: Fun? Or not so fun? Meh, it depends on if you mean fun for her or fun for you or fun for me or fun...I don't know, I was trying to rhyme there for a second. ANYWAY, thanks for waiting and, yeah, I know, it took a while for them to notice. Who know what shall be mentioned here now! Maybe something you like, maybe something you don't like? Thanks for waiting anyway! More shall be revealed!**

**So it's been a long wait but don't take that as "she forgot how to write Molly" because of the bit of change you see her. In all honesty, I need to explain this to you guys in a different detail because, as you'll see, Molly won't be able to peg it!**

**Without further adieu, the newest installment is here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Molly's POV: <strong>

Anti-septic.

Sterile.

Those smells flitted familiarly into my nose. Engulfing my senses with their white feeling. I thought that I was dreaming of a memory, and another part of me expected to hear the beeping of a machine, displaying my vital signs for all to see if I would die or live.

A throbbing in my head kept me from drifting back to my sleep without dreams. It was painful, right near the center of my skull, and I had half the mind of saying screw it and banging my head against the nearest hard object.

My eyes opened slightly and, at first, it seemed like I was just opening them to another eyelid it was so dark. The blackness slowly faded to a dark blue, blue enough for me to make out things in the room. An open window. A small seat on the opposite side of me, some curtains blowing in from the open window.

I was confused...where was I?

I turned my head to the side slightly, trying to make out other things in the room. Was I sent to the hospital? It smelt like it.

My half-open eyes met a dark figure, standing in the corner ominously. My eyes widened and my tired mind tried to make my feet cooperate though my body felt stiff and in pain. A scream lodged its way into my throat but wouldn't come out for anything.

And then I saw the person move, slightly, as if they were twitching to pounce on me.

My adrenaline went crazy and I managed to scamper and scatter my way out of the bed, knees buckling underneath me, causing me to frantically crawl and claw to my feet just to get to the side of the room away from the dark figure. Luckily, there was a door leading out into a hallway. The light momentarily stunned me and I slammed against the wall as my uncooperative feet tripped up from beneath me. I let out a small gasp and stood back up on my feet to try and skitter through the hall and out of where ever I was.

Not even three steps into my escape and someone came to stand in front of me. A tiny yelp escaped me as I backed up in a rapid pace and looked up fearfully at the person blocking my way.

"Molly!" the familiar voice called my name in surprise and I looked them up and down in mild shock.

Toned muscles, huge stature, take away the concerned face and it was the spitting image of Owen, holding a water bottle in his hand.

He reached out when he noticed me stumble and I took a few forceful steps backwards, stabling myself on the wall slightly and feeling a breeze on my legs as what felt like a gown whipped around my thighs. My head whipped to look behind me at the room I just exited then turned back to face Owen who put his hands down in regard to my actions, looking at me warily.

I brought my hands up for a moment, a little skeptical about the Owen that stood before me. Was it a dream?

"Don't move." I said and he seemed confused, but he complied as I moved towards him, inch by inch, until I was close enough to see his abdomen release and contract with each breath he took. I stepped closer and brought one hand up even more, touching the side of his face. I then pinched it and stretched the skin out on his cheek, making his mouth part in a comical fashion. He looked slightly irritated at my behavior, but I just had to make sure. I let his cheek snap back and then brought the other hand up, cupping his angular jaw in my small hands and looking him in the eyes. His crystal clear, gray eyes looked back into my own and I gave a stern look.

"Owen." I said, more as a statement that he needed to respond to. He nodded his head slowly.

"Yes."

I brought my hands away from his face and went to my own, repeating the action I did to his cheek on mine, feeling the slight sting from the pinch and my skin stretching then going back to its regular form. I've never heaved a deeper sigh of relief in my life at the feel of my own skin stretching.

"Oh thank Goddess." I breathed, a weight falling off of my chest and a feeling of content washing over me. I then looked around skeptically, snapping my head back to him.

"Where am I?" I asked quickly.

"Cloral Clinic. I heard a lot of noise just now, did you fall?"

I snapped up and pointed quickly to the darkened room.

"In the room, there was someone in the corner, in there!" I said sporadically, glancing back and wondering if someone was going to come out from behind the door at any moment.

The Mini-Hulk looked alert as he went in front of me and towards the room I scampered in a drastic fashion out of. I trailed behind him to take a look myself, peeking through the gap his arm created when he opened the door and quickly flipped on the lights.

Nothing was there.

He stood there for a moment before turning around and looking down at me. Ever so slightly he raised an eyebrow at me.

I opened my mouth and raised my hands in confusion, trying to think of something to say, then waved my hands to the corner of the room as I looked at him.

"There was! I swear!" I said and he gave a shake of his head.

"You're tired." he simply responded.

"No! No, I just woke up, I'm awake! I've been asleep for..."

I stopped and thought about it, then looked at the window again noticing it was dark out. I had to think...was I having a nightmare the whole time? I'd passed out after working so hard on the farm because I was...well I was upset with Owen wasn't I? That's what usually happens.

Maybe being taken back to the city was some crazy nightmare, and Derrick and Kyle didn't die, and Vicky hadn't left, and Greg didn't have some other name instead.

I reached a hand up to drag it through my hair and winced at the pain I felt on my head. It was a nice big knot. I took a step forward again, further into the room, only to feel vertigo pounce on me, Owen easily supported my weight and took me back to the bed I'd made a mess of.

"You need to sit. It's not good to move around so much with a lump like that on your skull." he said.

"Yeah well-" I had brought my hand up to take a look at it, wondering if there was any blood.

"What the..." No, no blood. But my eyes traveled along my arm and I caught an eyeful of black, blue, and a bit of green. I felt sick again as my other hand came to rubbed the sore arm, only for me to see that it had just as much damage done onto it. That resulted in me simply hugging both my shoulders, rubbing my arms gently and my eyes didn't budge from the covers that hid my legs...I didn't want to see what they looked like either.

"Oh." was all I could manage, realizing that, by the way Owen was acting now, he'd already seen the bruises in their entirety. He wasn't surprised by my appearance, and that made me feel a little small.

Owen shuffled about, I heard the sound of a chair being scooted over and him taking a seat in it by my bedside, the feeling of icy chillness greeted a sore part of my face and I winced, looking up at him in surprise. Owen was apathetically holding his bottle of water to my face.

"That feel good?"

I took the bottle from his hand and held it to my cheek instead, remembering the last bruise that Derrick had left on me.

"Yeah." I said and pulled my feet up, sitting up in the clinic bed.

"So, what happened?" he asked straightly.

I didn't say anything, just held the bottle to my face and looked down at my arms again.

"I figured I'd ask you instead of Gray since, you know, he was going to tell me, but that might've made you angry." he said with a hint of sarcasm that I was thankful for. He wasn't acting as if I was going to be an unresponsive robot.

"Did you know he got shot in the shoulder?" I asked.

"How could I not know? His sleeve was torn off and Jin had to redo the stitching. I haven't seen that guy for a while but I think I'd notice a stitched arm isn't normal."

"You know him?" I asked and looked back at him, moving the bottle from my cheek to my arms that seemed to stretch with relief.

"I would see him occasionally when we were kids. He went missing after his parents died when he was 16 so this is the first time I've seen him in years. That's something for him to talk about though." Owen fell short on his story about Gray. Seemed everyone had problems not too different from my own. I felt a little petty thinking that I was better off keeping things like that to myself now, all because I figured I was one of the few people that went through it.

"So? I mean, I all ready have a good gist of it. I've seen the blood, the clothes, the news." he prodded and I gave a deep sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"And you'd rather let it eat away at you?"

I gave him but a glance and then went back to my arms.

"It's not eating at me." I responded plainly.

"So you're just avoiding your legs because they're on time-out?" he asked with nonchalance once more.

I felt something snap in me. He wanted to know so bad? Huh? Well fine then!

"Well, Owen, where do I start then, huh? I was kidnapped onto a boat that the ferry driver, Pascal right, didn't even notice when I was all drowsy and stuffed into a cabin before getting to mainland. I can't remember when or how, but I ended up back in this hellish room I escaped from in the Spring, sore, tired, and locked away. Then I was made to wear my skanky club-waitress outfit again, getting slapped on the ass and dirty calls from people before being oogled by some big shot sex trafficking guy who Derrick solicited me to. Did I mention how many times I was beat? You can see that much though, can't you!" I threw the covers off my legs, taking them out of "time-out", and stuck them up in the air, much to my body's protest; my cotton patient gown tumbling down to show my thighs bruised up to my bikini line, then I showed my arms like I was modeling gloves.

"Oh, oh, my _favorite_ part was when he made me piss in a bucket in the room that he didn't let me out of, didn't feed me until he _felt_ like it, degraded me in front of people by shaking me around in the sleazy clothing shops he took me to, explains my clothing choice by the way. He yanked me around, dressed me up like a barbie doll after beating me up some more, took me to this grimy warehouse and..."

I could feel my chest heave at the memory, but my defiant anger with Owen kept me talking.

"And he let this _guy_, this complete stranger, _touch_ me in places that, _Owen_, _I didn't want to be touched in!_ Places that were personal and...and _mine_ were suddenly somebody else's _playground _where they wanted ALL the kids to ride the merry-go-round for a pretty penny! Then the bastard, damn him, got shot, in the heart, and bled out all over me! And he died, in my arms, without eve...even saying _sorry_!"

Tears blurred my vision by now and I felt like a fool showing my legs to Owen without any reservation. I forcefully pulled the gown back down around my hips and brought them up to my chest, feeling like I overreacted.

"Feel better?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"I don't know if I'll ever feel better about anything...I'm just-" I said into my knees

"Don't say it. When are you going to understand that things like that don't define who you are? This shouldn't be something that tells you what you are for the rest of your life!" Owen cut me off in a tone that told me I stirred him up.

"But it can haunt me!" I exclaimed, gripping my knees tighter to me, my anger boiling up again, "It can haunt me and it shows everyone just how broken-"

"But you're not _broken_!" Owen leaned close to me from his seat, an adamant look on his face as he seemed to be angry at the thought of it. It startled me into silence and I watched as his hardened face slowly smoothed out, his brows knit together as if desperately trying to get something through to me.

"You're not _damaged _Molly. You're altogether, in one piece, and right here. Right in front of me where I can see you perfectly."

I shook my head in denial as I stared at him.

"I can't." I said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Then _tell me_. If you're so broken then _tell me_! Where are the pieces, Molly? I'll pick them up with you!"

A shiver went through my body as I searched his face which seemed surprised by his own words despite being tired and looking sleep deprived. What was he getting at here? What was he offering to me?

"Ahem."

The sound of a third-party clearing their throat made Owen and I snap our eyes to the door. Quickly, Owen ran a hand through his hair and leaned off the bed as I made quick work of making my way back underneath the covers.

Gray stood there with a raised brow, shoulder all sewn up and his hat absent from his head, donning a pair of cotton string-pull shorts and a cotton shirt.

"Not trying to interrupt this um...whatever it is, but a certain little girl wanted to-"

"Molly!" the blur of cream orange darted past his legs in an effortless fashion. Wide, kind blue eyes with dark circles looked at me with tears that streaked down a little face. Oh Goddess the poor baby, she hadn't slept in days, she must've been so worried.

As soon as she reached the bedside I didn't hesitate to reach my sore arms down and scoop her up. She buried her face into my abdomen and I ignored the pain as she cried with relief on me, whimpering my name like a sutra, as if I might leave suddenly.

"Oh Goddess Chloe, you look so tired out. You need sleep!" I chided her and she shook her head and looked at me.

"You made me worry. You left and...and...and I thought you were gone for good and..."

I patted her head and brought her close to me, all the way to my chest where my heart beat was evident.

"Shhhhhh, shhhh. It's okay. I'm right here, right in front of you where you can see me clearly."

I blinked for a moment as Chloe buried her face back into my gown, my eyes glanced towards Owen and he seemed to try and not acknowledge my repeating of his words and how hypocritical I just became. But I could see him give a quick glance back to me, catching my eyes with his for a brief millisecond before we went back to Chloe.

"I don't...wanna leave..." she whimpered and held on tighter.

"I'll be here tomorrow."

Chloe only held herself tighter to me and I couldn't help but get a helpless smile. The kid wasn't letting go for anything.

I blew a stray hair out of my face and looked to Gray who shrugged his shoulders...of course after doing so he gave a look like he just destroyed his own world and held tightly onto his shoulder.

"How's the shoulder?" I asked and he gave a grimace.

"Could be worse. Could be dead." he responded and a frown of my own twisted my features.

"Don't joke like that. You really could be."

Gray didn't seem very affected by my words, he just shrugged one shoulder, his left one, instead of the right one that was injured.

"Hey hey hey! Why's the light on, huh? She needs it dark!" the familiar voice called throughout the clinic as two sets of steps made their way down the ceramic hall.

"Maya, she also needs _quiet _if you did not know that."

The steps grew louder as two very missed faces appeared in the door way, one irritated and the other concerned. When they looked towards me, however, it was a mutual look of absolute relief and reunion that passed over our faces.

"Molly! You're awake!" Maya practically cried, her hand coming up to wipe away a tear before her thrilled look doubled as she came to the bedside a lidded container in her hands.

"Ah geez, Maya that dress is all torn and dirty!" I said but my smile still split my face.

She shrugged.

"Well I tried cleaning it but after searching through a place like Fugue Forest it's pretty much ruined. So I did some of your farm work for you in it."

My mouth dropped open.

"You went into Fugue Forest? For what reason?"

Phoebe stepped forward, adjusting her glasses with a look of relief.

"She took the charge of searching the forest for you. We had the whole island looking everywhere, that's how we heard the radio announcement that said you were on the incoming cargo ship. As soon as we heard, Owen acted like he couldn't move fast enough."

I leaned back on my pillow and closed my eyes, feeling strangely relaxed.

"Is that why you all look like crap? Do you know what sleep is anymore?" I said with humor.

"Well, bright side, we don't look any worse than you." Phoebe joked back.

It was a bitter one, but I smiled anyway, seeing how she was right.

"I take it you're not surprised?"

"Well, Gray kind of gave us the gist of it. Someone, I won't say who, wouldn't take waiting for you to wake for an answer."

I raised a brow at that but decided to leave it be. If everyone was worried, then it made sense for them to want to know what was going on as soon as they could.

Maya came forward and set a jar full of cookies on my lap with a large smile.

"Here, for you!" Maya beamed and I looked at it hesitantly. I was too glad to see her to dismiss her gift, quite frankly.

"Thanks, Maya. I can't wait to...eat them." I said with an uncertain smile.

"Molly, please don't eat those." Owen spoke up and I shot him a glance that told him to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh no, don't worry I didn't make them. They were actually from Chase to me as, like, some sort of peace offering, but I didn't want them so I figured some homemade cookies might make you feel better."

Cue strange look at my happy-go-lucky friend. Her grin was as innocent as Chloe's, I couldn't think this was some way of sending a message to Chase but it obviously was. Was he the guy she was talking about before? I didn't know but...well if he was I don't think I need to talk to him like I figured I did.

"Well...Thanks, be sure to give him my best." I said.

"Oh, we don't talk."

" . . ." Everyone was, well, a bit silent at the passive-aggression Maya was distributing, but Phoebe was quick to intervene.

"Yeah, this happened while you were gone. I don't know, I think she's broken or possibly just coming to her senses about other things, it took us all off-guard."

"Well...I'm glad to see you're not upset about him anymore."

Maya blinked, looking stone-faced (well, as stone-faced as a neutral smiling face seems) before answering again:

"Who are we talking about again?"

I squeeze a smile of pure hilarity inside my mouth, trying not to laugh. This girl...she's killing me.

"Never mind we'll save this for later." I give a pointed look at the three people just near the door as I stroke Chloe's hair absent-mindedly.

"We can talk tomorrow. Go take some long showers and then a long sleep. You guys look awful!" I said and Phoebe gave a shrug and Maya a pout, Gray just grimaced and left without much else thought to it.

"But...Molly..." Maya began and I shook my head, "You guys have done enough already. I'll feel a lot better if you're getting the sleep you need."

"She's got a point, unfortunately," Phoebe admitted, "She's back now, she's thankfully safe, and..." she paused for a second and swept some stray piece of hair out of her face, eyes pointedly on me this time, "Well she knows that if she needs to talk, we're here."

I didn't have to respond with words for her to know I understood what she meant. They'd been worried, and they knew more than enough that would make a normal person wary of who they were talking to, but they were choosing to be here for me, and they were hoping I'd choose to let them.

Eventually I gave a slight nod that seemed to satisfy Phoebe enough to drag Maya out of the room, Goddess help her, her eyes shiny with stubborn tears. She must have been really worried.

When they left I turned tentatively back to Owen, wondering if he was going to choose to pick up where he left off. Especially with Chloe in the room now. It looked like he wanted to. His eyes were tired but seemed to search mine in a meaningful way, trying to find a gate of communication while I was preferring to stay unresponsive. I couldn't use the excuse that there was too much on my mind anymore, because he and I both knew that I was stuck just on the very simple fact that I was broken. It was the only thing I was thinking, the only thing I truly knew about myself. It summed up the whole entire ordeal.

"Molly?" Chloe's voice cracked from my lap, jumping Owen into attention. Looks like he momentarily forgot Chloe was here.

I let my eyes linger on him for a moment before stroking Chloe's head once more and looking down to her.

"What's up kiddo?" I asked softly and I could see her looking up at me, a concerned look to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Owen asked, reaching out to push a strand of hair from her face gently.

Her hand came up slowly as she sat up on her knees, and she ran a hand gently over one of the bigger bruises on my arm. I kept as still as possible though my skin was sensitive and the touch hurt. She looked like she was trying to figure something out.

"Molly, are you married?" Chloe asked with her brows furrowed.

Well, that was a strange question. I now shared a matching expression with Chloe as I shook my head, answering with a confused laugh.

"No, I've never been married Chloe, what made you ask?"

Chloe let her small hand rest on my arm then, and looked down at it. She just stared, like she was trying to understand.

"But you have bruises. When my mom was married to my dad she always had bruises like this," my face paled immediately and my mouth clenched shut at this...revelation of sorts, "Now that I think about it, I don't ever see Mrs. Hannah or Mrs. Barbara with bruises. Not even Mrs. Colleen." Chloe said quietly.

My head whipped to Owen and, well, imagine my surprise when he looked just as shocked as me.

"Chloe, say that again?" Owen asked in an even tone.

I looked back to the girl and was mildly disturbed by the calmness in her face.

"Dad always gave Momma bruises. Momma always yelled at me too, that was before she got into the car accident. After that, Grampa told me I was going to be his apprentice!..." she paused and looked between Owen and I, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

A hand flew to my mouth as I stifled a shaky gasp. She had no clue. Slowly I put my hand over hers and looked her in the eyes. My hand went up to stroke her face.

"Chloe baby..." I muttered and...I wanted to tell her that her thoughts were incorrect but, to tell a small child that their upbringing was unusual was a devastating thing to do, "I-I..." I tried to say something and she looked up at me with wide eyes, beautiful despite those bags under her eyes. Despite what she just said her eyes were so bright and so blue. Despite all of it.

"Why don't you lay down, Chloe? You're tired, right?" Owen spoke up in my place and Chloe gave a confused reluctance before complying and lying back down on me.

Owen and I exchanged looks, and I knew mine was nothing less than that of horror. He only slumped forward, elbows bending at his knees as he hung his head a little, shaking it and cursing silently.

We were silent for a while until we heard the soft snores filter through the room, alerting us that Chloe was sound asleep.

"Did you know about her?" I asked quietly looking at the girl sleeping on my abdomen.

Owen looked at me and shook his head.

"I had no idea. I've...been with Ramsey since I was a kid after my dad died, I honestly don't remember him. I moved here with my mom and we kind of just were taken in by Ramsey. Chloe came to live with us three years ago. Just out of the blue one day Ramsey came home with her and she wasn't with her parents. He just said she was going to be living with us from now on, and all I knew was that her mom died in a car accident."

He paused and I felt like my worries were all for naught. Owen wasn't trying to offend me with his questioning, and the way he approached it with nonchalance wasn't because he didn't understand what I went through. In truth, it seemed Owen went through his share of struggles.

"Owen...how are you and Chloe cousins? You know...by which parents?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

Owen sat back in his chair and looked a little uncomfortable about addressing the subject.

"If you don't want to talk about it I understand. I'm probably asking too much." I said and closed my eyes for a second to let them rest.

"No. I mean, it's fine. You've been living here for a while and I guess you deserve to know everything. I don't see a reason why you shouldn't be able to know." he scratched the back of his head uncertainly still.

"It's kind of a long story..."

"We've got time." I said and Owen couldn't help but smirk at that. I was kind of bed ridden, and he was kind of supposed to be getting rest himself. Where were we going?

"So, Chloe is my Cousin from Ramsey's son, Vince. Vince married Jane and they had Chloe but, as you and I both just found out it...didn't end well. I'd met Chloe before she moved in with us when she was about three. Jane and Vince seemed...happy then and came by to visit."

"So by then your mom and dad were..."

"Yeah...," Owen said somberly and gave a sigh, "So, one thing I should point out before I get any further, well...you notice how I don't call Ramsey 'Granddad' or anything right?" he asked and I nodded, "Well it's not because I don't want to, and it's not entirely because I didn't get his permission though that was part of it. Ramsey's not my Grandfather, he's my Uncle. My Great Uncle but yeah, Uncle Ramsey."

My eyes shot open wide at this piece of information.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, he just recently started letting me call him GrandDad because of," he paused and glanced away before looking back to me, "Things. But he's the brother of my actual Grandfather who died way before I even met him, Ramsey actually raised my father, Osu. Yeah, I know it's way different from 'Vince', but my Dad and his brother were part Japanese through my late Grandmother, guess which one named my Dad," I chuckled at his sarcasm before he continued, "My Dad wasn't a blacksmith, actually, he was a Goods Handler. I didn't know him really, he was always on call going from islands to valleys. He died from the flu on his way back home on a ship. I was probably 6 at the time. After that, my mom and Ramsey arranged for us to stay with him. I remember Ramsey being kind of cold to my mom at first, but she agreed to work as a blacksmith under his supervision and, well, he seemed to grow fond of her. I was really inspired by my mother's hard work. That's why I wanted to succeed under Ramsey's instruction. Then she died. It was when the floor underneath her gave way in the mines. She fell through the floors and...it was a long fall."

"Wow. Weird how death happens so suddenly," I responded, shaking my head, "It's like there's never time to react. There's so much left to say and, well, you can't."

"That's how I felt. I wish she could see me now. I'm finally coming into my own."

"If you're own involved being a total jackass whenever you feel like then, yeah. Though you're pretty decent when you want to be."

"I know...sorry. It's just, well, when I see you I see a lot of my mom."

I stared at him for a while, a blank look on my face before looking towards the ceiling and sinking further into my bed.

"I don't know whether to feel flattered or..."

_Or bummed that I remind you of your mother whom you definitely have no romantic feelings for_.

"Please, feel flattered, I'd be offended if you didn't. You share the same spunk and attitude. But you're kind of different too. Mostly in the way you view yourself, but also because you've got this...I don't know, a big softness to you. And the way you smile is definitely different. When you _really _smile, not the one when you're trying to act all sassy or something like it."

"_Sassy?!_" I shouted with a laugh, surprised he even used that word since it sounded so weird coming from him,"I'll have you know that I'm not acting, I _am_ sassy, thanks." my laugh shook me and I tried not to wake Chloe with it.

"See? Like that smile. Where it looks like you haven't smiled for a while and you're just, legitimately enjoying yourself."

My smile simmered down as his words surprised me and I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, looking down at Chloe's sleeping form. It was strange having this kind of conversation with Owen. It wasn't hostile, and it wasn't as if it was completely normal. It was just...really pleasant.

"I don't know, I guess because you remind me so much of my Mom, I can't stand the thought of you going into the mines everyday. It's like having to relive the terror of if I'd ever see her again and, honestly," his gaze softened and his voice got quieter, "I don't want to lose anyone else important to me. I didn't realize it until just now but, that's how I feel. I guess I'm just trying to make up for the way I've treated you, hell...I've even made you cry." Owen said looking down at his hands with an uncomfortable look.

Needless to say, I was surprised. This whole time, Mini-Hulk had just been Bruce in a Halloween costume.

"Well...those were actually manly tears of manliness so don't worry about it." I said and looked away from him casually just to let my gaze land back on Chloe.

"Manly tears of manliness? That's what we're going with here?" Owen asked with a humored tone before becoming quiet once more. His larger hand gently came out to hold onto Chloe's much smaller hand, so tiny in comparison, and he stroked it lightly.

"I can't believe I never knew."

"I don't see why Ramsey kept it from you." I responded, sympathizing with Owen's bewilderment. Why would he not tell Owen about it? As long as Owen had been living with him, it seemed like the type of thing he would be entitled to know. About his own cousin to boot.

"And what was it that I kept?" the husky voice startled us from our conversation and we turned to find Ramsey walking into the room, rubbing sorely at his neck.

"Well uh...that I..." I stumbled, trying to think of something else to say.

"The conditions that Chloe lived with before her mother died. How Aunt Jane was..." Owen paused, his face showing he was hoping for a euphemism on the word but a lighter term failing him, "Abused."

Ramsey instantly tightened up, something I've never seen in my time around him. His muscles tightened underneath worn cloths and his eyes became a dull glare.

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Ramsey asked with a clenched tone.

"Chloe said enough for me to figure it out."

Ramsey himself looked astonished by this. It was clear he hadn't expected Chloe to remember much from her brief time with her parents, but she had and a bit of damage was done to her views.

"Some things are better left unsaid. I was...hoping it would never have to be mentioned. I'd prefer it not to be." Ramsey said with a nod before coming closer into the room, eyes landing on me.

"Molly." he said and I sat a little straighter.

"Yes Boss." I said without hesitation before he surprised me with a hand that stroked my hair.

"You look so tired, Child. Don't make the healing harder and get some rest."

With his thoughts spoken, he proceeded to hoist Chloe from off of my abdomen and I couldn't help but jolt my arms out as if to take her back.

"I-"

"You'll not get any sleep with her lying over you like this. It's best I take her to her bed back home." he explained and I could feel my eyelids droop with a solemnity. Without something real to hold, I felt as though I could fall back into a nightmare at any given moment. Bullets flying, penetrated flesh...I didn't want that.

"Owen," Ramsey spoke, "Why don't you stay with Molly until she finds her sleep. She seems ready to jump from the covers and we can't have that." Ramsey said with a nod to his grandson...grand nephew before leaving the room with a slumbering Chloe in his arms.

Well, he couldn't have chosen the most awkwardest time to appoint the task to Owen. Right when we were exploring the others feelings of certain things. It was hard being emotional sometimes. I wish I was just a teeny little robot that could hide. No emotions, no interactions. Perfect.

"He's right you know. You should probably get some sleep." Owen said after the room grew silent again.

I looked back down to the spot Chloe had been just a moment ago and sunk down slightly feeling uncomfortable.

Owen's hand then reached out to grab my right in a gentle grasp.

"Hey, don't give that look, no one's gonna hurt you now."

I nodded, scared my throat might give way and make me sound like watery gravel.

My few hours awake had given way to really interesting finds. I couldn't say I was happy knowing them but...I did feel closer to everyone around me because of them. Like maybe I belonged here for a while longer

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys get from Molly's character since the update? Some of you probably forgot about the last chapters but try to go back xP I know I know it's a pain but think about it: she started out with the tough kind of tone to her, her dialogue her thoughts, even her movements were all tough. She's softened out but that still leaves one of the things most people have pointed out. Her conquer-all, against sexism, characteristic. I'm wondering if you guys are starting to see where that stemmed from.<strong>

**Possibly, possibly not. Even if you haven't I wanted to specifically point out that Molly hasn't lost that, but if you just went through ALL that crap only to see people die in the end, I feel you'd be a little vulnerable to. I would be, and this is the truth. So right now it's hurt central, but the revelation of, "Hey, it's not just you going through this kind of stuff" is shining through and will continue to shine through in the next few chapters that shall be the most noteworthy for all our characters! Look forward to it!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17: The Domino Effect

**WHO WANTS TO BETA FOR ME?! I need one to get me to look at my mistakes as well as be like "Latte get off your ass!" PM me if you're interested (it is JustLatte now so yeah yo what it do folks hi there yup).**

**Ahem. Anyway.**

**DID SHE JUST UPDATE? OOOOOOH SNAP!**

**So I just got out of my freshman year of college and, let me tell you, A LOT has happened. Like a lot a lot. Like a lot of bad things. I will say that perhaps Molly and I have a lot in common suddenly so you may notice a, well, slight change in character-reaction soon. I'll make the transition smooth though, but I hope this unfortunate ****experience on my part makes Molly become more realistic on this part *thumbsup!***

**ALSO if you want to come watch/participate in some awesome HM role-play (where you can make your own character, yes it's true) feel free to check out Maples-Landing. com it's an active community that I think some of you might like! And if you don't? Wuteva come back over here and wait on another chapter :D I'm always happy when you do!**

**As always, mah thanks:**

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX: ****Lol the elusive updates indeed! I'm so sorry it always takes so long but I love that you still review and give me comments. It just makes my day. And offended? How could he possibly be offended for getting a look at dem thighs *winkyface winkyface hon hon hon*. Thanks as always for your review, I'm happy to always hear from you *hearts everywhere*.**

**Neffie**** Graham: I know I know, the romance. I'm waiting for it too, but I'm trying to make it so naturally that it huuuuuurts QAQ. It's getting there though...so close...I swear. Anyway, as for Chloe, I'm so sorry I did that to ****your feels. I choked myself up writing that part because I was like "NOT THE BABY!" but you know. I wanted to kind of explain Chloe's mostly normal attitude towards witnessing Owen and Molly argue and how it's like it doesn't effect her I guess. Also, the Molly and Owen scene from last chap? I actually did cry with that so I'm glad you felt that strongly. It was meant to be a very emotional chapter in general and, just yes, sorry for those feels *sadness*. BUT thank you so much for your thought out review, I do appreciate those so much and I hope you can give me some criticism or comments for this one too! Thanks so much I love it!**

**liznightangel:**** No no no I totally got the sarcasm! I tried to be sarcastic back argh curse the internets and it's misconstruing of words and humor! Thanks for reviewing though (woot new review for chapter 1 lol!) Hope to see you after you read this chapter too! Much love, I appreciate the support!**

**Elphaba818:**** It's nice to see someone new join the crew! (I'm so kidding I don't own a crew, I'm humbled by your ****appearance, yes, thank you thank you). And Phoebe and Calvin? *Maniacal Laughter* oh dear dear dear wait till you see the plans I have in store for them. This drama never gets easier to write. But it's always fun! Thanks for the review, hope to see you in this chapter too!**

**LolzMaster101:**** Thank you thank you thank you so much. I am so humbled by your review, honestly. I try so hard to make Molly's character believable and it's such a struggle at times, but I promise her character will be getting a lot of polishing from this chapter on. There's a lot in store for her and the rest of our motley little crew. I also try not to rush the story so I hope you are not disappointed by this sucky "plot filled" chapter. Because plot is sometimes a little boring *sadness*. But again, thanks for your review! It really made me happy!**

**Fantasy is now Non-fiction: Awesome to see you! Been a while so sorry for that! Writing Chloe's part did an emotional toll on my soul and I just want to let you know family history will be more delved into as chapters go on in case you wanted to know more about that. And you just asked the million dollar question "WILL MOLLY HAVE WALLS?" the answer? Oh gosh I'm sorry. Like I can't answer that, but I'm going to apologize ahead of time before we get to certain parts of certain things like...oh gosh I'm just sorry xD. Also the person she saw? I mean...you know...what person? Person? She saw something? Nope. Can't recall. Ummm...THANKS for the review, I love you some much Fantasy, I hope you know that. I try to update when I can (which is like forever and a day) but you never fail to give a review and that just makes me feel awesome. Again, you're great. Don't forget that *winkyface*.**

**Zen Clarke:**** I'm humbled that you used your spare time to go refresh yourself and play catch up with this story. I'm so bad at updating (so sorry for that) but gosh I so know that feel. I can't believe I was able to post this chapter. And yes, I'm smiling...well for multiple reasons...but I'll give you a hint to one of them..."We're almost there." that's it, no more, but I hope you keep reading to find out what happens next! Much love and thanks for your reviews, I love how constantly you comment on this story and it just makes me really happy Zen QAQ. Thanks.**

**Please excuse this for crappy chapter is crappy. It's actually mostly plot...boring plot that must be given. I'm so sorry for reasons. The fun stuff will be next chapter (which is in the works).**

* * *

><p><strong>(I need a Beta. Just thought I'd put that here cuz I know some peeps are like "bleh, screw yo' notes Latte" lol)<strong>

**Molly's POV:**

Another great escape away from the clinic managed, yet again, by none other than the _only_ patient of Doctor Jin! A.K.A _this chick_. Two days being actually conscious while being holed up in there? No thank you. It made me sick.

Currently, I was on my way to Flute Fields, thinking of catching a glimpse of my farm before passing right by it. Chloe or Wizard might be up there tending the fields and there was no want of mine at all that resulted in Chloe getting upset that I wasn't resting or Wizard getting up in my face about other things. Other things including the future, the feelings Owen apparently has for me, the feelings I apparently have for Owen, the future, repeat.

Avoiding going near the farmlands was the best bet, even though there was barely a glimpse able to be gotten from the current position my person occupied.

Flute Fields was a beautiful image in relation to the Autumn weather. Leaves of different color scattered around the many hills while squirrels scurried here and there to stock up on nuts for the Winter. Joining in on the hibernation sounded like fun; kinda wish the option was available.

No, it wasn't fun walking around feeling like crap, something that this gal right here was guilty of, but it was necessary to get outside and breathe in the fresh air. Otherwise the crazy would set in and, soon after, unrelenting depression which was something that still seemed to be what I was on the verge on. Which explained the reason to why holing up for a whole season sounded like a great idea.

My arms found their way to the bridge's protective barring from the rushing river down below.

Staring out into the ocean, hues of my own trailed the line in which the river met the salt of the world. Looking this way and that, a thought of where all the people were crossed my mind. Usually it wasn't uncommon to find someone walking the trail to or from the town, or someone might be fishing on the bridge. At least in my experience that's how it was.

My lips twisted upward and I screwed my face before my eyes dropped back down to the crisp water. Rushing water stirring up the reflection, making it hard to discern any key features or much else for that matter.

"Someone should really tell people not to go missing..." it slipped from my lips in a deflated way; flat and no lift.

Suddenly my ear was pulled in an irritating ear and an embarrassing squeal escaped me before I made an attempt to lash out at my attacker.

"Look at the Kettle trying to be above the pots. Who's gone missing?" the usually calming voice turned irritating grated on my ears as he didn't let up on my lobe. Gray's shocking red hair seemed to mock me with the sly grin on his face as he laughed at me.

Staring at him looking so care free, well as care free as his usual stoic face could be, gave way to a weird type of nostalgia. Gray, even as Greg, had always been pretty decent to me, despite kind of living under Derrick's rule as well. Even though he lived in a different apartment complex it didn't stop Derrick from having an influence on Gray's work. Gray just took it though, and he was a great drinking buddy besides Vikki, whenever we got our chances to do that kind of thing. Kyle definitely being the lightweight of our group...used to be group. How Gray could smile so normally, did nothing of that affect him? Kyle was his best friend. They lived together didn't they? Did almost everything together. It wasn't as if Kyle was a bad guy, even though he treated me so harshly during the time he still had left.

"What's wrong. You got that look in your eye." Gray said warily and immediately my answer was a shake of my head.

"I'm fine. Don't mind me I was just thinking what you were here for."

he silent rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, his right arm obviously in no condition for that kind of task.

"If you say so. We came looking for you since a few people needs to talk with you."

"_We_?"

Peering around him I saw Maya standing at the far end of the bridge looking lost in thought before I gave a wave. She snapped out of whatever trance and gave an ecstatic wave back at me. She seemed normal; hopefully I was right about that.

"So what people?" a questioning tone embraced my words.

"Oh, you know, Me, Owen, Ramsey-"

"Owen needs to talk with me?" '_What about'_ was my afterthought.

"Yeah, him and Chloe, The Mayor, Phoebe, Gill-"

"_The Mayor_ needs to talk with me?"

His lip curled in irritation and he positioned himself behind me before he began to usher me across the stone.

"Yeah yeah. I'm sure it _very_ surprising that people want to _talk_ to you, so let's get going so they can, maybe?"

With his pushes I gave him an angry glance at his ill-treatment given the aches all over my body. My gaze caught on something in the water below us. A very big shadow that suddenly left without movement of the water's surface.

Big fish?

A gust of wind left its Autumn chill and I sneezed loudly.

"I'll go get a jacket for her from her house." Maya offered helpfully and I gave a thankful smile to her.

"Thanks. We'll go on ahead then." Gray answered as we continued the walk back to Harmonica Town.

**X X X**

There was a small crowd outside the clinic, a few people clamoring around looking quite steamed with Doctor Jin who, in turn, looked rather pissed at them too as Phoebe was trying to talk with him.

"I thought you said a few people..." I muttered to Gray and he gave a shrug.

"So they multiplied."

The first person to turn their head was a head of pink, pigtails bouncing ever so slightly.

"Hey! Hey, she's over there!" she called and the crowd seemed to simultaneously spin on their heels, the chatter increasing as they seemed to merge towards me, much to my astonished horror.

Thankfully, Jin came to my rescue, rushing in front of the crowd and holding his hands up as I tried to back myself away from the crowd despite Gray's want to push me forward.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! That is, decidedly, enough by my standards! Miss Cameron is not available for talking at this moment, she's still in the stage of trying to recover!"

"She looks fine to me!" someone shouted out and another clamor of words came that I couldn't make out from the conglomerate of voices.

"I said _enough_!" Doctor Jin's voice boomed towards the crowd, the silence created induced by fear. He whipped his head to me, a stressed look on his face and I offered him a nervous smile before he briskly took Gray's position behind me and began to herd me inside the clinic. The crowd muttering as they got to see my face, who knows who had a chance to get a look at me so far. I sure didn't

As Jin let in the people he'd deemed okay, I rubbed self-consciously at the scars on my face.

"You." he said, getting my attention. I looked at him in innocence as his usually together image looked dogged. His slicked back hair had a few strands flying from its tied back position and he had a crazed look in his eye.

"Please. Lie down."

I wanted to give a protest to his command but his tired look filled with frustration left me feeling sheepish and I complied without issue, going back to my room. Even though I'd just been outside, the strong scent of medical supplies and bleached down beds permeated my senses completely again.

Despite it, I still went to sit on the patient bed, the few people allowed to talk with me filing in neatly, some a little more cautiously than others. Owen in particular was fine with waltzing in without care, leaning against the foot of the bed while crossing his arms, the look he shot at me was enough to tell me he was thoroughly pissed. Great...you wander off from the clinic for one second and suddenly everyone is in a frenzy.

"Thank goodness they found you! We were all a little worried when we came to speak to you and you weren't there. Wouldn't be too good to have you go missing _twice _in a week." The Mayor broke out in laughter that I pegged as not very appropriate for the joke. No one really seemed to know what to say.

"That was truly funny, Mayor." Ramsey spoke in a voice that held little emotion, his expression as stern as ever.

"Yes, I'm glad you agree _ahem," _Mayor Hamilton cleared his throat to begin speaking, "Yes, jokes aside. We've come to discuss some important matters with you, Molly."

His derpy expression was now lined with an intensity usually unknown to the oblivious, old man's rounded and baby-fat face. The whole room quieted, breathing evened and became hypnotic by how synched we all were with one another. Everyone but Gill that is, he looked as if he were waiting on something different, his cold blue eyes narrowed in an irritated way.

"In recent events, we did some investigation that came up with Pascal admitting having seen you depart the island nights ago with a man. He sold the tickets and you both boarded, getting to one of the designated piers without incident."

My heart skipped a beat. I was seen getting on the boat? I couldn't remember everything that happened; there was a moment I thought that...I thought that it was Owen who was carrying me. But then I knew it wasn't but-

"Pascal was afraid to come forward with this information, thinking that it was a private matter you had to tend to," the Mayor paused and there was an eerie look on the faces that understood. Owen, Ramsey, Gray and Jin all had a sour one, like this wasn't news to them. Maybe...Owen wasn't pissed at me after all.

Chloe didn't seem to understand what was going on and Phoebe-

"Go on, Mayor," a new voice chimed in from the door, a happy skip in her step as she brought me my jacket of a deep red hue and draped it over my shoulders tenderly, "Don't stop now, tell her. Tell her why everyone in the Town thinks she's wasted our resources. Seriously, tell her what you said at yesterday evening's meeting." Maya said with a smile full of sugar lumps and lemon drops.

My eyes went wide as I looked from her to Mayor Hamilton, then at Gill who looked so guilty that I'd be a fool to miss where this was going.

"You think...I went with him willingly." I said plainly and stared at the Mayor, his eyes that only resembled Gill's in color now held this stare that was uncharacteristically serious.

"Molly, based on Pascal's statement-"

"It was _raining_. I had_ passed out_ on my porch from over-working myself in the fields." My words came out in a passive-aggressive tone that I didn't intend to have.

The Mayor only stared at me for a moment, a look that seemed to ask the question before he opened his clumsy mouth,

"Well, you should've been in your house then, shouldn've you?"

It was such a matter-of-fact statement. So simply put as if that was the easiest thing in the world. So simple and _blaming_.

Before I could even think of what to say back to him, Gill seemed to already have taken matters into his own hands.

"Father, please, desist," he more ordered than pleaded of his senior before regarding me, "This is only evidence speaking, Molly. Due to that, the meeting last night had to do with investigators from the city having to come in the next few days to talk with you and the rest of the town. Simply put, the current evidence had been presented to the town by our current Mayor, my father, of his own accord. He felt they should know."

I stared at him and his icy eyes actually seemed to give a helpless look at what he saw in my eyes.

"I understand your current mood. We will be taking our leave now." Gill said.

"I believe that is for the best." Jin answered with a tightness in his voice.

My dreary gaze fell to the ceramic tiling of the floor, eyes heavy like lead as the squeaking of hard bottom shoes grew faint and, eventually, left out of the clinic.

Did I not get taken? Did I not get beaten? Did I not get molested and degraded; humiliated and nearly sold for my body? Did none of that happen? Did I not escape a _near death experience?_

Was this really happening...was I really being told that I was at fault? My mind swirled and went back to what I was told...

"Investigators...? How do investigators from the _city _know I'm _here_? Why do they even want to talk to me?" I said breathlessly.

"The boat we got here on," Gray began and my gaze fixed on him, his expression covered by his shocking red hair, possibly intentionally, "Mainland sailors are, by all means, required to report these incidents. I actually can't leave the island until things are cleared up -me or Calvin can't. That...operation we escaped from didn't go unnoticed, Molly..." as he was explaining this all to me, I found myself on my feet, Maya's gentle hands supportively on my shoulders and eyes pegged on me. I shook my head in disbelief as Gray finally met my eyes.

"Molly, they just want to talk about that incident, find out what they can from us about the people. Chances are they won-"

"Won't _recognize_ me? How possible is that?" my eyes flashed to everyone in the room, landing on Chloe's innocent eyes of blue, wide with shock and a lack of grasp on the situation.

I had to calm down...

"Recognize you? What are you saying?" Maya asked as her hands kept their firm reassuring grip on my person. Thank goodness she did or I might've fell apart at the look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Molly, you're not saying...is..." Owen began to speak, caution layered deep in his voice, replacing the understanding that he'd had only a night ago, and I shut my eyes closed, "Is what the Mayor said true? Did you _want_ to go with him?"

"No. _NO!_ How-how could you even think that I...!"

Serums, antibiotics, isopropyl alcohol, sanitizer, all of being in that room burnt my eyes. The sting was so bad I could feel my throat clog up as tears came to my eyes and...

_OH GODDESS NO! AM I ABOUT TO CRY?!_

I felt sick and put a hand to my mouth. I couldn't see those investigators. There was too much of a risk.

"You have to tell us something, Molly," Phoebe finally spoke up and she looked..._accusatory_! Of _me_!

"Otherwise, I'm going to keep thinking that you _lied_ to us!"

Disbelief filled my stomach with its bitter embrace, weighing down enough to upset my stomach. It didn't occur to me until just now how weak and fragile I must've looked stumbling for words; twisted around, my lack of them was suspicious.

"Stop it!" Maya's voice raised in protest at our friend and I put a hand over hers that gripped back tightly on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry but I...I just-" she shook her head as her own eyes seemed to get a glisten to them. Was this my fault? Phoebe was usually so together; did I do this? Before I could try to console her, she rushed out of the room, the slam of the clinic door loud, the sound of it riding on an echo.

"Phoebe!" Maya shouted but in vain as we all were very aware.

The words "let it go" didn't seem to want to leave me and I stood there silently.

"Molly...Molly didn't do anything wrong. She'd never do anything wrong!" Chloe said as she rushed forward to hug onto my leg.

"Child, please," Ramsey spoke as well, worry in his eyes as he stared at me, crossed arms keeping his intimidating appearance, "An explanation is all we ask."

My hand went to Chloe's hair and I stroked her cream-orange locks, she looked to me expectantly. Waiting for me to prove them wrong, to explain myself.

"I can't see those investigators because...there's still a missing person's report out on me," I looked to Gray and he just gave a nod, a sign that I should probably continue, "Im a runaway." much reluctance laced those words.

So, they managed to light a fire under my ass, making me tell them something I didn't want to say. It was enough to put some fight back in me, at least, as I stared down all the accusers in the room.

"So, are you happy now? You know, okay? I can't meet those investigators because my last family still wants to find me. The report went all the way to the city, I don't know how it followed me that far, but it did. Investigators coming to see me might recognize that I'm one of their open cases still. From what I remember only shortly before I left the city was that everyday, they update the database and send out on the radio, TV, newspapers, the names and, occasionally, the faces of people still missing. _I'm_ one of them!"

"But...why did you run away?" Chloe's little voice piped up and I just couldn't bear to talk on the subject anymore. I stooped down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

"Chloe, baby, I can't explain that to you right now...this is hardly the place and it's not something that needs to be worried over." I told her and looked at everyone else.

"Molly, just tell them-"

"No, Greg!" I cut Gray off sharply, "Oh, I mean _Gray_! I will not! And I don't think you're in any position to tell me who I need to tell about my past when you've obviously got something to admit as well. You told me I wasn't who Ramsey was looking for when he came to the city, but that it was _you. _You're name isn't what you've been telling me it is these past four years either, and I've kept quiet about it until now out of respect but you're not going to make me say everything about myself that you found out from Goddess knows where-"

"You're a talkative drunk."

I held up a defiant finger to tell him to shut it, because I was so done with this bull and feeling like shit.

"My point _is_...everyone's got something they don't want to talk about. Now that you guys know this much, I'm not obligated to explain myself anymore. This stuff that you're demanding to know is my _life!_ Okay? No! I didn't want to go with Derrick. That was the question, right? I freaked out about the investigators because I don't want to be found. Alright?"

My breathing evened and my pitch came down.

"I would _never _keep something from you guys if I thought it was something you needed to know. _Never_. Right now, I'm offended that I'm being cornered like this. I'm still trying to come to terms with this myself. In fact," I looked to Jin who was listening so patiently this whole time to every word exchanged between our tiresome group, "I would like to go home now. I don't like being out of commission. If everyone thinks that searching for me was such an inconvenience and a waste of resources, so be it. I'll make it up to them by running the farm how I need to."

The Doctor gave a stern look in response to my own.

"Molly, I don't think you've recovered enough to go about your usual workload."

"Well, I think I'm just fine if I'm allowed to be interrogated like this. So if you'll excuse me..." I reluctantly picked Chloe up and handed the young girl off to Ramsey, her teary eyes breaking my heart, but I had to remove myself from this situation. I already knew that a lot of things were my fault, but this wasn't one of them. I already knew that I was wrong for keeping everything from my friends, but this wasn't the place or the time to tell them, if I ever thought there would be a place and time for that.

"Molly, everyone's just worried." Owen said as he followed me to the front, other footsteps following behind.

"Oh, worried? I doubt it! I'm especially upset with you right now!"

"With me?" his bewildered question caused a growl to come out of my throat as my hand landed on the doorknob that was effectively locked, making me wonder how Maya got in-

"Hey! I hear someone!"

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

I pulled my hand away from the doorknob in shock. I thought everyone was gone. I guess Phoebe's swift exit told them to come around.

"I know I heard someone leave, so she's got time for someone else, doesn't she?" One voice, sounding a lot like Luna's, shouted out in protest.

"I've got some words for Miss Molly!" another outraged person bellowed closer to the door, a shiver of fear running through my back remembering the build and height of this person: Cain.

"Leave Molly alone!" Chloe shouted from behind me as Owen put himself in front of me before opening the door.

As Owen stepped out, the crowd of townsfolk quieted down again, some looking very surprised to see his face. He stepped further out and I shuffled along behind him, trying to get a good look at everyone out there. It was pretty inconvenient that Owen was so tall, I could barely see past him. When he stopped walking I ran smack dab into his back, having to clutch onto his shirt to keep my balance.

"What do you want, Cain?" Owen asked in an even tone and I listened carefully for Cain's words.

"I need to speak with her. This whole kidnapping business seems fishy to me. I can't entrust that calf to her if she's going to go 'missing' like this again."

I gasped heavily and pushed at Owen's arm as hard as I could even though he tried to force me back.

"Stop that!" my shout was answered with him pushing me further back. I tried wrapping my arms around his waist and swinging him to the side, but to no avail. Biting his lower back would've eased my tension but instead I let my words be ground out with an irritated infliction so as to spare me from someone else's unneeded wrath.

"Cain please listen! This wasn't what I wanted, I care about Snow very much and if you take her away from me she'll be crushed, you know that don't you?" I pleaded my case; my head sank low into Owen's back as the shouts of displeasure continued even after that.

"You're nothing but a parasite!" one person called, and it was, of course, Luna, "At first I felt sorry for you, but now you're just running us ragged! Do you know how hard it is to get tourists to come around without this island's inhabitants running around talking about a missing woman? This set us back by _days_! Especially at the Tailor!"

"NO! It's especially at the Bar! Tourists are our biggest source of revenue before the town's regulars!" Kathy's familiar voice chimed and I dug my nails into my wrist in frustration and squeezed Owen so hard that he began to give a grunt of discomfort.

"Stop that!" he chided me as if to repeat the same words I'd demanded of him.

"Let me through then!" my order was met with hesitance, but he eventually lifted his arm to rest on the Clinic's doorframe so I could squeeze through and face the rest of the town.

Upon seeing me, they went silent.

"I've heard a lot of resources were wasted in order to search for me. I'm sorry, I didn't ask for that. But if you want to hold me responsible then fine, I'll work hard on my farm to make up for monetary loss! You just have to let me do my job first!" it wasn't exactly a speech meant to mollify them, but it seemed to do the trick, most of the people's glares fixated elsewhere now.

"That's enough. I'm taking you home now." Owen attempted to pry my hands from around his waist so I gripped tighter to stop him from pulling me away from the people.

"Why are you butting in! Let me hear what they have to say first!" I shouted at him and Cain cleared his voice awkwardly.

I looked up at his gaze which had also been averted from me, his eyes choosing to look anywhere else. Why couldn't he look at me?

. . .

The bruises. They hadn't seen them yet.

"Miss Molly, I'm sorry I see now that...but my decision has been made. If this is the type of trouble you have, it's keeping yo from doing your job. Until you sort this all out, I refuse to sell you anymore animals."

The day somehow found a way to go from bad to worse. There was nothing I could think to say at this point. I didn't have anything to rebut with, it seemed that my being taken against my will was being locally accepted as havoc and fault caused by me. If I was never a resident of the town then they would never have to search for me.

The only thing I could find myself thankful for was that it wasn't the whole town going against me. Shockingly enough I didn't spot purple hair among the complainers, while I did spot Kathy with a seething glare, her eyes coming up to meet mine in a way that spoke on volumes of hate.

I let my hands drop from Owen's waist as I looked away from her gaze and pushed forcefully past him.

"Molly, come on, I'll take you home." Owen tried speaking softly but I stepped away from his touch and began to walk away from the crowd, putting behind me the murmurs and the swirl of emotions that seemed to follow me around lately. I had a lot more to worry about now, thanks to Derrick.

I hadn't noticed I'd been barefoot until crossing the bridge into the farmlands where I stepped on a rock. I cursed harshly and stopped to pick it up and throw it off into the direction of the beach. My breathing was harsher and I was upset enough to shout my frustrations at the world, but I had to keep calm. There were more than a few people following behind me. With my stopped steps, a few of those people went on ahead, Ramsey with Chloe and Gray.

Maya and Owen were more intent on watching me than anything else as I pulled the red jacket tighter over me.

"You're being...difficult. I'll carry you the rest of the way-"

"No. Just leave." I unhappily said to him and I could audibly hear Maya suck in a breath.

Owen's steps came closer and I gritted my teeth. For once, it was my turn to be angry at him. I whipped my head around to face him.

"What's your deal now! You're on _their_ side aren't you? You think I wanted this to happen! Even after what I told yo-" my voice choked and I was dead set on not crying in front of him. I turned away and took a deep breath. A long deep breath. The Fall air making its cold way into my lungs and I let out a silent whimper, my lip quivered slightly. I was trying so hard not to break down.

"Molly, I am on _your_ side. It's just-"

"Just what? You don't think you can trust me? Is my word not good enough for you, Owen?" I didn't want to hear it so I cut him off.

"No! That's not it! It's just, when I heard there was a possibility that you wanted to go with him, no matter how much I knew differently I just," he paused and I snuck a glance at him; he shot a stressed out expression to the ocean, "Some part of me was worried that it was true. That you left because I, kind of, pushed you to do it. And that you didn't want to come back because of me."

I snapped (Owen seemed to be good at making me do that).

"That's not even possible! The whole time all I could think about was getting back here to you!" I screamed, legitimately screamed in fury and immediately wished I hadn't as Owen looked at me with an expression that, if I didn't stop it, might leave us both with too much to think about.

"A-and Chloe, and Ramsey, and everyone else. You know I care about you guys. The farm too." it wasn't a lie. Between being scared and suicidal during "that time", all I wanted to do was see everyone again. Even while being carried away I called for Owen.

Maybe that counted as sufficient evidence against wanting to be with Derrick, but it also would qualify for many awkward moments.

In fact, Maya was sending me a look that could classify as awkward-moment inducing and I turned sharply away from her smug expression.

"Well, you know Molly, I never doubted you. I mean, I got a little freaked out when they were talking about the investigators, but I just think it's really _obvious_ where you want to be. I'm sure Owen realizes that too?" Maya said pointing to him with her sweet stare. He gave a confused look but he went along with her words anyway.

"Right. I see that clearly now, um...are you sure you don't want me to carry you back?"

I threw my arms somewhat around me and shook my head at his suggestion.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure there's a lot that needs to be talked about back at the shop." I said and Owen was silent for a second before shaking his head.

"No, there's not really a lot without you there to basically be informed. It can wait until you're ready though. I'll go on ahead and let them know you're probably going to want to get settled first."

"Yeah, thanks." I responded to his helpfulness and he gave a short good-bye to Maya before being on his way.

Oh Goddess why was that so awkward and malfunctioned? I slid a hand over my face as if to wipe off the strange encounter only to see that it was just me and Maya. Maya and I. Cheerful and Dopey.

"What?" I asked, trying to see through the grin on her face.

"I'll walk you back to your house, don't worry I won't carry you."

"Gee, thanks."

So she did proceed to walk me back to the farmhouse. I was quick to check on Snow who welcomed me back with a nuzzle before going straight into attitude. Some things would never change, but she loved me. I could tell from the way her eyes sparkled when she sniffed my hand and nudged my aching arms.

"C'mon, let's get you settled now. You need a nice bath and some pajamas." Maya said, ushering me towards my house that had tools scattered all over the porch...is that how I left them?

Images of what happened the day I was taken flitted through my mind again. Owen was so mad with me. Because I broke my hammer. Something about being official rivals for Ramsey's position or something. I wasn't interested in that though.I was interested in learning more about being a Blacksmith, for my father's memory. To start forging and fixing tools and the like, it was supposed to be a testament to his name, that I'd at least carry the Cameron name to the end, letting it stay that we were a family of Blacksmith's.

Then I somehow got into running a farm, and had two jobs to worry about.

Then there's Owen. What exactly is wrong with me when it comes to him? It's like , when he's around, I've got a one track mind one second and a burning rage the next.

"So, I think Owen's really worried about you."

Well that was sudden of her.

"Maya, please." my sigh came out with the intention of letting her know I didn't want to touch on this subject.

"I'm just saying. You should've let him help you to the door at least. He's obviously still trying to get his wits about him."

I paused for a second and folded my legs underneath me, soft steps that travelled into the bathroom told me she'd moved on from one task to start drawing the bath, soft sounds of rushing water soothed the atmosphere.

"Why? Is he not doing so good?"

"Molly, he lost so much sleep and probably sanity when we were looking for you," her voice sounded far away, not from here but from the present itself, "There were so many times that someone suggested that you fell off the cliff or got lost in the woods without food or were in a ditch, or-"

"Maya, _please_." this time I just pleaded with her to get off the subject of some imminent death-situations the town put me in.

"Point being, he refused to hear any of it. Well me, him and Phoebe...I think she's still trying to get herself together too. She's been weird since you came back. I need to go talk to her in a bit about what happened."

It was nice to know Phoebe and Maya were so concerned...but Owen?

"I'll go with you then. I know she probably doesn't want to talk with me right now, and I'm not really up for it either, but I really-"

The sound of rushing water ceased.

"Do you hear yourself? If you think that, and feel that, then why go against that? You and Phoebe will have plenty of time to talk when both of you, well, like I said, get it together. Right now you need rest and Phoebe needs...something. I'll find it out. I just need you to stay put, mmkay?"

There was no helping the blank stare that greeted my friend as she emerged from the bathroom with my preferred pajamas in hand.

"You really need warmer-what? What is it?"

"How are you so calm right now? You're talking about everyone else pulling themselves together, but are you okay?"

Maya sighed and came to sit beside me, giving me a smile and I could clearly see the tired look in her eyes. It was clear she'd been so worried.

"No, but my friends being okay? That's the first step to _me_ being okay. I've never...had such good friends Molly. When you went missing, I lost my head, but I also found it. It's, I guess, the using it part I've got to bear with now. I'm finding out a lot about myself, like how I'd happily give you all my chocolate chip cookies from Chase, and how I can stand up to him for a change," she laughed at that and I gave her a strange look, "It's funny. Not even a few seasons ago he was a big reason why I was usually so sad."

"Wait...so he was _really_ the reason the whole time?"

She nodded.

_Oh_, I could _kill_ him.

"Yup, and other things. My mom and dad and sometimes even my grandma, they all expect to be disappointed in me. Like I'm no good at anything. Chase was just the voice of it, which made me feel even worse. But, since you came along, I've realized that I don't need their acceptance. I just...want to let you know that you don't need the town's acceptance either. Even Cain's. It's my turn to help you now."

"Maya..." I could feel myself tearing up, "But, I can't even buy any animals from him. Who knows who else is going to turn me away at this point? What if I can't get seeds next?"

Maya stroked my hair soothingly and I meekly laid my head on her shoulder.

"Don't sweat it! Don't you know who you're talking to? Kathy might get those interesting tourists to serve but _I_ get the travelers who stay at the Inn. I have a few connections that might just work for you."

"Really?"

"Really. I'll hook you up with this Animal Trader I know in no time. And if they don't want to sell you seeds here? Well we can figure that out too. I can find someone I'm sure!"

I gazed at her in awe.

"Maya, you're really amazing!"

"Thanks. I guess I just have to start figuring that out for myself. _Now!_ You need to get some rest. After everything that went on today I think it's best you start fresh in the morning, especially if you gotta go talk some things out tomorrow at the Blacksmith. And," she got up from the couch and gave me an encouraging smile, "If Owen asks to lend a hand again, please take it? He seriously needs some confirmation that you're actually here. Chloe too, make sure to coddle her a lot when you're feeling better."

"Don't worry about that, I will." I assured her as she made her way out the door.

Thinking on her words, my feet lead me towards the bathroom. Of course I felt bad that I hadn't had time to explain to Chloe that I wasn't going anywhere again, hugging her, stroking her hair...I knew she was really upset, I should've done more to let her know I was here.

And Owen?

"Does he really need confirmation that I'm here?" the question bounced off the bathroom wall in an echo upon entrance. A mirror now at my disposal with decent lighting fell on a face that was...not a pretty sight. Bruised around my chin and my right cheek, purple and green with a hint of blue. It ringed halfway around my right eye and extended partly to my nose while the one on my chin was doing the award healing thing where the middle was my skin tone again but it was circled by the still bruised parts. My body didn't look any better as I stripped off my patient's sleep wear.

_I _needed confirmation that I was here, if anything. How was I still alive...?

Flashes of Derrick dying in my arms and Kyle's torso battered with bullets met my mind; I put a hand to my forehead and brushed my hair up and back, getting to the part where I'd hit my head and wincing as I grazed it. It reminded me I needed to find Calvin and thank him. I wonder where he went to.

"I can get through this..." I told myself as I sand into the tub that was laughable in comparison to the one back at the the Blacksmith.

My muscles ached but felt so good with he hot, steaminess of the water, my banged up legs and arms and thighs blurred but not forgotten in the midst of the water. I ran a hand over the sore spots and winced with the touch.

"Can't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>NOW! I'm going to need you guys to CALM DOWN before you go to review okay? Okay. Yes, that's me already knowing the mass reaction. Most of you are probably like "YOU AND YOUR DAMN RELATIONSHIP ROLLERCOASTER!". I know, I know, but I <strong>**swear this is step one to things getting easier on our cast. What's Phoebe's deal? You're going to actually find that out next chapter. Is Maya onto Molly, you bet your sweet ass she is. Am I purposely pushing Chloe away from Molly with complicated yet ingeniously executed plot that makes it difficult for her to cuddle the little kiddo? Yes, throw tomatoes at me later xD.**

**Because you guys, when it gets sweet. It gets SO sweet. You should know that with this story by now.**

**Also, please excuse Molly and her recent freakout(s). She's going through some things. People cope differently and, well, she's been bottling that stuff. I feel it's only natural that she loses her well built composure after recent events.**

**I actually do promise a speedy update this time. Hopefully. Maybe. I just write for you guys now lmao.**

**Seriously guys, I do love you and never forget about you. I want to hug you guys. You don't even know right now. Stay cool.**


End file.
